usako
by max333
Summary: after having her family ripped away from her Usagi is framed for their murders. driven by revenge she joins an eilete team. but are the people she's working for really good? is the family she was sent after really guilty? can she resist Darien!
1. in the beginning

Usako ch.1

My life is pretty average…I should say was pretty average…I was 10 when everything happened, my families world turned upside down. It started when my Mom Ikuko, a lovely woman inside and out was stricken with ovarian cancer. She wasn't too shocked however, as her Mother had died of cancer.

She'd started showing strange symptoms so Dad had her go see the doctor. He performed the necessary tests and within weeks we found out she had the cancer. Dad was saddened by the news and completely distraught that his beautiful wife would have very little time left in this world.

They met each other in their last year of high school and were never with anyone but each other…a timeless love that as a young child I envied. He loved her so much.

Dad's job as a newspaper editor helped pay the bills! He knew I could only help around the house as I was so young. However I **was** at the age where they were able to tell me the truth about her condition and how long she had left to live. I knew Dad was going to be going through a rough time watching the woman he loved more than anything die while he had to go on without her.

He didn't mind having us kids, he loved us…but he loved Mom more…and knowing she wouldn't be there…as my Mother slowly depleted I took care of her while Dad worked as much as he could to pay for the medication. Everyday after school I came straight home to help her.

At first she was able to handle herself, but soon became too exhausted to do a lot. Shingo, my little brother, who was only six, didn't understand what was going on due to his age. He often got frustrated wondering why Mom could no longer play with him and ran off in angry confusion.

I asked my Dad to tell him but seeing as how Shingo was really close to Mom he didn't want to hurt him by telling him 'Mommy's going to die soon'. Dad felt it was best to keep him in the dark…for now. She went through all the 'Doctor's stuff', as I had called it at the time, to get better.

However her condition had been diagnosed too late and she was too far gone by the time she'd seen her Doctor. The Doctor's said they couldn't do much, so in the end we only ever saw her with IV tubes for breathing. After a while I couldn't bear to be around her, but I still wanted to have some precious memories.

Our Dad's Sister saw the hardship he was going through and decided to come and help out for a little while. With the medical bills piling up Dad was getting worse at work with all the stress. Then Mom took a dramatic turn and died in her sleep one night. So silent…and I didn't even know she had gone.

That had been a hard night for everyone, asleep in our beds I heard Dad's muffled cries from their room. I woke up to see him hovering over her, holding her close. His mumbled words couldn't be distinguished. Slumping onto the floor I sat outside the room that night just incase he needed me.

When Mom died it was hard on everyone, and what made it worse for me was that she died three months before I turned 11. The whole turn of events happened in less than a year. Dad's sister stayed with us for the rest of the year.

But I couldn't watch Dad deal with her death and then ask him to lend a shoulder to cry on. His job suffered a bit but after everything had been arranged funeral wise he threw himself into his work at the office. So I don't think he truly ever dealt with her death back then.

However I didn't either, because I never had anyone to talk to. Dad made himself super busy at work and Auntie made Shingo her priority to help since he was close. _But what about me?_ _Was I selfish for thinking that way?_ Even though I took care of Mom after I came home from school. I helped out and I was there yet no one bothered to see if I needed some comfort.

I felt weak, and needy it was a bad feeling to have, even months later I still felt it. _I didn't want to feel the pain of her loss anymore. I wanted to be numb to it all._ So I made a decision that I would regret forever. At the time Dad was still in a huge grieving process so he didn't notice when I started to skip school.

Then as I got a little older I got in with some bad crowds and dumped my old friends. I went with them wherever and did whatever they did which mostly included drugs of nearly any kind. At first I was scared till one of them said 'You won't feel a thing'. I snatched it up fast.

And like most addicts all it took me was one hit and I was addicted. Heroin became my nirvana…my painless little nirvana. I kept it hidden from my Dad and from those that were close to me. I was on it for years spending every last penny I had on it. I even stole from my Dad when he wasn't looking or paying attention.

Finally I hit rock bottom. I had just turned 16 when I stole my Dad's car, while high mind you, and hit someone. It was the wake up call I needed but wish it hadn't come in this particular form. Luckily she was in a car herself so there was minimal damage but it required hospitalization.

The cop that was there saw it all.

After being booked for under the influence of narcotics and driving a car that wasn't mine without a license or insurance I was taken to the station. Dad picked me up having left Shingo at home with Auntie. "Usagi…" he said. His head was hung down in shame and I felt like shit for my actions.

Of all the feelings to feel now 'shit' was right at the top of the list. I had never once before disappointed my Dad however…it was bright within his eyes now. I knew he wanted to yell at me, but the officer less that 15 feet away writing down his last minute report was still there.

"If you don't shape up you will no longer be able to live in our home. As it is I'm having Shingo live with your Auntie in Kyoto so that you can get better." I felt horrible that it was Shingo who had to go. It was my fault that everything happened but Dad also had said that he needed to help me.

"You remind me so much of her…my little girl." I knew he was referring to Mom. Our personalities were mirror images of each other; often times Dad would get overruled by us both when I was growing up. I was charged and as I was still a minor the consequences weren't too severe.

The lady in the car lived and as punishment I was to get a job and work to pay off her hospital bills. I only saw her one time and that was in the hospital, she was pretty and had this presence about her that was calming. However one look at her eyes and that calm made you realize the damage done.

I looked down in shame before saying 'Sorry' and 'I'll pay for everything'.

She smiled and said 'Just get better'. Here she is in the hospital with minor injuries caused by my utter stupidity and she's telling _me_ to get better! Guilt crashed down and all I wanted to do was help her. Besides if I did then maybe, just maybe, I could have something besides this emptiness to focus on.

So I got a job, small little thing to pay her hospital bills. Dad arranged for the hospital to send us the ladies bill so that I could pay it off little by little. So my money from my little job went to two totally different places, her bill and my stash. I couldn't live without it by now, no matter how hard I tried.

Several months later I turned 17 and my habit was getting worse by the day. I don't know how I was managing it all, school…when I was there…work…which I made sure to be at even if I was high some of the time…and home where I just simply ate and showered before crashing into bed.

Seeing my behavior the Principal decided to take action and have me see a guidance counselor. At first I was struck with the 'crap' notion. Someone was going to stare me down with critical eyes that would judge my every move. However the lady that walked in was a startling surprise.

It was the same lady I'd hit and was still paying the bills of. I straightened up in fear, oh crap.

_What if she gives me a hard time because of the accident? What if she's looking for revenge on her junkie hitter?_ I tried hard to not scramble as my eyes were looking for the nearest exit, which was either the only door beside us or the window in the office. I'm surprised I didn't garner a weird look.

I noticed that I was seconds away from acting out so I calmed myself down and tried to act poised.

"Usagi…" she said my name in a manner which spoke of remembering me; _Can the world just swallow me up or is that too much to ask for right now? That is what I get for what I've done isn't it? I have to have HER as my counselor! I really must have fallen from the beaten path if it's come to this. _

"Usagi I feel as though we got off to a bad start. My name is Setsuna and I'll be your guidance counselor for the duration." I was edgy since she seemed to be acting nice to me_…was it a trick till she fires away for what I did?_ "You are probably wondering why I'm here." I nodded my head sheepishly.

"I saw your file come across my desk and made a decision. I want to help you Usagi." I couldn't believe how serious she sounded. Everyone here gave up on me over a year ago, despite the fact that I had improved since the accident_…while not by extremes, it was progress._

"I know a way to get you off the narcotic you're on and help you graduate." _Wait a minute she knew I was and is…still on it? How?_ She caught my questioning look. "I'm here to help because I remember that day very well and I want to help prevent you from doing it again." _Okay…_

"If you and your father agree I can help get you off the narcotic you're on and get you to a better state of mind and body." _What did she want in return though?_ "What's in it for you?" I ask. She simply smiles. "I'm conducting a research test. You see, I'm also a Doctor and the field that I'm in allows me to go outside the box…so to speak. If you were to be my test subject I know you'd be off the heroin you're on."

It was the first time anyone pointedly said the word out loud…heroin… it sounded so bad and dirty… yet it held the source of my numbness from my pain for so long. "You know there are other ways of easing the pain of the loss of a loved one." _Like I haven't heard that one before._

I agreed knowing that I needed to get off the crap I was on…I missed my little brother terribly and he was still in Kyoto with our Auntie. Dad came in the next day and we all talked about the program. He needed to sign off on it as I was still underage and to release me from school for a few weeks. The process was experimental but Setsuna claimed to have had success with it before. I asked her, 'Why not go to the Board with your results?' Apparently you have to have a certain amount of test subjects who have passed without lasting effects on their systems for the process to be approved of.

I felt like a freaking lab rat…but knowing that in the end I would have more to gain than to lose, I agreed to do it.

Being placed in a big sauna like box wasn't ideal, especially when I started to withdraw. It was incredibly painful, like needles sticking in your gut. It was like feeling your body try to crawl from the inside out.

For weeks I was like this...unable to have my fix and slowly realizing just how badly addicted I was. When nearly a month of time had passed, I was put in front of a needle with heroin in it. I didn't want to look at it, the knowledge of what it had made me do over time despite the numbness it gave me made me sick.

I didn't want to be like that anymore…I wanted to be better for not only myself but for my family as well. Hell, I have a little brother to look up to me. Once I got out of that thing Setsuna had a successful case to present, after a certain amount of time had passed. After all gotta make sure there's no long lasting effects.

During that time I felt my brain chemistry work a little bit better than it did before, it was as if my head hadn't been working fully before and now it was. Plus I spent a lot of time with Setsuna during the process and we ended up bonding. Soon even my Dad started to see the plus side of having her around.

One night when we came back to my house she ended up in a long conversation with Dad, and I could see the sparks flying between the two, although they were both trying to hide it from each other, perhaps too afraid of what might happen. So I subtly asked them both different things.

Just to spark interest and see if they were a good match, and after everything Dad went through with Mom he deserved to be able to move on. Many a nights after we got back to my house I would make up a last minute excuse about leaving the house to go to a friend for studying.

However with my car still being on the 'grounded list' I couldn't drive off so I simply forgot to leave keys at the house…by which I mean that I went into the kitchen, grabbed both sets of car keys and left only a set of the house keys before leaving. Somehow though they didn't see the opportunity presented to them.

After a few weeks I overheard her talking to another counselor asking about relationships between the student's parents and counselors. Once she was given the go ahead I decided one last shot at leaving them together. It had been a month into it when I left one night for an emergency at work.

Deciding to be lazy once finished with work, I choose to go straight home instead of trekking all the way to my friends place. Knowing it was late I was as quiet as possible, which was gracious of me when you heard the noises that were erupting from the living room. At first I mistook them for making out noises.

Hell I'd made plenty of them myself with old boyfriends, however when the moans got louder and more 'precise' I knew what I was overhearing. As fast as my feet would take me and as softly as my feet would take me I raced up stairs as fast as possible grateful that I had an MP3 player at my disposal.

I would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the noise. I had to jack up the volume to avoid hearing 'stuff'. I didn't need to know that my Dad was a stud in the bed room…and I didn't need to hear it either! After over an hour I noticed the shadows moving past my room and into his.

I took the ear buds out hoping that they would just sleep…thankfully someone was listening to my plea. The rest of the night was spent with a smile on everyone's face… for different reasons obviously. For the next few weeks I watched as they tried to keep it from me till one day as we were talking, I walked away.

"Usagi where are you going?" my father asked while setting his coffee down on the counter. Setsuna likewise wondered. Turning around I looked pointedly at him before saying, "I prefer not to be down here when you two 'Christen' the kitchen countertop." I've never seen two faces more red before.

Not even Santa's when Sammy and I were younger, they were almost glowing. They fumbled over words trying to deny it… very poorly I might add…Dad was trying to say something and Setsuna's face was just beet red and probably wondering if I'd hate her for it. Smiling I state, "You two are good for each other and I'm happy for you…" but there was a big but to all of this.

"However…please try to wait till I'm in my room or out of the house, hearing you two going at it like rabbits isn't my idea of a good time." I left the room leaving two very embarrassed people in there. I laughed at the image in my head already knowing that they were posturing the same embarrassed image.

Things moved quickly between them and once Setsuna moved in and got settled in to the house Shingo was able to come back home. Once back he seemed reluctant at first to accept someone new into our Dad's life let alone ours, but seeing Dad so happy quickly made him accept her and realize this was good for Dad. Plus it seemed to bring us even closer together as a family, something we hadn't had in a while.

Dad's sister was surprised by the age difference and asked him initially why someone so much younger his reply 'I love her…she's everything to me, she is the perfect woman and I'm grateful to have her. She's really helped me move on as I should have done years ago.' Seeing that Setsuna was a good person Auntie accepted her none-the-less. She knew that Dad needed to be able to move on.

Things were going great; I just barely graduated high school that year.

Once I turned 18 however things took a dramatic change from good to worse. Good was Dad and Setsuna getting engaged, Shingo going into another grade with flying colors, and I myself got promoted.

The worse was the first month after my promotion. I had just gotten home after a long shift at work. I had worked over 10 hours, only because someone didn't show up for the last four hour shift, and it had left me severely in need of food…and a shower before sleep would be allowed to claim me. But that wasn't going to happen. I walked into the house as per usual now and saw the wedding plans being made.

I smiled seeing the idea for the dress Setsuna had in mind for me to wear; Dad was complaining that it was too mature for a girl my age. I simply laughed at his reason especially considering all the things I've done in the past few years. Hearing the door bell the tiredness in my brain didn't remember the one thing Dad taught us about answering the door 'don't open the door to strangers'.

I did without thinking and the first thing I saw was a bat coming at my head. I was in a daze as I heard the shouts and screams and large foot steps of two men coming into our home. I looked up to see the front door slammed shut as one man grabbed my Dad yelling at him while the other took my little brother into the kitchen.

Seeing Setsuna cry out for them to leave my Dad alone I finally cleared up enough of the fog in my head to try and stand. Bad move…the man saw me and with a gun on my Dad walked over and dragged me bodily over to them. My brother was screaming out in pain. _What kind of a sick man beats on a kid?_

My head was throbbing too much for me to understand the words he was shouting, all I could do was watch as my Dad got beaten down and I got another hit to the head. I knew if I had one more it could be lights out for good. You know you never think something like this could ever happen.

Home invasions are a dime a dozen but they do happen and we were in the middle of one, scared as anything I begged him to not hurt my Dad…he was the only blood parent I had left. Don't get me wrong Setsuna was a great Mom but my Dad was blood…he was there for me from the start.

And just as I thought, one more hit to the head and… it was lights out. I woke up hours later handcuffed to a hospital bed. I didn't understand what was going on or why I was in cuffs. I called out for someone but other than seeing someone move their hand outside the door nothing happened.

Testing the cuffs I looked around and saw the room more clearly. I was the only resident and my head ached like hell. I wanted to get up and go see my family_…were they okay?_ _Please tell me they were still alive_! I felt horrible about what could have possibly have happened and it was all my fault.

_WHY the HELL did I have to open the front door?_ Before I can think any further two cops come through my door. Flipping open his notebook he reads out, "Usagi-" I want to know if my family's okay so I interrupt, "Sorry but where's my family? Are they okay?" he looks at me funny.

"After what you did you're asking that?" _I admit I made a mistake but…_ "Just please tell me they're okay! Last I saw my Dad was getting his head smashed in by some guy. I swear I didn't mean to open the front door! I was just so tired I wasn't thinking straight." I broke down hoping they'd tell me where my family was.

He looked to me with little sympathy, "Usagi if would be in your best interest to just admit the truth here and tell us why you killed your family." I was stone cold in shock of what he said. _Me kill my family?_ "Why would you think I'd kill the only people who ever loved me?"

How could they think that? "Your finger prints were found on the weapon and your DNA results came back to positive for heroin in your system. You were high when you did this no?" he nearly asked giving me copies of the shots taken from my house. I couldn't look at them…it was horrifying.

Like it came out of a bad horror movie. I started to cry and the cops merely looked away in disgust. "If you think pulling the crying act is going to save you its not. You're being booked for first degree murder of your father, brother and father's fiancé Setsuna. You have the right…" my mind went blank.

And I felt the bile rise out of my stomach. There was no stopping the outpour from my mouth. I had never seen grotesque imagery before and seeing this now, it's a total shock to my system. Some people scream out in horror and close their eyes, some look away in disgust others like me lose our stomachs.

I saw their eyes looking at me momentarily in confusion as if to ask 'are we sure' before reverting back to their 'she did it' looks. _Of course I didn't do it! I loved them too much to hurt them._ I could taste the bile finally subside and felt weakened by the loss of whatever food had been in my system.

However the taste of bile reminded me that what I saw was real and that I couldn't have seen otherwise. The tears came back tri-fold as I saw blurriness all around. I couldn't even move my hands to wipe my mouth I had my own vomit dripping down my chin. Well that is until a nurse came in.

Once she saw my state she grabbed a clean towel and wiped my face down despite the looks the cops were giving her. She looked to me in wonderment. It was almost as if her eyes read 'are they sure?' 'Please help me' I wanted to beg but my voice was caught on what they just accused me of.

_They thought I killed my family…_once he was done reading me my rights I asked, "What makes you think it was me?" he smirked in his reply, "The heroin in your system was substantial for loss of control, I'd recommend using the insanity plea." Like he expected me to just grab it.

Angered I replied back, "I love my family why would I do something so….even IF I was on it which I WASN'T!" safe to say he didn't believe me, nor did the others there with him. "You're being moved to a minimal security prison where you can't hurt anyone else again." he walked out just like that.

His partner…I guess…undid my cuffs only to 'help' me out of bed and with the nurses okay to leave the hospital, escorted me out of my room and through the back of it. "What make's you think it was me? I haven't had that crap in my system for several long months. I'm clean." I pleaded.

Coming up to the door I saw two men looking at me with a glint in their eyes…only they looked a tad bit familiar_**….oh my god!**_ Recognition form that night hit me fast, "That's THEM! Those are the men who killed my FAMILY!" I screamed out trying to fight my way to them.

The cop just held on tighter while he called in for back up. The men simply smiled at seeing that I was the one going away in handcuffs and not them. Having secured me tighter the cop leaned in and right up against my ear said, "Your really going to blame two of Tokyo's finest son's for the murder of your family…that's low."

Shoving me none too gently in the direction of the cop car awaiting me I watched as their smiles grew brighter, I didn't care that cops were there I wanted revenge, "MARK my WORDS BOYS!" I yelled out catching them off guard a little bit…good it serves them right for what they've done.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs. I heard it echo off into the night as if a banshee had just called out a death threat, and in truth I had. If I ever saw them again I'd kill them without a thought or any remorse or guilt.

The cop finally put me in the back of his squad car as the boys merely laughed. I hadn't had time to process everything until it hit me on everything that had just happened I was going to prison for killing my family. Everyone I love is dead and they're responsible for it and to make it worst it's not THEM going to prison but ME!

I knew I had to try to get out of here…my last ex didn't teach me some defensive stuff for nothing. Of course he mostly taught me just in case the dealers got a bit antsy with me in the area we were in. I was walked past a man in a suit fit for a lawyer which was what I had mistaken him for. He had white hair down to his neck.

Unusual for a lawyer but hey when you got money who cares. He looked to me with a glint of his own before I saw the hallway leading to the cell that would be mine. I made one last ditch attempt before I was in the cell. Smashing my elbows up into noses and smashing my feet into other feet I tried to make a break for it.

I got four feet before two tasers found their way to me. I was in too much pain to try and force my muscles to relax enough to work. I was tossed by them unceremoniously onto my cot and given a sedative to relax me by the 'nurse'. If you could call her 'straight, high pinned hair' a nurse that is. My head went into a tail spin and I passed out unable to fight off the effects of the drug.

Who knew how many hours later I woke up in a new bed, in a new room. The lawyer man was there and said he was here to give me an opportunity of a lifetime. "I can help you get even with your families murderers. They're very high up on the food chain in Tokyo which is why it'll be difficult to reach them."

_Well connected murders…well what do you know, someone high up on the food chain whose buying their freedom…_I thought sarcastically.

"Why not go after them yourselves? You obviously have some sort of power." I couldn't kill them even if I wanted to…my threat was empty cause the moment I tried, I'd probably die. "We can train you how. Call it a quid pro quo. You help us we'll help you." _Sounds too good to be true._

_And it probably is…_

"What's the catch?" I ask.

He walks forward. "The catch is that you serve out a five year long contract with us. And when the boss feels you're ready he'll give you your family's murderers as targets…you'll get your revenge. You could call this your second chance at life." He remarked.

"Why me though? I'm not exactly an ideal candidate for this type of job." I said. Smiling he remarked, "You are actually very ideal for it." Looking up I show my confusion. "Usagi your past will help to define who you are and to learn from it. You'll be trained in what's needed to survive." _I can get revenge…_

"But be warned this is a pass or fail course you'll be in. You pass, you get to be able to serve your country for the greater good…you don't and it's…" I finish for him. "Let me guess, back to prison." He looks less than pleased, "No…as it stands Usagi Tsukino no longer lives." _What?_

My face must have shown my shock as he explained… "She died by lethal injection before a court decision could be made 15 hours ago. You Usagi are dead to the world and to your only living relative. Small price to pay for what you're about to do. Don't you think?" He replies handing me the execution papers ordered. _I was dead…on paper, but still - I was dead…unbelievable._

I mutely agreed with what they asked of me and started giving it my best effort, my hardest in whatever training they put me through. For two long, hard years I trained with them. I showed them as much promise as possible so I could reach the right status and get revenge for my family.

Finally when it seemed that they were never going to promote me I got the call in to the office.

Diamond, the white haired lawyer, was already in there. He had been helping to train me, along with the resident psychologist Beryl and the big boss Seiya Kou. He was the only one there who ever really make me nervous. Diamond stood behind me for confidence but in the end it was mostly for himself.

I had figured out several months into my training that he'd developed feelings for me. I held no romantic interest in him. My sole focus was on revenge and doing what I needed to do to achieve in getting there…which meant be the best of the best…that also meant impressing him.

During the meeting I was rewarded for all of my hard work and promoted to an agent in the field. I thought for sure I would be doing the right thing…who knew how wrong I was, I was going to find out later. It was my first mission out in the open and I hadn't seen the outside world in just over two years.

I was happy just to smell fresh air again while being on that roof top. Having been trained as a sniper I had actually beat my own trainer's record on accuracy and length. I think it's safe to say he wasn't too happy about having a former female junkie beat his (and technically the company's) prime record at the place.

The first target was said to be a threat to the U.S. that we were partners with in some jurisdictions, I shot him with such accuracy that when he fell down to the ground his head looked like a crushed tomato. But then again, shooting a high powered weapon from over a half a mile away will do that to anybody.

It was interesting seeing what I had accomplished.

Next the target was a business man who had collected some illegal information and that was all I had been told. Any time I questioned what I was given Diamond would remind me of my reason here; however I was also questioning when they would give me the mission I was hoping for.

So one day I asked Mr. Kou or as everyone called him Kou, he was only 'Mr' if he was upset or in front of high society types. I had asked him as I always do before the start of any mission given to me 'The men?' he knew I was referencing my families' murderers; it was what I always called them.

But as always he responded with 'we don't have sufficient evidence or data that could be used against them. They're too far up the food chain for it to be a simple kill.' Seeing my defeated expression he stated 'Usagi you must understand, the targets we acquire that are threats to our country were put under the microscope carefully.'

I had got it but then he elaborated… 'Usagi, you must realize…' he had stood up and walked over to me in a reassuring gesture. 'Everyone we get sent out to target was put through a careful processing system so that we would be the last resort. These targets were given to us because their power protects them.'

That's who these men who killed my family were. 'The only reason the courts don't do anything is because they're either already bought out or there isn't enough evidence to convict them.' I knew his words to be true I just didn't want them to be. Nobody who's used to honesty wants that to be true.

I may have done many questionable things in the past but I knew what I was doing was immoral and wrong. I made those choices and I made the choice to get out, to be a different person, not only for myself but for my little brother as well. These people who were born to their power and privilege take full advantage.

If its one thing I hate is the privileged that can do something but don't care and are too lazy to do anything constructive to help others. Those that act this way make it hard for everyone else to see high society types as a nice people who have the same problems we all have.

There are very few high society types who actually care about others and go out of their way to ensure it. These people act as they want and their power and privilege protect them.

Kou's words were truth, that I knew but sometimes the truth is harder to absorb than lies and deceit you once knew. For me I knew the truth but the truth made it harder for me to reach my goal here. 'Once we send out the agents to collect the proper evidence needed for a target we can take care of it.'

Walking around he finished off, 'But only then otherwise 'innocent' people could end up in the crossfire. We don't want that, there are people out there that are innocent but are just related to in some way or another to these criminals that have no clue. We don't want them caught and hurt in the process. You see what I mean?'

He asks me. I knew he was right we couldn't afford innocent blood, but the way he said innocent had me curious…in the end I knew I would have my revenge for those I held dear to me…my justice would be served. Once my families murders were brought to justice if not today then some other day soon I could finally rest…till then…

Kou reassured me many times when I felt down, unable to keep going during different time frames. Like when different birthday dates hit I'd remember celebrations and it felt nice at first till I remembered that there would be no more. The other trainees didn't bother to make friends.

As far as they saw it everyone was competition and I was the last one they would have expected to be a good fighter, among other things. One of the others there that actually spoke to me was a timid girl named Ami. Sweet thing she was, but her nature didn't allow her to be in our group.

However due to her higher intelligence level she was placed in different training classes for a different agent program. We still maintained contact. Even the brainiacs were taught the basics on how to defend themselves. There were a few things that she lacked. Speed and agility but we got together during our spare time and I showed her.

It was what really bonded us as friends when no one else looked our way. Ami's reason for landing here had been due to her family. Her uncle worked here and though she refused to tell me who he was, he was a powerful person. That's the only other way to get in here.

Her uncle had apparently quote on quote told her 'You're wasting your youth and mental capacity when you could be fulfilling a greater purpose.' He's made arrangements to have her sent here so she could learn and develop 'character' as he put it. I liked her the way she was though.

She was sweet, and has this 'direct humor' I guess you could say. She'll tell you fact for fact but totally didn't get sarcasm till a few seconds later. But the one thing that being here has taught her is that she can learn much more and expand her horizons. Plus there are very interesting people here to meet and connect with. The one thing that made her unique to me was her short blue highlighted hair.

You couldn't tell in certain lights around the area which was probably a good thing cause I didn't see anyone around me ever with blue, pink and purple colors in their hair. That's probably not allowed too. Any more ridiculous rules and you'd think it was some sort of Catholic school.

Anyways…the place we were at had different programs that we were already placed in. I was in the field agent program where my training would involve hand to hand, weapons, and just enough computer knowledge to hack small companies, hers was on a whole other level. She trained in advanced computer technology.

Her intelligence level was to be trained to work within the facilities walls of their computer room. There was hardly ever a day when a rookie trainee got close enough to see inside that room. The place, from what I was able to figure out within a few weeks, had bullet proof glass windows. That too had me curious.

Anyways…The one thing I had to look forward to everyday after I trained was a picture of my family. I had used it in the past whenever I was near temptation. Even though I couldn't stand the thought of heroin anymore that doesn't mean you're immune to its effects.

So I'd look at it during those moments to help me out, to give me a reason to resist. It had been Setsuna's idea to begin with. I'm grateful for that. I still remember that day so very vividly. When we were all together, no work and no school, her, Dad, Shingo and myself, went to a photographer to have it made.

The picture was wrinkled with creases forming four slightly off squares, but all in all it was still something for me to treasure…well one of the very few things I had left to treasure. The only other item being a necklace my father bought me for staying clean. He bought me this beautiful little Celtic type of cross.

There really was nothing religious in it, but its coloring was mesmerizing. It seemed to have every color in it. The back of it had 'Daddy's little bunny' engraved on it. The chain was so delicate I couldn't wear it so often. When it was flipped over on its back you could barely tell it was there.

Probably the reason why I still have it on me, no one saw it. But I memorized it nightly before hiding it. I didn't want the people here knowing I had something from my old life here. They were strict on keeping your old life out so you could move on. I had different views on that.

In my opinion despite whether or not you were wronged or you did wrong, you don't ignore your past, you take what you can from it to learn from it. You use it as a lesson in life to know 'this is wrong', 'that is right' type of thing. I remember an old teacher once told me 'some lessons can't be taught, they must be lived to be understood'.

So I use my past experiences to grow as a person, to know what not to do and to hopefully prevent other people from going down similar paths. So I hide the good pieces of my past to remember them and to treasure what we had. So I hid my necklace and the photo from them.

'Sides it was the only thing on me when I was taken from the prison cell, the cops were too lazy to be completely thorough at the time. Every time I got back from a mission and before I went out to one I'd look at it to remind myself why I was doing it. My latest kill order had been another business man.

Only the placement was something I wasn't in to much of an agreement with. Not to mention he was with his family at the time. Placement had been on his yacht and when I had gone in to kill him his son had been right there.

I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger and scar this child for life. So I took off into the dead of night. Only my trained-in reflexes kept me alive, for as soon as I took off his security detail tried and failed to kill me. I proceeded to work for Kou for the next six months, so now 3 and a half years had just passed by.

I was happy to be getting closer to the due date of killing my families' killers. But Kou made a long lasting assignment. Handing me the files one day I saw that the man was your average business agent. He had done some minor work in getting his family name out there.

Looking at the report I asked, "Long term assignment?" it would my first one to date, my others have been small time things that lasted only a few weeks maybe a month at the most. Some of them had me even playing the 'Mata hari' role in sex services. Those were the most degrading ones I had done.

I'd prefer to kill them and not sleep with them. This one was a long term assignment. It could last anywhere from six months to a year. "Usagi I feel that with this one you'll better and completely understand why we need the intel we need on certain people before we give the order to execute."

He was giving it to me so I'd understand what went on and_…okay_. Smiling I accepted it without hesitation and only asked, "Who am I this time? And what do I do?" it was standard to have a full back round ready to memorize just incase someone went all 20 questions on you.

Giving me my own file he told me to study it before I left out for my new location in two days. Going back to my room I looked at my stats of who I'd be playing and for how long a time. The two days given were there for one day to know yourself and the other to know your target.

_I wonder if I'll have to give an accent on this one?_ Looking at my file I read my stats…and made my looks appear as they are now, only my hair was to be in a more 'fun- esque' type so that the person I was to get in with would feel more accepting of me into the family home. So right away I arranged my hair into my famed buns.

Two pigtails later I looked them up and down…I usually had my hair up in braids or one large bun to hide the excess hair I had. I refused to let them cut it, it was the only thing normal from my previous life…well the one I had lived with my family before this. Liking the look I read further.

Eyes were the same so no contacts needed, that was good. Don't get me wrong its fun at times to wear them and to have different colored eyes but they grow irritating after a while. The height would never really change; no accent needed; good. As good as I had become to pulling off different accents it was hard to nail the damned dialect and the right tone.

So far it was all easy I just needed to 'accidentally' meet my targets college bound daughter.

My background had been the other piece of my stats…_I would be entering the daughter's university on a scholarship thanks to gymnastics? Did they even give scholarships for that?_ The first thing I did was try and think of what gymnasts do just incase she asked me to give her a demo.

All I could think of was flipping around a lot and the splits. So in my room I tried to the splits. That was no problem seeing as how we stretched out so much. I guess some of my sex related missions helped in that area to. I hated actually admitting to them being that useful, no matter what.

Splits had that down, just the flipping part to do. Oh god I couldn't do that…could I? Hopefully she wouldn't ask me to give an example on that part. Further into the made up past they gave me…parents…always they gave me deceased parents…I guess they thought it would be easier for me.

As they taught us at one point 'some of the best lies out there hold the most truth possible'. It was easier that way. cause once you say something that person your suppose to remain with mission wise remembers these little facts so if you say one thing and then later on make a comment it may differ from your original statement.

Plus it's easier to convince people with your tone, eyes, and facial features when you're not flat out lying to their faces. Some people can spot it in those different movements. So it was always best to stick close to the truth. Mine in this case was 'parent's and brother died during a shot out in a small time groceries store'.

Okay targets folder…average male in his mid 50's, three kids, married only once, lives with wife and youngest, the daughter, at their new ranch house. I mentally tried to picture a ranch styled house in Tokyo_…wasn't coming up easy. But then again who's gonna see it with the big ass gates in the front?_

Looking at a picture of the front there were gates blocking the main view of the house. I quirked my eye brows up to this_…what do you have to hide Mr?_ In addition to his daughter Hotaru, the one I was too meet, he had two sons. Their pictures showed two nice young looking gentlemen.

The oldest had set up his own business and had a wife and son already. But since he already lived quite far away he was only able to visit on holidays or birthdays, which was good. The further they lived the better it would be to have less people there are to poke into who I was.

Plus it already stated that he was so busy making ends 'meet' that he worked a lot at his business. I guess this family actually works hard as hell for their money. They don't seem to be the 'I'm so wealthy I can do what I want' crap. Of course I haven't actually met them yet either.

However looking at the next picture I caught a look at the second son and initially he was the one who caught my eye, Mamoru. The picture had caught him with his…it that who I think…shoot…so it's his wife. The picture was taken with them walking about to different stores.

Figures…all the good looking ones are either married, gay or taken…or are priests. That one I learned the hard way one time…not a good memory. This son was more prone to spending summers with his parents since he was gone in Hollywood so much. Turns out he'd made a name for himself as well.

He had become a mediocre actor only ever getting small time roles, but hey apparently it was enough to catch his…I look into the file further…model slash actress slash gymnast slash oh…wife. Judging by her looks she was high maintenance, which probably meant he had gotten used to it as well.

No deal there either way…probably an asshole too…though really I was making myself think these things so I wouldn't be tempted by him. He was a stud muffin if I do say so myself. However if he ever did visit I'd have to limit my daily contact with him so my hormones wouldn't get the best of me.

It was hard enough to act pleased by a missions target for the industrial espionage stuff but to act un-affected by HIM would be hard. He would be the type for me to put my self awareness and whatever acting ability…no pun intended considering that is what he is…to the test.

Hopefully his wife would be there to unknowingly kill off any urge I had. Reading his profile deeper I read that he was a very loving family type of man. As he was wearing sunglasses in the photo I really couldn't decipher his expression through his eyes. _I wonder if his wife felt the same way about family?_

That was sweet though…made me think of my own family…I decided since there wasn't much else on him to make sure he wouldn't be the type to pop up and find it funny I'm around so much…it had nothing to do with anything else. I really didn't need too many outside disturbances on this mission.

Reading up on him I ended up locking in on an interview that he'd done before he and his wife were even dating. Though it would have been more preferable to find a more current article, I guess he wasn't in the spot light THAT much. According to the webpage he was a pretty private person. It was funny how the one he's with had more magazine shots and spreads than he did.

The article read had his preference in women…it had been similar to how I was…before this place that is. Casual and nice…sweet, but had to have brains, someone who stood up for herself. Sounds real romantic. Going back to the folder the people here believed his father was gathering up negative intel on some people.

However there was no proof…that was where I came in…get in with the family and you can gain access to anything…all I had to do was be convincing and conniving at each and every turn. Let's hope this doesn't last too long. _Cause there was one question that was on my mind, what if they were innocent?_

_I had a gut feeling that I was going to be in for quite a ride, and let's just say that what was going to happen…well…things were about to explode…_

Like it hate it? Review!


	2. getting in & a drunk boss

Usako ch. 2

I was waiting in the Plymouth set to arrive at the university Hotaru was at. They already had her schedule and worked 'my' schedule around it so I could work my way into her life and eventually gain her trust and get into the family. Her class ended in 15 minutes so I had only five to get to the building.

"You ready for this?" Diamond asked. I knew he worried for me, but his worry was misplaced. He worried out of caring feelings that I didn't return, he was my trainer, nothing more. But still he didn't let up. "I'm always ready." My cockiness was there but my face was straightforward.

Handing me a small necklace I look at him weirdly, "What's this?" I ask taking hold of the shinny object. It was a beautiful necklace, don't get me wrong but this isn't the best timing to be giving me a piece of jewelry. "It has a GPS tracking chip in the crystal. You push down…" he points to the center of the dark crystal.

"And we can automatically find you within one minute." _He's so proud…_ "Thanks but-" he takes it back only to signal me to move around. Rolling my eyes I do so. I may be an agent but he still holds command over me. Moving my long hair out of the way I could only shiver in disgust as he took advantage of the moment.

The other agents busied themselves so as not to notice. _What did he talk to them before hand?_ I knew what his intention was here. Put the necklace on as slowly as freaking possible to have me within close proximity. _It was agitating!_ His hand brushed by my neck and I couldn't help but cringe at the touch.

"Relax you'll do well." he obviously mistook the cringe for something else…either that or that's what he told himself. "The company will have a cheap looking place ready for you by the end of your classes. It won't be in a good neighborhood since the angle were going for is to try and get you inside their place."

_Thank god he got one thing right._ Moving myself away I looked at my cell phone for the time. Company issued cell too. Not some cheap piece of anything, _like any real girl my age with low income could afford!_

Handing the phone back over I say, "I can't walk around campus with that. People, my target, won't believe that I got to this place by scholarship if I have a near $5,000 yen phone!" I snapped towards the end making him stare me down a little. Grabbing a smaller cheaper looking phone he hands it to me.

"The signal isn't very strong with this phone. It's why we prefer to use the higher graded model. But you may have a point." Duh! I nod my head before heading out with my small little razor phone. Slim little thing can even be hidden better. I set it to vibrate before entering the building.

I already know she's getting out in less than 10 minutes so I sit down and wait for her arrival. Hearing the doors open up I see her darker than onyx hair. It looks to have small, barely noticeable purple streaks within it. "Hey Hotaru you going to do the assignment today?" another student asked her.

She waved it off before saying, "Can't Dad's having a family night, means short of a test to study for I can't get out of it. 'Sides it's not due till Friday." She laughs it off before the other girl leaves. I walk up to the vending machine where she's at. Seeing a Kit Kat I look for the change to get it.

Coming up short by dime I ask, "Hey you got a dime?" she looks to me in wonderment for a second. "Never mind." I mutter out. _Easier to kill the targets…_however she presents to me the dime, "Its fine I'm just not used to people asking me for small change is all." Her smile is sweet, genuine.

It almost makes me feel guilty…almost. "Hey, names Usagi, yours?" I say extending my palm. Accepting it she replies, "I'm Hotaru and I'm sorry to rush off but I've got an English class to get to." I fake my surprise, "You too?" She looks startled for a second, "You have the same class?" She inquires.

I smile and we start to walk towards the building. "So do you live on campus?" She asks, feeling a little like on an interview I reply coolly yet casually, "No I have my own place south of here. Nice little piece of haven I call home…for now." I muse out maintaining a look of nonchalance.

"Really that's nice, to live out on your own I mean. I'm still at home with my parents. Its lame I know." She rattles off in a 'used to be embarrassed but not so much anymore' tone. "Hey take it while you can get it. I was on my own for a while and didn't have anyone to fall back on." mostly true.

I haven't really had anyone family wise unless you count Amy to fall back on at the company. Diamond wasn't even close and acted even less close of a family member and Mr. Kou…well he had his own agenda that I was getting curious about. "What about your family?" she asks.

Remembering that night I let some of the emotions come up, just enough to convince her of the actual truth within them, "Dead." She stopped in her tracks before apologizing repeatedly. Putting my hand on her arm I stop her, "Relax it was a few years ago. I got over it." Not really…

"I kind of had no choice since everyone I ever come into contact with asks." That's all true. "Sorry…if I may ask…how?" She's more timid now in her questioning as if she's the interviewee and not the interviewer. "I'm sure you don't want to hear my long sad story. How about you?" She perks her head up.

"You have family obviously." I note out loud. Her face lights up as if she's grateful for the sudden change in mood and conversation direction I've given her. "Yes a very loving family." She seemed to be floating back into recent memories. I was just thankful that it was only Spring.

I still had a few months before summer hit and the middle child Mamoru would be visiting. That should be enough time to avoid him_…and why is it he's entering my thoughts now?_ "Are you okay?" she asks. I look to her. "Yeah why?" she shakes her head, "I ask because we're right next to the door and you were still walking."

Sure enough I look up and I see the door number etched into a six inch plastic piece above the door frame. Feeling moronic I replied, "Right…right…just testing you." I laughed off. She seemed to not get the humor…at first. "Oh you're making a joke. I should be used to those by now. My brothers are horrible with them."

Joking with her maybe easy but getting into her home would be another…I'd have to go with a slightly different approach that Diamond had 'suggested', which was pretty much get I as fast as you can. My approach, give her a reason to make the study sessions at her place and not at mine.

I walk through the door and find a seat close to the front. Hotaru walks back to the middle row and gestures me to the seat next to hers. I rise up and follow before more students can filter in. "Why back here?" I ask. She giggles a sweet little giggle, like her inner child is more to the surface than mine is.

"You're really new here aren't you?" I balk at her question before slumping, "I'm that obvious?" I ask. Maybe playing 'cutesty dumb blonde' can help. "I'm a second year here; I've had this professor before. He's a…very 'wet'." I balked again at her choice in words but before I could question everyone else filed in.

The professor called out names and I noticed that hers was held back on his list, but he did look up to see her in his class. However I figured out the 'wet' joke. Every time he annunciated certain words he would spit. I really felt bad for the student in the first row and was thankful that Hotaru had gestured me to join her.

Once the class was over with we walked out, "So what's your next class?" she asked. I felt like I was sorta back in high school, "Ethics." I had to really not look at it like I was surprised cause she could see the expression. "Guidance counselor suggested it, didn't think she really put it there." Not to good of a save there.

Hotaru just laughed, "Me too, you going for the same field as I am?" she asked. _Could be a trick question_, "Well answer me this, how would I know if you never told me?" she blushed before replying, "Oh right. I'm an astronomer major, you?" _you need Japanese for astronomy?_ I question to myself silently.

"I'm here for Astrology, sorta." Okay not my best work. She looks in doubt. Turning full to her I reply more thoroughly, "To be truthful I'm still a little undecided, but I have a knack for astrology so I decided to see how it would go." Sounds more believable now...right?

Hotaru smiles and says, "I know the feeling, took me four classes last year to figure out this is what I wanted to do. You're just feeling your way through." _She smart and she's younger than me! Not that age matters at all…_ "Exactly." We went to the next class where she sat taking down her notes.

I took a few down in the first class to keep up appearances but this woman…she could have been Ben Stein's wife she was so monotone and boring. I was having trouble staying awake while Hotaru was just jotting down nearly every word this that popped out of her mouth.

I had to give credit to her for it though…sorta reminded me of Amy when she ended up looking at schematics for computer models…couldn't tell half the time if she was doing it out of terror of the boss man or out of grim determination. "I expect everyone to read the first three chapters before the next class." She broke her monotonous voice.

Well 'Ben Stein's wife' meet 'wicked witch number four'. She was scary when not in professor mode. Hotaru ignored her and left with me. "That lady is weird." I commented once we were far enough away from the door. I didn't want to chance that she could hear us.

"Where's your next class?" she asks after she laughs. "It's over in building A, lovely all the way across campus." I guess they didn't think that one through. By the time I get there it'll be already 10 minutes into the class. "Sorry mine's just over there, what is your class for?" since during class I memorized the list of classes I relay it to her.

"It's a class to learn how to speak English. I already know a little but I need to learn the rest." Technically I do know it. I became fluent in it nearly a year ago, as well as Chinese, the only thing I didn't get taught yet was calligraphy. "Oh really?" she looked excited, "Yeah what about you?" I inquired, a plan forming.

Looking to her papers she replied, "Calculus." My brain went into freezing mode. Damn, even the company couldn't teach me that. "Tell you what, I'll teach you what lessons I learn in English if you will teach me what you learn in Calculus." _Oh god the things I do for my country._

She readily agreed. I ended up paying attention in class just a little bit more so that way I could get the lessons from the professor and put into student translation for Hotaru…hell I had to have a way to get in her life. After the class ended I went near the book store knowing where her class was letting out.

Getting a meat bun from the opposite side I started to walk around the door area and 'ran' into her. "Oh! Sorry, I was-oh hey!" _Thank my training I knew how to lie through my face and voice._ "Oh hey yeah I'm glad I ran into you I forgot to ask you earlier to trade numbers. I mean if were possibly going to study together..." She rambled on a little as I smiled.

_Perfect…_

"Of course in fact here…" I took out my note pad and pen and wrote down my address and number. Thankfully the address where I would be at was already in my personnel portfolio. "Call or text me when you want to study or even just hang out." I threw that out there to show her it didn't have to just be about studying.

She smiled and agreed before taking the note and leaving for her next class. _Easy…lets just hope it wasn't so easy for a reason._ Going back to the apartment they had set up for me was shitty to say the least. I was beginning to wonder if the mice there were planted or already there before I moved in.

Going into the fridge I saw that they had stocked me up some food. Just some milk, juice, some fruits and veggies for the time being. When I reached the bedroom I saw a single person mattress that resembled that of the standard ones we were issued back at the company. _What they couldn't be more original?_

I walk around the kitchen again to prep myself up a salad when my phone goes off with an unknown number. Flipping it open I answer, "Hello?" it was Hotaru…that was fast, "Hey wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon thought you had class?" I responded into my new phone.

I didn't want to act to overly excited or as if I was waiting for it. "Yeah well I was curious if we could start this weekend? My parents are having a family gathering before some relatives leave off for the summer. So if I could come over Saturday to your place?" she asked.

Perfect, this was step two; she was already becoming friendly with me. There would be a few more steps till target was in them but that was why this was a long term assignment and not a...well you know. Plus that means that there won't be too many disruptions, something I can let Diamond know if he asks.

"Sure thing, what time?" I respond, "How about 10 am?" she asks. Even with my training all these years I still hated the mornings. No amount of crappy tasting coffee could make me like it. And one thing I hated the most was peppy morning people. My mom used to be like that before things went south.

You wake up and there she'd be all sunshine, it was a pain in the ass and she was always in a good mood. The worst part was when she used to shove the curtains open scorching our eyes with the blinding sunlight and say 'Quit wasting your day away now get up!' as we scrambled for pillows to cover ourselves with.

_Please tell me SHE wasn't like that._ "Sure 10 sounds fine. See you then." Please let her not be a morning person…I silently pleaded. Saving her number to my cell I flipped it closed before grabbing some food. The weekend was three days away and I needed to make at least one call out to Diamond for my update.

Three days went by fine, classes this, classes that, I just tried not to sleep through most of it. On the second one I got so boring during one of them that I hacked into the cell's mobile bit and sent a text to Amy's personal computer. She carried her own private one with her wherever she went.

It was a small little blue notebook, like tiny, no bigger than a DVD box. She lived half her life on that thing and backed it up on a flash drive that she stored away into a secret place that only I knew where it was. She was always afraid that the company wouldn't like her keeping some personal things on there so she hid them.

Anyways…sending her a text she replies back 'Usagi you should know better, everything okay?' I smile as her slight little 'you gotta be a good girl' mode. It was so her and it made me laugh. 'I'm fine just bored as hell. Waiting for the weekend to come so I can invite my dear little targets daughter over to my place.'

Once I sent it I realized how that sounded, 'what I mean is once she sees my place this weekend she'll want me to get better accommodations….I hope.' That had been the plan after all. She replies back 'LOL! I know what you meant! She as sweet as they say she is?' I balk at that.

My mission is already common rumor by now? 'You know her?' I ask. 'Not personally but her father has been giving this place a headache for nearly a year now. Don't know the specifics.' Now I'm curious, I didn't know it was that personal. 'Ok…could you see what else there is to know about this case.'

As if I don't know! 'Thought you had all the details?' she asked, 'I do but sometimes a 3rd party perspective can give different and new insight.' She agrees before signing off as I do. Is there something I'm not aware of? Before I can think on it further I see Diamond in some casual clothes.

_Ooiii…_I walk up to him after making sure I wasn't seen by any classmates. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Thought I might see how you're progressing." Liar…it's only been a few days, "If you're here for a progress report you could have called for one." It was the truth.

Shifting from one foot to the other he replies, "Usagi I made it a priority to help you on this mission." I ground my teeth nearly in order to prevent myself from snapping back_…I have my dad's temper, nice little inheritance._ "I thank you for your assistance but it's NOT needed."

I march away before he has the chance to grab my hand. What kind of ass does he think he is by walking in on my first long term mission? He knows what I'm capable of he's just using this as a way of trying to see me more. There will never be anything happening between us.

Why won't he see that? Ridding myself of my anger I actually run into Hotaru coming from her class, "Usagi? You okay? You seem to be spaced out." I wasn't trying to actually run into her I was just angered by Diamond. Unfortunately she saw him as he walked away.

"Old boyfriend?" she inquires in a fragile tone. I don't recall my portfolio saying anything about romantic past, mainly cause they don't give ones unless the mission is to be on more than friend terms. "Something like that." I reply. She looks curious and for once in a while I make it up.

"He just doesn't get that I'm not interested." I reply…okay I didn't make any of it up all truth. Either he doesn't get it or… "Either that or he can't accept the truth that I'm not and continues and fails to try." She smiled before saying, "I remember a boyfriend back in high school that was like that."

She was smiling on fond memories while I was trying to resist the urge to say 'he was NEVER my boyfriend!' "See that's the problem." I said. She turns back to me. "He never was my boyfriend. He wants the role, he just isn't gonna get it." Complete and utter truth in there!

"Maybe you should try…" Hotaru's timid voice had me smiling as I tried to prevent my teeth from grinding at the thought. "I did…sorta…once…" she looks to me curiously and I can't help but want to answer her as honestly as possible. Maybe the vehicle bit from a few days ago will help.

"He's always trying so one day when he tried I gave in, but the feelings I got were more on the creepy side." She makes an 'oh' motion in understanding. We walk away as she says, "Looking back I can see both airs to him. Where he can seem creepy and yet cool and sweet too." I would say go ahead and have him but…

_That s like feeding an insect to a spider…not a good idea._ "Right…anyways next class is starting up so we better get going." I was itching to get this day over with. I got so used to just taking action behind the scenes that out in front it's actually…quite boring. It's like being a lead foot and getting stuck in rush hour traffic.

_Worst feeling ever! Rush hour traffic is hell as it is!_ I'm used to either capping off bad guys with bullets or using a few swift moves to take them down. This is just plain_…argh!_ Anyways…I was nearly falling asleep in class and Hotaru kept waking me up.

She thought it was funny. It was annoying as anything but at least I didn't get yelled at by the professor. When I was waiting in-between classes at one point…Hotaru was already in her class…I saw a help wanted paper. Normally I would have ignored it for obvious reasons but the last name pulled me in.

'Chiba'…that's Hotaru's last name. Looks to be her family needs a house cleaner, perfect opportunity. Making sure no one was around I called Diamond with the update, "Hey listen I just found a help wanted ad from the target himself. I guess he gave his daughter a flier to post around the campus."

_It worked out pretty good for us at the end of the day…_ "Excellent use it to your advantage Usagi." He hung up before I had a chance to reply_…you're welcome…_I thought sarcastically. I grabbed the whole paper and folded it into my notebooks before heading off for the day.

After that the day went by slowly, after a few hours I was able to get back to my 'place', if you could call it that, and settle in. Grabbing some fruit punch from the fridge and a cup from the cupboard I poured before making my way to my bedroom where I put the drink down next to the clock and flopped on the bed.

Instincts yelled at me and I threw the blade under my pillow at the direction where I felt someone's presence. I saw someone dodge the attack and resist the urge to put up their own fighting stance. Mind you it's a dark room at this time a day, the bedrooms only window is literally next to another building.

So the sunlight is little to none…at any and all times. Plus the paint job in the room is dark…just the way I like it. Helps me sleep better at night, however it's not so helpful when you have a possible enemy in your room that you can't see to identify. "Identify yourself or I'm putting you into a world of pain!"

I held my fists up in prep for a fight when the intruder shifted himself into the one tiny ass of light in the room…it was Diamond…again. "Is that anyway to treat your boss?" he teases. I momentarily have the fleeting image of smacking him in the back of the head for his audacity.

Dropping my fighting stance I ask, "Seriously? Why?" He wasn't worth getting into a fight with. Plus he was the one that trained me…so he could still probably win. "I came to check on you since you left off before I could." I just wanted to sleep and Hotaru wouldn't let me do it in class.

"No need, now go. And unless it's an emergency don't come back in. If the boss needs a word with me or if you do there's this little invention called the call phone just call me, cause this…" I indicate him in the room, "Won't be happening again." his face looses its grace…if you can call it that…and turns menacing.

"Considering the calls I made to get you promoted to agent status so fast…" He walked forward as he said this making me a little bit uneasy. I refused to back up and held my ground; "If I were you…" he makes a signal with his fingers in front of me…in my face in front of me… "I'd have a little bit more respect when it came to me."

Looking up at him dead in the face I said, "Well it's a good thing I'm not you isn't it?" I shocked him with my words but it just angered him further. "Disrespect me again and I'll show you how ungrateful you really are. Remember that the next time I'm here." He tried to leave it off as just that.

_Hell no!_ Moving to the front door he just opened I call out to the hallway where he is, "Diamond! What I said before," He looked back to me, I shut the door on the parting words, "it'll **ALWAYS** be in EFFECT!" Locking it I can hear him stomping away gradually getting further and further.

His temper was always greater than mine…question was_…would he actually go through on his words or was he all bark and no bite?_ Short term missions were different and I wasn't around him for that much more than a few days tops. _It's been nearly five days and he's already on my last nerve!_

_Could I survive if he lost his temper on me?_ I'm sure I could I just didn't know how the company would take to loosing an operative over a non-existent lovers quarrel. I'm sure that'd go over well with the big bosses…with Mr. Kuo.

Securing the locks on the door I made a mental note to buy some more…though what good would it do he's trained in more freaking ways than I am. Lying back down on my bed I let my eyes fall down for sleep. Waking up I looked out the sorry excuse for a window to see the rays peaking between the buildings.

Looking to my left I saw my alarm clock displaying its red numbers, 8:45 a.m. Great. I still have an hour and a half till she gets here. Taking the moments for what they were I got up and went for a shower. Letting the hot water beat down at the pipes made their noise of protest I washed my hair up.

It usually took me a good 45 minutes due to the added amounts of hair that I had. The only two things that I was able to use to ensure my keeping it was the fact that it had been a childhood dream that was to NEVER be broken and that it would be useful on 'sex-pionage' missions.

Anyways once that was done I combed it out and decided to put it up in my signature hair style before getting dressed. After grabbing a quick salad I drank some fruit punch before answering the door. Hotaru stood there a little bit afraid while looking at the surrounding walls out the door.

"I know they've got deco on them but I didn't know they were that intriguing?" I laugh out. She blushes a bit at being caught before stumbling over her words, "No not-sorry-I was-" I gesture inside the apartment, "Relax it's a joke and apparently a lame one at that, come in." Once inside she looks around the place.

"Sorry I didn't have a chance to clean up, had an unexpected visitor last night whom I was trying to make leave my apartment." I gave slight actual irritation away from the thought of Diamond. "Is today bad?" she asked. I smiled, "No it's great he was just an ass that's all. Shall we start?" She was very good at her work.

She was nailing down English better than I was calculus, "Oh this is mind numbing!" I groaned out. I was not having a good time with it, for once since my former addiction I had something that was beating me…but also like my addiction there is a way around it, I just have to find it.

Hotaru got scared off however a bit by a finely timed mouse running across the floor, "Oh god Usagi!" she screeched as she tried to stand up fast from her kneeling position on the floor. I was lying on the ground with my books and she was kneeling with the coffee table in front of her.

"Car-" I didn't get the opportunity to finish when she bumped her knees…hard. Her cry of pain rang out and forced me from my comfy position. "Hotaru it's just a mouse, it's more afraid of you than you of it." She knew it to be true but like most people out there it's difficult to not see a small or large unknown moving form and NOT scream.

"I know it's just…" I smiled, "Its fine I get it. Hell I'm terrified of spiders." Without thinking I did visual sweep of the place and looked back to a giggling Hotaru. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing." She said but giggled all the same. Once she stopped she took a good look around the place.

But her vision got deterred when she saw the folded piece of paper in my notebook, "Usagi what's that?" she inquired. Playing dumb I answer, "Oh some job add. Figured it could be something I could do while not in classes to pay off the rent and well classes." True for most people out there.

She just didn't know that I knew it was from her father to put on campus, let's see if she offers the job to me." Usagi?" she asked. I looked up, "Yeah?" She seemed unsure of her question, "Do you like it here? I mean it seems…oh this is coming out wrong…" poor thing… "It's a dump I know."

Smiling back at her, "NO…well…" seeing the mouse again Hotaru simply cringed this time. "It is and it sucks but as far as I see it; it's cheap rent which means more yen to fund schooling. Sides when I graduate I can get a great job and a better place." I stated proudly. Going with it I add, "I would love to have better working place than this, like maybe a small apartment in the burbs. But for now…"

I smiled as I looked around, "For now I'm content. Now don't get me wrong, a big place is okay but I don't need all that space, just a small nicer apartment and once I get a good job, hopefully the one in this ad I can have it." She smiled seeing me indicate the job I'm referencing to before saying, "What kind of job? Other than the one that's temporary?" I mulled over the idea for a minute.

"Well I cant just right away jump into my field since I have NO experience so a small little job to pay off the loans I took out. I made sure to make the loans small enough so I wouldn't be paying them off for the next 10-15 years. It's why I only take a few classes at a time." It holds more of future truth than anything.

_Mainly cause they were my plans in the future before all of this._ "Makes sense…I guess. I don't know I've always lived with my parents." Realizing her slip up by mentioning her parents she covers her mouth, "So-" putting my hand up I tell her, "Relax I understand, you don't have to worry about me with it. I'm cool."

I don't need her to be scared to talk about her family when she's around me. "Anyways let's get back to…" stupid mouse came again on now he was over by me_…I think it was a he, that is._ He sniffed a few times before scurrying off again. "Seriously…?" I ask more to myself than Hotaru.

"Maybe you should find a new place…-just until you can get a good job!" she explains, I can see her trying to help out without insulting. "This is my place until I find a job. This is home for now." I smile half heartedly as I go back to my 'homework'. "There might be another option…" she says very meekly.

I look to her in a near frown, "Well unless the pay is the same or cheaper I don't see it happening anytime soon." I laugh out. I hope she's referring to the space above the garage that her parents own. It looks to be just enough for one person alone. It only has one entrance and one exit.

_Perfect for slipping out into the night…_ "It would be…sorta. You'd have to do work around the house and keep up the studies and tend to the dogs and horses we have but it'll be better than this." She says. _BINGO!_ I look stunned and I give her a 'huh?' look, "What are you talking about?" _acting clueless…so easy…_

"My families home, where I live. It's a small ranch house and for a few months now they've been looking for a new maid, the one in that ad as a matter of fact, who can tend to the animals as well. The last one moved too far away to make the trip all the way out to our home."

_That's the only thing I wasn't briefed on, family yes, house mostly, pets?_

"How many pets you have?" I asked. Thinking on it she says, "Well we have four cats, three big Labradors, one snake curtsy of my oldest brother who keeps 'forgetting' to take it and seven horses." _That's not on any part of the debriefing…how the hell?_ "Where do you live on a farm?" She shies back a little.

"Sorry not meaning to be rude I just…I've never heard of ANYONE owning that many animals before." She replies, "My father is a bit of an entrepreneur…sorta. He wants me to take in the family business one day…whatever that is but I didn't want to so we made a deal." Oh I was gonna say.

"What's the deal?" I ask her. "Deal is as long as I take over the family business I can do my astrology bit as a minor." So it works both ways…nice. "So this place of yours, why are you offering it to me so readily? Not that I'm complaining it just seems too good to be true." _It's a good deal it really is but I need to seem a bit reluctant_.

Waving her hands around she explains, "Oh no it's a great place it is I want you to be there that way it'll be an easier commute on us both, we can study at home, I'll have someone to chill with and the best part is maybe the animals can finally make some new friends and stop pestering me." Her last part was grumbled out.

I giggled on that part, "So what you're saying is work for you and move in with you?" I sounded a little unsure for effect. "No not me my Dad. He works from home a bit of the time especially during the summer time and can't have the animals trying to get his attention; it's why he has the den but even then the animal's will-"

I put up a stopping motion to her explanation, "I get it. So he's just gonna hire me with no experience at all? Just on your word? Why let me have the job when you hardly know me?" _It's a logical question to ask…_ "He'll hire you officially if after a week you've proven you're worth the job." _Well that part's explained._

"Secondly he trusts my judgment of people. We pride ourselves on trusting the right people into our lives." _I almost feel guilty for that part._ Who knows if her father knows anything then I'll have to take them all out. "And thirdly because you seem like a nice girl and it's hard for me to form friends these days."

_I can see why but I can't let her know what I mean…_ "Well you are a bit shy. Maybe if you break out of your shell somewhat…trust me I was there at one point it's just a matter of-" she cut me off, "Usagi! It's not that or rather yet, it's not just that. It's who I'm related to that-you know what never mind!" Her near slip up catches up to her.

She waves it off and I pretend she said nothing… "Whatever you have your secrets and I have mine. I get that. When you're ready and IF you want to I'm all ears. Trust me I'm been keeping secrets since the third grade!" A joke mind you but still it got her to laugh a little with me.  
>"Now come on we've got studying to do." We buckle down for another hour before she takes a phone call from her mom. Listening in I hear, 'No mom I understand.' 'Dad listen I may have found Vickie's replacement. And the best part is she's a part time student like me.' <em>So happy…was I ever that carefree…?<em>

I felt guilty for doing this to her but if her dad was at fault and she had no idea then maybe I could just make his death look either like an accident or suicide…mostly likely accident. Suicide isn't believable enough. That way the threat is out of the way and his family won't end up as collateral damage.

Getting off the phone she comes back in smiling, "You busy tomorrow?" she asks. There's no classes since it's Sunday and I already reported to Diamond so… "Nope, you?" I ask her. She smiles away, "If you like you can check out my." Excellent.

I can take a look around a make up a schematic of the insides of the grounds. Maybe even get a glimpse of the inside of the house and make up a floor plan for each room I'll be in since I'll be 'cleaning it'. Of course I'll actually clean it. Got to keep up appearances of course! But first things first…

"Sure I'd love to!" I sound excited even to my own ears. Mission of getting inside is only one step away. Just have to be sure that I'm professional and can prove that I can do the job so the next week as my 'training week' with her parents I'll have to prove I can do it while maintaining my cover and mapping everything out.

She squealed in delight before we once again settled down into our studies. Around nearly four o'clock we were both mentally exhausted from studying and called it quits for the day. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she said walking out. Turns out she had to meet with her boyfriend that she was sorta hiding from her parents.

He was a good guy but they didn't see him as 'worthy' material for their soon to be business daughter. He was the gardener, nice guy but his lack of passion for the future was what killed off any presentation for her family. He had skills he just lacked the drive and passion to go to the next level.

So her mom was always trying to get her to look at other guys but her heart was set on him. Maybe if I could talk with him I could find out what was lacking. Sometimes you need to talk to a stranger to get things out and in the open. As I let her out the door I felt relieved as that was about as much of calculus as I could take.

She sounded out her English very well and if kept up she would be speaking it fluently in only a month or so. Of course we did practice it for about TWO hours so put that into a month and she'll have it…I hope. My calculus however was another story, she refused to let me give up but it was a struggle.

Of course if I gave up then she knew I'd really have no reason to teach her English and if I did it without the deal then it might become suspicious to her. We both ended up agreeing on her picking me up tomorrow after noon so we could go to her place and her parents could give me a walk through.

I ended up spending the next few hours vegging in front of the T.V….well until I had a knock at the door. Opening it thinking it was Hotaru I was sadly mistaken when I saw Diamond standing there…right before he LET HIMSELF in. "Come on in." I let the full sarcasm out of my mouth.

"You were belligerent with me earlier." He replied. Crossing my arms over my chest I stated to him, "You snuck into my 'apartment'…" I used quotations with the word 'apartment', "Right before you practically threatening me and my job and you expect me to be okay with that?"

I ask in slight out rage, making sure to be in control of my temper. Though the irrational rage was within my eyes, "You keep ignoring what I've done for you." He remarked snidely, "No I haven't, I'm grateful as hell that I've become an agent however…" I made sure to annunciate this with a point of my fingers at him.

"However no matter what you 'recommended' if Mr. Kuo DIDN'T think I was ready he wouldn't have given me that final promotion to where I am now." Deep down we both knew I was right. "Whether or not you 'recommended' me the last say **no matter what** goes to Mr. Kuo."

"You may think you had something to do with it…thinking that your top shit up where you are…" He's probably going to want to kick my ass for this but it'll be worth it once I get this out of my mouth, "but it was my skills, smarts and talent that got me to where I am today. NOT YOU."

"You're just PISSED as hell that after all this time I STILL don't want to be with you, THAT'S why you recommended me! It wasn't for me it, was for you." He was about to say something but I cut him off, "Because we all know that recruits can't form ANY relations with agents other than training."

His eyes just about popped out of his head with my words_…I am so getting my ass kicked…_ "You want me where you are so you could have me. I DON'T nor will I ever WANT YOU!" Yelling wouldn't be the way to put my tone of voice…try the term phrase 'ANUNCIATING' very clearly, on high notes, with my finger pointed at him. I wasn't afraid of his skills over my own.

I knew I could take him, winning was something else but I could take him. His reaction however was partly expected and partially unexpected. Before I had a chance to blink he grabbed my finger and swung me against the opposing wall. I gasped in shock before he locked me into a hold with his chest to my back.

"Listen to me VERY carefully…" he made himself very clear, "You may be right on a few things HOWEVER there is one problem you have." I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Care to clue me in here?" I ask in irritation while elbowing him with my other arm and kicking back with my foot.

Letting go of his hold he remarks with a near sadistic smile on his face and for the first time I can see the look in his eyes…pupils dilated…he's drunk and clearly letting it effect his professional stature, "You're drunk." I remarked dryly but with a hint of wariness. A man like him drunk either a really bad combo or a really good one.

You work it right you could kick his ass or work it wrong and he could kick yours… "Ah duh! It's your fault!" _Figures one person gets drunk and they visit the other person they feel is the one responsible…typical_…he sways a bit for the first time before getting out slurred words.

"Your problem is that with one phone call to Kuo I can order your execution as an agent." He looked confident with his statement. The kicker here is that I knew better, "I know that the agent part works both ways Diamond." I nearly snicker at his blatant reaction to my what-ever reaction.

He furrowed his own brows, "It's his call in the end to make no matter what…NOT yours so if you think that your threat of termination will work, think again!" I spat out the last words as he grumbled out something. I was about to ask him what when his eyes rolled up and he passed out…in my living room.

I rolled my eyes and dragged his ass to the couch_…sleep it off you prick…_he won't remember a thing in the morning…not with that much alchie in his system. I walk off to take a shower…locking the door of course before dressing for bed and locking the bedroom door…just in case.

Tomorrow I'd go over to Hotaru's place and get started on this mission…


	3. water ballon fight & Mamoru's wife

**Silver starlet:** this is actually a mix between the new nikita, Elektra, and other movies I've seen. I wanted to try something new. As for if they knew, no I don't have that written in my notes for this. The house raid may be a little more in depth later on. yes she'll find out who they are and she'll find out so much more.

**moonxxprincessxx18:** here's more! Glad you like it!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: oh diamonds role isn't over yet! He's been angling for usagi for a while now. and freedom will come with a price.

**SerentiyMoonGodness:** thank you!

Usako ch. 3

Next day Hotaru came by to pick me up and we left for her place. I had grabbed another small salad since there was hardly anything else to eat in the apartment which also prompted me to make a mental note to get groceries for myself. I refused to live off another person for food.

Coming up to her home I saw the big gates protecting the place, seeing my wonderment she said, "My dad's a bit of a security buff. A few years ago some ass of a reporter decided to try to get an interview with my dad. Snuck up and actually got in the house, Mom saw him and flipped the hell out."

I don't remember that being in the debriefing…did they not think I'd need to know this or did they just not know it? "Why would a reporter come to your house and go to those extreme measures?" I asked her. Her head beamed then dropped almost as if she was unsure whether to be proud or unhappy with her next statement.

"My dad did this article one time a couple of year's back that prompted a big company to lose investments and cost them money. It became big news, bigger than my dad had anticipated. When that reporter came and freaked Mom out she threw a pan at him since she was in the kitchen before running to dad."

_Sounds a bit like a home invasion…_memories of my own started to come out, but stifled them back into place. "Before she got to dad the reporter tried to calm her down by grabbing her…big mistake. She freaked even more and started to beat him. The reporter in…" she used quotations at this point.

"'An attempt to protect himself', grabbed her hands and threw her back. She hit the wall and fell down. When dad came out to see what the commotion was the reporter took advantage and started to shoot photos." _What a dick! You just hurt the person you're meant to write about's wife._

"What happened?" I asked once she stopped. "Dad called the cops and had him arrested for trespassing. A week later he had the gate installed around the main house. It's why he also hired the last maid we had. She had a background in security and he used that to his advantage." _Smart man…_

"Anyways you're to be replacing her." _Question is should I act like I have a background in that or say I can learn? I can't be everything so I can learn…_ "Will he expect me to have that background?" I asked putting slight worry into my voice. She waved it off, "Nah we haven't had anything happen in over a year. We're cool."

_So she thinks…_

"Good. Wow!" seeing beyond the gate I saw the front of her house, it was beautiful. The gates covered up a remarkable place. There were so many decorations it was hard to describe it all. I kept looking at each part and wondered how long it took to construct it.

"That's usually the impression one would have upon seeing it." Hotaru giggled.

We got out of the car and headed inside where I'd be meeting my interviewers. I noticed the state of the house with the live-in animals. It was as bad as I thought since there was no one to… "Wait, who has been watching the animals?" I ask her. Before she can reply I hear someone walking in.  
>An older woman, she had some years to her but she still looked fairly young considering she was Hotaru's mom. She came out with a ' kiss the cook' apron around her waist from behind the corner, "Hotaru does when she's not in school or work. You must be Usagi." She stated without pause. Coming up to her she had what I could tell to be nice long black as onyx hair.<p>

Her figure was that of a former model that was easy to tell and her face read of hard years of work but the softness read that she thoroughly enjoyed them all. Bowing slightly in respect I reply, "Yes miss I am. You must be Hotaru's mother, pleasure to meet you." I greeted politely.

She smiled, "I'm her step mother, her blood mother died at child birth." I was shocked and even more shocked was Hotaru's reply, "Sorry about her rudeness Usagi but despite her looks, Patricia here was never my birth mother." Tense family moment here…I honestly felt like I was intruding.

"Sorry, my mistake." I apologized_…why the hell wasn't ANY of this in the debriefing? I was learning more out here than in that file folder! Maybe that's the point your supposed to learn OUTSIDE and not constantly rely on INSIDE intel._ Smiling she rebuffs it, "No worries it's something we've learned to live with over the years."

"Speak for yourself…" Hotaru mumbled… I looked back to her as her step mom left, "Sorry about that she just gets on my nerves." Seeing my puzzled expression she continues on, "After my REAL mom died dad was depressed for a bit. Then he met Patricia in the States." Now that she mentions it…

I noticed that she also said REAL mom, she must not like Patricia to well…or she just tolerates her being around. I guess I'm different. I was happy when dad fell in love with and was with Setsuna. She made him happy and my brother and I were both happy about it as well.

Before I can finish my thought she continues on, "He fell in love, but initially for the wrong reasons, she was practically a duplicate of my mother. They could have passed for twins they were so close. Dad even went as far as to make sure they weren't related, of course they weren't but still…" I get it.

"Dad eventually confessed to her when I was much younger and they decided to stay together, he needed a mom for me and she always did want kids, so me and my older brothers were the kids she always wanted." Wow…imagine marrying a man and getting instantly three kids.

"But my brothers came to love her as their own seeing as they are 'more mature' than me, I'm just too stubborn is all." She gripes out. I can't help but laugh at this Hotaru, different from the school version of herself. Before I can remark her father, my target comes walking in.

He looked much like his portfolio picture, just a little more rugged due to what my guess was a lack of sleep. "So this is your new friend the interviewee you brought me." he stated as he sat down in an opposing chair. Hotaru smiled before saying, "Yup. Oh I better check on the dogs." She dashed out faster than I thought possible.

_Okay…grand inquisition time…will I get the job and stay here or not…that is the question._ "What would you like to know?" I asked politely. Keeping my legs crossed I straightened myself out on the couch Hotaru and I had sat down on…before she left. "Do you attend school with my daughter?"

I answered without the confusion of 'ah duh?' rolling around in my brain… "Yes sir." He nodded, "You ever taken care of a house before? Pets before? Horses before?" he asks, I've no choice but to be honest, "House yes sir, pets I've never had any and horses…I've never actually seen one in person." he 'hummed' to me.

His smile hidden with his facial features but his eyes tell all. Mirth swims in their brown depths. Clearly Hotaru gets her true eye color from her birth mother. Hers were a dark navy blue, black in some light. Patricia had more of a green color, like a dark hunter green almost.

"Seriously never?" I smiled, "Yes sir, unfortunately I was never given the chance before." It was true. He sat back and asked, "What do you normally do to keep a clean house?" I replied thanking my ability to lie, "I clean house on a regular twice a week basis to avoid interfering in other peoples private affairs."

He stiffens at that…too much… "Sir if I may…" he gestures to continue on, "you'll obviously see the extent of my work abilities when I'm here. Anyone can talk up a storm, it's what behind the mouth that gets the job done and done right. I'm all about action and results, it's how I was raised."

For the time frame that I did have my family… "Very well…this coming Tuesday you'll come here and clean house as you put it. If it meets my satisfaction I'll keep you on as a regular and you'll be able to stay here. Not in the house mid you there's a spare bedroom apartment above our garage."

I nod my head. "It's not a lot but my second son used to use it when he got older and needed more 'independence'." I had to stifle the urge to laugh at his air quotes and only smiled at it. "It's fine, really it is. I don't need a lot of space at all." I assured him. Standing up he remarked, "Shall I give you a run through of the place?"

He gestured for him to lead, "It is your house sir." I stated as he walked out of the living room. I was lead around the main rooms on first floor. It was nearly mapped out in my head. One more walk around by myself and it'd be down pat. Showing me around outside was another thing altogether.

The back yard was grand and lovely. These people took great pride in their work. I saw a rose garden to the left of where the garage was. I assumed it was where the garage was since I usually don't see any double doors anywhere else. "That over there is Mamoru's rose garden." _So Mamoru grew them…_

Stunned by that little tidbit of intel I walked over to them. They were gorgeous_…if he's gone for so long how does he maintain them?_ "Maintenance must be hard to keep them looking so stunning year after year." I remark know it was another way of asking how without asking it.

"Mamoru refuses to let them die off and instead he comes back down here to keep them up. If he can't he sends out a specialist to come in and do it for him…but that's on rare occasions." _Why so dead set on these roses though? Don't get me wrong they're beautiful but if you can't be here yourself to maintain them…_

"His mother first made this garden…his birth mother. They were out here together when he was a child and loved to help her out. He tried his hardest to keep her memory here alive." _Oh that's so sweet…how can the company think such negativity of them? Or is this all a façade?_

Thinking on that I was shown the rest of the grounds noting each piece in its place before deciding to map it out when I got back to my current place. Hotaru was a good person to have around…I was having such a good time that I forgot about the sobering up Diamond still sleeping his ass off on my couch.

However I remembered it clear as day when I walked into my place and heard the toilet being flushed. Walking around the corner I saw him head down in the porcelain goddess that he was currently hugging. I smiled before saying, "You know what sounds really good right about now?" I ask.

Turning his head just slightly his barely audible, "What?" comes out. I can't help myself, "A nice big juicy burger smothered with a dirty ashtray." He groaned out in sickness right before he let out an audible, "Oh…you bitch…" before more stomach contents came back out and into the ivory goddess.

I walked away not needing to hear the sounds of his stomach making its way into the toilet. After over an hour he finished up and showered before walking back out and asking me, "How'd I get in here?" he looked flushed…Alcohol shouldn't be consumed the way he drank it.

His was over issues he couldn't deal with…it should be drank for fun not as a healer for mental wounds…people really need to realize that. "You came in last night completely drunk and mostly inaudible. Your speech was already so far gone you weren't making any sense." Last thing I need is a rehash of last night.

He groaned out and before I could move from the bed I had been reading on he stumbled on top of me. Normally I accuse him of doing it on purpose but considering his state right now, and the fact that his legs weren't under his control I was willing to let it slide…just this once.

"Sir." I stated annoyingly. It was hard to move with him half on top of me. I managed to squirm a little out from under but that was it. His hands stopped the rest of my movements, "Please DON'T!" I asked as he stilled me. If it weren't for the look in his eyes and the fact that one wrong move and more stomach contents might be spilled out I would have batted his hands and moved.

But as it stood he was still heavily drunk, "Sir do you recall at all how much you drank?" I inquired as he tried in vain to pull himself up. "I recall a few different bars before wanting to meet you here, you'd have to ask the bartender…ers." His hand flew to his mouth as he turned over and grabbed my trash can.

After two minutes he filled that little plastic can up a quarter way before hovering over it to calm down. "I haven't drunk like this in years, BEFORE I came to Hanision I was losing my own way. I had a really, really, REALLY bad night of drinking. When I woke up I was in some alleyway watching some hooker get raped."

The visual didn't sit well with me and I moved off the bed. "You just woke up there?" I asked. Hanision…? "Hanision?" I ask again. He looked like he wanted to laugh but stifled the urge so he wouldn't throw up more. "Yeah I woke up there and I realized that how I was, wasn't me. And Hanision is the name of the company."

Well I never knew the Hanision part, I always referred to it at the company. It's not as if they had a plaque of the CEO in the quad or something. But for his little case, sometimes it takes something disastrous like that to happen to… "What connection does your alchie induced night have to do with our convo?" I asked.

He sat himself up before flopping down on my bed, laying there he groaned out in head ache filled agony, "That's also where they found me. Two of their agents, gave me the same opportunity I gave you and I took it without a second thought. That, my little agent…Usa…is why I'm here."

Did he just call me 'Usa'? Before I can reprimand him for the nickname he finishes off, "And the drinking bit was just a reminder of why I DON'T drink. I can't handle a lot of it." He indicated himself in an 'as you can see' manner. Deciding after this that reprimanding him would be useless.

Getting onto a different subject I tell him, "I've been given a week to prove my work ability to the target, if its acceptable this Tuesday then he'll hire me on and I'll be inside and on the grounds." He looked to me before yet again throwing up. "Maybe I should wait till you're done?" I questioned.

He waved me off before resuming filling up my plastic garbage can. Note to self - get new garbage can. I walked into the living room where the T.V. was. Flicking on different stations I finally tuned in on the golf channel and immediately got bored. I heard Diamond an hour later finally emerging out of my room.

"Note to self never let me have anything with ethanol in it again." he grumbled something unintelligible before looking in the fridge. "Nothing in there-" that reminds me. Getting up off the couch I decide to get some food. Thankfully I have a pre-paid card that allows me to buy groceries when needed.

Diamond caught me before I left out the door, "Where are you going?" he huffed out. I noted the circles under his eyes now as well as traces of his own vomit now on his work shirt. His suit jacket was somewhere within the apartment. "Getting food for myself and apparently getting some crackers for you." I left and he stumbled.

Returning after a ridiculous long grocery shopping trip I got back to the temp apartment. I could have killed that little old lady in the check out line. She had the nerve to bitch out the sales rep over a freaking $.25 difference in two different products. Same thing essentially but two different companies so the prices were different.

So 'old lady bitch a lot' had to complain…and hold the rest of us up. The sales rep there you could tell was already was having her last nerve being worked on and I was trying hard to keep from yelling at the old lady. I was trying really hard too to keep from screaming myself. The sales rep even showed her the marked price tags.

The old lady was bitching on purpose just to save a quarter…I was pissed with her antics and actions in a public venue so I finally decided to end it. Vaguely I asked myself why bother? _Because it's an issue to be resolved without the use of a bullet. Or ass kicking, not that I wouldn't mind slapping the old one around._

_No this was a regular issue…so I got in on something that was simple…normal. Maybe I'm just a little sentimental._ Walking up past two customers in line I slammed the freaking quarter down in front of the old lady startling her and threw in her face 'here's your DAMNED quarter now check OUT!'

She was stunned that I spoke to her in such a manner that she tried to bitch me out! Oh it was on 'Listen here you little girl I've been here long enough and I've spent over $45-' I stopped her rant, 'Lady I don't care what or where or how much you spend. She doesn't either, neither do THEY.' I point back behind me.

'We have things to do to and I'm sure the sales rep doesn't want to get yelled at because some old ass lady was bitching over a quarter she can't give!' I lifted the labels up and remembering the 10 year old that was with his Mom behind me I nudged my downwards and said, 'Even the kid can understand what she's telling you!'

The old lady was fuming and barked out, 'You kids have no respect for the elderly!' I barked back, 'When they act like you why would they? Just because you're older doesn't give you the right to treat people like horseshit!' she turned her nose before turning to the sales rep.

'I will never come back to this store again. Poor customer service.' She turned to see the manager walk around the corner and judging by the look on his face she was a repeat offender. 'I would like this girl to be fired. She demonstrated poor skills in this business as a server.' I was about to protest when the manager remarked.

'Miss. Lemont you yourself have just demonstrated to me how you treat my employees.' Her face turned sour, 'I would appreciate it if you wouldn't act like such a child over such a small thing..' Her temper was getting worse but he stood his ground. 'If you wish to continue shopping here then I suggest you change your attitude.'

Here it comes, 'If not you will no longer be allowed to shop in this store.' She exploded in rants and yells mostly on 'disrespecting the elderly' and 'in my day and age' and 'same exact product' then her tirade just got plain tiring to hear as she was escorted out by two security guards.

I smiled at the action and we were able to ring our items up after the sales rep apologized profusely for the show we witnessed. Everyone told her good job for standing her ground and for taking that lady's crap. I personally told her 'you've got some nerves of steel to take that kind of abuse.' She smiled and still seemed a little shocked.

I was glad I was able to get my say so out there. It's not everyday that highly trained assassins get to handle a civil matter. It almost made me laugh I felt so uplifted at the moment. It's nice to feel good about a action that doesn't require death. However as I learned in the past killing is what I'm good at.

I guess she wasn't used to things like that happening everyday. Once I left though the old lady was still arguing…but not with security. She was arguing with an old man, an old man that looked tired of hearing her as well, 'Guenith please shut up!' she shut her mouth only to slap his face.

I was shocked by the action as he was, 'That is it! If you can't respect anyone else than I don't blame them for kicking you out! That's the fourth store this year!' however her words were what I could tell hurt him the most, 'Jacob would have understood me!' she'd gone to far with that one.

He relented before saying, 'Fine…then you should have married him instead.' He got into the beat up old car and left without a second thought. She ranted that he was a no good bum into the parking lot. I couldn't leave it alone, walking over to her I asked her, 'Are you really that angry with yourself that you can't not be a bitch?'

She snapped on me, 'Young little hussy you don't know my story so don't presume to lecture me! You're just a young piece of filth wandering these streets probably. Got nothing, no family to go home to!' the words were meant to hurt and they did, but years of taking crap helped me with that.

I smiled instead before leaning in just slightly, 'I may be young but I have family, I have a life and I'm loved by all.' a complete lie but she didn't know that. Her face didn't drop she just stood there before retreating with, 'You're a good liar…I'll give you that.' I was shocked by her statement.

It stung…that she said that. I was good at lying and I had had people say it before but to hear it from that old lady…it felt hurtful for some reason. Choosing not to look further into it I settled for simply looking forward to my mission…if I could…and updating the profile in my target.

I think I was finally seeing why it took so long for some targets to get nailed for their crimes, there's only so much outside investigations will get you. You have to get inside and that's my job this time. Once Diamond had left I looked at my other grocery products to reveal cleaning agents.

I don't want to assume I'm relying on them if I bring my own it could make me look better. Gathering them up I prepare for tomorrow's classes seeing as Tuesday is the day my new cleaning job starts. Going into new routine of going to bed and getting up early to take shower was getting easier these days.

Going to class was a bore, as usual…mainly cause I already knew some of this crap by heart. And this just happened to have been one of Hotaru's boring days as well, we were both waiting for the day to go by faster to get out of classes. But then again they were Monday classes.

The ones we tutored each other on were Tuesdays through Fridays. And now with my new 'job' working for her parents Tuesdays after work would be taken up and hopefully I would get this mission accomplished. I just hope I managed to find what Hanision wanted before summer came by.

I didn't need any distractions. Tuesday finally arrived and I was elated to be there, having brought my MP3 with me just in case I'd be working on my own for a while so. I could listen to music while working. Seeing her father again I noted his stance.

Tall for Japanese man, still good looking, even to my eyes I could appreciate, his form was that of power and privilege where he came from, but his eyes read of memories long since passed and he gave me this strange look now. _Did he look at me that way before and I not noticed it or was it just now?_

Ignoring the weird feeling he was giving me…I don't know you! It was like the question 'have we met before was on the tip of his tongue' and not in the 'we just met last Saturday' but as in before all of this. He refrained from asking and just proceeded to give me a list of house hold items to clean.

Looking down at the list I saw how it had grown:

-clean bathrooms

-do laundry

-feed/water dogs/cats

-feed/water horses

-let horses out of pens to roam around the inside perimeter

Turn's out there was an outside perimeter and inside perimeter. The outside one was for them to go at a full speed in while the inside one allowed for leg stretching, trotting, and some minor galloping. Never open the fence to the outside one, only her parents or her brothers could do so….mainly since there were too many horses for Hotaru to handle alone.

-put horses back into pen 2 hours later

-take dogs out back once horses are put away for running

-take dogs back inside after 1 ½ hours

-take trash out if bags in house are full

-replace bags with new ones

-dust all pictures, upstairs and down stairs, do once a week

-mop kitchen floor once a week

The only time I needed to mop extra was if there was a huge spill on the floor then mop twice a week. A few other things were the same as well. I asked about the proper amount for the dogs and cats to eat before making sure I had the right amounts for the horses as well. Great I've just gotten myself signed up for two jobs!

And the last one on the list was vacuum every room, except for Hotaru's brother's rooms, once a week. Since they no longer lived there it was a necessity. Hotaru's was her responsibility in keeping clean but I had to vacuum hers as well. So it was mainly the first floor and the hallways.

All this and I needed to strategically collect evidence against them…the things I do for that company. Writing all of it down her father let me get to work. I ended up scouting out different areas around the work that I was given to do so I could know where a good place to plant a chip was.

I figured planting them in different places all around the house an even outside would prove useful in helping me out. After a full day of work I felt gratifyingly exhausted. I had to admit but taking care of those animals were a handful. If you were new to them they didn't like being told what to do by you.

After a little while I managed to outsmart them and get them to do what I needed. They weren't going to trust me in a day but I could still outsmart them till they learned I wasn't a threat to them. I sat down in the dirty scrubs I wore that day. Old fitting jeans that now had two new holes in the knees and a deep blue tank top.

I'd had on a loose fitting work shirt to go over it but after going outside and dealing with the heat while running around to do the work I'd had to take it off. The sun had been beating relentlessly down today making it unbearable for two shirts to be on. Luckily once I took that shirt off the sun was clouded over.

After that it was just the heat of the summer beating down upon me, which brought me to my next thought…summer was around the corner…before the thought could finish though Hotaru came back out happy as anything. "Got some good news for you!" she said. I hoped it was.

I knew that the last hour had been spent over looking my work inside the house and around the house and with the pets as well. "Dad says you have the job. You can even move in tomorrow if you'd like." She was too excited about this. I smiled then stood up as if it were nothing as her parents came up.

"I see you have proved your mouth." Her father said. Both her mother and Hotaru herself were confused by the statement. "Consider yourself hired. You can move into the room above the garage as soon as you like." Still confused Hotaru's step mother asked in a not so subtle tone, "Proved her mouth?"

I nearly giggled at how it may have sounded, "I pretty much told him that words can come out of anyone's mouth, it's what they can prove that counts." More or less. She understood as did Hotaru. "Dinner anyone?" she asked. Hotaru jumped up, she may not have liked the woman very much but her cooking was a home run.

Walking forward I said, "As much as I'd like to I must decline and leave for my apartment for I have packing to do. By the way what's the other day you wanted me to clean on? You never told me." I asked her father. "Saturday morning, things should be done before noon." Okay early as hell then.

I accepted before walking off as if the last few hours didn't do anything to my body. I was thankful that all my training helped power up my muscles cause that damned dog food was heavy. Plus those stacks of hay for the horses were awkward to handle. Luckily there was a ranger there on to help out.

Apparently he was a good friend to Mamoru his name was Motoki. He lived next door, more or less. He was also smitten with me. It was easy to tell since every time I looked so did he. At first I blushed at being caught ogling but then seeing him do it so much I was more like 'hello!'

_I could use him to distract me from Mamoru when he comes home!_ With that thought in mind I let it out that I was 'single and looking'. He did the same before leaving to work on his own farm. He looked good too, sandy blonde hair, decent muscles from working, and sweet eyes to.

Hotaru, once I told her, told me as nice as he was he was never interested in her. Saw her while she was growing up so much he saw her as more of a kid sister than a possible girlfriend. I felt bad that he was going to be looking at me now while she had longed for him since she was a young teenager.

Well I did till she reminded me that she had a boyfriend, which told me at least the gardener wouldn't hit on me. I didn't see him today seeing as it was his day off but her pictures of him were cute…for her. I struggled to sigh with her as she sighed on love for him…over him.

I was gathering my few belongings to go home when I heard Motoki shout, "Usagi!" hearing my name I smiled seeing him run up to me. Getting to the car I came in he asked, "You leaving already?" it was already nearly lights out for a lot of places but I guess he didn't want me to leave.

"Just for the night, I'll be back tomorrow though. I'll be living up there." I point to the space above the garage. He looked back to me and suddenly went out the boy next door type I thought he was, "Maybe I can come visit you up in there sometime." His eyes revealed all.

_But I was looking for a way to distract me from Mamoru so why not indulge…_ "Here's my cell number. Call me when you want to come over so I can either let you in or let you know I'm busy." he agrees as I grab the pen from my shirt that I clipped there at the start of the day to write my number on his hand.

He looked briefly to my chest where the pen came from to his hand, "How'd your pen stay there all day long?" he inquired. I shrugged my shoulders… "You got me." then he turned the tables on my words, "Do I…?" he asked. I blushed at his methods before leaning to the side and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"See you around…Motoki." I said while leaving as Hotaru came back outside to give me a ride home. He looked happy as anything before running back inside. Hotaru however was grilling me like a sister would do, "So you found yourself a boyfriend huh?" I resisted the urge to blush before retorting, "Dunno."

_I didn't know we had just met!_ She dropped me off back at my temporary home as I spent the next hour making floor plans up, before packing my belongings, and deciding the best hiding places for my bugs. I didn't have them yet but one quick call and I could easily get a good ten of them.

The rest of the night was spent getting rest! By noon the next day I had already missed a class but I emailed the professor that I had a late night working on projects and over slept. It was true after all…he accepted the apology before giving me notes to the lecture for that day.

I printed out the email of notes before going to the university to meet up with Hotaru, but first I needed to get those bugs. Calling Diamond beforehand I asked him, "Hey can you get me some mikes? I can start bugging the house today." Grunting with the after effects of his hangover still, he retorted, "I'll be there with them in an hour."

Once my classes were over with for the day I was waiting for Diamond during the extra 20 minutes it took for Hotaru's last class to finish. He showed up looking quite acidic, "Here." He grouched out. It seemed that his own grouching was painful to his headache. I opened the bag to see the containers.

Nice… "Hm…these are the voice activated parabolic mikes with the high gain noise filter. Lithium power RF transmitting at what, 500 meg?" I asked. His tight ass face of 'are you freaking kidding me?' was comical. I knew I had to refrain from laughing at him while he was like this. But it was too hard not to.

I was better at him when it came to telecommunications. Smiling I put it safely back in the container before putting the rest back in its bag. There was easily enough for the first and second floors. I was still debating on putting any outside, so far I didn't plan any places out there due to the noise levels.

"Perfect. Now she comes out in 10 minutes so you better get out of here so I can hide the bag." He grumbles something sounding like 'you owe me' before walking off. _Yeah right…if all goes well YOU'LL OWE ME!_ Seeing Hotaru come out, she brightened up once she saw me.

"Hey!" she came over and asked, "So you ready to move in?" she seemed excited. I guess since she only ever had brothers she needed a female friend around so she could have some semblance of a sister. "Yep. Took me a while to lug my bags but I'm all packed." Seeing I only had three bags with me she looked at me like I had two heads.

"Like I said I don't need much room. I never had a real opportunity to stay in one place and the belongings I'm able to take with me are all here." She looked near saddened by my statement. "Where's the rest?" she asked. Remembering what could have happened to them I said, "Auctioned off."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as I explained, "When my parents died I was still underage and wasn't allowed to live by myself. I had no other relatives and my parents were only kids themselves. So I was taken into foster care and bounced around for while." She listened intently.

"Once I turned of age I searched for my old place I lived in with my folks to find it had been auctioned off as well as everything in it. The stuff we had in storage was auctioned off as well years ago. I had-have nothing more than what's on my back." Truthfully now that I think about it I remembered the contract dad had with the storage place.

You could pay in advance at certain ones for either a year or over a year. With his he knew he's forget about paying so when he got an advance at one point he put all of my mother's personal effects in there and paid a few years advanced amount. But back then he just couldn't let it go.

Now it had me curious as to what was still in there and if maybe he threw our old kids toys and baby stuff in as well. Shaking the thought off I saw Hotaru appear as if in deep thought, "What's up?" I asked her. "I don't know what I'd do without my parents, my family." I felt a tinge of guilt.

Wrapping a friendly arm around her neck I said, "Relax, you spend all the time you do with them. So even if things unexpectedly happen it means you won't be regretful." Maybe not the best choice in words, "Listen I'm not good with trying to express emotions very well so here's this."

Standing in front of her I say, "As long as you realize what you have now in life you won't have any regrets for the future." She agrees and we continue walking to her car, yes this little thing has a car, and a nice one too. Getting in, my bags are just enough to fill up the back seat.

This should be an interesting turn of events…when we arrive I see Motoki flashing me a smile as I put my bags into the room over the garage. Unpacking I decide to work with the horses first. The list given to me wasn't a daily list but a twice a week for the regular choirs list.

However those animals were an everyday list of things to do. Once I was unpacked I ended up taking a walk out to the horses stable. I already concluded that I didn't need a mike out here so I didn't bother placing one. Seeing the horses I started to pet one down with the brush when I felt an instant cold sensation.

Hotaru was laughing her head off at the sight…I was drenched head to waist and parts of my pants in water. The horse shook its head of the splash effect and nuzzled me to continue its petting. I tried to act nonchalant but it was useless. After I petted the horse for two seconds I ran after her.

"HOTARU!" I yelped out. She and Motoki were playing around with me like a brother and sister would. Motoki was laughing and had a spark in his eyes. Oh, he enjoyed seeing me all wet, thankfully I had a light baby pink shirt on…I hated it which is the reason why I was wearing it for work.

It also prevented any interesting sights to his eyes, not that I minded now…

She hid behind him as he held his arms crossed in front of himself trying to act all macho and stuff. Oh how I really wanted to tackle him down right now…and show him the kind of woman I really am…instead I found their water balloon stash and grabbed two as I saw their eyes widen.

Hotaru ran like the light as Motoki changed his stance from buff to 'please don't'. I smiled as I said, "I'm not the only one to end up wet here." There was another bit in there that he heard and liked. His smile widened as he changed his stance to 'come and get it'. I had to laugh.

I went for him and surprised him with my speed and accuracy on the hit. His chest was covered in water and the splash back nailed him in the face forcing him to lose balance and fall down. However before I could do anything further Hotaru had snuck back to their stash and nailed me in the back.

I shook with the coldness of the water hitting my back. I was immobile for a several seconds and so distracted that I failed to see or hear the car coming up behind Hotaru's own. "Hey!" a voice boomed out. I had to resist my instincts that were screaming at me to attack the person.

However Hotaru's own 'hey!' had me curious. I watched as she turned her run towards the voice and hugged the older man whom I was not recognizing from his picture. Not yet seeing his wife I saw Mamoru. His black onyx hair fell across his eyes giving him that movie start look that would take hairstylists 30 minutes to cook up.

His toned physique was that of a Greek god making my former 'sex missions' that were actually hot looking, making them look like standards you'd get off the rack. I thankfully pulled myself together before anyone noticed my stare and made sure to look over to Motoki as in question.

He mouthed 'Mamoru'. I already knew but I didn't want to be obvious all in his face about it. "Oh, meet my new friend and our new house maid." Oh boy. Looking over to him I saw that here he was alone. _DAMN! Where is his wife? It's hard to resist a Greek god…please be an ass!_

"This is Usagi, Usagi this is one of my brothers Mamoru." Her introduction had him lifting his sunglasses and there I saw myself nearly swimming in his dark blue depths. I had to blink to make sure I wasn't seeing things. For the brief two seconds that I gave myself I wondered how the hell his wife managed to afloat in them.

"Hi it's good to meet you. Your sister talks bout you and your brother and your pranks." I pull that one out of my ass. Holding my hand up I see that he can't stop looking at my eyes. Before I can question he asks, "Have we met before?" Not possible. I'd freaking remember that!

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember, after all I never forget a face." I smile out. He seems reluctant to accept the answer but as soon as the wife shows up I finally feel better…at first. Though admit fully I had to ask myself when did she pop up? Was I really not paying attention to anything else but him?

I've got to get my act together so she doesn't see the looks. Though looking at her I have to admit she's pretty in a sweet 'I can be girl next door' girl kind of way. With brown waist length curly hair and lip gloss that looked painted on she was an image to look at, _I can understand the attraction...but is it all in looks?_

_No doubt._ But the words coming out of her mouth next tell me she's nothing like it. Kind of reminds me of a wolf in sheep's clothing. She could do some serious damage to a man image or to a man's heart if she wanted to. _Hopefully she cares about Mamo-ch-WHY am I thinking like this?_

_AND WHY DID I SHORTEN HIS NAME?_

"Jeez, Mamoru can't we get out of this sun? It's making my skin all sweaty." Looking to me she sees my wet shirt and for a moment it was as if we had an understanding, female to female she knew I saw him and she knew female to female that guys enjoyed girls with wet shirts on.

Not liking this fact she obviously decided to get straight to the point, "Why are you so wet?" she asks me bluntly. _First you whine like a child before you just ask me something out of the blue. No 'hello' just 'why are you wet?'. I'm trying REALLY hard to NOT classify her as 'insta-bitch'_.

"Water balloon fight. Wanna join? Guaranteed to make you cool down!" I try to make it sound fun and upbeat to entice her. Make her less moody cause seriously if your not used to the sun and you've just been thrown into it your gonna get moody. I'm trying to be reasonable here.

She looks to me like I grew a second head, "Excuse me? Water bal-never mind. Who are you anyways?" She looks me up and down and I can see her mind is calculating what I'm wearing. _Please don't be a bitch…_ "You're the help right?" she asks more matter of factly than anything.

I bite back the urge to bitch her back, "Yes." My tone is neutral…as it can get for her attitude. "See those bags right there…" she points to the car they drove up in. hybrid…no wonder I didn't hear it. The newer models have an electric engine so there's no motor sound to it.

"Take them up to our room." No where on my list of things to do does it say to be a 'bell girl', "Sorry but as I have gone over the things that are required of me to do being a 'bell girl' is not one of them. And as it stands I do have a few things to do so…" I nod my head in graciousness to Hotaru before winking at Motoki and leaving.

Once I'm in the barn where the animals are I resist the urge to make sound while I can still hear her gripe about needing someone to carry her luggage up. For a second I almost thought I heard annoyance coming from Mamoru but it was probably just wishful thinking on my part.

The nerve of that….that…I can't resist any longer…I kick the nearest hay stack and knock it a good 15 feet away. Feeling slightly relieved I hear the door to the barn opening, its Motoki. Closing it he asks, "You okay?" I can't help myself right now…I HATE people like that.

"Yeah if you like being treated like a servant by someone you don't know." Seeing his expression change I apologize, "Sorry I'm not used to having people talk to me in that manner…at all." he smiles. "Its okay I think your words were more of a wake up call to her. She'll probably apologize later."

Sorry Motoki but I doubt that… "Anyways…can I see you tonight, after the dinner that is?" my head perked up, "Dinner?" scratching his head he laughed out, "Oh right you **walked** off." I arch my brow in interest. Okay so it was probably more like stalking off after trying to resist having a hissy fit.

Something I'm sure Mamoru's wife can relate to…or not. She probably just has her hissy fits. My strides were long and fast where as hers probably weren't. _Am I really getting this focused on her?_ "The family is having a welcome home dinner for Mamoru. I volunteered to invite you as well."

_I'm sure Mamoru's wife was really happy on that note…_ "I wanted to laugh when I saw Delilah's face." I nearly laughed at her probable 'aghast' look. "Yeah I'm sure she was estatic." The sarcasm had him laughing once again. "If I'm not busy with my list then yes. How about after 10?" he smiles before agreeing and leaving.

Let's see where in my room I can set up the equipment to listen in_…but first…_looking at the horses_…I need to feed the animals._ Smiling at the beautiful creatures that make me feel better just by looking at them I continue on. I avoid thoughts filled with Mamo-ch-MAMORU till I hear his voice.

"Usagi!" I close my eyes trying in vain NOT to think about other tones he could say and yell my name in. turning around I keep silently wishing for him to act like his wife_…be an ass…don't be nice…I can fall-DON'T! Think about Motoki…think about the guy that can't compare to…STOP!_

_This is gonna be hard…_


	4. Delilah's departure & riding horses

**SerentiyMoonGodness**: glad you think so!

**moonxxprincessxx18:** his wife's piece will be here for this chapter but afterwards things get a bit on edge. And that love triangle will get somewhat resolved by the next chapter as well. you had me laughing at *wink wink*.

Usako ch. 4

"Usagi, let me apologize for my wife's rudeness." He asked coming to me. Only ten feet away and for some reason my body was already reacting to the proximity_…Damn has it been that long since I last got laid?_ Pushing such thoughts away I acted indifferent as I got the feed ready for the animals.

"No big. But if that's how she normally is I wouldn't recommend keeping her around me for an extended period of time." I was trying to be helpful because my mouth wasn't used for holding my tongue ALL the time. "Look I know she can be a handful…" _You could say that again._

He sounded exasperated so I decided to give him some slack, "Look I have no intentions of getting into it with your wife I'm just warning you so that it won't be a shocked when she acts that way again and I speak up." It was the truth I hold my tongue for long stretches but for some reason she touches a nerve.

"Look maybe you could just ignore her, and what she says, she really is a good person it just takes a while to get to know her." Well I guess the word 'ass' doesn't suit him, he defends his wife naturally. He seems nice considering who he's with_…this won't bode well for my resistance._

"Look…" I start out, dropping the pail back into the floor. The clinginess of my shirt was still on me like a second skin making his dropping eyes more noticeable now than when his wife was around. But I had to give it to him; he did well in keeping his eyes on my own…when they weren't dropping.

"I don't care to get to know your **wife**, I'm only here to do a job and study with Hotaru, she's my friend and that's my focus here." That and I'm targeting your father for work_… can't really say that can I?_

"She's a nice person, but she has her bitchy moments that everyone has." _Okay I get it defending but…_"For you to state that you don't care to get to know her is…"

I walked up to him anger in my eyes, "Listen I naturally speak my mind so maybe instead of defending her to me maybe you should talk to your wife and explain to her that what she says can be taken as offense by some people." _It was the truth!_

"You don't have to be like that and besides I'm just explaining-" _Yeah, see why are you explaining?_ Holding my hand up to cut him off I said, "As I said before I'm used to speaking my mind in a calmly. Hell I thought that's what it was there for. But your wife was abrasive and…" _what's another word for bitchy?_

"You just don't know her. Please if you're going to be here for the summer you'll see lots of us so in order to at least be civil around each other can you just try? I'll have her do the same." If she can try then so can I. I can be rational. "Fine but I can only hold my tongue for so long." Damned if it isn't the truth.

He thanks me before walking back outside…but not before being unable to resist a short peak back in my direction as he closes the doors. Seriously dude? I can tell your peeping at my chest! Not that I minded-STOP thinking like that! Cooling myself down I feed the animals as I then prep for dinner.

Since Mamoru has come for the summer as I discovered and NOT just for a few days but for the whole summer and possibly if things went well the Fall which messed up my plans just a bit, there was going to be a special dinner tonight…as well as a night once a week to rehash old memories.

Once the animals were feed I went up into my new room, changed into more suitable clothes before washing my hands for dinner. Coming into the house Hotaru practically dragged me to my seat before her step mom came in to ask us to help set the table, which we did readily.

Once the table was set everyone piled at the table, including Mamoru and his wife. What was her name again…Danny…Delin…Delilah! Right? Not bothering to remember it off hand I try to avoid conversation directed at her or them. We all begin eating. The potatoes were amazing and the steak was to die for.

Calculating the distance I realized that the A1 steak sauce was out of reach and unfortunately to close to 'Delilah'? Ugh is that her name? I can't remember. I politely as possible ask her, "Could you please pass me the A1 sauce?" Polite and simple and she passes fine.

All seems fine till her mouth opens, "So where'd a girl like you get a necklace like that?" The only necklace I wore was the one from my dad, I never took it off. "It was a gift from someone I loved very much." True and simple. "Looks specially designed." What were you looking for?

"In fact it looks Romero's designs. May I?" She puts out her hand for me to take it off, but this piece isn't up for her petty eyes. "Sorry but this piece never leaves me." I tried but she was working my last nerve on the necklace piece. Her face drops, "Normally people let me see the piece." I was not most people.

Plus she was hitting nerves with the necklace…trying to be nice, "I'm sorry but as I said before I don't ever take it off. Now could you please pass the A1 sauce?" Please drop the issue! With her face dropping little by little she then asks, "At least tell me who the special someone was." Was…was the key word there.

"Was…his name was Kenji, he was my father." Hopefully she got the underlining tone of 'was'. "Well that was nice of him, where is he now? Must be nice to have parents to give you such nice things." I was biting down on the inside of my mouth with the urge to pelt her with my words.

I didn't want to give out a sob story here, it wasn't fitting the mood and I didn't want to bring everyone down so I tried one last time to make it a nice dinner, "I really must admit I love the designs in your dinning room. Gives a hint of older classic and yet full on moderation." I ignored Delilah completely.

She didn't like that, "You didn't answer my question." She stated. Mamoru who'd been silent the whole time finally decided to tell his wife, "I'm sure she doesn't want to tell us her life story." So he himself then passed over the A 1 sauce. I smiled my thank you politely so she wouldn't think anything of it.

I started to eat my steak when her mouth opened up again, "So you have anyone in your life right now?" Seriously? I looked around and found Motoki on the edge of the table looking at the whole exchange. Smiling at him I looked back and for a second my words got caught by the expression in Mamoru's eyes.

If I didn't know any better I'd swore I saw jealousy in them. Got to be my imagination…I told myself. "Possibly, I'm still seeing where things are heading. I did just move here…" seeing them agree I reiterate, "Into town that is." Again they agree with me. Delilah not used to NOT being the center of attention once and regains focus.

"Cause you know the men in this family are ALL taken." I resist the urge to drop my fork, it has a piece of steak on it after all, "I'm not interested in the men in this family, only in my job here and my friend Hotaru." I'm really trying hard to keep things civil like Mamoru asked but she's making it difficult.

Did he not talk to her? She didn't talk much after that preferring to rip me apart with her eyes. I didn't care…look all you want I'm not going anywhere…at least not anytime soon. However Hotaru's mother asked me a question now, "So where is your father?" well she has been nice to me.

"He's in an urn, next to my mother and brother." Setsuna I presumed was near her own family members. The shocked looks had everyone but Hotaru stunned. "You mean…?" her step mom asked. "Yeah…they've been gone for years now." I turned back to my food not wanting to see the sympathy.

"I'm sor-" I couldn't help it I cut Hotaru's father off, "There's nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't anyone here's fault." That was a lie…it was my own stupidity that let those assholes into our home that night. "I just mean that-" again I couldn't help it, "It's fine, I get it." I tried to ease us out of the bad mood that I still ended up placing everyone in…this was not my intention.

Getting up I took my dishes and excused myself, "My apologies on bringing down the mood tonight, it's why I don't talk about my past very much." Looking to Delilah I finished off, "It depresses all those around me." I walked into the kitchen rinsed off my dish before walking back out.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal." I dismissed myself and walked out of the house and greeted the gentle breeze that cooled down my over heated body in the wind. I didn't realize how upset I had gotten in there over it. Thankfully even if my body temp wasn't cool my responses were.

The night breeze made the temp feel like it dropped ten degrees from the heat earlier today. It felt good…calming…I walked the grounds in the back for a bit to help clear my thoughts. Hearing the crickets chirp and hearing the animals I began to memorize their normal sounds.

I wanted to be able to be alert for anything unusual…just in case. I did two rounds before heading to my room over the garage. Turning the lights on I was about to breech into the computer systems when a knock came to my door. Curious as to whom it was I grabbed my small pocket knife and put it into its hiding place.

With its little hook it was neatly placed under the back of my bra strap. Opening the door I watched as Mamoru walked in. "Come in." I responded sarcastically. For all he knew I was naked! "I want to say I'm sorry for my wife's-" before he could continue I asked, "Do you normally do this?"

He looked befuddled, "I mean are you always apologizing for your wife's actions?" He turned his head slightly. I couldn't help it…it had been bugging my unconscious thoughts since I first met her… "Why?" I asked closing the door. Looking up he smiled, "We've been together for three years and friends for longer…" _so…?_

"I guess it just seemed right…marrying my friend…one of my best friends." He seemed like he really believed it was the best thing to do. "But…" I said in a 'there's a but coming' tone. Looking back to me he replies, "She got me, stayed with me throughout my other girlfriends." It's called wanting you for herself.

Cursing myself for those thoughts I resign…even I know it could be just that she's a dependably good friend. "She sounds nice…with you. Did she ever approve of your former girlfriends?" I asked. He looked down and away, "A few she did. Got to know them, even hung out with them." But his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I guess I got used to having a net and she was the net." I walk up to him, "It's always good to have someone to fall back on during hard times whether they be emotional or otherwise, but as a good a friend as she is to you, is she that kind of friend to anyone else in her life?" She could just be nice to him alone.

_Why am I reaching here? Why am I…okay lets try to help resolve the issue here_. "No, no one else that isn't family or anyone she hasn't known for years. Like me." That can be explained. "It could be she was hurt many years ago, emotionally and it's her defense mechanism for those she doesn't know." _In any sense of the word_.

He looks to me stunned, "After what she's said and how she's acted towards you, you're giving her an excuse?" _I'm trying to avoid falling-GGAAHHH! Don't say that!_ "I'm not giving any excuses I'm giving her actions plausible reasons. If that is truly the reason. In either case you need to talk to her."

_And get out of here before I start to hit on you! This can't be good for my health_. He walked back to the door, "I think you're right…at least on one thing, I need to talk to her. Thanks." And he walked out. I felt a sense of relief at my hormones being back under control_…somewhat_.

Then I heard my phone go off_…a text from Motoki. Perfect a distraction_. 'You alone now?' _Did he know Mamoru was up here? Never mind that, get him up here, we need a distraction for the night_. 'Yes, come on up.' Putting my computer equipment off to the side I awaited the knock to my door.

Five minutes later the knock sounded and I was ready for some slight action. _My body's still burning from Mamoru's visit. The only thing that kept me in check was the topic at hand_, "Hey." I said sweetly to Motoki. I really hoped this was okay with Hotaru, I really hoped she wouldn't be upset with us.

He smiled to me as I closed the door he just walked through. Without a moments hesitation I acted fast. Pulling him to me I kissed him. Without warning or pause. He seemed shocked…at first…then he was reacting just as strongly as I was. _Hopefully you'll forgive me for using you like this._

Five breathless minutes later found me pinned to the door he just walked through. "So…" he said laughter in his eyes. He may not have expected the kiss but it was warmly welcomed. "Why don't we move this to the bed?" I suggested. He turned his head towards the bed only to not move an inch towards it.

_Maybe he's not the type I though after all…_ "If it's too soon that's fine. And 'sides we don't have to do anything major." I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to be getting some relief. He then pulled me and gestured me to lay on the bed. Maybe he was…he leaned in and started a gentle kiss with me.

Controlling my instincts to have him take me I reined in my desires and control and let him take the pace_…which was agonizingly slow. But something is better than nothing right?_ Five minutes later and the kisses added with the light touches were just not enough and I was struggling with my control.

"God you feel so good…" He mumbled out against the skin of my neck. I tried subtly but gently to nudge his head towards my breast. _Please!_ He didn't take the hint at all and continued his trek. I was ready to rip the sheets apart with this pace and where his mouth was. It was hardly doing anything.

_What is this guy green around the gills or something? You'd think he was a virg-then it hit me…he's a virgin! Should I ask if he is?_ Bending my head down a little I realized something when his mouth FINALLY started to play with my nipples through my shirt, just barely too.

However as bad as my body ached for it from Mamoru's visit that I kept under a leash Motoki's actions weren't doing anything beyond my neck. I laid there and when his tongue finally touched my nipple after he pushed up the fabric of my shirt I anticipated a 'thank god'.

However I ended up with 'okay…is this it?' Motoki's actions beyond my neck did nothing to arouse me. I ended up faking my pleasure a bit just to appease him. This wasn't going very well. Once he'd had enough of my chest he looked up to me with those eyes of his.

"You taste amazing…" Too bad you couldn't have tasted down further…I put a smile to my face and said, "You're too sweet." He then nuzzled up against me like a normal couple would do. Holding me to him I felt guilty for leading him on now. After 20 minutes he said, "I should go."

I made myself look sad at his departure as I kissed him goodnight. It was still before midnight so I got out the equipment and figured I listen to what was begin said if anything at this time of night. Most of the house was silent…except for a vivid noise coming from…which room?

I looked at my mini map and figured out the trajectory of the noise. Mamoru's old room, _I did tell him he should talk with his wife. Is that important enough to listen in on? Not to the mission but what about getting closer to the family?_ Deciding that it could be useful in some area I listened.

'I'm just saying!' I heard him direct and defend to her in a low tone. Obviously he didn't want to wake the house. 'Saying what that you think I'm being a bitch?' Her tones were louder but still not within disturbing range. 'I'm saying that your actions and words can be taken that way.' _Good boy_.

I could hear a near screech as she was getting angrier with his words, 'Listen pretty boy if it weren't for me you'd have been off married to that porn star or whatever!' _Thought she was a playboy playmate?_ To which he defended, 'She wasn't a porn star she was a playboy bunny.'

'Not the point. I am who I am, you married me cause you love me and I love you. Who cares on how people perceive me?' Well some people do care… 'Yeah well sometimes who you are and how you act offends me too.' _Way to go Mamoru!_ 'This is all because of that **girl** isn't it?' she demanded.

He paused for a moment as she griped out, 'There's something up with her that I don't like. I think she wants you.' Well yeah but he's married to you so no go there. 'So? I have thousands of girls who 'want' me. You think I'm so unfaithful that I'll start to cheat without thought?' Her silence was golden.

'Wow…you think I'll cheat. Listen Usak-gi told me to come here and talk to you. Sort out our personal matters. She could have invited me to stay for the night but she didn't.' As if that was enough_….I think he's in for it now. Wait a minute did he almost just call me something else?_

'So not only do you have the nerve to tell me I'm a bitch-'

He barked out, 'I didn't say that directly!' She ignored him, 'But you admit to going to **her** room tonight! I'm leaving and when your ready to be my husband again you are more than welcome to join me. I'll be in the States working on my next film.' Silence from him.

Maybe he was trying to retract what he'd said, 'So we have one argument and your running away? And you're not due to work on that film for two weeks. It's why we came down here to spend time with my family.' Oh poor guy he sounds heartbroken… 'I'm not running, I'm walking.' I hear her walk out of the room.

I briefly heard suitcases being dragged as well. I don't hear another person moving from the room as she leaves the house. Setting the computer on record just in case there's something I'll need to hear I leave my room and pretend to go see the 'intruder' out so late at night.

Walking out I see her packing her suitcases into her car…or what I presume is her car. Acting like I didn't hear anything I say, 'I didn't know you two were leaving already?' She turns venomous on me. If I had been a lesser woman I would have flinched by the icy stare.

"He's not I am. I guess in the end he just can't handle a **real** woman." I bite the retort telling her that a '_real_ woman would stick it out with the person she loves and NOT run away like a scared child'. _But hey that's just me…_ "Maybe it'll take some time on both parts." I try to remain neutral.

She continues to put her luggage in her trunk, "Sometimes loving couples need a vacation from each other. A break of sorts." Of course this is after years of marriage…or so I've heard. "Stop acting like you care. It's your fault to begin with." Her blaming me isn't going to win her any brownie points.

Looking at her I gather my own thoughts as I try to sound neutral still while telling her how it is, "I don't know how you see me as a factor of blame but I will say this, blaming someone for your own actions won't work. Take responsibility for whatever you've done, that's what a **real** woman would do."

Slamming the trunk shut she barks out, "I haven't had to take responsibility for anything I don't want to for as long as I can remember. I'm a good woman, I have people who love me, but I don't like when people don't like me. And from what I've seen Mamoru's parents…" oh no.

Her husband's parents like me better than her! "You know that saying actions speaks louder than words…maybe you just need to show them you're not all Hollywood and you are a good person. Just like you just said." _I am trying to help here…though I don't know why I am._

_Wacky sense of morals maybe?_ She looks back to the house briefly before saying, "I like who I am though. I like being a bitch at times and speaking my mind on anything I want to." Catching her eyes again I say, "Listen I speak my mind too, hell it's what its there for but there's always a time and place for it."

Lots of people learn that the hard way in life… "Who cares about time and place? When you're a star like me there's nothing to worry about." She was carefree and something told me had she not behaved the way she does with her words and actions she'd be a really nice girl.

"A lot of people do, especially if you're within your industry. You said you were a star correct?" She nods her head in pride. Its one thing to be proud and another to be arrogant about it, "Some people or clients or agents that you work with could become offended by your actions or words." _Does she get it?_

_Why am I helping?_ "Don't they control your future out there?" _Isn't that how it works out there?_ "I control my future, if they don't like me then I'll simply pretend to be likeable." _That's being two faced! Then again I'm doing that right now…sorta_. But mines for an important mission hers is for herself.

"Whatever." She closed the trunk and without another word left off in the night. I though I felt another presence and turned around. Spotting only the darkness of the night I walk back to my room unaware of the eyes on me. Going to the recording I listen to five minutes of Mamoru's mumbling before he headed to take a shower.

After that it was undistinguishable so I shut of the recorder and shut the rest o the equipment down. Well at least I'll be guaranteed to not have Diamond sneaking in over here late at night…or at all.

Knowing I had classes still the next morning I rigged a function on the computer so I could leave it on here while I attended classes. Best part was I rigged the computer to select different conversation pieces. Like say if key words were mentioned it would focus on those conversations only.

Something that was a small little gift from Amy. The equipment had a small little note in there from her to me.

Usagi

Here's an early birthday gift from me to you,

should help when you can't always be there

to do the job.

Amy

P.S. Don't tell Diamond I gave you the program,

It's still in its prototype stage!

I didn't care prototype or not the program could seriously help me out_…A LOT!_ With this program I could do two jobs at once-in fact I could do more than two! I could easily do my work around the residence here while running the prototype and get more accomplished!

Suddenly this job felt like it got a whole lot easier. Hopefully I won't regret my thoughts on this. I prep the program for a test run and let it run as I took a shower and my bathroom amenities. Plus I was grateful as hell that I had a bathroom to myself…I was thankful for the fact that when Mamoru lived here he had a bathroom put in while he was living here.

I was happy as hell it meant that I didn't have to travel all the way to the house just to go pee. While it was a good excuse to use to get in the house I also needed to retain and keep building the trust. That was important for this long term mission here.

So after the hour I gave the computer I saw that nothing had been said so I shut down the computer systems before crashing into bed but not before setting my alarm so I could get up early enough to feed the animals and power up my computers. I had to make sure to also lock up my room to.

Sleeping that night turned strange…well my dream did, it decided to take my meeting with Mamoru in the barn in a whole new way.

Instead of him apologizing for his wife's words and actions his words turned into those of flirtation and mine into ones of happy acceptance. He came up to me gave me a mind blowing kiss before pealing off my soaked shirt. Bending me over the hay stack I happy complied too his hands, lips, teeth…and his tongue. However right when he was going to enter me my alarm went off.

UUGGGHH! WORST TIMING EVER! I was angered at the device, I felt a need to hurtle it towards the door. I resisted the urge once I told myself that in reality he was taken and NOT available. Only then did I manage to resist hurtling it.

Getting up I got dressed before feeding the animals and doing a few things on the list. I made sure to be quiet so as not to wake up any family members. So when I put my headphones on and started to listen to some music I was startled that Mamoru was up. Turning my MP3 off I put it back into my jeans pocket.

"Sorry, I thought there was no one else up." I had been sweeping blow over leaves and dirt off the porch unaware that he'd come up behind me with two mugs of coffee. I looked at the pro-offered mug and took it. _Worst thing to taste in the world, as far as I was concerned, but he was nice enough to brew it…so I drank it_.

The first taste was bittersweet and had a touch of coconut in it. _Great the worst drink out there combined with my least favorite fruit…_I never could stand coffee, Dad tried to get me to taste it as a kid and no matter what over the years the taste is still bad to me. I plastered on a fake smile.

Which ended in misery as the after taste hit me. I couldn't help the face I made at the foulness of coconut. No matter how many years went by my taste buds would refuse to tolerate it without a gag reflex. He took the mug and asked, "Not your flavor?" _Gee ya think?_ I resisted the urge to spit out the effect.

"I ah…I'm not a fan of the beverage. I try at least once a year but I could never work with it." He seemed unfazed by it. "But thanks for the offer. What are you doing up at this time anyways?" He was probably used to it from being on set all the time. They have to get up really early in the morning.

Sitting down on a chair he said, "Grew up like this. My parents eventually managed to work with staying in later, but not by much they'll be up in an hour, maybe less. You?" Isn't it obvious? My expression doesn't faze him. Either you're ignoring my look or you just want me to explain the obvious.

"Cleaning, it's on my list of things to do." I continue sweeping not bothering to put my music back on. "What about later on today?" I suddenly flash to my dream last night before mentally popping the image and brushing it aside. "Classes today then back here for more work before studying." That and seeing what my computers pick up.

_Which reminds me did I turn them on?_ I'll have to check before I leave, no worries now since everyone's still asleep. "That sounds nice. What are you taking?" Why the sudden interest? Before I can answer Hotaru comes out of the house and begins to speak English with me.

I talk to her in English as well, knowing she's trying to practice without always using me but still wants to integrate it into her 'bi-lingualness'. We look to Mamoru who has this awestruck look on his face, "You two can speak English? Since when?" The look was priceless and had us laughing.

"I'm taking an English class for speaking. Your sister here is taking a class on Calculus so were teaching each other as we're taught by the professors." _Only I actually know English and am just teaching her…_ "Wow. You're multi-talented huh?" I don't know how that fits here…but whatever.

"Yeah got a lot of talents packed away in the goodie bag. Let's get going." Not giving Mamoru a chance to respond I indicate for Hotaru for us to leave. I go back up to my room to grab my backpack and turn my equipment on and turn the program software on just before leaving out.

Classes were more of an annoyance today than usual. I really didn't feel as if it was important…truthfully I felt for a moment like I did back in high school, like I didn't need it and it wasn't important to learn. Pulling myself out of that slump I woke myself up and TRIED to focus.

Now for 'home' to work and study…work was the easy part. I was used to loading the hay for the horses by now I just really wanted to get out there and ride one. I'd have to ask permission after all the work and homework was done. I didn't want to assume I could and get in trouble.

Hours later and nothing from the computers I was felt mentally exhausted. However I did remember to ask about the horses. Going into the house after six I asked Hotaru's step mother, "Would it be possible if I could ride one of the horses? If it's not okay then I won't I just wanted to ask." I needed some relaxation.

Smile on her face as she turned back to the dishes remarking, "Sure in fact I know Mamoru's out there right now, you could go riding with him. It would probably be even better since he's an experienced rider." _Might not be a good idea…_ "Oh I don't want to bother him."

_Or rather yet I don't want to want him any more than I already do. I'm already struggling with my inner desires. Plus now that 'wifie' is gone…physically…it'll be even harder to reign in my control for him._ Somehow he makes me want to give in so fast and easily, but I know I can't.

Her step mother fluttered her hand like it was nothing before countering back with, "Oh no worries sweetling, he'd love the company." And with her back turned the conversation was ended. I was curious on her 'sweetling' bit, probably just her way of calling the kids around here sweetheart…or something.

Walking out to the barn I saw him prep up a beautiful black and brown stallion. I was amazed by its beauty. I hadn't really taken the time out to observe all the horses_…he's beautiful_. I stared in amazement. I walked up to him and let him see me before getting closer. Didn't want to spook him.

Touching his face I noticed Mamoru hadn't noticed my entrance yet. With his back turned he'd been prepping the saddle for his ride. Feeling playful_…out of nowhere mind you…_I snuck up behind him and said, "Mind if we ride together?" My eyes widened as his head shot up and towards me.

I realized how my words could have sounded. _Is it me or is even the smallest things taken out of context in my own head now?_ Closing my eyes momentarily I shake off the brief imagery and rehash my words a little, "The horses, mind if we ride them together?" That sounds better.

If I didn't know any better I'd say it was disappointment flashing through his eyes_…must be my imagination._ I can't let myself put anymore thought into it. "Sure let me saddle up a horse for you. Something you can handle." _Excuse me?_ Going to the only horse I'd been eyeing lately…since it was the only horse that had caught my eye enough to keep looking at I asked, "What about her?" The horse nuzzled my hair.

As the horse nuzzled he seemed to stutter with it before he asked, "You sure? She's his mate. You take her for a ride and you better know how to handle her." He pointed to his own horse that he was mounting up. So the one I picked out was his own horses mate. _I was shocked…how did I manage to do that? _

Looking back to him I retort, "I can handle her…I can handle anything that comes my way." I'm trying to keep my sentences single meaning. I don't want him getting the wrong idea. _Unfortunately…_He puts saddles on them both while grunting out, "If you fall or get bucked off it's on you then."

I ignore the jibe and smile like a true sweetheart as I mount her making sure he's got a good view_…to piss him off that is, not to look at my ass…and what part of you believes that excuse?_ Oh great now my mind was arguing with itself. _This can't be healthy…_just before he mounts his own.

Taking the reigns I lead her out carefully.

I don't want to run the risk of actually getting bucked off so I'm careful as to how I'm treating and handling her. Getting out to the halfway point of the meadow we're on_…I'm on…_I see Mamoru going out a few feet ahead of me, "We'll go to that cropping out there before making a few gallops around the fence line." Not an 'okay?' but a 'follow me' command.

My mouth opens before I can stop it, "I am capable of riding you know." I bit my lip after my outburst. It's kind of hard to gain trust when you're smart mouth_…most of the time_. He turns around before replying in a no nonsense tone, "Listen I don't know you or what your capable of, so until I do you follow me. Got it?"

I wanted to yell out and say I knew what I was doing but then that would bring up questions that I didn't have the energy to answer. I was mentally exhausted and I didn't want to fight, so my response was to nod my head in acceptance even as I buried my retort within the confines of my throat.

I accepted his response and he lead the way. Finally getting into a gallop I was keeping pace with him getting that feeling that I got from riding my bike. One of my ex's from my old life had a motorcycle and I **loved** it. He let me ride it a few times too, so this feeling was returning and I wanted to RIDE!

Taking the reins I pretty much gave the horse the go ahead to go full blown. And she seemed happy to do it to. We rode past Mamoru and circled the perimeter of the back yard_…twice…_which was more like a giant field since there were obviously horses and the like around.

Once she started to slow down I let loose and we slowed to an even pace having gone around Mamoru and his own horse_…twice_. I smiled in pride on that note. I couldn't help it, there was a tiny little bit of a show off within me. I so rarely got the chance outside the place we were stuck in to use it.

He asked once we were at his slow pace again, "Do you ever listen?" I rolled my eyes, "You said that you didn't know my capabilities…well now you know." We trot once again and come up to a giant old Jasmine tree that we passed by twice…the horse and I that is. I see Mamoru go up to it and get off.

Following suit I get off and look at the view he's admiring. The landscape is gorgeous and I feel envious of his family for having such a view while mine is deep below in a non-existent building. I close my eyes and imprint the image into my memory. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Creating a mental picture of this beautiful image. You?" I look to him. The look in his eyes is of complete awe. "The same thing." I've never seen that look directed at me before, it's the look dad looked at mom with when she was alive, the one he looked at Setsuna with…a tenderness…a fresh, blossoming love.

_Shit, have I already fallen in love? Did I fall and not even realize it?_ Panic gripped me before I realized that I **hadn't** realized our close proximity. I couldn't believe how I let my guard down like that. He wasn't as far as away as I had thought he was…or was it that I wasn't that far away?

I hadn't realized that I was in a mind gaze with him till his hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before resting his hand partially on my neck and partially on my check. His touch sent electric currents through my neck that went all the way down my spin.

My first thought to tell him was a warning 'I'm not a good person to get involved with' but it wouldn't come out. Instead I leaned into his touch unconsciously-without thought- before I could think about my position here. _This is so bad…if the company I work for… Hanision finds out…if he's caught…I wouldn't…._

"I'm sorry…" he said. I focus my hazy eyes on him completely only to feel his hand move from my neck and partially from my check as well. Remembering what he said I ask, "For what?" _Please let it not be for the gesture! What am I thinking?_ You've got to stop this before you fall-_or have you fallen?_

His words break through the thoughts currently doing tumbles in my head. Some telling me to end whatever this is here while another greater part of me wants to build on it, "For Delilah. I think you were right on a lot of things I just ignored it, hell most of my friends even told me the same thing." _So I'm not the only one_.

"I'm sorry too. I never meant to do anything that might disrupt your relationship." And I meant it too. His hand dropped from me completely and my skin instantly felt the loss of warmth from his touch. I cursed myself for thinking like I was. He started to laugh bitterly towards me.

"Relationship? It's damned near a joke now. I married my friend because I thought she loved and trusted me with everything, as I did her. I would never do anything with some stranger like she implied I would. She doesn't even trust me to NOT cheat on her." I gulped considering my thoughts lately.

"No you married her because you both have a deep and strong connection….right?" I was trying to protect us both here. "Yeah, that was the intention. But we don't have it. I conned myself into this. And she was my aid in it." _Wow…you really do feel more comfortable letting it all out sometimes with a stranger_.

"I think it was over before it began. The fact that she left proves that she doesn't want to, nor does she care to try, to try and make things work out between us. Maybe I've been in a dead end relationship this whole time and was just too blind to notice it. This shouldn't be a one way street." I COMPLETELY agree there.

He was getting more passionate about his words now, they were coming from the heart and I felt lucky to be with him for this right now. "We should work together and truly I know and feel that I'm the only one working in this marriage." I rest my hand on his back lightly unsure as to how to proceed.

He bends over using the tree for support and I can't help but react. Instinctively I put my arm over even more of his back and move in to try to comfort him during this mental and emotional anguish he's in. Coming to grips with different emotions and realizations is hard enough but to be alone with some stranger…

Especially since I'm not all that great with emotions, however whatever this is seems to be working. When his head came back up I saw in there something that was unreadable. His frame stood up nearly all the way away from the fence and I briefly realized we were at the crossing of someone else's farm.

_Was he leaning in?_ I questioned myself as I now visibly saw him leaning in_…almost like for a kiss._ It was so slow that you could almost not even tell. Part of me was in anticipation while the other part of me was furiously reminding myself that I was here on assignment and don't fall in love! It's a risk!

Millimeters away from my face I saw the need sparking as I felt it within myself and I would have kissed with everything…wife or not and I felt over whelming guilt for it. Make no mistake here I felt guilt alright…but I felt guilt because I DIDN'T feel guilty.

His head was so close that we could breathe each other's air and his breath was giving me goose bumps. The air outside had nothing to do with it. I can tell you that the 'Motoki distraction' has failed. Just this action alone which isn't much but a look from him and his close proximity was doing things that Motoki couldn't do.

Hearing a coughing sound we followed the noise.

Motoki…and he didn't seem pleased looking at all. "Having fun?" He asked, though directed at me or Mamoru I didn't know. "Not good timing man." Mamoru said which could have been taken in different ways. "I see." Motoki said. Sitting on top of his horse I felt guilt once again in my system.

"Mamoru was having a moment; I was comforting him that was all. He wouldn't cheat on his wife and I wouldn't ever encourage it." Complete and utter lie since I practically did, but doing this and saying this was for the best. For everyone involved. _Or so I told myself…unconvincingly._

Walking back to the horse I cursed my own weakness.

I knew I was falling for the guy so I had to do what ever it took to make this a friendship ONLY! Motoki was too nice and he was a good distraction…a failed one but I could still try. Getting back on the horse we left as she grunted in a 'stay' motion, I mentally responded in the same tone, 'wish we could'.

Motoki asked as, "Can I come over tonight? Or have you made other plans?" Making his intentions and obvious disapproval in front of Mamoru obvious. I felt a tinge of guilt and somehow I felt like I was cheating on Mamoru. Which was ridiculous…I refused to let myself get caught up in the moment.

Banishing the thoughts away I made to go talk but Mamoru interrupted, "Actually we have a movie planned for the night. Some Wes Craven thing." Total lie…but I guess he was trying to give me a breather since I didn't feel like being bothered tonight. I wasn't in the mood for Motoki's advances this evening.

"Yeah…maybe in a day or two…call me okay?" I asked. Feeling tired from the emotions today and the mental exhaustion from studying so much with Hotaru. I didn't feel like entertaining anybody. Crashing in bed and reviewing what the computer picked up sounded good.

He nods in agreement still not looking too pleased before galloping off himself. I watched as Mamoru got on his own horse and rode back with me…in silence. Unloading the horses I didn't realize we were working in sync till everything was done and in order.

"Thank you." I said. He looked to me, "For telling me what you did. I was glad to we're able to get some of it out. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger and not a loved one or a relative." Something sparked in his eyes. "What makes you think I think of you as a stranger?" He was standing before me now.

Caught up in his gaze we both realized the dangerous line we were walking. _For totally different reasons mind you._ I remembered my thought of 'not a good person to get involve with' when he did something that blew me away. Leaning in he kissed my check before brushed his lips against mine so sweetly I started to pout.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I could feel his hot breathe as it tickled my senses. "This, us…your married and I'm…we shouldn't…I ca…" He brought my face up to his looking into my eyes. Cradling my face within his hand I felt helpless. I wanted him to take me, make me his.

Everything I wanted and yet this wasn't what I was here for. I had a **mission** and…it was hard to think when he was looking at me like that. If he's looking at me like this now then either he's been looking for a way out for a while now or he's a player who uses his acting emotions to mess with girls minds.

Taking a step back I say, "You don't know how **badly** I want this…" I ground out 'badly' to justify how much I want this to happen, "But I am NOT going to get involved with a married man." I raise my head up high meeting his eyes. "If talking doesn't work with your wife then you should take the next logical step."

Dropping his hands from my face he nods his head and walks off, out of the barn and possibly out of whatever friendship we formed on our ride with the horses. Feeling suddenly drained my legs lose their steadiness and I fall to sit on the hay stack. I breathe in and out as I repeat to my self.

_It's for the best…it's for the best…it's for the best…DAMNIT!_


	5. Mamoru's discovery & Motoki's shock

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: the horse was a personal fav since I LOVE them! and Usagi in any form is meant to be with Mamoru!

**SerentiyMoonGodness**_:_ thank you for your praise!

**NarutoCrazy001:** the having met before will be coming up soon…very soon as for divorce, wont be time for it right away, you'll see why. No he wasn't in the plan for the house raid. Consider that your spoiler! Lol! Thanks for your praise its really sweet to read that first thing in the morning.

**TropicalRemix:** The divorce isn't for some time, and she's not the best but we also don't know her story either.

Usako ch. 5

A week had passed since that evening and along with a mountain of work there hadn't been anything development wise on Hotaru's family. When they weren't home I snuck around and bugged the second floor's main rooms, her father's study and even the attic space.

There was nothing to be heard and I even expanded the words to search for as well, just in case there was a hidden meaning behind different conversations. After a full day of doing that, on my day off no less, I used my second day off that week to take off the settings and just record everything.

In the end after listening to a whole day of garbled uselessness I wondered why Hanision would send me here if there wasn't anything. These people were clean, so why send me here? Before I could ponder further I gave my thoughts a side view into personal time. I hadn't seen Mamoru since that time in the barn.

Hotaru said he'd gone back to work due to a scheduling conflict but that he'd be back at the end of the week. It gave me the chance to get some extra prelims done before he returned. The guards there were good, I'd have to give them that….but I was trained to be better.

Getting past them was easy so I used similar routines to do so. I consistently changed it so that the same activities wouldn't catch any eyes either. It's how I planted the bug in the attic which ended up with me also taking a long hot shower only hours later.

Turns out their attic had some type of old roofing material…fiber glass if I remember correctly…it was left over from when they made the addition to the house. Its shininess lured me over to it. After touching it briefly I thought I heard a noise. In my haste to turn around I failed to see the box to my right.

Tripping back onto it I nearly knocked it all over, luckily I managed to capture it and put it back in place exactly how it was. However that's when I discovered that little sensation. Once it got on you, you became incredibly ITCHY! And if you scratched it got worse and started to become painful.

I barely avoided people on my way to my place above the garage as I jumped into a HOT shower. Turns out that the heat opens up the pores in your skin releasing the nasty little micro needles. I made a large mental note to stay the hell away from that particular section of the attic.

Settling down I turned off the equipment and decided that while it did its run tomorrow I could sneak around the office area more in depth. Her parents left the house on a timely manner so I once they left I had a 45 minute window to get in, look for ANYTHING consistent with what was being charged on them and get out.

Waiting for them to leave I made sure to time myself so I knew how long I'd have to snoop around. It only took the previously deduced five minutes to get from the garage to the office area, one minute to use my lock picking skills before a half an hour went into searching around the room.

I waited till they left while I did my work. Only thing they didn't know was I got up an extra hour early to get some pieces of the cleaning done so when they got back I had an alibi for that missing time. Once they left I snuck around to the house and slipped in unnoticed by any eyes.

Hotaru's last classes ran longer than mine did for the midterms and since I was me and she was literally just a student it was easy for me to get a purposeful B while she worked her ass off for her B's and A's. So my classes were over for the day. Hers ran an extra hour so I had time.

Seeing the door I slipped my lock pick out of the back of my bra strap and within 45 seconds had it opened. Hmm…new record…looking around I saw a typical office. One desk, one chair, and a lining of book shelves left to right and last but not least one laptop in the center of it all.

Smiling I took the advantage and went around the desk making sure not to bounce into anything on my way there. Listening for any intruders I started the unit up and waited for it to warm up. Looking at the timer on my watch I saw that I had 35 minutes left…well 30 minutes left…I forgot to minus 'get out' time.

Once the laptop was up and running it was only a matter of hacking into the mainframe and gaining access to the files. Deciding to try and use the obvious passwords first I try them all. I already had a nicely sized flash drive that could support at least 50 GB's if needed. After spending two minutes putting in passwords I decided on just hacking into the laptop's mainframe.

After a few simple commands I was in and had plugged in the flash drive. Going to the hard disk drive I saw that a large portion of space was filled up. 61 GB's to be exact. It's a lot of space to use up out of 100 GB's. Copying it all as I set it up was to take up at least 15 minutes of my time.

Listening for anyone out there I left the laptop to do its job while I looked around the office for anything hard copy. Not seeing anything out of place I looked in the drawers since there was nothing on his desk but the laptop I was currently coping. The last two drawers on the left side I noticed were locked.

My lock picking skills were for doors not for drawers. These locks would have to be broken into…unless I could find another way. Looking all over the desk I tried to spot another entry point to avoid breaking the lock. Unfortunately the only other option I saw was to take the ENTIRE bottom off the desk.

A few dozen screws and it would come right off…however I don't know the internal design of the desk unit. It's a nice older Oak piece and big, but I need to know the internal and not just the external issues of it. After concluding that piece I looked at the coping process.

Less than five minutes to go and…looking at my timer…still had around 20 minutes to go before they got back. I searched the other drawers that I could get into. Nothing but old bills that he kept in order, probably so he could go back and reflect when what was paid and have proof of it.

I guess everyone has their own type of filing system. Not finding anything out of the ordinary I left the bills alone preferring not to get into electric bills. However one bill entered my mind…cell phone bills.

Taking a minute to sort through whose was whose I put Hotaru's to the side and found his own. I made a mental note to hack into the cell company's records on him to find out exactly what I could gain in usefulness. Memorizing the companies name I quickly put everything back in its place.

Seeing the flash of its completion I took out the flash drive and stored it back inside the cup of my bra. Shutting his laptop off I made sure there wasn't any record of my being there and left the office, but not without memorizing the name, year and model of the desk he used.

I left out of there with time to spare…though just barely…and waltzed out of the house minutes before they came home. Closing the door up to my own space I was glad I didn't leave the mainframe of my own equipment up and running for the whole time. I had turned it off just before going in the house.

Closing the door I noticed a shadow behind me. Reacting without thought I swung my booted foot at the intruder. Motoki backed up into the wall he was leaning against and went from an obvious 'casual leaning position' to a 'hands up in defense position'. I furrowed my eye brows up at this.

"Could you possibly…" His half asked question reminded me that I had just nearly taken his head off with my foot. I could already tell that my foot had been close, his hand reached up to briefly rub his nose. Lowering my foot down to the ground I saw the questioning look in his eyes, "You always react like that when someone's in the room?" He asked me taking a small step from the wall.

Blanching at that I retorted, "You were the one intruding in my room up here. I thought you were an intruder." _A logical statement._ He kept his distance from me and at first I felt a little bit superior, having him afraid, but at the same time I knew I had to keep on the lay low or else he'd start to get suspicious.

_That is if he already isn't with that little display…_ "Okay I promise I'll call or text before coming over. I just wanted to talk after…" His intentions were clear. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression the other day. Mamo-ch-rru…was just having some debatable moments with his wife and was getting outside opinions and help."

All in all I realize I'm speaking more truth with these people lately than I have in my job so far. "So you two weren't about to kiss?" He asks. Thinking back on it I knew we were_…but he didn't need to know that._ "No we weren't. The man is still married so even if I was attracted to him, I'm not the type of person to hit on another woman's man." _That was the truth._

I preferred to not get involved with an already taken man_…but he may not be so __**taken**__ anymore…_putting my inner argument on the back burner I continued my conversation with Motoki. He accepted my answer and walked forward. Touching my cheek he said, "You know I have to admit…" I looked him in the face.

Looking into my eyes I saw amusement and slight_…jealously?_ "I felt a bit jealous by what I thought I walked in on. I thought you were hitting it off with Mamoru when we were starting a relationship." Oh hell, I really feel guilty that he wants to be in a relationship with me.

I didn't think he took our time together so seriously. _It was one make out session!_ Taking his hand from my cheek into my own I remark, "Motoki I-" he put his other hand's finger to my lips to silence me. "It's okay I know you wouldn't be with anyone else. I feel foolish for thinking that of you." Okay guilt really has an impact here.

_However how does he get all this from one make out session and some conversations together?_ Before I can ask I hear a knock at my door. Letting go I take a step to open it when Motoki calls out, "It's open." _This wasn't the time for that! And plus this is my room! Hello!_

In walks Mamoru casually and sees the display that's going on here. "Bad time?" He asks though it's directed more towards me than Motoki. However he wasn't able to school his features in time and Motoki and I both saw a flash of pain and something else before it vanished without a trace.

As much as I knew I needed to see what was on the flash drive I wanted to talk to Mamoru…I didn't want to admit to it but without his 'annoying' presence around me I felt kind of_…lonely_. I liked him being there. "No it's not. Motoki was just leaving while I did some work."

I looked up to Motoki's hurt puppy dog look before he accepted that I did have work to be done. He leaned in and went for a kiss. I was hard pressed to try and stay with it but I was thankful when Mamoru's words of, "Standing right here…" distracted me. I turned my head at the last minute upon hearing the words.

Thankful that his distraction provided a good excuse to avoid Motoki's kiss he left the room, at the last minute instead of leaving Mamoru shut the door. Seeing him standing there I somehow felt trapped and safe all at once. _Weird combo…_ "Do you like him?" He asked me.

Trying to remain impassive I responded, "He's a good guy, yeah I like him…" _As a friend…_my mind supplied. That last part must have been written on my face due to his next words, "You should let him know his romantic feelings aren't shared." I looked up to him fast.

His emotions were written on his face for the world to see. _What the hell happened to him up in Hollywood?_ "How was your vacation?" I asked avoiding the issue at hand. He stepped closer and I felt my own space feel more crowded_…all I wanted was to drown in it. Man another weird combo feeling._

"Vacation isn't the word for it. I found out why my **wife** was so anxious to leave me after one stupid little fight." _This conversation can't end well. Plus the way his said 'wife' like she did something unforgivable…_ "What was that? If I'm within reason to ask." _I didn't want to hurt our 'friendship' is that what this is?_

"I went back due to scheduling issues but that only took two days so I used the rest to go see her and deal with our marriage. And I discovered she already had…" his voice turned sour as if recalling the moment it happened. "With some…American actor." He spat out the words.

"Apparently when they were off set they practiced their intimate love scenes…in each others dressing rooms. I walked in on their latest one." _Oh shit! She was cheating on him with her co-star. I didn't get it? Mamoru is a hot male, why cheat?_ "I don't under stand she has **you,** why cheat?"

My emphasis on 'you' makes him look to me in thanks, "I really appreciate that, especially now…apparently her reasons for this…" he waits for me to nod my head in continuance. Looking back and forth to the walls to me he replies, "Her reasons were that I was never there for her. I didn't help her." _Help her how?_

My expression revealed my thoughts, "She wanted me to help her out with her acting career, her modeling she had good along with her gymnastics which I ended up learning some thing's from…" His small smirk of memory had me a tinge upset. _I didn't need to hear that part._

It sparked a bit of jealousy knowing that there were a few things out there that I couldn't give him. Namely some contortionists sex positions. Skills in the bed room I had but not contortionists ones_…maybe I could learn though…start to stretch out more…I can get my leg pretty high._

_Get your mind away from that girl!_ "My help was to come in the form of getting her acting parts with my contacts. This role for instance, from my friends, not hers. And she played me for it." I felt bad for him…walking up to him I placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to face me.

I looked him in the eye and told him without a doubt in my mind, "She has no idea what kind of mistake she's made." His face changes slightly but I call up my willpower to continue on, "Once she sees how wrong she is she's gonna come back begging for you to take her back I guarantee it." I did too.

He tried to laugh it off like it wasn't going to happen. Grabbing his arm I tell him, "Question is would you…will you be smart and strong enough to resist that call? Right now is there anything salvageable in your relationship with her? You need to know that before you do anything else." I asked.

After a few moments of his walking around the room he finally stopped, "No there isn't. I let go a while back. I think I just didn't want to admit to it. Hell it's probably the reason why I walked away from the scene and DIDN'T beat the man up for what he was doing with her." _Makes sense….sorta_.

Looking at him he seemed drained. _Probably just got done with a long flight and needed a breather._ Remembering seeing a bar within a ten mile radius of here I say, "You know what you need?" He looks to me questioningly. "A jug or a pitcher of beer and I know just where to go to get some to." Grabbing his hand I ignore the sensations of skin on skin contact.

He follows without hesitation. Seeing Hotaru along the way I hear her asking me, "Where you guys going?" I let her know, "That bar bout ten miles from here. Going for a drink." Her eyes light up, "Oh great I'll come with you." I look back to Mamoru for approval and as much as he probably wanted it to just be us he let it go.

She hopped into the car and we drove off. We hardly spoke on the way there. Coming up to the old place I briefly wondered what they served. Once inside it looked a bit like an offshore dive, but sometimes theses dives have the best things to offer.

Looking at the menu I saw what I knew he'd need, "Barkeep, a shot of Patron, one lemonade and mozzarella sticks." The young man, barely 22 nodded his head in agreement before going to get the shot ready. "You like Patron?" Mamoru asked, his sister sat next to him looking at the menu.

"A little but it's for you. Trust me when I say you need it." Accepting the lemonade I pointed at Mamoru for the shot and was told it'd be a minute for the mozzarella sticks to be done. We all sat at the bar and I watched as Mamoru downed the shot in one gulp. Maybe one wasn't enough.

Seeing the look on his sister's face I conceded, "He just has some things to think on is all, it'll all come good in the end." Smiling at her in confidence I accepted the proffered cheese sticks and started to eat them happily. Mamoru ordered another shot as his sister ordered gave me my lemonade and took hers as well.

We sat for a few minutes as patrons came and went before a group of rowdy guys came in seemingly bent on disturbing the semi-peaceful atmosphere. Plus after the several shots of strong ass Patron Mamoru had digested on a near probable empty stomach the alcohol was hitting him hard.

He was already wavering around and knew that I was going to have to help him into bed tonight. But sometimes it's just what you need, to have a hard night followed by some hard liquor. But those guys were even starting to get on my nerves so I looked to my left and saw the pool table.

Seeing the guys just standing there I deducted that they were probably just interested in our seats. I signal to Hotaru to help me with Mamoru but he protested claiming he was fine. Letting go I say, "If you're fine then you'll be able to play a game of pool with me." He agreed before walking off slightly to the pool table.

The guys sat at the bar. Grabbing the stick I made two shots and nailed five of them in the different holes. Bending over to get the next one I heard a few wolf whistles that I promptly ignored. "Nice view…" and, "I wouldn't mind tapping that ass all night…" could be heard coming from the lugs.

_Once again I'm good at ignoring…_but Mamoru as I discovered_…wasn't_. Walking his slightly off kilter ass over to them he said, "You guys mind? We're trying to play a game here." With a laugh one remarked, "Nah man we're just enjoying the view in here that's all." If Mamoru isn't careful he's gonna piss these guys of.

"Mamoru come over here." I call out, he turns and leaves them only to hear, "Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Laughing I feel Mamoru's destination shift and he turns back to the guys. "And what makes you think she's the pants? For all you know **I** tap her ass **nightly**…**without pause**." _Yup he's drunk._

Turning around I see his anger in place. The night's built up hostility was getting to him and if he or they weren't careful someone was getting hurt. The bar was clearly a bad idea on my part. Walking up to him pool cue in hand I get in front of Mamoru blocking his path, "Let it go, they're not worth it."

He looks down to me then up to them…several times_…probably having trouble distinguishing between people now_. And he still has his big drink in his hands. _Hm…must have ordered one when I wasn't looking cause that's a big glass._ Taking his last swing from it he walked back to the pool table and put the glass down.

I thought he was fine…would shake it off_…but he didn't._ Instead he used it as an opportunity rush the guy and take a swing at him who only got nailed due to his shock. Out of his stupor he looks to Mamoru, "Yeah that's right bitch and I've got a lot more let me tell you!" _Stupid men when they're drunk_.

_Mamoru is officially a mean drunk!_ I block his path as he aims to swing again only to end up making him divert his swing at the last minute to avoid hitting me. However he went down due to loss of balance and hit the bars counter on the way there. "And stay down." The guy's buddy said.

I turn my head and yelp out, "Be grateful that he's drunk or else he could and would hand you your ass!" Walking away from it I go to see if Hotaru is okay. She nods her head then gasps at what she sees. Looking back I see why she gasped, each of them kicked Mamoru in the stomach.

Having had enough I told Hotaru to run for cover while I handled them. As one of the guys got within range I shoved the pool stick into his gut. He fumbled back; the other guy going to defend his friend came up only for me to block his fist full hits with the pool stick before slamming it like a base ball bat into his face.

The last friend tried to kick me but I blocked his leg with my own twice before slamming the stick down onto his knee cap. He stumbled away in pain as the first friend got back up and looked to me in shock, "What the-" I slammed my fist into his face after placing the pool stick in one hand.

He was out like a light_…boy did that feel good. Just knocking 'em all down._ The knee guy however got back up and limped about till he had the other side of the bar behind him. I smashed the middle of the pool stick at the end of my thigh to break it in half giving me two pieces.

He tried to look tough but since his friends were all out that left only him, "Tell your friends not to mess with us. You mess with one you mess with us all. And honey you think I'm bad, **He…**" I indicate to Mamoru, "Is worse." After I indicated his bum on the floor I threw the two pieces at the jerk nailing him right under his arm pits and effectively scaring him.

Hotaru came forward and yelped out, "We should go!" We both went to pick Mamoru up before exiting the bar but not before leaving a few bills behind for the drinks, food that I barely got to eat, and the smashed up pool stick. Getting in the car I drove us back home where I told Hotaru I was cool with dragging her brother to his room.

Easier said than done. I just wanted the rest of her night to be more normal for her. Didn't want her to be to scared or have anxiety issues over it. Dragging him up the stairs to his room proved to be difficult, not impossible but difficult. Once I reached his room I helped him on his bed before he woke up.

"Wait…" he mumbled out, still drunk as anything. _Should I stay around or…?_ Grabbing the trash can in by the door I moved it over to his bed. He looked to me funny, "So you can puke." I explained. He nodded his head in agreement before asking, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" _Oops!_

_Thought he was passed out…what excuse do I give him? I better think of one quick-_ "I – ah - took some self defense classes as a kid." Not full on lie I did take self defense classes just not as a kid. He accepts the answer in his state as I stand up from my bent over position to leave.

"Please…" he asks grabbing my hand pretty weakly, though even in his state his grip is decent. I know what he wants but I'm not sure if his family would be okay with me_…their resident 'house keeper'…_in the house alone in his room, "I'm not sure…" I start out.

Sitting up he seemed to be ignoring his nausea to ask, "I just don't want to be alone right now." After what he'd been through I think I could break the rules just this once. I nodded my head in acceptance before lying behind him and holding him from behind. With ten minutes his body heaved and he was puking the liquor back up.

After 30 minutes he finally passed out and I finally gave in and fell asleep. Since my stint at Hanision I haven't had a night where I slept all the way through. I always wake up if not from my nightmares of that night over and over again where I kept repeating the same mistake though now I see myself in a different body…kind of like an out of body experience…only now I watch myself and I can't stop myself.

Then I'll wake up several times in during the night to avoid dreaming of that event. This is the first time in years I've slept all the way through it. So peaceful…it felt nice and for once I felt safe as anything. Not that Hanision isn't safe by any mean's but this was a different type of safe.

Somehow by the next morning with everything from last night out positions were totally reversed. He was now holding onto me only now I was _facing_ him. I woke up with our arms wrapped around each other and my left leg thrown over his right hip. My knee cap had made a resting place on his ribs.

_Oh boy…_I felt his morning wood very prominently pressed up against me as I fought the urge to simply hump him like a rabid dog_…damn what I wouldn't give to just do that…_and slowly made a move to remove my leg. However I failed to notice that there was warmth emanating from my leg…his hand.

A hand that seemed to have a decent grip on my thigh just like his other one that was wrapped around my middle from underneath had a good grip too. Even in his sleep the slightest move I made to 'attempt' to get away seemed to awaken an unconscious response in him to keep me there.

Trying to keep my breathing even I tried and failed several times as I 'attempted' a new move to remove my appendages from him. So as a last ditch effort I tried a new one I hadn't used before. Only this one practically entailed me to straddle him. Not that I wouldn't mind I would love to do so but that wasn't the goal here.

_Unfortunately…._

Carefully I moved my whole body over on top of him ensuring that his hand would fall off my leg and I could get up. I'd seen it done in the movies and a similar move used on that show F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _I think it was…anyways I tried it…and found out…There's a reason why t.v. is just that…__**T.V.!**_

I found that his hands had decided to wrap themselves around my middle and lower back and his legs straightened out to be between my own. My inner thoughts struggled for a way to get out of this mess. _Damn it!_ I thought…not that most of me minded but he was still married and I was on assignment here!

I tried to unsuccessfully pry his hands from around me but the grip only tightened forcing me to lose the tiny little inch of space I had in between us. I had kept it there so he wouldn't wake up from the extra weight. I was solidly on his chest and our groins were face to face along with our FACES!

For ten seconds I froze on top of him waiting for a response within his facial features. I honestly couldn't help my heartbeat as it beat three times faster than normal with this close proximity. Just when I got it down to twice as fast my eyes went as wide as saucers as I saw his start to drowsily wake up.

Seeing me first thing completely straddling him with my own deer in the head lights look had his face turn from confusion to mild amusement. So instead of throwing me off of him he loosened his grip only a tiny bit on my back and asked, "What exactly are you trying to do this morning?"

_This looked so bad…_ "See I was trying avoid waking you and leave the bed but you're a very clingy sleeper, your bodies unconscious actions refused to let me go." Maybe not completely the right words to use but it was true_…not that I minded his clingyness._ His eyes shifted and in his groggy state his slightly cracked voice asked me, "What makes you think I wanted you to leave?"

As I tried to come up with an answer I then asked myself… _'wait…what?'_ Looking to him I then think to myself…_wait he was…awake?_ _This whole time he was actually awake? I went through hell to avoid waking him when he was already conscious?_ Reigning in my temper I look at him.

Seeing his expression I asked once I figured it out, "How long?" Smiling he retorted, "About ten minutes now. It's not the first time I've gotten drunk." _So he was playing me this whole time!_ "So what you wanted to see me squirm around like an idiot?" He chucked at my words.

"I didn't see anything…**felt**…" he gripped me tighter to him forcing my legs out from under me even more. I felt the heat of my body begin to spread at the intimate contact of our bodies. I cursed the day denim was made when I felt it as a boundary against what I wanted_-OH my god what's wrong with me?_

_He just found out about his wife's deception and you've been having sex thoughts about him since day one-this is getting complicated! This wasn't-isn't-can't at all happen! And yet…_ "Would be more accurate of a description." He was laughing at it. As much as I wanted to slap that smirk off his face I resisted the urge.

His amusement would be short lived when reality seeped back in for him so I made myself let him have a piece of what we both wanted_…a break…or maybe temptation would be better in this case… _ "True but more to the point…" I made a move to get up when his arms held me fast. I quirked my eyebrow up at him.

"Help you?" I asked trying to sound casual when I was literally straddling him. I could see over a dozen emotions play over his face ranging from amusement, curiosity, lust, confliction, need, want…I stopped looking after things got to intense for me to see. "Yes you can." He said.

I looked to him in the eyes, "What do you-" before another word could be uttered his reflexes were faster than I'd given anyone credit for after having so much to drink the night before. Before I knew it I was pinned beneath his frame and I was getting horny and wanting more of it.

_I was once again cursing the day denim was invented…_Controlling my raging lust I asked him again, "What do you-" his face ducked down slowly towards my face. I anticipated the kiss but couldn't help but feel nauseated when I smelled his breath. He still smelled of liquor and vomit from the night before and feeling his stomach move I knew what was actually going to happen.

Grabbing his shoulders I shoved his face over the side of the bed as his stomach released the last of its contents. I leaned over the opposite way to avoid splash back. After a few minutes he wiped his mouth off before laying his head in the crock of my neck and signing deeply.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." He groaned into my neck. I patted him on the back as he started to adjust himself. Rolling off of me I told him to freshen up and that I would take car of the bed and the garbage. He nodded his head in acceptance before saying, "Usagi…thank you." I smiled before pulling the sheets off the bed.

Hearing him in the bathroom I took the sheets from the bed and left for the basement where the laundry room was. After figuring out the mechanics of it I started up the load before heading back up stairs to go check on him. Hearing him still in his bathroom I left for the kitchen.

I snagged some crackers and chicken broth from the cupboards. I micro waved the broth for about two minutes before putting it into a coffee mug and taking both the broth and crackers up stairs. Going into his room I hear the toilet flushing. He must be feeling somewhat better.

"How you feeling I ask?" He shakily leans out of the bathroom with a towel to his face, "Bett-" for a second we both thought he was going to hurl into the porcelain goddess again. But he refrained from it, "I'm good…I'm good." Looking to me he saw the crackers and broth.

"You brought that for me?" He asked slightly shocked. I don't know why I felt suddenly foolish for doing this for him. Losing my nerve for whatever reason I tried to make it sound as if it were nothing, "Yeah no biggie. The least I could do since you were so nice to let me ride with you."

There was something there in his eyes…I turned away, the look too intense. If I leave now then I can avoid any awkward exchanges. Seeing his nightstand right next to the garbage of puke I put the crackers and broth down and turned to leave. Now, I'm fast but in this instance I wasn't fast enough to beat him.

I'm almost out the door as I felt his hand catch my own_…he's making this so hard for me…why does he want me? He can have anyone, a model, an actress…if you knew why I was here you wouldn't want to be with me. You'd cast me aside…maybe if I think like that he wont be so tempting._

_Then again he'd have every right to do so. I'm here to spy on his family, those that he holds dear to him and here I am exposing…_his words break my train of thoughts, "Don't go…" He asks, his voice a little stronger than before. I looked back to his face. Big mistake on my part.

I see the vulnerability within his dark midnight blue depths as well as a strength that came from…someplace. I tried to reason with myself, to tell myself there wasn't anything there. _He just needs a friend…_I told myself. _A friend that he's leaning towards to kiss…_my other half supplied.

True enough his face was_…since my inner thoughts decided to keep me distracted…_nowonly mere inches from my own. I unconsciously bent my head at just the right angle to receive his kiss. At first I remembered the scent of his breath from earlier. But now it was replaced with mint_…he must have brushed his teeth_.

_Better…_I felt his lips gently graze my own. Like he was struggling with himself on the pros and cons just as I was. "Mamoru…" I said his name barely above a whisper causing our lips to brush against each other. My lips tightened in response to the brush and all I wanted to do was jump in.

Before I could act-literally just before I was about to rise off my feet a loud, "Mamoru!" made us both jump back as if we'd been burnt. Hotaru came in bouncing in from the hallway. "How you doing?" She asked as if she already knew the state her brother would be in and decided to add to the pounding in his head.

As much as I wanted to think on something else that could be pounding I also thought of his predicament, pounding headache… "You need any headache meds?" I asked him. His face held something there for a moment before covering it up before his sister could see it and ask.

Hotaru continued on being louder than usual and he nodded his head yes. I left to get some Advil. I was torn between wanting to knock Hotaru out for interrupting and hugging her for interrupting. I do have work to do here and not my chores work either…I remembered my flash drive and I knew I had to get to it.

Giving him the Advil I told them both I was going to be studying in my room with the English homework given over summer break…even though it was only a week it still gave me ample time to get my real work done. Going up to my room I pulled out the flash drive and uploaded the information.

As it uploaded I tried hard to keep warmth _from_ me that Mamoru put in there. The feel of his body as we slept together and I do mean SLEPT together, his hands on me even if they were in mutually respectable_…sorta…_places, the feel of his weight when he rolled on top of me, the sensation of his mouth barely touching my own…I felt warmth accumulate between my legs.

Pressing my legs together I tried in vain to stop the sensations from developing. I knew it was futile but I could try. However what I ended up seeing and reading stopped any pleasure filled thoughts I had. Two hours later I was still going over the information that I gathered from his father's laptop.

I didn't want to believe it_…it had to be a lie…they ALL had to be lies!_ I started to cry in pain…I remember some of these…THINGS too. I did some of this stuff. I felt horrible…I felt like a degrading criminal_…scum_. I wanted it all to be a lie. Resisting the urge to break something I left the room.

I needed to make a call and to get some air. Plus the long eight block walk to the nearest pay phone would do me good. I didn't want to make the call on my issued cell since they probably are monitoring any calls or texts messages. I knew now that Hanision couldn't ever know.

I personally didn't want Hanision to know…hell I was hoping that what I found out was to be totally wrong! So I called up the only person I had on the inside that I knew I ever could trust …Amy. I remembered that she had more strings to pull on the inside than I did so I could talk to her.

Picking up the pay phone I dialed before inserting the change into the device. Three rings had me worried that she'd miss that call. Then her voice picked up, "Hello?" she answered. Hearing her sweet mousy voice was somehow calming and she even sounded intelligent.

_I don't know how she made me feel so much better…must be the calming balm within her voice. What else could it have been? _"Hey Amy it's me…I ah…have a favor to ask of you. It's important." It was about to become life or death here and other than her I knew I couldn't trust anyone else.

"Sure, what is it? You okay? You sound off?" I had to keep my cool…at least till she saw me. "I'm fine…really I am. I need to come down from where I am for my mission. Tell the guys there you're asking for the weekend off. You're a big ticket in there, they'll give it to you." I knew they would.

She seemed confused as to why but I assured her once she came down here she'd get all her questions answered and more. After agreeing to come down at the end of the month which was in two weeks time I had to hope to god that what I read was completely wrong.

Choosing to ignore what my gut was telling me, I left and went in search of Mamoru, I needed to see him_…to make things better…to feel better_. _He'd make me feel better; help me forget…even if it was just for a short time_. I went out to the barn and found him mounting up his horse again.

Seems to be doing that a lot lately_…I wonder if this time it's due to me?_ Angling for some privacy I close the doors to the barn behind me. I turned back around to watch as he took a look at me before strapping the saddle on his horse. Mine, I saw, was primed up and ready to go.

_Had he known I'd be out here?_ "You looking for another ride?" he asked…his words holding a double meaning. _God yes..._ "Yeah actually I am." Riding sounded good_…I could clear my thoughts, escape for a little while…_he walked up to me. "Usak-" _did he just nick name me?_

"Usagi…whatever it is your dealing with you need to come to grips with it before it eats you alive." My face went white for a moment with alarm. _There's no way he could…did he? What did he know?_ "You have this thing I can see eating away at you and it's been there for the past few days…" _How…?_

"I worry about you and I want you to be happy. Your smile is brighter when you're happy. You make the day better when you're happy." _And here I thought I was closing off my feelings this whole time._

For once I let it all take over me…my feelings for him and back 'burnered' all my other thoughts and emotions on what I just found out. "If I could I'd be with you right now, but you're a married man and it wouldn't be right. Plus I work here, how would that seem to your family?" _All true._

In fact since I started to work here this is the most truth I've told to anyone in years. He walked till he stood in front of me, "Usako…" My gaze sharpened at the nickname he had given me_…I knew it!_ "My marriage is in the shitter figuratively; my soon-to-be-ex-wife is still banging her on screen partner." _Damn, still?_

His hand came to rest on my cheek and as I felt the warmth emanating from that simple touch I opened my eyes to see him leaning in, our foreheads touching, "I care about you**….a lot…**and I like you**…a lot…**you listen…you're there when I need you…you tell me what I could do…" His lips drift towards mine.

"I want this**…I want you…**but only if you'll have me." He says. Barely an inch away I know it's my decision now to make…kiss him and take a chance here…or tell him no and watch as whatever we could have had crumble and regret it ever happening.

_But I needed to know something first…_

"Tell me…tell me this isn't some rebound for you." I looked him in the eyes which weren't more than a few inches from my own. Beautiful dark blue orbs swimming with emotions… "Usako…you could NEVER be a rebound, you're a girl to keep for life." He seemed breathless.

Like it took everything in him to say that to me. _How is this happening so fast? How'd I fall in love so fast?_ I couldn't have stopped it if I'd tried, my lips met his and in an instant that soft brush of joining turned into a passionate longing not to be denied. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his tightly around my waist, there wasn't an inch of space between us.

Paper would have problems fitting between us. I felt my head fly apart as I grasped onto anything solid to keep from flying. Mamoru moved us to a hay stack and laid me down on top of it while he laid himself down on top of me. I gladly accepted him into my arms as he poured his passion into our frenzied kisses.

I thought I was going to burst with all the unrestrained sexual tension that had been building upon the first meeting. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you drenched in water in the barn." He confessed nibbling on my lip. I smiled and managed to get out, "I've wanted you since I first saw you." I admitted capturing his own lip between my own teeth once he let go of mine.

He snaked a hand up and merely touched my left breast. The sensations alone were enough to make me wet with anticipation. Leaning my head back I let out a squeak of a moan as I tried to contain all of my sounds. Once he grabbed it however my breast tightened in response.

I moaned out unable to contain all of it. He gently squeezed and yet again I moaned out the sensations_…he's going to be the death of me…_ "You like that?" He asked me, licking my neck. I purred in approval and it only seemed to heighten our wants and desires. I gasped a loud with need.

In an instant I no longer felt the haystack on my back I felt the wood of the stable separator at my back, "What are…oohh…you doing?" I asked as his teeth grazed my collar bone before his tongue trailed another trail back up my neck. I never thought teeth like that could be a turn on.

"Trying to move us…" he grunted as he couldn't help but to grind his now throbbing member in between my legs, "out of view of the doors." I looked to my left and saw the barn doors but my vision blurred when I suddenly cried out in shock at the sensation of his mouth sucking my breast through my bra.

_When had my shirt risen up?_ I asked myself trying to remember when it was pulled up. I tried to think back only to think 'forget it' and gripped his hair in need. It had been to long since I'd felt this need_…perhaps this was the first true time I'd ever felt it._ His hands shifted some what abandoning everything but my ass.

Feeling his hands grip my hips then my ass he felt him leaving finger shaped bruises, I felt the need to vibrate right out of my skin rise with in me. I was on the verge of purring my approval when the barn doors opened and in walked Motoki. Well we didn't make it to the destination in time that was for sure.

I turned my head to the left and saw him walk in and see us against the stable divider. I felt bad about this…I gave him the impression that we were good when in reality I was using him as a distraction from the guy currently pinning me to the stable wall. The hurt was clearly written in his eyes too.

_This is not going to go well…_


	6. double date & midnight chat

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: yup he's all usagi's now!

**TropicalRemix**: it's a crazy world we live in…

**NarutoCrazy001:** despite Motoki just having been the crush I would have like to have read a story at some point where he saw usagi as a girl to date and they do which is how Mamoru sees them gets jealous then devises a plan to win usagi over. Or a story where usagi's trying to win back mamoru and motoki helps by pretending to be her boyfriend and mamoru gets jealous over it, if anyone gets any ideas off this please **WRITE IT!** I'd love to read it.

**moonxxprincessxx18**: motoki just has bad timing that's all. he's a good guy he's just after the wrong girl. But that'll change soon enough. Oh and the divorce papers wont be for a while something huge will come up. plus things will get more explained when Ami comes back in. though rest assure…Dalilah is not involved…or is she now…

**SerentiyMoonGodness**: thanks!

**Jd**: sorry my updates haven't been sooner, but my beta readers do have lives of their own.

Usako ch.6

Guilt coursed through me like a bad dinner would. I felt shamed by my actions yet I knew that what I felt was real. I gently gripped Mamoru's arms in an attempt to get him to let go, he looked to me in confusion. "Let me explain to him." Before I could though, Motoki broke in with his own point of view.

"Oh no, don't bother its obvious what this is. I'm good for a good make out session but when the celeb comes back into town it's he who gets your blood pumping." _Okay half true…_ "It's not even like that. You're putting words in my mouth." I couldn't think of much else to say.

"Of course it is." He's angered and there's only one way I know of right now to get out of this, "And what do you mean celeb?" I knew who he was but that didn't mean either of them did. "You don't know?" Motoki asked me. Putting on my best 'what?' face he nearly laughed.

"HE is a celebrity. An actor. You honestly didn't know?" He sounds shocked. I pulled the lines that I had come up with beforehand to use just in case, "I'm usually too busy with either work or studies to watch movies or t.v." There we go, lets avoid this conversation all together here.

However Mamoru decides to intervene…my guess is he didn't want me to look at him any differently, "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that whether or not you two were together beforehand she's with me now." His confident pose made me want to jump him regardless of Motoki.

Motoki on the other hand was angered, "WHAT? But I thought-" I knew what he thought, "What? You thought that if you came out and told him you and I had some make out session he'd leave me and you'd pick up the pieces?" He deflated a little on that note_…that's what I thought_.

I walked up to him, "Listen I do like you…as a friend." He didn't want to hear it. Walking backwards he said in regretful tones, "We could have been good together." I shouldn't have used him, that I already knew but I didn't think this would end up happening…at all.

I felt defeated and no longer aroused. Feeling Mamoru come up behind me I was ready to say I wasn't in the mood when he spoke, "Should have known you and him were hitting things off. The way he seemed to get jealous out by the tree." He was nearly laughing in bitterness.

Wrapping his arms around me I felt better…somehow he made things better, "But I have to admit I felt jealous when I saw that he was up in your room that one time. I didn't understand why I did. Now I know." His hold tightened and at the moment it felt like home…this whole thing was not a part of the plan at all.

"You have and have had nothing to be jealous over. We tried once but…things fell flat. I just hadn't had the heart to tell him." That was truth. He just didn't turn me on the way Mamoru did. He laughed, "I always knew the kid was green around the edges. I wish he could have just let himself go with Hotaru though."

_What?_ I turned around in surprise; "You wanted him to be with her?" Usually big brothers are all about protecting their little sisters_…or so I've heard_, "Sorta, but I think he saw her as only a little sister. I even tried to set them up a few times, nothing went. Hell just to see how things were going I made it a double date when Dalilah and I were dating." _Did I need to know that part?_

"He took her for ice cream with us before just treating her like a kid sister. I cornered him while she and Dalilah were in the restrooms. His response was basically 'I damn near grew up with her, she's like my kid sis as well'. It was a mute effort from there on out. I told Hotaru and she nearly cried." _Poor girl_.

"He never fully grasped that she was a growing woman. I still don't think he has." His voice trailed out at the thought, then as if a snap had occurred I brightened up in a mood shifting change, "How about I get her all dressed up? Like she's ready for a hot date and he sees her." He looks to me like I'm a small child that doesn't get it.

"He's not attracted to her." I shook my head, "No you don't get it he's never seen her in 'sexy clothes' before…has he?" he turned his face up before answering, "No." I smile, "All I need to do is get her dressed up then get him in the same room as her. If he's totally none responsive the whole time then fine he's not attracted."

"I think the only problem might be, isn't she seeing someone?" I asked. He furrowed his brows, "I doubt its anything serious besides, once he finds out that it really was just a fling he'll leave." He makes it sound so off handedly. "I hope your right but I also hope Motoki sees Hotaru."_ And doesn't reject her…._

His arms shifted around me, "And if he is?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "If he is and they kick it off then I get a riding lesson." Internally alarm bells were going off in my head on how wrong this was all going. On the other hand seeing the expression on his face…

I laughed at it after a moment or two. His face was going in all sorts of different directions with that sentence, "I know the horse would love to get out and have some fun again." His expression fell completely and I laughed my ass off. Clutching my stomach I definitely felt better about what had just transpired.

Scratching his head he mumbled out, "I was thinking of something else…" I laughed even harder at this and lost my semblance of balance. Soon though he was laughing too and started to lean against the divider we were just previously grinding against for support for our make out session.

A few moments later I finally stopped laughing and felt how hurtful my cheeks were. _Wow…it's been a long time since I've laughed that hard_. Getting back up I go back to our previous conversation. "So what do you think of my plan?" He looked confused for a moment before he remembered.

"And if I win and he isn't interested I want…" he puts his finger to his lip as if to think on what he wants. An idea sparks, "I know…I want a back rub…a full back rub." He states confidently. I laugh, "Okay, but be prepared for when he looks at her and sees a beautiful woman." He nods in agreement.

Holding me again he says, "This is one bet I hope to lose." I kiss him in response. He was right if I won that meant we got more time to spend with each other and not to mention Motoki would see Hotaru as a woman for himself and not be so mad with me plus Hotaru can finally have that crush of hers come true.

We set out our plan while I end up completely forgetting my own reasons for being here to begin with. The very next day I make Hotaru go to then nearest mall with me to find her an outfit that screams 'I'm dateable'. Mamoru ended up getting the hard part, talking Motoki into coming over for dinner.

The only thing was Mamoru's parents were going to be out of the house since they were going to a banquet so this was to be a snap. The night it all happened I was so excited that I completely forgot to put the computers on to run the software. Tonight was about Hotaru and Motoki.

Her outfit was stunning. Her skirt fell around mid thigh giving sexuality and maturity while her blouse was low enough for flaunt without it being over exposed. I managed to get her into stilettos and to help her avoid the uncomfortable factor I myself decided to wear some nice butt accentuating jeans.

Plus I had my own four and a half inch popper heels that gave me the extra height to compensate for Mamoru…a little. He was a good five to six inches taller than me. Plus my shirt composed of layered up tank tops with lace trim. All in all we looked good without breaking the bank.

Dinner was going smoothly we had just come down the stairs and as we first suspected Motoki was stunned at Hotaru and looked away fast. Though if it was due to how she looked in a negative or positive light was unknown. Plus he avoided most of the conversation with Hotaru during dinner.

I wanted to try but anytime I would I'd feel like he would try to bring up the barn scene right in front of Hotaru. She didn't know that I was sorta-okay… 'hooked up' with her brother and he was still legally married to his wife. What a conundrum I'm in…finally Mamoru broke the tension.

"Hotaru I must say you don't look totally ridiculous tonight." My eyes bugged out, _what?_ Hotaru's expression was caught between 'did he just compliment me?' or 'did he just insult me?' "I think he meant to say you look great tonight Hotaru, right Motoki?" I direct to him.

He finally looked at her. His emotions were masked in his eyes. I knew only some with my experience would see it or someone who'd known him forever and a day would, "I think your outfit is questionable." Oh god he's going to try and do the noble thing. I cut in, "Questionable in a 'wow that's great' way."

He cuts to me his look is covered but I see what he's hiding. He still has emotions for me and is desperately trying to keep his romantic feelings for his friends little sister at bay. I look at his from my position across. We…Mamoru and I made him sit next to Hotaru while we kept to ourselves on the opposite end of the table.

"No, more like who dressed you?" he asked looking to her. At first she was grinning about it till she saw his face. Like he didn't like it. Her face dropped, "Usa-Usagi helped me actually." She chocked out. She went red in the face at the face that he appeared to not like it when in reality he did.

He looked to me and said, "You enjoy dressing my little sister up as a whore?" _That's it!_ I stood up and in my angered state forget where I'm at and who I'm surrounded by, "Get your head out of your ass for two seconds long enough for you to see the beautiful woman in front of you." I point to Hotaru.

He stifles up, "She's like-" I cut him of, "She's not your sister! You know this! You have feelings for her I know it. I've seen it hidden in your eyes." His face snaps to me fast so I though his head would start to spin. I couldn't help but pull a smirk on him. _Yeah I saw it! I made you!_

"Look-" he begins but I cut him off again…he's going to be the one to see things clearly tonight, "No you listen, give this young woman a chance, she cares and likes you and so do you. You care and like her too."

I plead with him in a directing tone. He sighs…backing away from him I say, "Mamoru lets go out for that ride now." He looks ready to rebuttal before I give him the look telling him we need to leave…give _them_ space. We leave and head off to the barn. Prepping the horses up we end up riding further out than we have before.

And before I knew it I was in front of a lake, a small one but a lake none the less. It was beautiful…and the way the moonlight hit it was breathtaking. Getting off the horse I tied her close to a tree near the water so she could drink if needed. Mamoru did the same as he stood at the waters edge.

It was a bit breezy but I didn't care, having traded my heels for boots back at the barn I stepped out of them before walking barefoot to the edge of the dock in the lake. Peering over I see the darkness of the night falling onto the water making it more black than the transparent light blue during the day.

Sitting down on the dock I hear Mamoru do the same, taking off his own boots he walks to the edge and sits down. His feet however dangle over the edge while mine are held by my arms close to my chest. "Hopefully he'll learn." I say, it's all I can say. "He will…in time." He replies.

I look into the moonlight hoping it'll have all my answers to my problems. And on remembering those problems I ask, "I love this place your parents own, it's so…beautiful and lovely. How can two people with three kids afford such a wonderful place?" Sometimes you have to compliment them to get information.

Mamoru smiles but not in a funny way, "My dad made some really good business deals over the years. 'Wise investments'. Our birth mother had a large family inheritance since she came from wealthy Hollywood types. She just wasn't like that once she met Dad." I have a strange feeling about this.

"It's the reason why when I met you I thought I recognized you. I still think that I just can't figure out when." I have to figure out how he could have, we never have met before. "I guess I just have one of those faces." I laugh it off. His hand turns my face towards him.

Leaning in he whispers against my lips, "Your face is not like the rest of the girls. You have beautiful blue eyes that could trap a man's soul…" I felt entrapped myself if anything as his hand pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "You have a cute little button nose that I just want to kiss." And he did.

He brushed his lips against my own so tenderly I wanted to smash my lips into his kiss him for all he was worth…but I resisted, "And your lips are like smooth velvet, to touch is like a pleasure all its own." His lips brushed again before his thumb brushed by them, "I just want to get lost in you." He confesses.

I felt this was my last chance…I had to want him to not get involved…thing was I was too late, "Mamoru…" I choked out, taking hold of his hand. Looking up into his eyes I saw his passion, tender caring feelings, his want, need, and desire and swirling around within his own midnight blue depths.

"I'm not a good person to get involved with." It was out there, he could either leave or stay it was his game now. His lips took mine so intensely that I thought I would start to have a heart problem I felt that strongly for him. "I'm not letting go of someone who makes me feel this strongly this fast." He was being completely honest.

Looking around and seeing no one for as far as my eyes could see. I had to break this tension…the feelings that we were emanating were strong and truthfully I loved it as much as it scared me. I stood up before quickly shedding the top layer of clothing, "You ever skinny dipped before?" I asked tackling my belt.

He was too stunned to talk, rather he was starring at me. Probably stunned that I was not only doing this but also because of the moment we just shared. It was to intense for me I couldn't function on the job to much without loosing focus. Stopping I asked him again, "You ever skinny dipped?"

He shook his head no. "First time for everything, wanna go skinny dipping?" I had stopped shedding clothes luckily I had only shed my shirt off. He nodded but before I could tackle any clothes he decided if he was going to get to see me naked he'd be the one to undress me.

Slowly we stripped each other and it felt unbearable. The way his fingers touched me, like I was something to treasure. Like I was something precious and needed. I honestly felt a bit like a virgin all over again and I so wasn't. But then again…I was a virgin to making love.

Maybe that's what this was…maybe that's why I felt this way…we were going to make love and it…he…made me feel vulnerable…but in a good way.

He jumped in first then I did. We splashed around before he dove under. I groaned out, "Please no pretending to be Jaws. I'm not a fan of people grabbing my feet out from under me in the water." My words fell on deaf ears. I looked all around and moved myself over to his original placement.

I would have gone under myself but I could hardly see my own hands. The only light was the moon shinning down. I was ready to get out of the water when he came back up behind me scaring me shitless. I was close to screaming when he spun me in his arms and kissed me breathless.

We hung onto each other as we kissed. Leading me back to the dock we slipped out and looked at each others nude forms. And if he wasn't god like before he certainly looked like one now. Everything was wet and glistening and in the moonlight he looked like a strong mighty warrior.

I was stunned by the level of emotions he was emitting. Before I could utter a word he picked me up bridal style and carried me to underneath a tree near the horses. As if sensing their masters need for privacy both horses arranged themselves to block off possible views from passerby's.

I looked up and saw his face…well his eyes. I spoke three words I hadn't come close to speaking since my family, "I think I love you." _Where did those words come from?_ I asked myself only his response of, "God I think I love you to." Was what made my heart clench tighter in my chest.

Our lips met in a passionate frenzy as we explored each others bodies. Every nook and cranny was explored or teased or licked or nipped at. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. I had never felt such an overwhelming need to be taken over…to be loved. He cherished me…my body…in ways I hadn't even dreamt of.

Mainly cause I never allowed myself to dream of something I knew…or thought I knew would never happen. Yet…here I was…and it was real. He was real. I felt it in my pores…the way his hands moved over my body, like he was memorizing every inch of me. I felt a tear slip at the action.

The tear caught his eyes as he looked down at me…briefly taking away his kisses from me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I started to see self doubt creeping into his features. Taking his face in mine I use his moment of weakness against him and flip us both over so he was on his back.

Straddling him I lean down and whisper, "Never doubt my feelings for you…I'm just…" I looked at him as he touched the tears path. Grabbing his hand I get it out, "I'm just so happy that this…us…is real. That I'm not dreaming." He seemed to get that as he wrapped his arms around my back and slid himself into position.

I laughed at it before batting his arms away and sliding myself out of position, his look was that of confusion and longing, "You think I'm going to let you get away without a taste first?" I asked him. He seemed even more lost till I cradled his member in my hand sending his head back against the soft grass.

I maneuvered myself down till I was between his legs as I gently used my teeth and tongue to perform some wicked things to him. His body jerked at the action_…as a few before him had…_ my subconscious supplied. Ignoring it I continued to explain what I wanted to taste.

I licked his tip like a lollypop before sucking the head in long enough to elicit another deep groan. I smiled and started to suck harder; however before I could continue on his arms came out of nowhere and grabbed me up, pulling me away from his fully throbbing member.

I was once again on my back as he moved over me only now his head was between my legs with both my thighs thrown over my shoulders. His tongue was merciless as he ran the tip of it from top to bottom. I groaned out something between a shudder and a word…something beyond even my perception.

He sucked my lower lips into his mouth making me shout at the unexpected sensation. I had never had a man in my life do that let alone find THAT spot…**I** didn't even know I had that spot, and HE found it! Before I could further process it further I felt my orgasm coming along.

Familiar sensations built up and I tried to latch onto a wave but something beyond what I could think of kept me away.

I looked down and saw the rhythm of his head at my core…focusing on it after a moment I knew he was keeping me at the edge, "Not fair…" I gasped out in between breaths of air. I looked down as he looked up. Seeing my juices covering his lips and chin had me ready to come on the spot…nearly.

"Get your ass up here." I order him. He smiles before complying to my soon to be sinful demand. Hovering over me he uses his left hand to first wipe my essence off his lips and chin before letting it join its mate so they can be used to support himself. I look into his eyes…such a dark blue…it would almost be considered black in the right lighting. He leans down to kiss me.

Tasting myself on him was truly something I had never felt before…tasting our combined juices was something else. "You have an intoxicating taste…Usako." I smiled at the nick name. He seemed glad that I reacted in such a positive light.

"Take long to come up with that?" I gasp out. He'd moved around again only this time he was wrapping my legs around his waist ready to make me his. "The suffix…is referenced to a child…of sorts…you Usako have an inner child within you that you don't let most people see." _How did he…?_

"I have come to see that part of you and am grateful that you've shown her to me. You're my little Usako…or my little Bunny or my Buns…" before he could kiss me I stopped him in favor of finding out about these nick names, "And where did you come up with these nick names?"

He smiled as if it were a lame attempt at slowing down what we were doing, "Usako…" he started. I pulled my arms in and put them across my chest intentionally hiding myself from his view as in 'not until you tell me'. He sighed, "My little Bunny is in reference to the moon." He points towards it.

"And buns can go two different routes…either for the two buns in your hair or…" his hand reaches down and fondles my rear, "You get the picture." I smiled before pulling him back down and gripping his hips towards mine in an unmistakable invitation. He leans in and seals the deal.

Connected as we are I feel so happy and carefree. No thoughts of Hanision or of Diamond…or even Motoki could interfere. I know that in this moment he's my protector as idiotic as that sounds for a person in my position. But he does…and I love that. He's everything I ever could want.

His slow thrusts gave me a chance to adjust to his girth which was huge! He refused to put more into it until I was ready for more. I tighten my hold and plead with my eyes to give himself to me. That I can take him…that I can handle him. His reaction was that of an alpha male taking his chosen female.

I have got to stop reading those horse books. The mating page had me intrigued for some odd reason. Plus I had to get to know the horse that I was riding…anyways…back to the subject at hand here. Once he let loose I felt a barrage of intensity and all I wanted to do was urge him on.

After only five minutes I was burning up with the need to have him let go. I could tell he was still holding back. His thrusts were powerful yes…but also controlled in his rhythm so he didn't hurt me. I needed more…wanted more. I used the tiny bit of leverage I had and flipped him over.

He seemed shocked at first before my own actions took over and took him to a place I'd like to think no other girl had taken him before. I rode him_…hard…_it had briefly occurred to me that we weren't using protection but that thought was squashed when I remembered the daily vitamins and birth control we were given.

Anyone on a long term mission was given however long months supply of them. Mine was everyday…knowing I had taken mine this morning as part of my daily routine I continued on giving him the ride of his life. However it seemed that he caught onto the fact that I could take a little damage.

He flipped me over without a second thought and I was stunned by the roughness. His eyes gleamed wickedly at me before he slammed home. I screamed my pleasure out into the night sky. I was unsure of what was up or down now. His powerful thrusts were making it hard to think…even breathe.

I looked up to him before he smashed our lips together in a soul binding kiss meant to consume us both. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as he gripped them and pulled them even higher. The sensations running through us both were amazing. I could read his face so clearly.

But right now my body was reading its impending orgasm and I was more than happy to welcome it. He seemed to get that to for his movements became more frenzied. I couldn't even move my own hips anymore the speed not only so fast but the bent over position he now held me in wouldn't allow it.

I was pinned to the ground…knees by my chest now and him thrusting his engorged length into me so fast I couldn't feel or hear anything but him. I could feel more than hear the orgasm coming through him but before I could touch it off mine came first, jolting my awareness away from him temporarily.

I hadn't even had a chance to regain all my senses when I realized he was still moving inside of me. Obviously I hadn't foreseen this. Seeing my surprised expression he laughed at me, "What you didn't…want to…continue?" I was stunned before I smiled my own happiness and he continued.

Twice more we made love into the night under that tree. Poor horses ended up getting a really long show. But it was worth it…the sensations…I had never felt these before. I was in love and I knew it. We slept under the tree till dawn. Waking up we got dressed and ended up acting so giddy it was funny.

After riding back in we saw that his parent's car was home. We decided to stay in my room for the remainder of the morning. Collapsing on my bed we ended up enjoying another round of love making as I knew that's what we we're doing, before our energy levels abandon us and feel into a bliss-filled four hour slumber.

I woke up to see the sun out, his parents car gone, probably for work and the alarm clock reading around nine a.m. I still felt tired as hell but my body was too happy to complain about why. My mind felt refreshed and basked in the calmness of the morning. Before I could think about the thought forming in my head Mamoru woke up.

We both dressed before walking silently outside avoiding waking the rest of the animals up as we walked inside the house. Noticing the empty couch we headed for Hotaru's room on the second floor. Mamoru's loose hands were making it hard for me to avoid laughing out loud.

Reaching Hotaru's room I see the door closed as we get closer. I test the lock to find it open. I guess she figured no one would walk in. I carefully open the door to find a shocking surprise inside. I honestly hadn't expected the night to turn out as it apparently did what with the way it was going.

Motoki's nude form was holding Hotaru's equally nude form from behind. The covers covered the essentials…Hotaru's chest namely…her rump and all of Motoki's lower half was covered too. The only thing showing was the curve of her right leg as it poked out from beneath seeking cool air.

_I guess the outfit worked better than I had anticipated…_I look over spotting Mamoru's actions. He looks away from the sight. I guess it would be strange to see your little sister in bed with your neighbor whom was as nude as she was, making their activities from last night quite obvious.

Before Mamoru could utter a syllable I ushered him out of the room. As I closed the door he went downstairs. I rushed off trying not to make a sound as I reached him by the porch out front. He looked unable to process what his sight told him he just saw. Walking back and forth he mumbled out, "I can't…this…I…she's my sister."

He finally turned to me on the last note. A brief pause of panic at what was going on now. It was one thing for him to accept them dating but a whole nothing ball game for them to already be sleeping with each other. I guess he was trying to deal but it wasn't working very well.

Grabbing his shoulders I make him look at me, "Yeah you can. Their both happy accept it." I told him. He accepts after some hesitation just as a disheveled looking Motoki walks out onto the porch. Oh god not the best timing…his merriment over last night was apparent on his face.

"Hey." He cheers out, sleep still within the confines of his voice. I know that voice and if Mamoru's experienced as I am he knows it to. It's the voice of 'hardly got any sleep for a damned good reason'. The remnants of what we had just discovered with them were still too fresh for Mamoru.

"Shouldn't you be in bed…you know, with my sister?" His tone was harsh and to the point. At first Motoki looked shocked that he knew, "We saw you and Hotaru in bed together." I replied. His gazed shifted not just from me to Mamoru but from confusion to utter panic. He gulped. Visibly gulped.

"Relax this was the intention, for you to realize that Hotaru is a woman, your woman now." I could only try to express through crappy gestures. His face went slightly white as he gulped…again. "ohh…" was what Motoki managed to get out past the forming lump in his throat.

Mamoru jerked back to Motoki's face, his expression stern and mixed with concerned anger over the loose of his sister's innocence. _Why else would a big brother be mad at something he helped develop?_ She was probably still a virgin, "Yeah…ohh…" I don't think we could have anticipated this.

Motoki's next statement didn't help his case here either, "I honestly didn't mean for it to happen." Sensing Mamoru's next move I jumped in-between them to prevent any hits from being made. Thankfully Motoki thought enough to see the error in his words and retracted his statement.

"What I meant was I may not have planned to…" seeing Mamoru's expression he retracted his words to something else, "Planned 'it'…last night, but…honestly it was the best night of my life." Nice word choice pal…the smile on his face told the truth. He finally realized Hotaru for who she was.

A young woman…The words stopped Mamoru and made me aware of another presence in the area. I looked over to discover Hotaru standing there in Motoki's shirt. The length reached down far enough to cover her thighs. I looked to Motoki to see that he was in fact shirtless_…how had I missed that?_

_Or was I just not paying attention?_

Hotaru's voice filtered through the air, "You really mean that?' She asked. A smile graced his face as he walked over and pulled her into a sweet kiss…just perfect. I couldn't suppress the ridiculous urge to, "Aawww…." at the scene before me. God it was bad, how I would hate it yet **I** do it!

Seeing the look Mamoru held of partial acceptance and partial pain…though in seeing his little sister grow up or knowing that she was a woman now I didn't know. I smacked him in the arm to knock the look off his face. "Be happy for them." I nearly ordered. "He's a good guy, he'll treat her right." I assure him.

He nodded before walking up to the pair and giving Motoki a nudge on his shoulder of approval. Only then did Motoki's lips leave Hotaru's. I smiled at the turn of events before a text came in on my phone. Surprised that I was getting one I wondered briefly who is was from.

Looking at the text I.D. I spotted a scrambled cell number. The text read, 'call phone number in 15 minutes.' Either something was wrong or she had important information otherwise she had an actual cell phone to use. Shutting my phone I tell the group, "I've got to go. Be back in 30 at the latest."

I ran off down the road before anyone could follow. Luckily I had no worries on anyone keeping up with me since I was good at evasion. Basically I could avoid anyone looking to follow me. Running all the way to the payphone I took out my cell and punched in the numbers to be dialed.

"Amy what's wrong?" she replied, "Usagi we need to meet sooner than planned, how's 36 hours exact from now sound." That was less than two days, "What's wrong Amy?" she paused for a second. "It's to important for over the phone but please just meet me at the phone booth you're at in exactly 36 hours." She hung up.

Something must be freaking serious if she's upping the meeting date and not even telling me what the score is. Walking back in I see the group dissipated and Mamoru on the front porch, "Everything okay?" he asked concerned. I couldn't tell him the truth, "Just a wireless company, they wanted me to switch long distance carriers."

It didn't make a whole lot of sense but he accepted it. The rest of the day went by fine, I was using my draw maps of figuring out a way into that locked drawer while Mamoru was conversing with his parents over his ending marriage. They may not have loved the girl but they did work hard in accepting her.

Listening to them yell back and forth about the press disaster to take place was irritating but it also allowed me to make my own smart ass comments without it effecting the mood or screwing up my chances here. That thought… 'my chances'…what a weird thing to think now.

I could hear his step mom raising her voice, 'that girl was deep into the industry I'm surprised she didn't do it before.' _Wow gee thanks mom…_it's what Mamoru must be thinking. I hear a huffing sound and hear Mamoru's father say, 'What she means is maybe you two weren't as close as you thought.'

_Not really sure if that helped at all…_ 'Dad! Dalilah had her good moments. She just lacked…' he couldn't finish it, 'She didn't lack anything, if anything she just needs to keep her legs shut.' Harsh words from his mom. He sighed… 'Don't worry we'll spin this story and spin it good.'

_Well she's good at that PR crap…_ 'Now they there's something that's been bugging me for a hot minute here.' We all listen in. 'Is it me or does Usagi look like someone familiar to any of you?' _Why do people keep saying that?_ 'She's never been to these parts a day before in her life.' Mamoru answered.

_Even if he was thinking the same thing…_ 'Why so quick to defend her? You hardly know her?' his step mother asked. He back tracked, 'She's been really good around the house and I have gotten to know her.' Yes despite all the extra crap I still have been getting my chores done.

'I'm going to look up her name see what pops up.' His step mom walked out before his father silently walked out too. The plans for the locked drawer sitting next to me as I tried to figure them out and listen to their conversation at the same time. Abandoning the conversation I focused on the drawer.

_If the drawer was a key then…a key! Hello!_ I couldn't believe I didn't think of it sooner, _I do have a lock picking set!_ Going to my luggage I grabbed it from its place inside of my kit and practically yelled 'eureka!' silently beaming with happiness I knew I had to wait for a key moment to strike.

After my chores were done I joined the family for dinner upon Mamoru and his step mother's request. We all talked and I carefully avoided questions pertaining to what they had been discussing earlier. As the majority of them gathered in the living room I snuck out and around to find the office.

Discovering it I sealed it shut after I walked in. going in for the kill I tinkered with it until the lock popped open naturally. Hot damn! However it was the small piece that I found that was most mind boggling. Papers I was expecting to find in there but not a 25 gigabit flash drive.

I knew this stuff could pack some serious memory on it but I hadn't counted on it. I made my decision as I took it hoping he didn't visit this section of his office very often. Leaving , I opened the door to see Mamoru coming past the room. _Shit!_ Looking stunned for a second he asked, "What were you doing in there?"

_Damn…um…_ "Looking for the bathroom. I waked into darkness expecting to find a light and when I did, to my surprise it wasn't the bathroom." I laughed it off, he smiled before kissing me with fervor, "The bathroom is down the hall." He pointed. I smiled as if I was a true blonde.

"What can I say Mamoru, you have me all turned around up in here." I kissed him soundly as he happily kissed me back. Hearing footsteps we retracted our bodies as his Dad came around the corner. "Oh there you are." He said to me, "Yeah I got lost for a moment." I reddened a bit, not that they knew exactly why.

I needed to get back to my computer and figure what the hell was on this flash drive. I didn't count on one thing though…Mamoru. The rest of the night went by slowly as I tried to make the time fly by getting into certain conversations and when Hotaru was around without the presence of her parents asked me a few questions herself.

Most of which had to do with sex for the first time and how to deal with the pain of loosing your virginity. I gave her the best solution I could with my limited answer. After ten though the family headed off the bed while headed out to my room. Getting in there I turned my laptop on to put the flash drive in.  
>Once it was starting to load up I heard a knock at the door. I put it under my bed facing away from the door as I opened it to reveal Mamoru. He looked happy, "Need some company?" he asked normally this wouldn't be a good time but considering the meeting with Amy fast approaching and the look in his eyes…<p>

"Sure." I welcomed him in. I left my laptop on as he and I spent some time talking to him. We got to know each other better on a more intellectual level. I learned he'd originally wanted to be a doctor, but followed a friend into the spot light and got a few small roles before he locked onto a long term role.

We both laughed as he told me a few of them were dramatic, douche bag roles, but they got him noticed so he was grateful he got them. I told him about my parents…to an extent. I was surprised on how he reached to the news… "Yeah…at first the place I was staying at…" I couldn't say where exactly so I lied.

"This shelter over a few states away gave me the staying power I needed to get myself a decent job. Fresh out of high school isn't much to go on. You'd need experience and I didn't have enough for them to give me a shot." He nodded his head in agreement, all that I was telling him was such bull shit and he was eating it up.

I felt bad for it plus to make it worse the guilty look I was giving off seemed more like a look of grief for what I went through. "So you moved?" he asked. Sighing I put a smile to my face, "Yeah. I moved away. Took a while since I was on foot but I made it to within a hundred miles of here." Okay there was some truth in that.

"After someone gave me a shot I took it and worked my ass off literally." I laughed on the end of it as he leaned over from his position on the bed to look at my ass. We were both laying down side by side facing each other as we spoke about anything we could think about.

Smiling he leans back over, "An ass well worked." He lightly slapped it and I faked pain as he playfully shoved me back and we then got into a small wrestling match that I let him win. Pinning me down he asked, "So how'd you end up here? Besides my sister." I smiled at his bizarre timing question.

"Well after getting just enough cash in the bank to take on a few classes I also took on some grants and ended up nailing a scholarship that helped out with the money piece a lot too. So I used it to be a part time student while I searched for another job, cause the pennies I was getting paid had barely been making the rent as it was."

So he clued in from there, "So when you met my sister…everything fell into place?" he asked nuzzling my neck. Snug between my legs his grip lightened substantially as he eased out of his pinning position and eased into a lying his head on my chest position. I smiled as he said, "I can feel your heartbeat."

My voice for lack of better wording was full of laughter, "tends to happen when you're on a chest." He looked up like he was possibly too much weight. "You're fine I can hardly feel you." He sighs in mild relief before resuming his resting place on me. After an hour he shifts himself again.

Only now he shifts so part of himself is underneath me as he pulls part of me on top of him. Laying on him with my left leg thrown over his stomach and groin makes me feel at ease…no…at home. I feel like I'm home with him here, in my life. Unconsciously my decision was made in the end.

If his father was guilty of anything then I do what measures were appropriate. However in that event I would do everything in my power to save his family. Just because you're married or related to a criminal doesn't mean you have to suffer for it. It's the only reason why to this day I refuse to harm a child.

They tell you sometimes you have to hit below the belt, well not me. Hitting below an actual belt is one thing but to hit one where you cause harm to an innocent is another ballgame. However if he was innocent by any and all accounts then I had some serious thinking to do about how to save him and his family.

First things first…meeting with Amy tomorrowish…depending on how you look at it…and if the timing is perfect then it'll be at midnight. I'll see her then and we can discuss things and figure this bitch out. I wasn't going to let innocent people suffer, plus if the company I worked for all this time was corrupt then…

Let's just say that I had a lot of soul searching to do about what I'd done for them. The people I'd unknowingly hurt…killed…and slept with…though that last one I don't see that having hurt a lot of people in the end. My thoughts took over for the night as I forgot about my laptop running.

Morning came and I was hard pressed to stay in bed with Mamoru, but he was probably wanted by his parents…and his lawyers to discuss divorce papers. He was sound asleep as I remembered my laptop and swiveled it out. Not having plugged it in the battery was dead. It may be cutting edge but the battery was only for four hours tops.

Letting it go I lean over and grab the plug in for it and plug her up. I'm very careful not to wake Mamoru up. I don't want him to get curious abut what's on my laptop and why I'm being so secretive with it. Last thing I need is for him to get curious and I blow my cover up here.

Speaking of I need to figure out where he and his step mom have seen me before. I know I'd never been down here before so it had me curious. Taking a picture of myself, flash-less, I upload it and put a search in through for Hollywood starlets and the model types, with my calculations it should take at least 10 minutes.

Looking over I begin to wonder_…how the hell am I going to pull this off…?_


	7. discoveries & night visitors

**SerentiyMoonGodness:** glad you loved the chapter here's more!

**moonxxprincessxx18:** it will get pretty bad coming up…Diamond will find out but what going to be more shocking is what he already knows…as for the intimacy between Usagi and Mamoru…keep reading.

Usako ch.7

Those 36 hours flew by…mostly because I made myself busy as ever. The intel was more important now than love making or classes, the only thing I got done were my choirs. I was waiting on any updates from Amy. So far the rendezvous point was still the same and I wasn't questioning it.

After the family had finally gone to sleep that night I headed out at 11:30 sharp to be there by five to midnight. It was a bit of a walk and I didn't want to seem suspicious by running there this late at night. Once I arrived I was grateful that Mamoru had been lulled to sleep by the classical music I had played for him.

I remember my parents doing the same for me to help me fall asleep at night. Some of the classics were so boring they made you fall asleep like that! Otherwise there were some good hits. But that's beside the point. I had my information and she had the rest. I just hoped that whatever else we found out wasn't as bad as we thought it was.

Looking at my cell I saw that it read 12:00 on the dot. I looked around. Nothing on the road for a long stretch in either direction. Then I heard a rustle behind me. Looking back I saw little Amy. She had a long trench coat on and seemed to be all business. I looked around again.

"We're alone, trust me this intel isn't for the faint of heart. But it was detrimental and has made me seriously rethink what we've been told and taught." I looked at her with a look that basically read 'how bad?'. "Usagi in my hands is a lot of information that we must discuss somewhere more private."

Knowing my place at the ranch was optimal I suggested it. She seemed a bit iffy about it, "It'll have to do." My guess was her ride wasn't coming back here for a while. Walking back we quietly crept up into my room. Lights out we used mini-lights to be able to read the information collected.

It took over two hours to sort through it all. I stood up and wanted to knock over everything in the room. "They've been lying to us…about everything. Even my family's murders…" I couldn't help but cringe at the thought. My family, my reason for revenge, for getting into this…they knew.

"They knew the whole time who those men were, their names, who they were connected with…but they didn't act. They didn't tell me." I wanted to either cry or kick something, anything. I kicked the bed post. It hurt but felt better to have done it…a little bit. "I can't believe any of this." Amy remarked.

All of what we did for them, internally or externally and it was all for profit. I had thought it was for the country. But we weren't serving the country we were serving them! I felt sick. _Who knows how many innocent people I killed for them._ I suddenly felt sick and lost the steadiness in my legs.

"I don't believe this...I don't believe this!" I yelled out. They knew my families killers, where they were, who they were and they had been protecting them all along. _I was being used…hell I had been used over and over…and over again._ I felt cold and sickened by what I had done.

_And 'in the name of my country' what a load of bull shit. It was all in their name!_ I was duped so many times over…the things they had me doing for them. Things that can never be repaid. The people that were lost. For a moment I became lost in my own thoughts.

I shuddered in thought on some of the things I did that I hadn't really wanted to do but did for the company. I hardly even put up a protest sometimes. To think of what I was doing…a chill passed through me_…to think I was doing my country a service…how many innocent lives were lost because of me?_

_Did I want to know…? Maybe not but I needed to know._ If not for retribution then to not forget those that were lost_…I can even avenge them…_when I'm presented with the opportunity. Gathering my nerves…for the moment I ask Amy, "How many?" I couldn't say the words they wouldn't budge from my constricting throat.

She looked up not sure of my question. Sighing in agitation I ask, "How many did I…" I couldn't push the words out. It's not everyday you ask a friend 'how many innocent people did I kill?' It was frustrating. "How many assignments?" she asked trying to figure me out as well as what I was asking of her.

I felt pathetic not being able to ask her straight out. I looked back to see her gaze at the house which now held Mamoru, Hotaru and their parents. The guards were normally in place when around the house in the front. No one could get around back without going through security alarms giving them plenty of time to respond.

"They're innocent people Usagi." I breathed a sigh of relief… "If anything, we're the bad guys." Okay relief plummeted a little. "No we're not." I responded. She looked back with a haunted look on her face. She felt the same guilt as I did, who knows the lives that were ruined on account of us.

"I know what you mean but we're not. We were being used by these people. We didn't know." She accepted my words for what they were. However I was overjoyed to find that they were innocent people. I wouldn't let them die, there will not another innocent persons blood on my hands.

"If anything they're in the danger zone because of the evidence Mr. Chiba has against the company. How he got it I'm not sure of but it's substantial." Amy's words hung thick in the air. "According to this he had made plans to alert some high ranking friends in the senate but not before getting his family a deal and to safe haven."

More than likely Mamoru could go back to the high life, he was too much in the spot light for them to kill him, but his parents and his siblings weren't. They would be hunted down. Safe haven before exposing Handision was a better idea. They'd be one step ahead of them.

"However the only reason why he hasn't moved is due to the fact that the closest arrangement he can get with the senate isn't till he gets back from a trip out of the country. Which is in…according to these papers…" She shuffles some papers around to find the date.

"A month. I bet you its why Handision wanted you to tie them to being guilty now, that way he couldn't alert the senate." Amy was right. The timing to find out had to be perfect, I just don't think they figured I'd find out the truth…about everything. But Mr. Chiba…he had a good plan.

After all his family would be the first targets…save for Mamoru…and that's if his death isn't planned as an accident. Standing firm I spoke with conviction as I stated firmly and with determination edging my way, "We have to protect them!" Amy looked from the house to me.

"I have to warn them…somehow…" I just didn't know how_…not yet_. Amy stood up and faced me head on, "Usagi you can't!" I was stunned_…what?_ Looking at her bewildered for a moment I asked, "Why not?" she looked to me firmly. "You warn them now and you risk bringing them their own deaths! You have no way of getting them to safety, not without help from people within." I looked to her_…huh?_

"I talked to the most trusted people in the company. They feel the same as we do." Maybe she was right. "We can make arrangements, get them to a safe place, besides you haven't checked in with the company yet. As far as they're seeing it you're either in too deep or you've found something serious."

Try both… "I'm making arrangements with a friend of ours, she's putting up extra rooms at the temple where she's been living. "Temple you don't mean-" she nodded her head in confirmation. Rei…bitch…I hated her almost as much as she hated me. She had arrived at the company before I had.

She'd ranked pretty high too…we had even sparred together on occasion, but her assignment had her sent to the HickiwaHikawa Temple. Apparently she pissed off Seiya something good when she began seeing a brother of his behind Seiya's back. She was too good to let go of so she was sent out there…four years ago.

Probably still pissed as hell at me. I got the assignments to go out and kill…which I now fully regret…and I got the 'sexpionage' assignments as well…which usually made me uncomfortable. Plus to make it worse she was world famous for her cunning swordsman ship skills and her tricks with flame tipped arrows.

She used to love to burn the hell out of me when we trained together. Then again I used to nearly break her arm when we trained together so we were kind of even there. "Will she be okay with me being there too?" I asked. One thing Rei and I had in common was a mutual respect and friendship with Amy.

"I'll make inquires for you all. It's the best bet since no one would think to look for you at the temple, especially Rei's." Amy damn near laughed. It was pretty well known throughout the company how Rei and I felt towards each other. We were good rivals for jobs but bad friends.

Logically here Amy was saving my ass…plus good news is Mr. Chiba, from our search hasn't made any plans for plane trips anytime soon, nor any purchases for bus tickets or any other public transportation. We still had time…and I planned to suck it up and make every second count.

"Amy what I want you to do is make arrangements with Rei and give me a call when it's been set up. Shouldn't take more than a day." She nodded her head. "What will you do Serena?" That was going to be the hard part. "Too bad I can't just say 'the targets are innocent'." She smiles blearily.

Smiling myself even if it doesn't reach my eyes… "When Rei's done with her part, send me a text saying 'remember funkytown?' And I'll reply back, 'Didn't know there was one.' Its sounds stupid I know but the company won't pay much mind." I can get the family out before the company even knows what going on.

"You sure Usagi?" she asks. There's no turning back once we set things in motion. If we tip the company off in any way they'll send someone strong enough to not only take surrounding guards out but me as well. I'll be deemed a lost asset and extremely dangerous to those around me.

It was nearly afternoon now but the information from last night had me completely wired. I watched Mamoru talking with his family since they were doing a cook out. I could smell hot dogs and beans. The smell tantalizing. Home cooked meals…I only ever had that with my old family…and now this one.

I was going to do what ever it took to protect them. My face was set in determination as I remembered the sai's I had carried with me as my weapon of choice. Easy handling_…if you're trained for it_…plus the pointy ends were thick and sharp. One throw and you could nail someone's hand to the wall.

The handles themselves were a good four inches and the blades were footish in length…maybe longer, and the other two prongs on either side of the blade made for easier handling. All in all, the weapon was excellent and my favored choice. I use guns don't get me wrong but blades don't run out of bullets.

Mamoru poured me fresh lemonade as I sat down. It might be the last real meal we all get to eat for a while so I might as well enjoy it. Mamoru wasted no time in making his feelings for me known to his family. Well if you could see under a table that is. Our hands clutched each others.

So if you could tell we were only eating with one hand each one might suspect…but no one had. After the food was done and over with, his parents watched t.v. on the couch while Hotaru snuck Motoki up to her bedroom.

Me, I stuck to my room while I had one last night with Mamoru. I tried to express what was going to happen through our love making without it feeling like a 'goodbye' cause it wasn't. _At least I didn't want it to be…_I just didn't know how to tell him the truth. _Who would or could right now?_

As he lowered me to the bed I couldn't help but feel the need to memorize every inch of skin that touched me or that encompassed me. His lips were soft to the touch yet held passion in them as they moved over my lips, my neck, my breasts…anywhere they could touch graze.

His tongue and teeth nipped and my nipples making them hard and begging for his touch again. My tongue left blazing trails of heat and lingering wetness where ever it went while his teeth gently bit into my neck and just above my breast. I felt like I was slowing burning to death.

His muscles…lean and hard, were all soft to the touch, his flat stomach and abs were the same while his legs held only the slightest bit of hair. Feeling their coarseness I sought for his touch and moved my legs from his own to wrapping them around his waist. He groaned at the move.

His hands were rough and smooth and everywhere over me it seemed. It wasn't till I felt his length slide into me that that incredible sensation was back. All I could do was hope and pray to whatever deity out there that he forgave me for everything. Feeling his movements, I lost my train of thought.

Our now conjoined bodies had fallen into a timeless rhythm that I wished we would still get to do after this was all done and over with. A tear fell from my eyes. He took note and furrowed his own brows in confusion I reassured him, "I'm fine. I just love you so much." It broke my heart because I did and I may have just destroyed his life.

He kissed my tear away and hugged my body to his as the pace slowed down. _Deep down I think he knew something was happening…I just didn't know how he knew…_He was communicating to my body that we were in no hurry. Our clothes had been spread about the room as we'd taken in the time to slowly remove them, dropping them where ever we saw fit. Just like now, we were taking our time just as we saw fit to.

Feeling his length burn a trail within me I wondered vaguely if it was possible to burn from the inside out. Spontaneous human combustion is a theory…a theory I felt could happen I felt so heated up. Our bodies were now dripping with sweat.

Somehow he shifted us so I was on top and my knees were up at his shoulders. I smiled at his encouragement. I kept the same pace but found once I was in control the need to take what was mine burned through me like liquid nitrogen. "Mamoru…" I gasped out, his name coming out loud in the room despite its softness.

His eyes locked onto mine. Their shimmering depths held love in there I couldn't fathom how a man could love me so much. I've never had that before. Looking into his midnight blue orbs I spoke out, "I can't…take this…" I gasped as I tried to get the words out between thrusts.

"Anymore…I want it to…but…this slow…throbbing…its torture…" he grabbed my hips to steady my rhythm as I had ended up speeding up. "Trust me…this will be so…much sweeter…if we keep this going…" he was gritting his own teeth too. I wasn't the only one struggling to maintain the pace.

I bend down and tried to coax some speed out of him. His grip on my hips was tight and firm, something I loved but I wanted him to encourage me to let go. _Unless…maybe this will be better…something to think on if he decides to-_I cry out in shock for a second as his fingers found my pulse point and pinched…lightly.

The throbbing was already so bad deep down inside it wasn't going to take much more to throw me over the edge. "Mamoru…" I begged…I wasn't beyond begging at this point. It was too intense the throbbing. The same pace had been unknowingly making me ultra sensitive the whole time.

Finally seeing that even he couldn't take it anymore he started moving faster. Pulling my hips down faster as I thrust up and down faster and harder I was growing increasingly close to my peak. I could feel his organ throbbing deep inside of me as he thrust his back up in time with mine.

"Usako…god you're so tight…want to stay here forever….so intense…" his eyes were nearly clamped shut with the effort of holding off till I came. His hips now pumping wildly into me as we both lost control. "Oh-oh-oh god…Mamoru!" I whimpered out loudly in the room.

I was nearly there when his fingers played havoc again and pinched my nub only now it was so sensitized that I was now riding the cusp of pleasure and pain as he bit down on my nipple at once. My orgasm crashed through me like a tidal wave. I squeezed him dry as he groaned out loud. My name falling from his lips.

Riding out the last small waves I fell forward on him as I felt a chill overcome me. He pulled the sheets over us. I barely heard his, "I love you Usako." As he drifted off into sleep. My vocal cords wouldn't work so I settled for using my fingers to draw the words on him. He chucked as he fell asleep.

Once I woke up with Mamoru still embedded deep within me I received the dreaded text from Amy. Perhaps I was thinking about this to negatively. It wasn't dreaded it was necessary. Ray could make room at the Hikawa temple in no time with her helping hand of course.

This family was in good hands…I hoped. Reading the text I'd told her to send I typed my response. By the way it's very hard to respond to a text message while leaning over your man. Putting my phone down I wondered how long it would be till I got the location. It'll probably be sent via encoded message.

Before further thought could go into it, Mamoru roused from sleep still feeling me encompass him…which in turn made him fully wake up. Sleepy headed he smiled with both his eyes and lips. The text came back with the coded address. I was to get the family out of here by the end of the night…easier said than done.

Getting dressed Mamoru left for breakfast with the family. When he left I packed all the computer equipment I had up. Clothes would come later…at least half would come later, if I packed it all up now and by chance someone came in here they would get suspicious of the scene.

Due to my nerves for the upcoming plan I had no real desire to eat anything so I grabbed a croissant and orange juice to force down my throat. Thankfully no one noticed the change in my demeanor and I hid the rest of my actions from Mamoru. Since he know knew me better than any one right now.

Hopefully convincing them would be easy…even though it probably won't be. _Asking them 'all as a family fun trip to go on a vacation to the temple' wouldn't work but it was worth shot_. I worked all day and spent as much time as possible with Mamoru…just in case things went sideways.

However as I discovered the past few months plans don't always go according to the way you…well…plan them. Midday Hotaru asked me why I hadn't been to any classes, for a moment I had been struck blind but I quickly came up with an excuse. I had simply said my chores here took a while so I was in communication through email with the professors of the classes.

A complete lie but this was more important than some classes. However it was when Amy texted me again that I knew some we had tipped the company off to our knowledge of what was really happening because it read quite simply 'E.A.E.' that meant period point blank 'escape and evade'.

A term we used when we were in training to get the 'persons' or 'items' and keep it from the enemy by 'escaping the enemy' and 'evading any further capture'. I was great at the way we did it during training but there was a difference between training and real life, most of my assignments had been kills…not saves.

Now I had to get them out tonight regardless of any prior planning or back up planning I may have had. As the sun went down I knew whomever they sent would make their move using the night as their cover and ally. In any situation you use the weather or cover of day or night to your advantage.

Unluckily for them I was trained the same way_…tough shit for them I guess._

Noticing a breeze outside since the sun was down I walked up to the house, there on the porch was Mamoru. He seemed to be looking at me as if he was waiting for me to come up to him. He smiled before walking over towards the porch swing.

I looked up to already see one of my colleagues on top of the porch roof. I knew his partner…ers must be out there somewhere watching it all waiting to either strike or waiting for the command to strike. I already knew how he got up there so fast, the stairs leading up to the porch.

You could easily run up and use them to jump onto the porches roof soundlessly if you tried and had a good run to it. Only problem was if I killed the one already in position it could either bring the other one in or have them call for a strike team…or worse case…both.

Thanking my training that I had remembered to grab my sais weapons before leaving I teasingly touched them briefly before walking up the steps. All I need to do is get Mamoru inside the house…safety. Walking up I asked, "Hey Mamoru…" He didn't give me a chance to finish before he stood up, walked over and kissed me.

From the moment I stepped foot onto the porch he was up. If the company didn't know it before they knew it now why I had technically failed this mission…I was in love…or at the very least, I was emotionally compromised. Letting my lips go he remarked, "I've been waiting to do that for the last two hours." I smiled.

I already knew we were being watched. It was only a matter of mere minutes before they would act. I had to move fast. Looking up I asked him, "Can we talk inside? It's a bit chilly out here." Lousy reason but he nodded his head in agreement, though he seemed a bit confused and curious.

He started to walk inside as I remembered where the 'roof' assassin was. Reaching for my sai's I grabbed them out gave a slightly four foot running jump as I used the side of the house to jump higher to use the guard railing of the porch to launch myself high enough in the air.

Aiming in the right general direction, I swung the sai's upwards.

Knowing I had precious few seconds to nail in the right place to kill the man…or woman I took one second to pause and look at where there seemed to be a slight shift in weight on the roof. I slammed the sai in my hand with everything I had up through the roof of the porch.

I was grateful than ever that I'd chosen weapons with a foot and a half of blade to back me up. Hearing a grunt of pain from the man as I id'd the vocal's, I landed back down on the porch with a soft thud and put the sai back away in my leather strapped vest beneath my light jacket and shirt.

It was easy and discreet for taking out and putting back in. Plus they had little snaps to hold them in place and were easy to unsnap to pull them out. A little something I customized on the vest. His comrades would be coming out now and I had less than a minute before they would attack as well.

Thankfully that took one of them out…even thought there was no way of telling how many comrades he had out there...and when I say took him out I mean its not like he can go to the nearest ER for treatment. I had very few precious moments before his back up was coming in. I went inside the house.

Closing the door I saw the family all sitting down watching t.v. They all greet me as I enter. Without thinking I took the light jacket off already knowing if I was going to have to fight I would need arm room and I'd need something that couldn't be used against me by any means.

After putting it on a chair nearby I nodded back and for a second I felt my bottom lip and chin tremble at knowing what was going to happen in just under a minute. Closing my eyes I grit my teeth and bit the inside of my lip to stop the tremble. I looked around quickly to give myself a five second escape plan for them.

Seeing that there was two entrances to the living room we were in I figured to take the further one and keep them running. I had to keep them safe. Looking forward again with renewed strength I let it out.

"Mr. Chiba can I speak with you for a second?" By my estimation we have 45 seconds to go. "What's this about Usagi?" He asks getting up from the couch. Walking up to me he gets within a foot when I tell him, "In 30 seconds there will be men here to kill your family you need to help me move them out of her NOW." I ground out.

I knew they'd be here…but honestly I did think I'd have more time than this. I didn't plan this out right. Hesitation was my enemy in this plan, my hesitation to go up against the company that trained me and took me in from the cold…that also helped the men who took my family away.

That thought strengthened my resolve.

That took ten seconds…he seemed stunned before angry, "Usagi is this about-" I cut him to the chase since we didn't have any time. "Yes it is, now please hurry your family up we have less than 15 seconds before they get to the house." I was demanding and pleading with him all at once.

But his hesitation was costly…grabbing his arm I stated louder, "They're coming now we have to-" it took me a second as I saw the movement from outside. Mamoru was the intended target. I shoved him away and the, what looked to be a super sharp dart, embedded itself into the side of the wall.

Soon the man sent to kill them had noticed he'd been made. He leaped up through the window he just broke with more darts shooting out as Mr. Chiba helped me move his family to a safer area in the house. The darts continued their path as they near us at every turn we took to avoid them.

So far I had counted eight that I could see embedding themselves into the woodwork around us. However I know I heard more than that so by my count if he kept shooting like that he was going to have to reload soon. Which was essentially a good thing, question would be when?

I knew these assassins were higher up on the food chain than I since I was barely dodging these little darts myself. We only managed to get to the guest bedroom door when I knew we weren't getting any further. There wasn't time to try and reach the stairs leading upstairs at all.

Plus I knew I needed to stop this guy before we ran into an area I couldn't save or fight for them in. I needed space and granted limited space can work to your advantage but at the same time when a gun shooting lethal darts at you is in play its not always to your utmost advantage.

I shoved everyone into the spare bedroom before shoving Mr. Chiba, his wife and Hotaru into the spare's bathroom making sure there was a door between me and the assassin and a door to help me ensure their safety as well. I ordered Mr. Chiba, "Stay there until I say so." He agrees before I close the door up.

Turning back I notice Mamoru was still in front of me. _fuck!_

"Usako what's going on?" He was shocked, angered, confused…and those were just a few of the emotions racing across his face. Hearing the footsteps get closer I grab him only to pull him to the left and out of the way. I managed to get out, "I'll explain later I promise!" before the door got kicked open.

He aims at my head and shots again. I barely dodge the darts.

Turning my body I fling myself backwards curving so I can land on my stomach. I can feel them barely passing by my head. So sharp they zing past me and cut straight through the door coveting Mamoru's parents and sister. I couldn't believe it didn't hit me till just now, their weapons…

_They were 'gajin'._

Highly trained assassins that even I would have trouble killing…these suckers were very high up on the foot chain. Upon hearing Hotaru's scream of fear_…after seeing the darts no doubt go straight through the door…_echoed and infused itself into the night's air. I was thrown back into my memories.

It reminded me of that night when the men came in to our home and I lost everyone that ever meant anything to me…it reminded me of what situation was placed in…what I ended up giving up and what I sacrificed. How they took from me the only people that ever truly gave a damn about me and fought for me.

_Until now…_

I still remember hearing Setsuna call out and yelping.

It triggers anger I thought was long gone and I was no longer myself. I was now that very pissed off woman who lost her family and these people were sent by the people that protected them all this time. Rolling over I saw him go to reload when I kicked the gun used to shot them out.

He stumbles not having accounted for that, "Traitor!" he yells. His face wrap for his head covered up everything but his eyes. The material was thin enough for him to be heard and hear effectively. He had a sword on his back just in case but otherwise he had the gun and two clips of the darts.

Wearing all black he looked every bit the assassin he was. I grit my teeth in anger as I shout back, "Murderers!" He seems shocked, "The hell are you talking about?" I know what he means; every person that we've been told that got selected was selected because they were 'guilty'.

_I wonder how many cases we all got that were actually 'guilty'._ Trying to reason with the guy I yelled out, "I'm not the enemy and these people are INNOCENT!" He looked to Mamoru for a moment. Mamoru for the most part was conflicted. Torn between trying to help me and finding out what the hell was going on.

He kept looking back and forth between me and the 'gajin' that I was trying to explain things to. "What the **fuck** is going on?" Mamoru swore out. I knew how he felt but I needed to keep my head in the game. "I swear it!" I yelled out. Seeming in debate he responded, "I'm sorry but…I can't take that chance."

He shook off whatever effect my words had on him. Aiming his gun again I kick it out of his hands before leaning forward on my hands to kick his stomach in. His look of anger and betrayal as he doubles over sears into my memory. I use my hands behind me as leverage to flip myself up back onto my feet.

Right now I don't care that Mamoru is watching me astounded while taking this guy down_…or that he just saw that interaction…_all I care about is showing the place where I came from that they don't FUCK with me or the people I care about. Where we both come from the people in charge trained me to kill.

And here they were to be the protectors of my family's killers! _Lying assholes!_

I go forward and kick him twice in the stomach not giving him a chance to deflect back, left then right, before I use my hands in an upward motion to smash my palm into his face twice before kicking him into the door frame of the living room. Clearly he hadn't been expecting a fight from one of his own.

He looked up from his position bent at the waist just in time to see my fist smash into his face before I grabbed him, hauling him up long enough to knee him in the gut. Hearing his grunt of pain was completely satisfying considering what he just tried to do. Multiple times in a row.

I hear Hotaru running out and her parents trying to hold her back. "Usagi!" I heard yell. "Stay back!" I heard her father yell trying to keep her back as her mother was trying to figure out herself what was going on. Kneeing the dick in the face I go in for another hit only to have him get his head into the game.

Blocking the next hit he tackles me into the opposing wall of the living room. I knee him in his position before ramming my elbow into his back several times. Several more grunts of pain come in before he comes back and plants his fist into my gut a few times. I lose my breath after the third hit.

I dodge the fourth and let his fist go into the wall. Swinging my foot up I hit him in the chest as I use my other leg to kick his out from underneath him. Falling down I see one of the darts embedded in the wall. I pull it out, grab him by a strap on his shoulder and stab him by his neck with it before shoving him down.

"How do you like your own poison?" I shout out referencing top the amount of darts he's shot at us with. He grunts out, "Eat this…**bitch**!" His emphasis on bitch was obvious in a 'sarcastic retort'. It's not everyday that these guys get into conversations. They keep mostly to themselves and are very anti-social.

So for him to be talking to me is rare.

He pulls his other gun out that I hadn't anticipated him having and aimed. I made my move and jump up and over him. The darts followed my path. Feeling them getting close as I dove I spread my legs as I felt them just barely bypass hitting my own crotch. I resist the urge to grimace mid air as I hear them go into the ceiling.

Landing I spun around and faced him.

He tried to shoot again; I kicked the weapon away before kicking him into the wall I was previously against. I nearly give into the urge to make sure I don't have a new hole in the back of my jeans. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you missed!" I spat. He smiles, blood in his teeth.

I cringe_…what the hell is he smiling about?_ _His ass is dead and so is his buddy outside so why smile?_ "Handision will kill them…and now you as well. You can't protect them." I wasn't going to let them get this family. Seeing his move for a weapon in grab one of my sai's from under my shirt I threw it at him nailing his hand to the wall.

The metal weapon fell revealing itself as a six sided razor sharp star. Last thing I needed was one of those things rooted in someone's body. Taking the other sai out of its placement I angle it to the 'gajin's' neck as I walk to him and bend to his level. Pulling his wrap off I ask, "How many of you are here?"

He keeps his smile and almost starts to laugh. _Truthfully I don't think there are anymore here. I do think I killed them all or else why haven't anymore of them come in to help their partners in need?_ "You won't be able to stop what's coming next. You know who they send for traitor's." He looked to the family right behind me.

"They're already dead…and so are you." My face dropped slightly at the notion. Yeah I knew who they sent for traitors its why no one ever attempted to break their contract early. The group that was always sent after anyone who break early or went AWOL, they were very deadly.

They were called 'erasers'…anyone that could kill without mercy was taken from regular training and placed in their training. VERY few were selected for the group. It was composed of only four members. These four members all had parents on the board of members seats who Seiya himself answered to.

Those members were the only ones to have choice on employment within their facility at Handision. The first was the leader; Kinko. His specialty was swordsmanship, he'd been training since he was a child and was even set to inherit his fathers place on the board as were the other 'erasers'.

His appearance was that of strong Asian decent and knew many languages, he would be tough if not near impossible to kill. His second was to take his place if he went down…which was never. Lania, her place was to lure and manipulate. Her looks gave a dark essence to her, or so I'd heard.

Hell everything I'm telling you on them is what we were taught. A way of keeping us in line so we wouldn't consider 'treason'. She was specialized mostly in deception. Her words could manipulate nearly anyone. She had black raven like hair that had tinges of deep dark red in it.

It was the only common trait she and our 'therapist'…if you could call her that…her _sister_, held together.

However her only fault was her ego. It was like that of her sister Beryl Thorp. That woman was tool of sorts. She had long flaming red hair that she kept half pinned up for professional reasons and the other half lay in a curled river down her back. She was beautiful but she got on my last nerve.

They both were good at manipulating and using whatever situation they wanted to their advantage. Beryl was never a fan of me; I think it was because she couldn't figure me out. But she wanted to see me under pressure so she passed me for active duty. It was required that all recruits went through her.

We all had to have an evaluation of our psyche. She was our pass-fail woman. She also herself had that big ego, it was Beryl who controlled it though, her sister could not and refused to admit she had a problem with it. Only her traits and their father's position on the board kept her on active duty.

As for the other two, one of which was incredibly strong, his name was 'Canon'. He adopted the name from his trainers kept telling him to 'canon-ball' his way in. He used to be a body builder before he had a black out and murdered his own family. Even Beryl found his mentality to be a bit unstable.

But she passed him in hopes he'd black out and harm a team member that way Seiya would be forced to cancel him…no such luck…yet. The last one was 'Tat' short for tattoo since he was covered head to toe in them. His specialty was martial arts and explosions. He was told to be able to make a bomb out of nearly anything.

I hope to never find that out. All together they were an unstoppable force that could find any traitor or someone the company saw as 'assassin proof' and kill them all. If they were not sent out the gajin was probably right…but I had to at least try. Grabbing my sai I made sure he would be dead.

I didn't need him to tell his boss that they were alive. At least with my doing this It'll give us a days head start on getting them to safety. Grabbing my sai out of his hand I stabbed him in the neck with it. He chocked on his own blood for the better part of 30 seconds before dying. Taking my sai out I left the body on the floor.

Seeing them all standing there I notice Mamoru. He's looking at me like he doesn't even know me. I feel pain and fear grip my heart. "I wanted to tell you…but I was planning on getting you out first. This…I hadn't expected to happen." He looked away in anger. I looked down in regret.

"Where do we go?" Mr. Chiba asked. _Right…_ "I have a friend; she gave me an address to a safe place. No one would think to track ANY of us there. We leave in 15 so pack necessities and pack the least noticeable car." They were still in shock so I shook them back into reality.

"There will be more coming. What's next is guaranteed to be worse, so move." My words woke them up. Hotaru looked angered before leaving to do so while her parents followed along. We needed to star leaving so I could get them to safety. But the look in Mamoru's eyes was painful.

Mamoru stood there for a moment, seemingly in deep thought. I took a step forward and he held up his hands to stop me. My heart broke at the look in his eyes. Pain, hate, distrust… "I wanted to tell you…" he cut me off with his hands, "Don't!" he snapped. I shut up.

"You lied to me; to my family…we trusted you and you betrayed that trust. Don't think you helping us out means I'll forgive you." He was pissed beyond anything. Turning his head he started to walk out. "What we shared Mamoru, I lo-" "DON'T!" I was crumbling on the inside.

I deserved this I knew…he felt pain just as I did as he didn't know how to respond to what the night turned into. It's not like I was expecting 'oh baby are you okay?' or 'oh my god how did you do that?'…well maybe that last piece. But the anger coursing through him tore at me even worse.

"Just don't…" He walked away…I collapsed into the table for a second as a few stray tears left my eyes. I lost him…this is why we were never supposed to expose ourselves, why we were never supposed to get close…the pain of losing someone even emotionally is too much.

He left to his own room. "I'm sorry…" I whispered into the night…I took four minutes to gather myself before wiping away my tears and getting my own things. No more than a half an hour later we were all packed, clothes equipment…and ready to leave. Getting in the car I tore out the GPS to avoid them tracking us.

I had Mamoru, Hotaru, and their parents leave their cells behind so they couldn't track us with those chips either. My own phone was tossed with theirs. Amy would know that I could call by pay phone if necessary. It was too risky to have a company cell on the road with us so with all that gone we drove.

It was going to be a long ass ride to the temple…that was for sure.


	8. road trip & Grandpa Hino

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx, SerentiyMoonGodness** : things will get better not to worry.

**moonxxprincessxx18**: Motoki's role isn't done yet not to worry. As for them finding out well that's right here…

**CharmedSerenity3**: things will get figured out in time. People will just need to stop being stubborn is all.

As for everyone out there I am SO, SO, SORRY for the time it took to update. My beta reader had some life issues to deal with and I would have felt horrible if I didn't wait for her to finish the chapter she was beta reading for me. I honestly with all my beta readers feel like I have to wait even if the time does take a bit of a toll cause if I update and they read that it's the same chapter their beta reading then they'd feel replaced. I'd feel really bad if I did that.

But enough with that here's the chapter…I hope your all still interested in this and that the time didn't take away from the interest. Please review!

Usako ch.8

The first hour of the road trip was the worst to say the least. No one spoke up and a dead silence filled the air. I tried the radio a few times but either the music had break up songs in it or the signal got crackly or even worse, Mamoru would turn it off. He sat in the front thanks to being so tall as his parents and younger sister shared the back seat.

Finally, I presume after getting over the shock of it, Hotaru spoke up. "Thank you…I think." I blithely smiled before further breaking the silence, "What did you want to know?" She seemed to have a dozen questions in her head but didn't know which one to ask first.

Mamoru took that one, "Why?" Was his question. I looked over to his face…full of anger, hurt, betrayal and slight curiosity. "Technically, Hanision sent me after your father, Mr. Chiba." I looked in the rearview mirror for his reaction. His face had aged slightly with worry over matters.

"He knows why." He should anyways. He nodded his head, "What is she talking about?" Both Mamoru and his step mom asked him. He looked down in defeat. "I discovered the organization by accident. But I still gathered information on them. I guess that's when they sent you." He looked back to me.

I nodded, "They felt you were a threat to the company and sent me after you." That was putting it simply. "But I haven't done anything wrong." The worry was in his voice clear as day. "I know." He seems stunned…a little. "You're not in the wrong the company is." _On so many accounts…_

I grimaced at the thought… "It's why I did what I did…you all were innocent." Even if Mr. Chiba had been guilty I would have had trouble with this. "That's why he called you a traitor." Mamoru said in discovery. "Yeah…I essentially betrayed them. The people I work for…the people that we worked for are guilty."

I looked back to his father, "You're not guilty, none of you are at fault for anything." I peaked over at Mamoru to try and read him. He was in deep thought over my words that much I could tell. "So what did your job entail over there?" Hotaru asked me. _well…_ "I ahh…did a multitude of different things…" _mainly kill people…_

"Probably spy work." Mamoru said not really wanting to know himself at the moment, she didn't seem satisfied so I told the truth…to an extent, "I executed whomever I were told to be bad people." She seemed to absorb that while Mamoru couldn't even meet my eyes, "So you really killed people for a living?" she asked.

Mamoru looked to me almost seeming to be wishing that it wasn't true…at least that's what my mind was telling me. "Apparently it's what I'm good at." She snickered finally acting like herself again, "That's kinda odd. I'm sure you had other skills. What did you do before this?" She asked.

"Nothing worth while." I remarked. Getting off the subject of me I laid it out for them all, "Look we need to focus on the real issue here. Mr. Chiba you need to realize that the intelligence that you have is like a nuclear missile. If you print it or tell anyone then everyone involved in the program will be…"

I already knew what laid out there for everyone. If the program was compromised then everyone would be either on locked down in the facility, never to see day light again, or be considered fair game outside. The company would look out for itself first before reaching out to help one of us.

We would basically be living our lives on the run… "The thing is…" Great now I probably wasn't making much sense… "A lot of good people are still on the inside, people that don't know that what they're doing is wrong. If that information gets out it'll ruin more lives." _God was I protecting Hanision now?_  
>He looked stunned at me, "It's not how it sounds there are just more variables than you'd think. We'll talk to Amy about it once we arrive at the temple she'll know what to do. She always does." Just over six hours of silence later we arrive at the out skirts of the Hikawa temple.<p>

Stashing the car we walk up the seemingly football length of the temple stairs before I see the familiar priestess…large with child in her belly. Stunned at first I walk over to her, "Nice to see you again Rei." I try to be nice. She smirks at first before saying, "So the reluctant gajin is here at last."

_How many times…_ "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not in the margin for a gajin? Look, this is Hotaru, Mamoru and their parents Mr. and Mrs. Chiba, they need a place to stay while I, we, Amy and I and you if you want, sort this mess with the company out." she sighs…

Clearly she didn't want this problem brought here. "There's three rooms set up for you over there. Follow Yūichirō he's headed that way anyways." I turn to see a shaggy haired young man around Mamoru's age gesturing for them to follow him. "Thank you. For everything." Mamoru's father says.

Everyone behind me leaves to follow. I can't help but watch Mamoru's form as they go around the temples corner. The pregnant priestess looks around before bending back to grab some leaf cutters and pointing them near her neck, "Should I do it or you?" I sigh in irritation. "You're not going to die because of this." I told her.

Dropping them back to the steps behind her, "Look I'm sorry you got dragged into this." I truly am. She gets that, "Yeah me too…but hey I doubt even our company, if it can truly be called that now, would kill a seven month pregnant woman." She tried to brighten up but fails at it.

I can't help but sigh, "I told you this might happen one day. That you'd fall in lo-" I shot my head up in shock, "What you think I didn't see the way your eyes were glued to the dark Adonis over there?" I can't help but smile at her words. "He's a good man." I remark into the breeze.

"Usagi…" She said. I looked over at her worried expression…which was strange. Her being worried over me did not happen…ever. "He's loves you too he's just hurting right now. Give it some time. There's a room next to his after his sisters you can crash in there if you want." She tells me.

"I just…" Looking back in their direction, "I want them to be safe. Give them a chance to get to safety before I leave." She looks stunned but we both know that I can't remain with them forever. "You really want to do this?" she asked. If I fought for them I was not only a traitor but an enemy to the company as well.

"Besides…" she gestured in their direction, "Considering this is Hanision were talking about…they…without you they're already dead…they don't stand a chance without you. So whether or not they want you, they won't make it without you." I drop my head in defeat. She was right…they were sitting ducks.

Feeling more tired now than before she sees it and gestures for me to go inside, "I'll need passports and plane tickets out of the country." Rei has the nerve to roll her eyes, "Right, just throw in tickets to go see Japan's new president while you're at it to." I roll my eyes and walk around her.

"Usagi..." she calls me out. I turn around, "The rooms are to your left down the hall." I nod my head and turn left. Sliding the door open I can nearly hear Mamoru next door pacing about in his room. I drop my stuff off only to see Yūichirō in the door way, "Rei asked me to bring you some fresh linens."

He hands them to me, "So you're the lucky father?" I asked. His face is that of conflict, "I've been here nearly six months and we've been together all that time but no I'm not the father. She said some guy named Kinko." _You've got to be joking? The father of her child was the same man that would be after us?_

Excusing myself I left to see her again. Seeing her alone I ask her, "So Kinko's the father? The man that will be coming after me to kill us all is the father of your baby?" No, I didn't do subtlety very well and there wasn't any time for that. She muttered Yuichiro's name under her breath before she answered.

"Yes he is but it's not as it seems." Getting slightly angered by the way she was answering I asked, "Then what is it?" she turn to face me. "Two years ago we were working together, one thing led to another but it wasn't as he led me to believe. There was no love just sex." She seemed angered by it.

"He said he needed to have an heir to follow in his place and having two parents that were genuine fighters would be perfect. I was nothing but a surrogate mother to raise his kids. His father demanded that he have at least one child and Kinko made that happen." He impregnated her before ripping her heart out.

"I'm glad though, cause he was a giant asshole and was obsessed with his mission for Hanision. I wasn't even a deterrent. Unluckily for him though is when the child's born she'll be under Yuichiro's name. He has made it obvious on numerous occasions that he wants to be the father. And we are together so…" the rest was left unsaid.

"Okay…so Kinko has no idea where you are? Or where we could be?" I had to make sure. "He's been to busy being obsessed with his mission to care enough to look. It's his father that's been keeping an eye on me. After all I am carrying his grandchild. So once a month he sends someone to check up on me." She sees how worried I am.

"Relax that isn't for another week. You're all safe here for that week." I nod my head before relaxing my stance and walking back to my room. Gathering the right bathing pieces I walk out in hopes of taking a relaxing bath. Her boyfriend, as he's officiated himself, has prepped the fire up for the bath.

Once I'm done I leave out to see Mamoru. I need to talk to him….to explain things to him. I after giving a light tap I slid the door open just enough to peak in and noticed that he was absent from his room. Voices told me he was talking with Hotaru. Stepping inside I saw that his laptop was on.

I looked to see that it had been loading a search. He wasn't kidding when he first met me that he though he saw me from before, he had….sorta. The search was my photo, he uploaded it. Probably from his phone though when he had his phone out for pictures is anyone's guess.

Once the search ended I saw what popped up. I saw my photo up there with a nearly identical one that popped up. It was my mother…my birth mother. She looked more like me when she was my age than I thought she did. I never saw pictures from when she was that young but now…

It was surreal to see her. She was a model in her day. She had been pretty popular during that time. _How did I not know about this?_ With her hair pinned up and let loose I see why dad fell in love with her so fast. _But why didn't she keep with the modeling? Did Dad make her stop? Did she stop because she had us kids?_

I read further along. She gave up modeling cause she fell in love with Dad and moved away with him. And if Mamoru was in the business it would make sense that they'd still carry around photos of old models along with old actresses. He probably saw it then remembered it when he met me.

I smiled at it. My mother made something of herself and in the end choose to have a family, she choose Dad over modeling. It was sweet. I hit the print option button and waited for it to print out before I then hit the delete button and erased the search history on it.

He didn't need to know anything that would cause him more confusion…especially if I didn't even know myself till just now. Seconds after deleting it I heard the voices get louder, being sneaky I decided listen in on it. I peaked over and over heard the conversation Hotaru and Mamoru were having.

I made sure I was standing in a shaded area near the door that had the small frame for it. "Why are you so mad at her? She saved us all." Hotaru defended. She was probably still mad herself but she was now defending me. "How can I not be mad after everything we-" I stuttered on that one. "After everything you what?" Hotaru asked. He angrily let out, "After everything we went through together…"

I felt guilt once again trickle through my veins, "Mamoru she's always been there for us and she even defied her bosses and **saved** us! She could have killed us back there but she didn't! That has to count for something." Mamoru seemed inclined to listen to her. "She's a good person." Hotaru said.

"A good person? She KILLS people for a living! How is that good?" He bellowed out instead of supposed to have been hushed tones. I felt myself drop a little upon hearing that. Sickness took over my body as I heard him continue, "When she gets us to safety after here I want her out of our lives."

It killed me to hear it but if that was what he wanted then it was what I'll give him. "She saved us time and time again! The night at the bar when you were passed out drunk she was the one who came to the rescue! She didn't have to. She knew it would have been exposing herself but she did it anyways to get our backs!" Hotaru yelled out in defense over me.

I smiled a tinge at hearing her words. That wasn't even half of what I was capable of… "She was working an angle!" Now it sounded like he was getting desperate, "Besides why are you defending her? She used you to get to Dad!" She sighed.

"I know that. And yes I am angry with her but I'm not going to let my personal pride or my anger overcome my sense of right and wrong and ruin a good friendship. She is my friend, whether you or she believes it or not she is. And to be honest here…." She seemed to be waiting for him to look at her.

"I knew you two were together. The look of pure love in her eyes when she didn't think anyone was looking is testament enough. And you're willing to let it all go cause she worked for the bad guys." I heard him sigh and stiffen up. "You know I'm right. She even said herself-" I got the shit scared out of me.

I saw that his hand in a fit of anger went right through the thick paper of the inner temples sliding door. It took everything I had in me to not let out a girly shriek as I saw his hand come through it right in front of my face. I covered my hand to my mouth just in case. "Real mature." Hotaru's voice came out.

Seeing his hand retract all I could do was try to stop the wild beating of my heart. I felt like I had an asthma attack…if I in fact had those. Grasping my chest I tried to calm down my raging heart beat as I listened in, "I do love her, but…why didn't she say anything?" At least I knew he still loved me.

"And how would she tell you without you thinking she was nuts?" _Good point…_ "I…I wouldn't have thought she was nuts…" It sounded lame even to my own ears. "Mamoru you're my brother and I love you but that was so lame even you wouldn't believe it." He chuckled for the first time.

"Yeah…I know…so you really believe she loves me?" He asked. She didn't say anything so I assumed she nodded her head. "Maybe I over reacted…" I heard Hotaru croak her throat out like a bad buzzer when some gets the answer wrong, "Nope. You didn't. You reacted same as anybody would learning what you did."

_How is that suppose__d to help me?_ "But you did make a mistake by not letting her explain things to you. Let her tell you everything from start to finish. Everybody has their side to the story, not just what's in front of you." He didn't respond so I'm assuming he nodded…at least I hope he nodded.

Hearing footsteps I hear him say as he walks near the door, "I'll go talk to her." I jump from my place to avoid him seeing me as I watch him walk to my room. Moment of truth time. I wait till he's three feet from my sliding door before I make my presence known. He seemed started to see me as I tap his shoulder.

"Mamoru…" I, in my last time acting with him, act surprised to see him here. His gaze drops, "Can we talk?" I nod my head and walk inside my room. Trying helplessly to act like this isn't going to be a long conversation I ask, "So I assume you have questions." He nods his head.

"What did you want to know?" He sits down on the thin mattress like bed, "Tell me everything from start to finish. I want to know." I gulp and let my gaze fall. "You sure, cause there's a lot to tell you? A lot of it you're not going to like." His eyes meet mine and tell me to tell him.

I just hope that by the end of everything he'll not hate me at all…to much to ask for. I recount everything from when my mother died, to the drug abuse to which he cringed at, to meeting Setsuna, to her helping me, to her and dad, to my brother, to the night they all died and who was responsible for it all.

That part was a lot to take in so I took a breather and when he asked for the rest I let it all out. I told him all about Hanision, how they recruited me, how Diamond told me what I could do, what I was trained to do, the jobs I did for them. I felt his disgust when I told him of some of the jobs and what they entailed.

My only hope was he wouldn't look at me like he could never truly recognize me again. I didn't want it to end that way…or at all for that matter. I told him about Diamonds feelings for me, about how I got into his parents place, about the intel that I found, so much I told him right then and there.

I gave him a while to just sit there and absorb it all. It wasn't till he sat up that he actually spoke up, "So what now? Was I just another pawn in your game?" _Honestly…_ "No you weren't. Motoki was…technically. I was using him to help me stay away from you, but that fell through." He smiled a little on that one.

_Oh my god in all of this bullshit I forgot about Motoki!_ Before I could think of anything Mamoru broke into my thoughts, "So does that mean that us…" Before he could say more I used up what was left of my courage to walk up to him and kiss him. "You were the best thing that's ever happened in my life."

_And that was the honest to gods truth._ "You and your family are very important to me. I haven't had a family like this in so long…I will do anything within my power to protect you all at any costs." I spoke nothing but truth and he heard me, looked into my eyes and saw that.

"Usako…I love you but I gotta know…" I looked up into his eyes, "If there was ever a chance that you and I could be together, would you give up this life?" _As if I would say no!_ "Oh course I would! The only reason I'm even in this was so I could get justice for my family."

He nodded his head in affirmation. "And now that I know who they are I can take them out. Once that's done and you and your family are safe we can be together without ever looking back…if you're open to the idea that is." Please be…I saw his look of struggle for a minute.

"Usako I…is this something that can't be avoided?" he asks. I swallow the lump forming in my throat, "Mamo-chan…I love you, but those men stole my life from me in the beginning. They took everything from me. Everybody I ever loved was murdered and I was helpless to stop them." I was determined to show him.

"I can't let their murders go without some form of justice. And those guys can't be let free to roam around. I need to prevent them from continuing on." He accepts this but then asks, "And what about Hanision? You going to take them down too?" That was going to be a tough one that was for sure.

"I don't completely…we need to talk with Amy on that one. That's a whole new ballgame to even attempt to play." Obviously he knew I was on the fence with regards to that decision. I can't take them down by myself…I'm not stupid…but if there was a chance to get the information to the right people…

Once again thoughts of Motoki entered my mind, "What about Motoki?" I asked. He looked on before looking for his cell that I made him and everyone else leave behind, "We destroyed the cells remember?" He acted like he hadn't been looking for it, "I remember…I was just…" His eyes were looking everywhere but at me.

Ahhnnn…yeah right. Testing the waters here I leaned up again and kissed him. _Was it too soon? Was I timing this all wrong?_ Letting go I said, "Let me know of your decision on matters. When Amy gets here we'll get you and your family the documents needed to disappear." I went to lay down when his hand caught mine.

I looked up to see his face, "My decision was made the moment you risked your life to defend ours…I just…couldn't admit it then. I love you too much to let my stupid pride get in the way on a few issues that we can spend more time in the future discussing. I'm not losing you over it." He pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him as his hands dropped to my butt. Grabbing it gently he then pulled my thighs up around his waist before gently lowering us to the thin mattress like piece on the floor. I didn't even blink when my shirt flew off me and his followed moments later.

We were reconnecting with the truth all aired out and I never felt more naked or exposed in front of him or anyone else for that matter before. Pulling my jeans off he accidentally poked his hand with the sai's I had still attached to my back. _How the hell did I not feel them?_ I took the strapped contraption off as he took my bra off.

"Pointy little suckers." He shifts the away from us. Without thinking I blurt out, "They're offensive weapons, they're for killing." I sigh thinking I just completely ruined the moment with that offhanded comment but his response was to pepper kisses all over my face and down my neck.

"They…can…also…be…good…for…decoration…pieces…as…well." I smiled; at least he came with a good not spoiling moment retort. "Yeah, decoration is where they'll be at once this is all done and over with." His suction on my neck ceased further thought. I yet again though remembered Motoki.

"Really bad timing here but I do worry about Motoki." He sighed, "I doubt they'd do anything to him. He knows nothing." True and he didn't know where we were going nor did he see us leave. Hopefully he'll be okay. But if they do something to him I'll kill them too.

Clothes were quickly shed as we made love on the thin mattress. Feeling him inside of me made me feel incredibly grateful to have him back. I couldn't help the string of tears that flowed out. He stopped mid-thrust when he saw them, "Are you okay?" he asked slightly out of breath.

I smiled, "Yeah…I'm just so happy…I thought…I thought that once you found out you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I subconsciously made plans to get you guys to safety then hunt them down. But now that we're together…" I looked to him for affirmation, he nodded.

"Now that were together…I don't want to lose any more time. I love you and I don't want to let you go. Well unless you don't want me any-" He kissed me before I could finish my sentence. "I'll always want you. In my life, in my heart, I need you. I love you." I smiled.

I couldn't help it, I flipped us over and showed him how much I wanted him. I rode him smoothly…we did have paper thin walls…into the night. I bit my lip to avoid screaming out his name as he grunted out his own pleasure into my neck as he reached up and encircled me at the last minute.

Tired from the emotional output, and the physical activities, we fell promptly asleep. Waking up the next morning I saw Rei signaling me to join her. However even with my training, Mamoru's need to keep me to him woke him up. He dressed with me as we made our way to the temple grounds.

Seeing the cherry Blossom trees all around us I envied Rei for being able to live in such a peace filled place. I inhaled the natural fragrances all around, "It's so beautiful up here." I marveled. Mamoru agreed before asking, "So what's wrong?" I saw Ami walking toward us. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

I joked, she seemed grateful to be there. "I'm just glad you all are okay." She nodded to Mamoru and myself before spotting the rest of the family getting up. His parents dressed and Hotaru still wearing her shirt from yesterday. "Is everything okay?" His step mother asked us.

"Usagi I…Kinko and his people are looking for you and Diamond's not happy either that he's discovered your 'traitorism'. He's been trying for the last 12 hours to convince Mr. Kou to NOT bury you once they bring you back. He thinks you can learn from your mistakes." He's clearly deluded.

"Wow…Diamond is more deluded than I thought." Hotaru stepped forward, "Whose Diamond?" I look to her, "He is-was my commanding officer. He trained me in a lot of different fields. He's also got this 'lean' on me. I'm so NOT interested." Mamoru came forward and put his arm around me in a comforting manner.

Before I could discourage it Mamoru's father comments, "Oh by the way, try to keep it down next time. Kept us up last night." I supposed right then I resembled the cherry color of the tree right then that's how RED my face was. I couldn't look at them in the eye so I looked to Rei instead.

"Was there any progress on their passports or I.D.'s?" I asked her. She nodded her head, "You betcha. Top of the line NO one would know the difference. They can start as early as tomorrow morning. New identities and new lives." I smiled thankful of her help. "But I do have a stipulation." Should have seen that one coming.

"What?" I asked. "Why did you do it? Risk EVERYTHING to save them? Hanision was your life for how long? And you threw it all away for them…why?" I was surprised, "Ami didn't tell you?" She shook her head no; "Hanision is out for themselves. We've been working for the bad guys this whole time."

Ami walked forward with the paperwork to show her what I meant. She buzzed through it, "Okay so what if you're right…you're going to go after them?" She said in a 'you're kidding me right?' look. "No I can't, at least not like this." I felt Mamoru tense up beside me and calmed him down to relax.

"I'm going to take out the people responsible for many deaths before I take out those responsible for issues the orders to protect them. After that I'm done. I can't take down a whole agency like them by myself. I'm not suicidal. Once we get the proper documentation to the right people they'll self destruct."

_At least I hope they will…_ "It's a stretch but it is highly possible. Even they can't contain all of this information, they'll crumble under systematic pressure and their funding will be gone. It would be a liability to have them exist any further." Ami's words had me feeling more confident about my decision.

Rei seemed to understand that before asking, "That still doesn't explain your reason for saving them? You could have disappeared." I lowered my head, "They were innocent and I was initially sent to take them out if they were found to be guilty. "Wow…did she actually tell you what her main job was to do at Hanision?" Rei asked.

"We went through that…" for the most part. "She saved my life and my family's lives as well, that's good enough for me." Mr. Chiba spoke out. I was secretly happy that he had accepted my actions, he was the closest thing to a father to me since my own dad. She snickered, "Then you landed on the lucky side of her tether."

I shot her a look, "The hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped. She put her head up high as if she were a prestigious person, "Just that you're going from a highly trained sniper assassin to a 'Betty Crocker' home girl wasn't how I pictured your end." _Should I be insulted by that?_  
>"So why did you do it-besides innocence. I mean what was you plans after that? Did you have anything planned after that? Ami's the one that suggested to bring them up here." <em>I ah…<em> "I really didn't have time to think about it." I just acted_…it was instinct for me really…_ "If that is the case then you're back to square one."

That voice…I turned my head around to see grandpa…grandpa Hino. Rei's grandfather, sweet old man with a will and stubborn temper not to be denied. I bowed to him. He had helped in my training when he was still training people at the facility. Grandpa Hino was the first true master…my first real sensei.

He was a short little man but don't let that fool you, he was speedy little thing that could still sweet talk his way into and out of different pieces. He acknowledged me back, "So you are back where we first started Usagi." I didn't think so, "No I don't believe so, I think I've advanced quite a lot from where I started out from."

I believe I have. He gestured to the weapons on the table behind us. _Where'd the table come from? They must do training over here?_ Looking back I saw the area they must use around here for training. A big large padded area standing two feet off the ground and at least 20 feet side to side.

The padding was minimal, just in case we get our asses handed to one another there's at least SOME sort of cushion, not remotely a lot but some. I saw a few guys in training coming out. "Come on Usagi I know you want to go around." I stalled though. I was trying to save the fight for Hanision.

"Don't tell me you're no longer going to fight." I looked away, "I'm saving it for the people responsible for my being there." I answered. I knew that if I really let loose Mamoru regardless of what he said would look at me differently. "Usagi do you remember what you were first like when you came here?"

I was angry…confused a little but mostly angry. My emotions were clear on my face, "Your anger prevented you from completing my program. The sweetness you once had was tainted with violence and rage. It was not our way. You needed to be complete. No doubts and no need for vengeance."

Now I was angered, "You don't know what you're talking about. I was fine and I did complete the program, Mr. Kou saw to it that my training was complete." I knew my training was done…despite that nagging voice that told me only HE could have helped me complete my training.

"Tell me something Usagi…" grandpa Hino asked, "What?" I replied, "Why did you really save them?" _huh…?_ "The hell is your angle?" I snapped back. Something about the line of questioning was getting on my last nerve. "No angle…I'm just curious, is it some kind of minimum payment on what you've done in your past?"

I nearly felt the physical blow from that insinuation. "I did it because they were innocent." I re-iterated my words clearly. I struggled to keep myself from remaining rooted to my spot. I looked up at him with rage in my features before I acted without thought and grabbed a long sword from the table.

In my anger I failed to notice that while I was initiating the blows he was deflecting them without fault. After over ten misses I stopped and collected myself. My anger and rage boiling inside of me before I threw the sword down, "I'm done with this." I stepped back away from him.  
>"As soon as I get justice for my family and get them to safety where they don't have to look over their shoulders out of fear for their lives again I'm walking." He didn't look surprised, "You haven't changed one little bit Usagi. Still desperate as ever to leave Hanision." I walked away from the fight.<p>

"I'll always want to leave Hanision, it's given me nothing but trouble. Only good thing to come from it was my need to be skilled, to survive and meeting them." Indicating Mamoru and his family. Mamoru came up behind me to comfort me. "And you think you can protect them from Hanision? That's like pushing a cart sideways Usagi. Useless."

_Why does everyone keep saying that?__ I can protect them and I will!_

"Think what you want but they will be safe if it's the last thing I do." I remarked ready to get back to the previous topic at hand. "It will be." He retorted back before walking away. I felt panic grow inside me.

I looked back trying to invoke confidence to show out, "Don't be so sure." He stopped now, "Usagi, you still don't understand. It's not about your ability to protect, it's about your ability to face the past. You are still so angry with it, it won't allow you to even beat up an old man like me." _it wasn't true…_**liar…**my conscious argued back.

"I didn't beat you up because you're more skilled than I am." It was partial truth**…the real truth as because he's completely right.** _Shut up…_I really had to stop arguing with myself. My inner consciousness was ganging up on me. "No Usagi, if your mind was at peace about your past you could have beaten me."

His response made me want to beat at him again but I refused to give in and instead ignored him. Turning back to Mamoru and his family I said, "First things first, you'll have to change your appearances. Your identities are taken care of thanks to Rei here." They all nodded.

"I'll send Yuichiro out for some hair color and other products to change your appearance." Rei said as she walked back inside. I walked back in to while leaving Mamoru and his family to talk. Deciding to clean my sai's I washed them of the blood residue still left on them before sharpening them up.

It gave me little comfort knowing they would be sharp, my real comfort was talking with his parents on where to go, where to stay. I'd have to give them a quick run through while I was gone and out on how to 'escape and evade'. That way they could duck out for the small amount of time it would take me to take out the bad guys.

Hopefully it wouldn't take longer than a month. Killing them would be easy, locating them would be a bitch. Then my family would have justice served and I could return to Mamoru and we could begin a life together. Then once we were far enough away the information would be given to the right people and this would be over with.

Hanision would cease to exist and crumble. "Usagi…?" I heard Hotaru coming in. her appearance was a huge contrast to what she looked like before. No longer was her hair the color of a ravens wing, now it was a deep purple. It would stand out a little but it would also not put a blip on their radar.

"What do you think?" she asked. I nodded my head, "You look good. That shade of purple suits you." She smiled, "Thanks. She walked the rest of the way looking intrigued by the weapons I was now sharpening and sat down. Reaching out she remarked, "Can you teach me how to work those things." I was stunned for a second.

She wanted me to teach her how to use sai's? She touched one, "The salad tongs." Okay, yeah that's a no! I put lightly batted her hand away from it, "Their called sai's and no." She stubbornly continued on, "I want to be able to defend myself." Hands crossed over her chest she tried to start me down.

"They're offensive weapons. They're for killing." I replied hoping to end the conversation right there. Her near whispered words while she was unable to look at me in the eyes made me stop, "You use them…" No_…I don't want her to be a killer like me._ "Trust me you don't. Besides I don't want you to be like me."

Please see that this isn't the right path for you… "I do." She said sternly. There had to be something to get her head out of the offensive killing weapons in front of us. Then it hit me…the meditation exercise grandpa Hino taught us. Saved my ass a few times when I had one of my senses taken from me.

Putting the sai down I asked her, "Okay…do you want to learn something extremely difficult. Something that can't be taught in school?" Only people like grandpa Hino know how to fully master the effects and outcomes. Hotaru tries to act nonchalant about it, "Yeah what?"

I smile…at least her heads away from the sai's. I lead her over to the temple's floor in the middle of the room. Sitting down I instruct her, "Take a seat." She groans out in irritation, "This isn't that Yoga exercise or something is it?" She asked. Eyes closed I open them again; "No it's an ancient way of obtaining complete silence till all you hear is what your focused on."

She looks stumped, "It's more valuable that learning how to use a weapon. It's a mental training exercise that allows you to see everything around you in sound waves." She seemed stumped by the aspect. "Trust me it's saved my ass a quite a few times in the past." I remarked.

"You can hear everything around you but given enough focus if one of your senses is taken out of the equation you can use this to save yourself and people around you." She now seems intrigued. "I've never heard of that before, how do you do it?" closing my eyes I replied, "You have to see everything around you."

She still is stumped, "Close your eyes and let go of everything. Don't think just feel the currents of vibrations around you it's not an easy task to accomplish." "Cool, how long did it take you to master this skill?" she asked. That was a hump for me, "I never actually completed the training from grandpa Hino."

Diamond took over training and saw the exercise as a useless endeavor. I never told him how many times it saved my ass on missions. Truthfully I only know enough to keep my ass out of the path of enemy attacks. Plus I try my hardest these days to avoid loosing any of my senses.

"Only true masters like Grangpa Hino can use it to its fullest effects. I only know just enough, afterwards it's all me." I go back to focusing knowing Hotaru isn't. She can still be child like even after her and Motoki…I'll have to see about something with him. He was-is her first love.

There has to be a way…I knew she was acting childish though, I could hear and sense her little antics around me. Popping her lips and waving her hands in front of me. When I felt her body shift I opened my eyes and, "BAM!" she screamed in laugher. We both laughed for a bit after that.

It had been a few hours but I finally got them settled into their new identities. Mamoru came up behind me and enfolded me in his arms. "Thank you…for everything." I settled into his embrace. "Thank you. Your family has been there for me and treated me like a member of the family, I feel safe and somewhat at home again."

Turning in his embrace I stared into his eyes, "And you…I've never felt this way about anybody before as I do about you." He gently tilted my head up for a kiss. "Neither have I." He stated. All of a sudden I heard a truck out in the distance, big and heavy too. It was still several blocks away but the rumble was unusual for this area.

I saw Rei waddling in, "I think you've been made." She states worriedly. Ami follows her in, "I just overheard Diamond is on his way with the 'erasers'." She was worried to and she had reason to be. If those erasers are on their way then, "We need to get him and the rest of his family out of here NOW!"

We rush his family together forgetting their belongings as they just grab necessities and we head out the back door. I see Rei loading up a gun and giving it to Ami who refuses it, "I'm sorry but I was never trained in guns." She replies. I wouldn't trust her with one either. So instead Rei takes it back and stands at the front.

Rei… "Rei what are you doing?" I ask in shock, "They can't hurt me. I'm carrying their leader's child. I'm safe you're not NOW GO!" I didn't want to leave her here she was pregnant but with Ami's insistence and Mamoru pulling me I left. It didn't feel even remotely right leaving her behind.

Shit…it did feel right…I was starting to fall back a little pushing Mamoru forward, "Go I have to stay here." Shoving them his father insisted and pulled Mamoru the rest of the way. I just want to give them a chance… "Usagi what are you doing? You're their last line of defense!" Rei shouted.

I heard the van coming up to the temple it would only be a few minutes till they reached the top of the steps. Rei came up to me and slapped me in the face, she herself had tears in her eyes, "Don't you do this! They need you! Don't have gone through all of this for nothing!" I was shocked and moved all at once.

Gathering her self she replies cooly, "I may not have ever liked you but it doesn't mean that I don't respect you." I was yet again stunned by her words. I told turned to Ami stead fast, "Ami go with them, make sure they're safe." She agreed not wasting anymore time than we already had.

Rei looked bewildered and half like she wanted to kill me, "You think I'm gonna let a prego take partial heat for something that was all me? Not happening. I may not have liked you much but I too respect you." _Could a friendship build on hate?_ Knowing I had less than a minute to go I laid it out.

"Okay last minute plan here, you take me out, they capture me, Ami they don't know about so tell her where I'll be sent to that way she can get me out. I don't know how but she will." _I hope…_Rei smiles, "Oddly enough I almost don't want to do this…" Before slamming the butt of the gun into my head.

I vaguely heard the troops coming in as Rei told them, "It's about time! You know how hard it was to keep the bitch from catching on?" She sounded exasperated. Her pregnant belly was enough to spark interest, "Your pregnant?" One of the men said, "Yes, it's Kinko's." she snipped out.

Knowing who he was the men left her alone and picked me up just as I was coming to. I was stunned and sedated before loaded up into the van and taken away. I could only hope and pray Mamoru and his family made it to safety. After being officially knocked out by the drugs I woke up several hours later startled.

I was hanging from a ceiling near the end of the room. Chained top to bottom my hands were each at least two feet apart and my feet were strapped together. Testing the bonds I knew they were going to hold steady…maybe if the ceiling cracked….the door opened preventing any further thoughts.

I saw Mr. Kou coming in with Rei. She looked completely calm and composed. "Say hi Rei, to the companies' greatest traitor." This was no underlining, he knew what he was talking about, "Hello." Underlining**…are you okay? **"Whatever." **I'm fine…for now…** "So you're the one causing all this trouble?" Her eyes read differently.

**How much time?** Her eyes asked, "Something like that…enjoy the moments while they last cause your 20 minutes of stardom start right now." She knew the time now, "I think my stardom regardless of intent will last longer than that!" She smirked. I snarled at her acted attitude_…or was it_.

"Fine then…25 minutes." She snarled back at me. "Okay girls enough." He escorted Rei out before coming back in to speak with me. I knew I had precious time to kill so they didn't do much damage. I still had a justice to serve and most importantly a family to return to.

Rei was escorted out while Mr. Kou stayed with me. Mr. Kou stood tall in front of me, "Admittedly, despite your turning 'traitor' for that weakling of a family here, I certainly am glad to see you back here. Back to where it all began and where it'll end…for you that is." Thing is I wasn't agreeing with his word choice here.

"Don't you mean to say that you're the traitor? All you've had us do…you lied to us all who knows how many times. We were never doing things for the good of the country it was all about money. Wasn't it? Tell me how many innocent people were killed over the years?" I struck a nerve as he struck me.

Whipping my head back around I saw his face anger with rage before he leaned in and whispered, "Everybody dies eventually we just quickened the process for some more than others." He leaned back out. "Now then I know you have the information I want so just make this easier and tell me where it is." _Like hell!_

He leaned in again trying to intimidate me I suppose. Straightening out my body I said with words more confidence and strength than I felt, "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on." He held himself back from striking me again as I faced it head on and didn't flinch, thankful for my training on that part.

"You will tell me where it is or-" I cut him off which isn't something people normally do unless it's emergency urgent, "Or you do what? Huh? Torture me? Kill me?" I asked throwing his words into his face. He acted nonchalant now, "I'm not going to do or say anything to you." He left to the doors where they opened revealing Beryl.

_Fuck me blind…_Business suit in place she walked in looking ready as anything to tear me limb from limb. "Now Beryl however, you remember her right? I really can't speak for her. Enjoy." He whispered the last part in her ears as she walked in and he walked out closing the doors behind him.

_This is gonna hurt…_


	9. video tapes & Kinko's people

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** sorry its been so long my beta reader had some real life issues, but thankfully she's back & I even scored 'life207' as another beta reader…more insight if you will.

**CharmedSerenity3:** yep but figure her training this way, you are always bound to learn something new!

**Life705:** I thank you so much for your help with this chapter! props to both my beta readers!

Oh sorry for the LONG wait, but life issues once again…

Usako ch.9

Seeing Beryl again sparked up old memories within me. All the sessions we'd had about the fact that she could never fully figure me out…all that came back in a rush just seeing her face as she walked in. I already knew that this…was going to hurt…and I knew how the bitch worked her magic too.

Mind games…they were her favorite…I watched as two guards brought in a wheeling table, the type that your teachers used to roll equipment on and in from classroom to classroom. "The inquisitor…huh…" I looked away slowly as if in deep thought, "This is gonna hurt." I couldn't help but let that out.

"Trust me when I saw you won't know pain till this has started." She remarked, clearly still pissed that I beat her mind tricks back then. _Well bitch I'm beating them again today…I hoped that is_. I was still mentally counting down the time for when the plan would be implemented and I would be on my way out of here.

Preparing for the worst I asked as if I didn't care, "So what's in your little box of horrors under the sheet? Your knives, those needles, the electro shock?" All of them hurt but I had been through this before…sorta…when they trained us how to deal with pain. It was always good to feel it but at the same time we could choose to not feel it.

That part was the trickiest, to not feel the pain that told you you were still alive. You needed it to help remind you that you were still in the world and that you still had a fighting chance. Pain would help, and when I could I would turn it off. However that's physical pain…not emotional pain.

She looked at me with a trace of surprise in her features as she said with the same slip of surprise in her voice, "I'm a little worried that you have a preference for them? Didn't figure you for the submissive type." Submissive doesn't always mean you're the one on the receiving end of pain.

"I'm not…at least not really." I wasn't going to deny that whenever Mamoru took me as his own that it didn't thrill the hell out of me: that him pinning me down physically didn't make me wetter than even my own vibrator could, didn't mean that I was always submissive.

Just meant that even us control freaks_…which regardless of anything I'll deny being one to my last breath…_want to make those moments where when we met our alpha and want to have that control taken away_…even if for only a little while._ Beryl wouldn't know the first thing about giving up control.

I played this game of hers coolly, "Regardless of personal preference none of this shit will make me talk. Your game here is useless." Make her feel low, that she can't do anything here, but if anything she only looked at me with smugness encompassing her features. "Good. Not interested in hearing you ramble on."

_Then what was the point here?_ Instead I saw her right hand reach for the cover on the box and pull it off to reveal a t.v. set. She was about to hit play when she acted like she suddenly came up with an idea. She turned back to me, You know what, it wouldn't be fair to watch t.v. with just me."

What was she getting at here? She walks to the door and signals for someone to come in…or to be brought in. fear gripped my heart at who it could be. She walked back in, "Lets see how your boyfriend here reacts to who you really are." _My boyfriend? Mamoru? No he's supposed to be safe!_

_He has to be…I had him leave with his family…please don't tell me everything I did was for nothing!_ I watched him, shackled, walk in and being planted down on the seat they provided for him. I looked over to him, shock on my face, "What? How?" I muttered out towards him.

He was still dirtied up…from running in the woods. I looked back to Beryl, "Why is he here? Where is his family?" I ground out in a voice barely above normal levels. Remote control back in her hand she replied, "We'll get to that in a second. Mamoru I trust she has told you that she works for us."

"Yeah." He muttered to her. I looked over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Sitting only a few feet from me I saw that he was sans jacket. Facing the smug bitch once more, I snapped back at her, "Why is he here? He has nothing to do with this!" Her look was that of menace, "Oh yes he does."

I was beyond mad but I didn't let it show, "You see I think he has a right to know just the type of person you really are. The type of person he's attached himself to. Then well see if he's ready to be with you, all of you." I prayed to whoever was out there that he didn't hate me…again, once this was all over with.

But I did happen to catch the look of desire she herself sent his way. However my musings were cute short upon see the tape play. It was me from back when I first started out here. It was the de-briefly log they had us tape. Since we all knew the tapes would be reviewed, we were careful to make sure our answers perfect.

My words on film were those of someone trying to keep her life intact there, her sanity. If I had known how my words then could be taken now in such an instance…especially my words of 'no one would believe that the woman we created is without a man herself, and what I want to implement is that what I do is in service to-'

Beryl placed another tape in and played it right as I said 'the target fell from a bullet to the heart. I confirmed the kill with checks to the pulse on his neck and hand', "You see Mr. Chiba, or Mamoru as she calls you, you're dealing with a highly trained agent of ours, a rogue one…" she looked disappointedly to me on that note.

I rolled my eyes at her as her expression then shifted back to Mamoru, "A deadly assassin none the less, she could kill you in less than a minute if she wanted to. She's also a traitor to this organization and to this country. Betraying those she was most loyal to…us."

For once I was thankful that I had told Mamoru and his family the truth about myself that I had explained things to Mamoru. He'd already had over a day to deal with this, "We were always honest with you Usagi, about the happenings that we worked with around here, its obvious now how you were the devious one."

_Only with you Beryl…well you and Hanision_. "Let me guess this is where things actually get interesting?" I inquire. I show her how unimpressed I am with her theatrics. "You have no idea." Taking out the tape she puts in a new one. This time I am shocked. It's my room at Mamoru's parent's house.

It was the night before the gajin came in and tried to kill us all. You heard the grunting as we made love before she fast forward a little bit to hearing us talk. My words of 'oh-oh-oh god, Mamoru' were loud from the volume level in the room. You don't realize how things sound when you're in the moment.

Then afterwards as we came down from our highs you heard him say 'I love you Usako' as you could see me write it on his chest just before we both ended up falling into a bliss filled slumber. She cut the tape off now. That was not only our privacy that was-… "Even after all I discovered I'm still stunned." I admit.

"I can't believe you guys set up a tape in my room! You have so little going on that you've got to get off on the lives of others just to be entertained?" My voice rose with anger over that. Her next words had me stunned. "Oh, that wasn't done by just any one of us…that was courtesy of Diamond. He was always keeping an eye on you."

_Diamond…I was going to kill him…_ "He's the one who set it up. Though I do have to admit, after I saw it myself, I think I finally figured out why he was always on you. It's clear you have some unbelievable ability to stir desire in other men; both foreign and domestic." That built up nausea within me.

However it wasn't till she said, "Oh that reminds me…" switching to another video there was us together in Mamoru's bed. Granted it wasn't a big deal in the flesh area since it was the night of his drinking. But to know that while I was keeping up appearances with Hotaru at classes and working they were taping my every move as well.

_And to be in his bedroom…_ "That wasn't right." I looked to her with disgust in my features, "That was their home." I hiss out at her. She acted as if it was a regrettable act but that was it, her lame attempt at acting when she really didn't care at all. "You're correct, I mean after all we should have had more faith in you."

I hated this woman with a passion… "Usagi you had a real chance at making yourself into something more, making yourself a hero of the people. You had the chance to become something few others even dream of. And you blew it…all for him…all for them…" _and I'd do it again in a heart beat cause YOU'RE the enemy!_

I wanted to yell that at her but I also didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting a huge reaction out of me, "You blew it and you betrayed us all…tell me Usagi was it worth it? Was he…they worth it?" She asked indicating him. He hadn't spoken up much during this whole exchange.

Probably to much in shock and trying to figure out how the hell to get out. she directed her gaze and talk to Mamoru now, "This Mamoru-" He cut her off, "Fuck off. I don't care about what she did before, its not who she is now." Stunned by his words towards her she replies, "So he has a wayward tongue on him."

Leaning over towards him she replies, "You have no idea what she's capable of doing." She leaned back up, "What you just saw was just the tip of the ice berg, one of the many moments she spent in service of us." Before she could play another I had had it with her mind games.

It was time to end this…literally. I had been mentally counting down the 25 minutes I gave Rei and hoped to hell it went through. It was our only way out. "Cut it out." I told her, "Oh we're just getting this party started here." I had to stop that stupid tape of hers…damn the bitch for getting under my skin.

"I never lied to you about anything that had to do with me. The identities you guys gave me, the lies and secrets I kept for you cause I was told it was a matter of national security, those were lies. You guys were never my friends and you were never anything more than 'employers and land lords' to me." I bitched out to her.

She was angered now, "Bullshit. We gave you food to eat, clothes on your back and we taught you have to defeat an enemy and to guard yourself. We gave you everything and you spit in our faces!" She ground out at me. I spit right back at her, "No, you taught me how to murder."

That had her eyes narrow at me, "Then you lied to me so I'd kill them. Innocent people are dead because of your lies and deceit." I ground out at her. She almost smirked before she threw right back into my face, "If your really going to go there were could always tell Mamoru about the girl in prison."

He already knew bitch…she turned to him, "She killed her family in a drug induced rage." I snorted out, "That's a FUCKING lie and we both FUCKING know it! I would NEVER have hurt my family! The people here are protecting the men that did! I will find them and kill them myself!"

She narrowed her eyes into little slits…then something passed through them. It was brief but it was there_…belief? She did know the truth right?_ _She had to have known…_it was in my file, Diamond knew. "They didn't tell you did they?" I asked. She raised her head high, "It had to have been in my file."

No words, "I didn't kill my family, but I know who did. If I can find them I can avenge my family's death. Their killers are very high up on the food chain. But as a psychologist your only need to know information is to make sure I'm battle ready. They didn't tell you the details on why. Only Diamond knew."

_Un-freaking believable. I thought she knew everything…turns out she was on a need to know basis with the recruits around here as well._ She seemed angered that it was possible that she didn't know, considering she was as high up on the food chain as she thought she was, "Spread your lies elsewhere and tell me, either of you, where the information we seek is." She demanded.

So that's what this was truly about. Mr. Kou used her to retrieve the details about where the information was. "So I'm guessing this is your first retrieval mission." I smart mouthed off to her. I was stunned and feeling adrenaline inspired happy all at once. Now that she had some doubt in her mind she would start to snoop to_…I hope_.

"Just tell me where it is and this can all end. We can protect innocents all over the world but we need the information you have." Remembering my mental count down I counted my hopeful time at 57 seconds. Then I could make my move and hope to hell that it would work.

She looked exasperated before walking forward picking my face up from its downward position before slapping me. "That isn't even in the percentage of pain your going to feel when Kinko gets his hands on you." I looked up, "Yeah, if I don't come out of here with the location of the information he will be in here next."

_Lovely…_ "Believe me you don't want that, now tell me what I want to know." My count down was nearly done…I was over halfway through at 28 seconds to go. Soon Mamoru soon we were getting out and then we were getting your family out. "It's too late for you to deal a bargain but there maybe time to…"

I brought my head up and cut her off, "Beryl…right now I think you should be more concerned with whose going to save your-too big for that skirt-ass." She furrowed her brows before getting angry. I knew a hit was coming but then my count down was over with and I felt the first rumble of the explosive go off.

She felt it too but didn't react till we felt the explosive in the ceiling above go off and the cement just above us holding my chains crack significantly. I raised myself up several feet off the ground using the spare chain attached to my feet…morons…I didn't bother looking at Beryl but I had a feeling that shock was etched on her features.

Giving a few good yanks I was loose…well as loose as I could be with chains still attached to my wrists. She backed up before jogging out and yelling out with some anger and a trace of fear evident in her voice, "Guard's she's loose!" I looped the chains twice around my hands, gripping them tight for the moment as I gave them a few swings before I swung out into an attack.

I let them go in the first swing out and felt as they pulled so hard on my hands they dislocated my thumbs. Chains off my hands I used my teeth to painfully relocate my thumbs and take the chains off my feet as well. Going over to Mamoru I unbound his own chains thanks to the keys on the guard.

He grabbed my hands and saw the blood on them from the chains ripping at my skin. "Trust me this is nothing. Now where did they take your family?" I asked. "They don't have them." he responded, "But then how-" he cut in, "I came back for you…I couldn't not fight with you. They caught me on the way back."

He got caught because of me…gathering myself together I grabbed the guards walkie talkie and taser before running out, Mamoru running behind me as well. We got down the hall towards the med bay when I saw Diamond briefly. He seemed stunned to see me to, "We have to go." Mamoru said.

I stuttered on my feet for a few seconds time enough to have Diamond walk out of the room and towards us, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked anger all over his face, "I think I'm saving his and my own ass." I replied. His face sharpened, "I think not." His hand reached for his gun.

I reacted, kicking it out of his hand propelling it in the air where I, thankful for its positioning, grabbed it and killed the guard that came up behind him. Two shots in the chest and he was out of the fight. Aiming his gun back at him he held his hands up before saying, "You won't kill me." I kept the gun pointed, "Don't be so sure."

I cocked it before aiming to pull the trigger. I had really planned on a leg wound that would take him out of the game but he was quicker than I thought he was. But then again, when you see that hair, knowing that with just a fraction of a movement and you know your life is at stake you can move faster than you normally would.

However he didn't just kick the gun he took another step and kicked me down. I flipped myself back up to my feet with a quick, "Stay there, I got this!" thrown to 'confused on what to do' Mamoru. I dodged Diamond's right hook to my left as I took the fight into the adjoining room by grabbing the right hook.

I pulled his arm in and swung it around twisting it back behind his own back and shoved him into one of the operations quarters where we frequently talked about missions and deployments. Thankfully there was only a big table in there followed by a few chairs. Less things to crash into just in case I went down.

However he used his left elbow to hit me. I had to let go of my hold on him to block it or take the hit. As I blocked it, I also aimed for an elbow but he blocked my hit as well. Knowing his tactics I ducked his next hit to my head. Turning around I backed up a few feet to give myself arm and leg to maneuver and kick in.

"Tell me Usagi-was **he** worth it?" Diamond roared out. Unbeknownst to us both said _he_ was in the doorway ready to help out if I needed it. "Was it worth it when you were 'fucking' him? He can't give you what I can and yet you choose him over ME!" He was beyond pissed off.

Deciding that egging on my main trainer I bit back my initial '_Every second_ was worth it, and FYI we didn't 'fuck' we made love_…repeatedly…_and by the way, we–you and I-were never together!' retort and instead diverted the topic…though I was curious as to how he knew Mamoru and I were even together.

"Was every illegal thing you did here for Mr. Kou worth it?" I asked instead.

His eyes hardly narrowed or responded, "Was knowing that my family's murderers were really being protected by this PLACE worth it as you trained me?" I screech out in anger. We circled each other as we each looked for a weakness, "Your family's murder has nothing to do with this and we BOTH know it!" He barked out.

"The hell it doesn't! This place just uses us…or at least the recruits it uses! Tell me how many jobs did you know were being blamed on innocent people? Huh? How many people that were innocent did YOU knowingly kill?" I asked in defiant anger, "You think that they didn't deserve it? No one is innocent Usagi." He remarked.

He was acted more calmly about this than I was, so I took a step back, mentally speaking, and calmed myself down. If I appeared as he did he wouldn't know what to make of my next move or choice in words even, "Unless they committed any illegal or un-justifiable acts then they are INNOCENT!" I yelled out.

I raged out and went in for a swing. I had to admit for being out of practice for so long and having been mentally tortured by Beryl just a few minutes ago…wonder where the bitch is now-I was, I was still fighting pretty damn good. Something I'd have to get myself out of doing at some point in the future if I was going to live a normal life. Well as normal as life can get for me.

_But first off let me beat Diamond down…_we exchanged jabs and swings to each others heads, both hitting and missing heads and other body parts as we both ducked many hits, many times over and over again. Finally on one of my jabs with my back turning he caught it.

Grabbing my left arm he twisted it around so I would have to swing back in order to avoid breaking my arm entirely. He grabbed my other arm and brought me into a lock position with him now slightly bent over me against the desk. "Where do you think most of our recruits came from?" He asks.

I cringed, "Everyone here is from dead parents?" _but…_ "Not all of them no, but the ones who showed the most promise…the ones who had vengeance to exact for their families, that could 'fight for the country'…those came from dead families. It gave them…you… the ammo you needed for this place." _Sick BASTARD!_

I lost some of my composure and rammed my now loosened left elbow into his face surprising him into letting me go, "You know what you're right! I am exacting vengeance for them, by killing those men that killed my family and taking your asses down in the process!" He didn't seem to like that.

I made a right hit but he deflected it faster that I could reach out to him. I forgot how fast he was. He made for a left jab himself but I managed to grab his hit and pull his arm in. It didn't last long, he broke the hold I had. "Hanision is everywhere you can't do anything." He smiled through pearly white teeth.

I wanted to wipe that smile from his face, "You honestly believe I can't? Cause guess what? I have friends all over and this place has more leaks than even BP." He snarled before ramming his right knee up into my stomach. I took it but used it as an opening to jab him in the left arm.

The first two didn't hit and the third I miscalculated causing him to catch it and bend it out of a hitting position. I barely bit back my cry of pain as he pulled me back up and jerked me near his chest, "Give it up Usagi! I've got over ten years of training on you!" I was ready to throw out my retort when he leaned in closer.

"Just come back to us. I'll protect you the best that I can." His lips breathed over my ear causing me to shudder in disgust. As always he took it the wrong way, "I can work this for the both of us Usagi. I l-" His words were making me want to cringe and run to Mamoru's side.

But Mamoru stood where he was ready to help if I needed it. I knew once I gave the signal he'd be in trying as hard as possible to take Diamond down. Feeling Diamond's grip loosening, probably thinking I was agreeing I used it to my advantage. "Little something you should know Diamond." I retorted.

He simply replied, "What's that?" I smirked, "They didn't teach you to fight dirty!" I jerked out of the grip before slamming my fist as hard as possible into his face nearly knocking him out. He backed up a few paces and looked to me shocked with blood covering his teeth_…good…_

"Little things you should know." He was dazed as I left briefly to take the plastic zip cuffs from the guard outside and put them on him. He looked up to me, "I never saw you in that way. You were my trainer NOTHING more. So every time I shivered around you it was out of disgust!" His anger was welling up within.

I jerked his face to look at me, "I hate everything you represent right now. However I am going to let you live-" He seemed ready to say something, "NOT because I care for you in the slightest but because in the end you did train me and as respect from student to teacher I won't kill you." I saw this look in his eyes.

"But I guarantee you this, from this point out if you try to even hurt Mamoru, I will without thought, kill you." His lips sealed shut. I landed one last kick to his face before grabbing the gun again and then grabbing the one the guard had on him before running out grabbing Mamoru's hand along the way.

Giving him one we entered the central elevator. "Take the safety off then point and shoot at the bad guys." I tell him. He nods his head, "Usako…" he says. I look up to him, "I'm going to do everything I can you give you everything you ev-" I cut him off with a kiss feeling the elevators stop.

"Don't pay mind to what Diamond says, he's just jealous that I want and I love you and what we have is something he could never give...not that I'd want it from him." I said in that in disgust while holding his hands. The elevator doors opened, "We didn't hit a button what happened?" he asked.

_I already knew…_ "They did. By remote control. Be ready." He aimed his gun as ready as I was. I couldn't let him do this but at the same time I needed someone to draw fire and shoot as well. I already knew what level they would stop the elevator on. Training level where they watched their newbie's perform.

I couldn't shoot at the primary 'HQ' center towards the end of the floor I knew they would send us to, that was bullet proof glass windows, same thing they used in high rise hotels in Vegas. This was perforated glass.

Walking out of the elevator I only saw three people, but their reputations made them already known as enemies of mine. I needed to protect Mamoru at all costs. We were steady handed with our guns at the ready. The three of them were down there but I knew that within minutes guards would be coming in from every direction.

We'd have to make this little meeting quick. I looked around for our quickest exit only to find Rei up on the landing where the guards would be. She looked quizzically at me before rolling her eyes at the right exit. I sighed in thanks before she walked away. I turned my attention back on the small group in front of us.

"So where's your boss?" I asked them. Seeing the brute of a guy he was actually a bit scary, Beryl's sister, she looked more psychopathic than steady in the head. It radiated off her in waves. Then the third one made his presence known as well. "He's around, we save the best for last." Beryl's sister, Lania remarked.

I saw the way she looked at Mamoru and stepped in front of him. I raised my gun up ready for action. The big hulk guy came at me first figuring pure brute strength would be enough. It almost was. At first as I aimed my gun ready to shot when a metal piece of weight lifting equipment hit my gun.

I avoided two more hits and fell back behind the exercise equipment. Oh great the training room. He was shoving anything to get near me and it looked pretty bad that this was big equipment and here he was shoving it around like it was a small chair. Getting back to my feet I used the equipment piece next to me to gain the upper hand.

I vaulted myself off of it and kicked him in the chest. He went back maybe an inch or two at the most. Looking back up at me all he did was smirk in satisfaction. If I didn't gain control here he was going to kill me then Mamoru. Remembering to keep him safe I looked for where my gun landed.

_It was gone…shit…_I was positive that I was looking at where it landed. However my moment of distraction provided the perfect opportunity for the brute to grab me by my throat. Holding me up in the air I was literally being chocked to death. I felt unconsciousness start to take hold till I heard six piercing sounds.

I was dropped after several seconds. My throat grasping for air as I watched the big ass fall…hard to the floor. His two comrades who had been watching the little show stood up ready to fight. But they seemed more shocked as to whom the shooter was. I looked up and over to see none other than Mamoru.

Holding his gun I still saw the smoke coming from the barrel. He looked pissed as hell before he said more steadily than I would have given him credit for after everything he's been through, "Anyone who tries to even **hurt** her again I'll kill them. Just like this dick here." He motions his gun to the big brute with six bullets in his back.

I go up to him as he hands me my own gun back. I make our way past the dead brute only to see all the guards coming in. _This shit just got even tougher_. Then I saw Mr. Kou behind the glass of course. He pushed a button, "Did you really think you could escape Usagi-or wait no…" He looked over to a techie.

He looked to be flipping through some pages, "Usako…isn't that when he calls you." He said it more as a fact. _How long had they been…?_ "How long?" I asked anger evident in my voice with my recent discovery. He just looked slightly upset and disappointed, all aimed at me.

"You were one of our best students 'Usak-" I cut him off, "DON'T! Only he gets to call me Usako." I motion behind me to Mamoru. Mr. Kou shrugged it off, "Fine…'Usagi', we knew after the third month. When you failed to report back to us. We knew something was up so we sent in a special team." He brought in four men.

They were dressed in the security outfits that the security surrounding Mamoru's parents place wore. "They were sent to figure out why you hadn't been in contact with us. They were told to not engage until they were 100% positive that your methods weren't a way to tactically get closer to the family." _This all was a set up?_

"You really think we would have let an agent go off from the radar for so long without checking in periodically? As soon as Diamond found out the truth, he reported back to me and practically begged for you to be placed under his direct care. He wanted so badly to save you…his obvious feelings got him demoted."

_Sorry to say I don't care…_ "As for you, you have two choices, surrender the intel you have on us and we'll let him leave out of here alive, or two you both die here and we find the intel anyways. The choice is yours." He said. Too many men to shoot at with just the little guns we had.

"Usagi all this can end swiftly but recognize the fact that you aren't going to make it out of here alive. There are guards on every floor. You can't possibly kill them all with one cartridge casing of bullets." He was right. Only up to nine bullets were in these clips, it wouldn't be enough for every guard.

"It's too late for yourself but he can still be saved." He tried again. I was nearly ready to answer when another explosion went off along the exit path we needed. One of those girls out there is really looking out for me! I used the distraction to run forward. Seeing Lania catch my aim, she tried to stop me.

"Where do you thi-" I smashed my fist into her face before she could finish. I heard several shots being fired behind me. I had been more than shocked to see the other guy in a gun fight with Mamoru and surprisingly Mamoru was doing well. Then again he does work on a set that deals with prop guns so maybe he learned a thing or two.

Not wanting to be further distracted I turned my attention back to Lania. Smashing my fist into her face, she retaliates with a left jab, I block it only to receive her right hit, it knocked me sideways a little so to avoid her next hit I ducked but she elbowed me in the face. I was surprised. "What? You think all I can do is manipulate?"

I answered honestly, "Now not so much." Now just to figure out her style so I can fight her and beat her. I back hand her in the face before engaging in a more serious combat style. I then knee her in the gut as she kicked me away before gaining ground on me and swinging her right arm to hit at me three times.

I had to admit she was strong…but I was strong and fast. I used her hits to pull her in smashing her head into one of the metal bars used in the exercise room. The guards were still trying to find the source of the explosion which bought me very few precious minutes of time.

However in my distraction she reversed our roles and smashed my head into one of the metal bars. That hurt…I manage to spin around and shoved her face away long enough to distract her and smash her in the kidneys a few times. I once did hear that if a human being took 30 something shots to the kidney they'd die.

Huh…I wonder…she backed away long enough for me to kick her in the stomach as she did me and throw her against a barbell set. Before she could think to use it, I grappled her into a grip that forced her to fight and unable to grab anything to hit me with. She instead swung out her right arm to hit me.

I took it in, grunting in slight pain before dodging three more hits to my midsection. I saw another hit coming for me, grabbing her arm I twisted it till she was bent to the waist and used her back to roll her over, away from the barbell set and just in time to nail her from under her own nose.

We exchanged a few more fists and delivered several more blows, some more painful than the last. Back hands were her preferred choice that I saw so I took the advantage and grabbed her latest one and swung her to myself. I turned myself at the last second to have her hit my back as I bent over.

She tumbled over me smacking her head into the matted floor. Not enough to knock her even remotely out but the boot I delivered to her face was enough to send her into dream land. I found a gun tossed my way. It was a semi automatic. I looked up to find that another bomb had gone off.

Knocking with it several more guards. I looked over to see a very furious Mr. Kou yelling about behind the tempered glass. So much I just wanted to be able to shoot past that glass and kill him now…to end his life. But it would be useless. No amount of bullets could penetrate that glass. You'd have to line the right areas with C4 bricks just to get in with it being weakened by the bullets.

Instead I grabbed the semi from the guard that had been thrown away by the blast and looked for Mamoru. He was still engaged in the fight but both parties had run out of bullets so it was a fisticuffs fight. I had to admit Mamoru was doing well against the guy…getting his ass kicked a bit.

But when you have Mamoru up against an 'eraser' he's lucky to even be alive. Seeing that the ass had the upper hand with a chock hold on him AND was preparing a death blow I reacted without thought and shot him in the back. Mamoru grasping for air coughed loudly as the body fell down.

Semi still in hand I still had 80% of the ammo left in it. It was strange how that whole fight lasted less than two minutes. Which by the way, left us no more now than one minute to get off this floor. Once down to the sub levels we could find the exit out of here. I knew the elevators were out of the question.

The only option left was to go down to go up. Take the right path and you can find a back door anywhere in any building. You've just got to know where to look. We ran out as I used the semi automatic to shoot the remaining guards out of our way. I heard a shout of 'NO!' come from Mamoru.

I turned around to see that Lania had woken up and thrown a knife aimed at me, but Mamoru had caught it…in his shoulder. Judging by where his shoulder was, her aim was at my head. Knowing it was a small flesh wound I took it out eliciting a growl of pain from him before throwing it back at her.

My speed was too fast for her; the knife hit her dead on…in her mouth. She looked shocked before falling back. Her head falling to the side, blood oozing out. We ran the rest of the way. Hallway after hallway we ran down as I used the semi when needed for long range kills.

It felt bad at first killing the guards, but to know the place they worked for, that they knew how the company worked…I shot them without thought. At the last hallway I used the last bullet to take out one guard while the other one was knocked out by a surprising Mamoru, "What? I'm a black belt." He stated.

Shocker, "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. No wonder he was able to fight off the 'eraser', he actually knew about protecting himself, "Is now really the time to be asking that?" He asked me. I agreed and we continued running down the last corridor. This place on a bad day looked like a freaking maze.

We came to a near screeching halt as I saw Diamond. I looked down to see his standard issue gun. He kept that piece glued to his side at all times. He only had it prepped up at us, not completely aimed. Maybe I could…I don't know…I dropped the semi I had been holding…though why I did I don't know.

"Usagi…" He warned. He was blocking our only exit out of here. "Don't do this Diamond, just let us go…let me go." I could tell he was fighting with his decision. A moment of clarity was coming for him, but so were the guards hot on our asses. We had precious time before they would be here.

"I wish I could but…I can't protect you…not after what you've done." He said defeated, his attitude seemed different now than what it was when we were fighting. Maybe the fight was what had to happen so he could see the point, the truth, the light. "Get on the ground, both of you." He said.

He indicated the floor, Mamoru did as told but stood right back up when he noticed I didn't follow, "Get down on the ground Usagi, and toss your 9mm to me. I know you have it in the belt loop of your back." He thought he knew me so well. "I don't have one there." It was truth…I had Mamoru help me place it in the strap of my bra.

Just in case… "Bullshit. Just do it." He said his anger getting the better of him, I had to smirk, "kinda like old times huh? Where we'd practice this just incase I'd get caught by cops, or troopers, or FBI, CIA-" He yelled out once more while trying to avoid anyone hearing us, "Enough!"  
>We had precious moments before the rest of the guards came in. "Tell me one thing?" I asked, he raised his gun higher at me, "If you knew the innocent people that were being killed why protect the people in charge?" He faltered, "It's my job. I don't ask questions." <em>Figures…<em>

Looking around he asked me briefly, "Answer me this…was he truly worth it?" I smile, "I love him…so yes, every brief moment was worth it." I could see the pain in his eyes but the resolution in them as well. We were mere feet away and had so little time to chit chat, I needed to act.

"Usagi I warned you to not get emotionally attached to anyone and look what you did, look where it brought you?" He was trying to rationalize the situation…but for his benefit or mine I didn't know. I took a step forward, putting myself within arms reach of the gun, my hands still held up at level with my shoulders, "Like you did when it came to me?" He knew I was hitting the nail on the head.

His gun went higher, "If you value your life don't even bring that up." He spoke in dangerous tones. "I don't care what happens to me, only him." I spoke the truth as his gun faltered. He loosened it up, "I want to protect you but, you've made your choices in life." I agreed, I had.

"Please…let us go, or kill us now." It was a risky thing to say but I had given him his choice. If he stalled too much longer we would be dead anyways, by Hanision hands. Mamoru would be tortured for information as would I all over again. And when they discovered that I didn't know they would kill me, plain and simple.

Mamoru, after they got what they wanted from him, would be dead too.

I saw the look in Diamond's eyes before he dropped his gaze. I could give myself a head start…I took the opportunity for what it was. Since I was only a few feet from him, when he stepped out of nowhere in our path it didn't take much to disarm him. Knocking my elbow into his face his head flew back in pain.

It was long enough for me to spin him around and flip him over my bent on his back before grabbing his tie…not the best but it would serve to work long enough for us to get past him…and tying…no pun intended…his hand to one end while looping the tie into a pipe along the wall and tying the other end to the foot he tried to kick at me with.

"Someday you'll thank me for this! I promise." I saw the betrayal in his eyes; I seemed to be getting that a lot lately. "You're nothing but a traitor to us all. Those people you killed back there were friends, comrades, and soon to be your partners!" I looked to him in confusion. "The hell are you talking about?" I barked out.

He smiled, "Mr. Kou told me after he first sent you out on this mission that if you proved your worth for deep undercover ops that you would have been a prime considerate for an 'eraser'. Who knew how wrong he really was." I'm glad…I'm not a killer…not anymore that is.

"Just wait till Kinko finds you. Now that you've killed his team he'll come for your blood." I snorted before making to run off, "You leave now and you're leaving behind your life!" He shouted after me. I shouted back just before turning the corner, "NO my LIFE is with **him** out there!"

It took us another four minutes to find the exit. We acted calm and cool about it till we reached a safe distance. By that time we ran as far as our legs would take us before we ran out of breath and collapsed in the nearest alleyway. I had no idea where we even were right now.

My lungs burned for breath. After several minutes for both of us we finally managed to stabilize ourselves to walk and look normal among the masses. After keeping our heads down, staying together and guiltily shoplifting from a few outside vendors to mask ourselves we went to the nearest bus station.

I made sure Mamoru used cash only since I knew they'd be tracking his credits cards. I was surprised they let him even keep his wallet, but I guess they saw no threat in him. After all he was mostly being used against me to begin with. After boarding the first train out we set for a half way point just in case.

So they couldn't track how far from our destination or how close we actually were. I let my head fall to Mamoru's shoulder as I began to feel the dregs of sleep start to take me in. Every time my eye lids closed they wanted to stay that way. I was more than exhausted and I needed sleep.

"Go to sleep. You've already been more than strong for us both today. Let me be strong for you." His sweet words did the trick and I fell into a very welcome sleep. Not even the train's bumps along the railroads could wake me up. My mind was slowly shutting down as we got further and further away.

All I could think of was thank you for giving me another chance…I manage to mumble out in my sleepy state, "Thank you for not hating me…not completely anyways." I pass out into dream land myself not aware of the shocked eyes that now looked straight at me nor the sound of Mamoru's voice.

"I could never hate you. I didn't mean…I was just angry at you. But I understand now why you did it. You didn't have a choice. I think if I were in the same situation I would have done the same thing. You did right by your decisions." I snuggled myself deeper into his embrace.

He kissed my forehead before saying sweetly to me, "I love you…my Usako. You'll never be rid of me." Even in my sleep I let out a heart felt chuckle at the ending piece, "Mamoru…" I mumbled out, he 'hmmed?' me, "I love you too….don't you ever forget it." He could feel the warmth in his smile against my hair.

This was sure to be a long journey with the feeling of a bigger battle yet to come; I still had Kinko to deal with. His comrades were all dead, if not by me then by Mamoru; he would have one hell of a bone to pick with me. I just hoped to hell that I came out of there with all my limbs intact.

I guess we'll just have to see where this road takes us…and who knows I may be able to beat this bitch…


	10. deals to be made & a nosey fan girl

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: there will be more action yet to come!

**CharmedSerenity3**: oh she's close just tying up some loose ends before it all comes to a finish.

Wow only two reviews…with only a few chapters left to go I'm wondering if a future joined sequel could be something you'd like or if it'd be a waist…

Usako ch.10

The safe house was thankfully still safe. It was a small run down little apartment whose building was being permanently renovated. Old time mobsters of the area loved that aspect, made it easier to deal with burying people…or some such crap. Once we got there I was grateful to see his parents and Hotaru again.

They looked happy but more importantly they were alive. Now all I had to worry about was Kinko finding me…us. I would have to implement my plan of finding them a permanent safe home sooner. Safe houses were normally just for a few hours, a week tops but not permanent.

I needed to get them to a nice safe area where they wouldn't be recognized so when I left to deal with Kinko and deliver Hanision's death certificate I wouldn't worry about them being in danger. Ray was officially off the air and not responding to me while Amy herself was dealing with inner chaos of Hanision.

Mr. Kou was demanding an explanation for the unexplained explosions. He'd concluded that I had a 'mole' on the inside which was true, but Amy was doing an excellent job of keeping the heat off of her. Now all I needed to do was see the old trainer of mine for a permanent place for them.

Going alone I head out to one of his more favored spots. It was one of the very few small time tea houses that served to have Geisha's entertain. He enjoyed the music they brought to life. Said it was a thing of beauty to listen to. Never once did he ever purchase anything more than tea.

Going in there however I had to remove my boots prior to entering through the door as per custom. I walked in as a tea service was in progress. Seeing him I took a seat silently next to him making sure to not disturb the guests. If I had, I'd have been removed. I didn't want to run that risk…even if I could kick everyone's asses.

Slinking back I sit with my feet curled beneath my butt. Slightly uncomfortable since the bones of my ankles dug into either the bone of my ass or the wood of the floor. I hid my discomfort as we watched the ceremony. Admitably it's very beautiful. The way she worked that wooden guitar_…there's a name for it…_

"Did you have a reason for interrupting my personal time? Usagi." He asks in low tones without even taking his eyes off the Geisha performing. In equally low tones I merely start off with, "I have no negativity to bring in here." He nods his head, "Good, but why are you here?" _Grandpa Hino knows me too well_.

"I want that family to be safe, permanently. I can take care of Hanision and Kinko by myself but I need to know that they are safe and as it is known among all your top level apprentices you have many undisclosed safe houses around the globe. Some that people have had families in."

"Those safe houses don't come cheap. Locations make them even more expensive. How were you planning on paying?" He was right…location depending on where it was meant the safer it was the higher the price. "Money is no object, I want them safe. Some place warm and where they won't be recognized." That makes it even harder.

Climate control and media were huge factors for people in hiding. Kind of like witness protection program, if someone were to recognize you then you had to leave. "I have had a place in mind but I do not require money on this project." I couldn't help but take my eyes briefly off the dancing Geisha and hit his for but a moment.

"What is your price then?" I asked bringing my eyes back to the performance in front of me. I listened to the music as she played and wondered briefly if I would ever be able to hear this without such tribulations within my life. "My price is simple for someone of your talent and skill." That doesn't tell me much.

"No riddles today. What is it?" I it was as blunt as possible. "I want you to get some people for me out of there. She doesn't know the type of man Mr. Kou is and is fast becoming a high ranking member. She and her cousin both are trainees inside of Hanision." _Great trainees._

_Should be fairly easy…getting them that is…getting back inside and back OUTSIDE is a whole other deal together._ I'll have to get Amy to give me the blueprints to the place so I can sneak them out. "Bring them back out and consider your 'family' safe." So take two recruits out…no big.

"Consider it done." I tell him firmly. Promise in my voice. "Don't be too cocky Usagi. The young girl in question is my granddaughter, Lita. Ray is already on the outside so no worries there. She and their cousin Mina were both taken in while you were an agent. It's why you wouldn't have seen them."  
>Not many field agents dealt around with trainees.<p>

"How'd Hanision get them?" I couldn't help but ask. My curious nature has apparently become a downfall for me. "Lita killed a politician, but she had good reason to." He looked to me as the Geisha finished her music. "The politician had a very good friend of hers killed for speaking out against his administration." Poor thing.

"Her cousin Mina had a different experience. She too killed a man, but hers was in self defense. However when push came to shove money and power pushed **her** behind bars." I couldn't help but give a light aired snort. Luckily no one heard me, "Figures…" I mutter out.

"Lita is a very strong contender so be warned and Mina…she's being taught martial arts by your former teacher…Diamond." My eyes widened, "Yes, the moment he saw her he figured it'd be easy to train her. especially if she was anything like of whom she looked like." I couldn't help but furrow my brows as I turned my head to him. He turned to me, "You'll see what I mean."

He pulls two pictures out and gives them to me…like he already knew I would come for help and say yes to his suggestion. Looking at the pictures I see it. Lita would be tough, her mid back length chestnut brown hair was held back in a green band while her body was that of a professional athlete.

But Mina…it was like looking into a mirror. Only difference was Mina's hair was a darker shade of blonde and went down to her bum while her bangs flowed across her forehead while my hair was a much light shade and bypassed my bum to go to my knee caps and my bangs curved into my face.

"When do you want them?" Asking if there was a time line, "It's really up to you. But if I were you, the sooner the better. Kinko will not stand for what you've done to his team." I looked shocked at him, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't listen." I had to give him credit for that one.

"Kinko doesn't know what he's up against." Grandpa Hino accepted the tea from the Geisha, "That may be…but neither do you." I couldn't help but wonder what he knew, "Kinko has his own priorities to look out for." _Ray being pregnant…_ "I have people to protect and so does he…but I'd NEVER make a move against Ray."

The old man merely smiled, "He knows that. If anything he'd send a tracker out to find where you've hidden the family. When you get back to Hanision make the call and I'll personally send an escort to where the family is and have them taken to their new home where they'll be safe." He hands me a card as he stands up.

I take it and say, "Thank you." I turn to leave when he says, "Usagi." I turn back around, "Remember what I first taught you?" I remembered… "Never underestimate what people are capable of doing to each other." He smiles, "Never." I start to leave out again, "Usagi…" I couldn't help but wonder now what?

I turned back around, as I see him give a brief smile, "I always knew your heart was pure Usagi, you just needed to see that for yourself. Just because Diamond trained you to do your line of work doesn't mean you still can't make a normal life for yourself. Everything you learned was for a reason, remember that."

I barely repressed the urge to tremble my chin with a whimper of happiness as I left the Tea House. Leaving I heard him say, "She's a good girl, just needs the right guidance in life. I hope that at the end of the day she realizes just how important this will be for her." _I wonder what he means by that. Is there something he's not telling me?_

_Or maybe its one of his little riddles again. Keeps his students alert alright…_I leave out with plans in mind. First it's Hanision to pick up the girls then it's the only trusted source within the CIA to go to, to expose Mr. Kou then it's where ever the old man puts Mamoru's family.

But first I have a call to make. When I left I made sure to avoid waking Mamoru and his family deciding that being on my own for this one would be the best way to keep them all safe. Not an easy task when I sleep right next to the guy. After slipping my clothes on I let myself out of the crappy apartment building and leave.

I take the first available train down to the area closest to where I need to be at. It was a market place with dozens of people milling about. I looked around me to ensure I was safe here. Noticing a cell in someone's back pack pocket strap I slip by it, and grab the phone out of its case without anyone spotting me.

I disappear while making my call. I was grateful I know Ami's number by heart. I walked outside the market place and headed in my destined direction. It wouldn't be smart to try and go in without a plan of attack so my initial set-up was to grab a hotel room for the rest of the day so I could put my plan into motion.

"Hey." I said into the phone. She said 'hey' back before sounding like she was walking off…_probably taking the conversation else where_…can't have Hanision people over hearing her conversation with me. Wouldn't do either of us any good in the end. "Are you guys okay?" She asked in a more hushed tone.

I felt relieved knowing she was okay too. I really appreciated her help but at the same time I did fear for her life in there. She was now my 'mole' and I didn't want her hurt because of my actions. Only thing that kept me from pulling her out was knowing that these people needed to be stopped.

"They're fine. Thanks for the quick thinking in there." I reply back trying to confirm it was her that had set the charges. She wasn't a bomb expert but she was an expert at figuring just about anything out with a snap of her fingers. "After what you've gone through, it was nothing." I smiled.

"Besides I figured since you're going to continually tell this place to, putting it bluntly, 'fuck off', the least I could do is at least whisper it under my breath." I was slightly stunned Ami had said that. "You won't have to for much longer. I have a favor to ask of you." I try to reassure her. "Name it." She affirmed.

"I need the blue prints to Hanision. I have two people to get out…unless…" It hit me maybe I didn't have to go in. "Could you arrange for two trainees to leave the compound for the field? Like say an exercise?" I asked her. Silence for a moment, "I'll see what I can do. Give me 24 hours." She said.

I remembered we had to do a training exercise where we were trained to think we'd been captured-it was a whole process that I'd only discovered was an exercise when the gun I was sure I had aimed and shot the 'enemy' in the head with fired a blank and the 'enemy' kept on running.

I was given a 'gold star' and said that my 'quick thinking' kept me alive had it have been a real situation. I was fuming and remembered it was the first time Diamond and I fought over something. He said it was needed, I said it felt like the company had pulled a sick joke on us all.

He disagreed and we verbally fought till he verbally weaseled his way out and pulled rank on me. _Coward…_I had thought back then_…still think…maybe always think…_he deserves it regardless.

"I'll take it thank you." In the mean time as I hung up the phone I made sure to take the battery and SIM card out so nothing could be tracked as I went into the hotel I had spotted and grab myself a room under an assumed name. However I hadn't counted on Mamoru being there already.

I was stunned to see him already at the counter, "Oh hey there she is. My wife." He told the receptionist like a gloating 'this is mine' type of deal. The receptionist simply smiled at me before she looked for available rooms. Getting to the counter I couldn't kept the look from my face.

"We just got married that's why she's got that look on her face." My stunned look turned stunned and red. _Not really…_I thought_…not that I wouldn't mind…someday, in the future!_ "Hey how…?" I started to ask, "Oh you forgot this." He indicated the phone I had left with him.

I sighed…_what a…eejit!_ I went up and took the phone before doing to it what I did to the other phone I had under the counter the receptionist was working at. "Sorry sweetheart. I didn't know I had left my cell with you." _Idiot! You weren't supposed to be here you were supposed to be safe with your family!_

He just acted like it was nothing, "What can I say love, you are forgetful at times. And here I thought women were supposed to have memories like elephants." There was an underlying message in there as he indicated his own head to the lady. "Your room is number 209 on the second floor."

She indicated the left hallway to our room. Taking Mamoru's arm and acting loving we walked down the hall. I grit through a smile, "What in the hell are you trying to pull here?" I was pissed. I had left so he could be safe and he used my phone to_-how the hell did he do that?_

"I told them our name was Mr. and Mrs. Furuhata." I was slightly surprised, _it wasn't the one that was on their I.D.'s so how did he work this? And wait a second isn't that…?_ "Isn't that Motoki's last name?" I asked as we went up the stairs. "He was technically going to be my brother-in-law eventually, so why not?" That's not correct logic.

Walking up the hallway I asked him, "Never mind that-how did you get the room without an I.D.? Yours has a different name on it." Getting to the room he pulled the key card out and opened the door 'escorting me' inside. Shutting it I dropped the nice persona and demanded an explanation.

"She said she sworn she'd seen me before, asked if Furuhata was my last name, I said yes and 'bada bing bada boom'." He said as he walked inside. I blocked him, "You were supposed to stay at the apartment till I came back. I was only going to be gone a day…or two." I went from nearly yelling to replying in a softer tone.

"Without a note? Did you really think I wouldn't feel you leaving the bed? My arms, my side?" He asked, there was hurt and slight betrayal within the confines of his voice. I gulped in slight guilt but stuck to my gut, "There was a note and I did this for your family and for you. So you all could be safe. I have an arrangement that I made with Grandpa Hino." He folded his arms over his chest.

"What kind of arrangement?" He inquired. _Nosy…_ "One that will keep you and your family safe, well one that was supposed to. How is this going to work if you're not with them SAFE?" I nearly shout out the last word getting aggravated at his actions. He narrows his eyes at me.

"I don't need to be kept safe. I'm a grown man who can handle himself. You don't need to protect me, if anything it's me that needs to protect you." HEY! I was offended by that remark. I was quite capable of looking after myself. "I can handle myself thank you very mu-" his next action surprised me.

He decided to take me off guard and tackle me to the ground. We bounced off the bed briefly before hitting the carpeted floor. He pinned me down using his strength and weight as a means of keeping me down. "See you need me around. I can take you off your feet." I was about ready to retort when his words caught me off guard.

_Need me around…did he think…_ "Do you really think I don't need you?" That surprised him plus it gave me the added advantage needed to break the decent hold he had on me and flip him up over my head. Now he was pinned down to the ground with a surprised and slightly lusty look in his eyes.

"Look Mamoru I love you and I will always need you." I released his hands with my own up in the air showing him I wasn't going to use any maneuvers. He turned his head to the side not wanting to admit to anything. I sat back on his body, "And FYI you took me down because I wasn't expecting an attack from the man I love."

I went to stand up and off when he encircled his arms around my lower waist, "Please…" I looked down at his pride filled face. He really thought I didn't need him and he…I leaned back down briefly, "I will always need you in my life. You're the rock that lets me know I'm still real." He looked away again.

Feeling a bit defeated that he didn't get it I made to move again but this time I had already moved to much so when he pulled me down I crashed into the side of the bed. He moved himself on top of me as an effective way of pinning me…again. "Listen…please." He asked.

I remained impassive, "I love you more than anything. I just…it's hard to be the man you obviously need me to be. I've never truly fired a REAL gun till that fight at Hanision. I was fighting for my life and it was exhilarating and scary as hell." Oh Mamoru… "Hey, hey look at me." He had turned his face from me at the end.

Grabbing it back I told him, "I'm glad you aren't like me in that sense. Trust me you don't want to be like that. Don't get me wrong I'm glad for my training in certain areas but trust me you wouldn't want to have had to do the things I've done. But that doesn't mean I don't want or strive to have a balance of normalcy in my life as well." He looked confused.

"You're the one thing in my life right now that makes me, this whole thing, real." Now he spoke, "See that's what I don't understand, what-" I cut him off, "Real! I mean when I was a full agent at Hanision it was like I was living this alternative 'reality' life with them." He furrowed his brows.

"And when I meet you, I had this feeling of 'reality' an '**actual reality**' where there was family who cared about you. I had lost mine in one of the worst ways possible and once I had a taste of it again I didn't want to let go. It became my stability, my means for balance in the hectic lifestyle I was in." He finally began to understand.

I touched his face and brought his head down to mine for a brush of lips, "You're the one thing right now keeping me sane. I not only have two girls to save from this place but I also still have to get justice for my family. So their memory can finally rest and be at peace." _So I can rest and be at peace with it_.

I felt his lips move over my own gently as if to reassure me he wasn't leaving, "I just don't want to lose you just because you can kick my ass…if I were to let you." We laughed it off since we both knew deep down I could do a lot worse than 'kick' his ass, but that would just pour salt on the wound.

I move to get up when he steals another kiss, "Mamoru what are you…mmm…" I lost my concentration when his teeth nipped at my neck a little, "You need a stress reliever and I believe I'm the perfect way to loosen you up." I already felt the stress I had packed on leave my body.

I didn't even know I was feeling it till he made a mention of it. Feeling his lips graze my neck letting his tongue dip a trail as he went made my stomach do flip flops as I grasped the back of his head. Gripping his raven locks between my fingers I let myself get caught up in the sensations.

I was so thrilled to be in his arms again that I hadn't even noticed when he picked me up and wrapped both of my legs around his waist. And though that was executed with some amount of speed we hit the bed softly…I wanted to feel his lips on mine though, as good as they felt I wanted to feel them. I brought his head back up and kissed him with everything I had in me. He seemed to get that, to know that I needed him as he needed me. Not just the knowledge that we had each others bodies but the intimate acceptance of each other lips as well.

I know it sounded stupid but sometimes the intimacy for the lips was something I found more precious than the gift of his body…don't get me wrong his body was that of a Greek god, toned, chiseled, guy really looked like he'd been perfectly photo shopped out of a men's magazine.

It was the gift of his talented tongue. Its intimacy proved that he was just as possessive with his mouth as he was with his body. It covered my own like a blanket of heat and passion. His tongue roved inside mating with my own in a fierce battle for dominance and control.

And for once I let him win it, I put up just enough struggle before the urge to submit to my man won out. I was tired of fighting right now I just wanted to feel what he could give me. I wanted to give back just as much. He moaned into my mouth his victory before I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck.

Their previous position had been holding onto his forearms. I could never get over the strength he held. With the right training I held no doubt that he could take me down easily in a fight. He held at least 75-80 pounds over me and part of that was muscle. I knew he could prove to be a strong fighter.

But him being a fighter wasn't what was going to happen. I would stop that in its tracks. He didn't need to fight my battles or win them for me. That was something I needed to do on my own. I loved him to much to let him turn out to be anything like me. I didn't want him to be a cold blooded killer.

Feeling him move over me I felt a swell inside of me. Happiness mixed with love and adoration filled me with content. I was going to savor these moments before I made him stay here, before I left to get the girls. Hopefully Ami can get them out on a 'mission' or on an 'assignment'.

I banished those thoughts away and placed them solely on the hot male above me. With his lips pressed against mine so invitingly, so warmly. I wrapped one leg around his waist, the other being halted by the bed we had rolled against. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him off only to pull him back once I had freed my other leg.

We fell back to the carpeted floor as he said in between kisses, "Maybe…we should…" I made it hard for him to talk, with my lips firmly planted on his own and my hands firmly attached to his hair. "All we need right now is each other, not a bed." He groaned out, "But I don't want to get carpet burn."

I stopped kissing_…seriously? He was worried about carpet burn?_ "What's more important right now having sex…" I cupped him through his jeans eliciting a groan of approval from his voice, "Or moving to the bed to avoid a little carpet burn?" He literally looked conflicted.

I hooked my legs around his waist more effectively, "I'll show you carpet burn." I flipped him over with near ease as he was no longer complaining about any burn he 'may' get. I lifted my shirt over my head as he lifted himself off the ground enough to capture a lace covered nipple between his lips.

I moaned out in rapture. "I can be everything you need me to be…Usako…" He promised as his face hovered over my chest as he released my nipple. The air hit it cooling it down, hardening it in the process. "You ARE **everything** I **want** and **need**. Why can't you see that?" I asked, my words cracking with emotion in the end.

His head bent low, I pulled him back up forcing him to face me, "No you listen to me! I love you and you are everything I've ever wanted or needed in a man. You're my family now, the only family other than Hotaru and your parents that I have left. I don't have anyone else." I pleaded into his eyes.

"Why do you think I need some great big trigger happy asshole? If I wanted that I'd be shacked up with Diamond somewhere. What I want is you. I feel in love with you, not with an image, not with a dream but reality." _Why can't you see that?_ I asked him with my eyes wanting to convey my feelings during these moments.

It felt critical that I explain myself before he started to think any differently about me or about what my intentions were. I love him to much to loose him and there was a possibility that I could if I didn't say something when the opportunity presented itself…and in this moment I saw the opportunity.

"Usako can we be frank here?" I nod my head as he sits up further making me slid perfectly in the cradle of his lap. "Lets face it, you have the literal ability to be able to kill me in a few simple moves. My closest kill move is a bullet in the head." I tried to use it, "That's just as eff-" He put his fingers to my lips in silence.

"Listen to me." he said, "I will be that man, the one that can get your back, the one that will be there for you when you need me the most. But right now I don't possess the skills to do that. I want to." I looked to him sharply, "No you don't. You don't want to be like me." please…

"You're not a bad person Usako. I want to be able to defend my family as easily as you can. This is none-negotiable." He stated. So I sighed slightly defeated, "Okay…but nothing too intense. No major weapons training, and no military training. You can do-" He stopped my lips once again.

He looked to me in astonishment that I would not only have a say so but have limits, "Usako I love you but if I'm going to train it'll be what **I** want to do. I've already made arrangements so there's no going back either way." I was stunned, "Who?" I wanted to know the name of the trainer so I could kill him for this.

"Not important. What is important is that we have at least one good night here before you do what you need to do. I want to help out but I don't have the right skills at the moment to do so." He looked away. Shame written across his face. I hadn't even thought of it like this.

As far as he saw it, the woman-me, that he loved was going into combat and he could do nothing to stop it. He couldn't protect or care for her-me till she-I returned home. I grasped his face more gently, "Train however you want to then. I just, I don't want you to feel you have to become someone else." I don't want him to be anyone else.

"I want you to just be you…my Mamoru…my man…my-" A knocking at the door stopped my words. I got up off him and grasped my shirt automatically grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon. Mamoru went to open it. "Room service!" The lady spoke through the door.

_The hell?_ He opened it, "We don't need-" He started to decline very politely opening the door just enough to show her half the room. She took the moment and squeezed her tiny frame just inside the doors opening. It was the receptionist posing as a_…maid?_ "That wasn't an invite." I remarked dryly. We didn't have time for this.

She started to squeal, "I'm so sorry but I knew it was you! Mamoru Chiba! You're like the hottest man on earth! I knew something was up earlier and when I looked back up online I knew I'd recognized you!" Why oh why didn't I or most of all HE see this turn of events coming.

My boyfriend or lover however you want to term him is a hot t.v. star that has loads of women as loving, _obsessed_ fans. _Why didn't we see this coming?_ She looked so happy just to see him. Had this been several years ago I'd probably be shacking to and a nervous wreck just to even meet him.

Then again I wouldn't have the cojones_…or the insanity…_to slip into his hotel room in the middle of the day just to tell the star how much you love them and maybe even try to snatch a little something for memory sakes. That was something reserved for the more extreme fans.

The ones who not only followed the stars every most but the ones that also apparently slipped into said stars hotel room and possessed as different people who worked in the place. Much like the overly enthused_…possibly deranged…_woman, who was currently looking at Mamoru like a rabid dog looking at a bone.

He tried to reason with the rabid fan that had slinked her way into our room, "Well thank you for your 'enthusiasm' but were kind of on a schedule so if you-" She cut him off by turning to me, "Sorry to interrupt I really am but who is she? She doesn't look anything like Delilah. She's blonde not a brunette." _Damn woman!_

_You pay WAY too much attention to actors social lives!_ "Listen we are on a tight time frame-and would you stop looking at me like I'm a statue!" I was getting at the end of my tether as I saw her gaze sweep me over. Like she was checking to see if I was 'worthy' of Mamoru or something.

She turned her gaze back to him, "Aren't you married to Dalilah?" She started to rattle off questions to him, mostly ones he couldn't answer since everything that had happened recently. I felt a dredge of guilt at that part. His life wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me…or rather yet if it weren't for Hanision.

So I did the next best thing…I 'politely' shoved her ass out the door with the parting words of, "For the love of whomever you pray to don't tell anyone he's here. He just wants to rest and relax and he can't exactly do that with screaming fans or reporters all over the area."

She smiled before saying as I slowly shut the door on her, "Oh no problem. We take pride in our 'secrecy' here as we also do on our plentiful amenities." I shut the door saying, "Thank you…" Then muttered under my breath, "Over zealous fan freak..." I

I look back to see Mamoru sitting on the bed.

Seeing my opportunity I pounce and pin him to it. "So now that the fan freak is gone what do you say to finishing up what we were doing beforehand?" He seemed on board with it. Deep down I honestly hoped she didn't tell anyone about him being here. Last thing we needed were reporters scouring the hotel looking for him.

Leaning back on him I grab his belt I unbuckle it before practically ripping it off from around his waist. Not an easy task when he was so stunned he didn't lift his hips up for a minute. Throwing his belt over my head I demand through a grin, "Pants. Off. Now." He grins getting with my program now.

I lift my hips just a little so he can shrug off his pants, "Not going to help me are you?" He asks as he shoves his pants down. I giggle a complete contrast to what attitude I had just displayed moments before. I shook my head no as he lifted his ass up and shoved his pants down.

Taking me by surprise he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me over onto my back on the bed as he got off the bed. I pouted for a minute before I saw him take his boots off. He then finished his pants and kicked them to the side along with his socks. Then he shucked his shirt off.

My mouth watered at the sight. "You see something you like?" He asked with obvious intent in his eyes. I play it out, "A little something." He smirks back, "Even you know the word 'little' is NOT a word to describe me." Egotistical (correct) jerk. Leaning up on my knees I lick my lips before throwing my arm around his neck.

"You're lucky I love you, you big egotistical jerk." Before he can respond I pull just hard enough to knock him off balance and back onto me. Nearly falling back all the way his hands automatically come out to stop his fall completely on me. I pout again as his stopping the retreat.

"Wipe that pout away and I'm not egotistical…just confident." He orders and tells me before capturing my lips in a kiss as we slowly descend the rest of the way down to the comforter. We get wrapped up within one another easily the rest of the day. We both come several times before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Twelve hours later I wake up thankful that I still had nearly an hour before I had to put the SIM card back into the phone so I could receive Ami's phone call. I have to admit Mamoru was nice to have brought me back my phone, but eventually I would have to get rid of it. Plus the SIM card.

Not able to fall back to sleep I put my clothes on before leaving a note with Mamoru telling him that I'd be by the poolside. As much as I should stay inside the room with him I needed some time to collect my thoughts and some fresh air. Being cooped up in the same room can be a bit much.

Even couples venture out on Honeymoon's and…stuff. Besides I didn't want him to think I was bailing out again, didn't need him looking hastily everywhere for me. It's usually where they gave out free breakfasts in the morning. I trudged down stairs making sure to avoid the receptionist that was hopefully not there.

Getting to the poolside I watch as some kids were eating and others were jumping into the pool already despite their parents telling them to wait till after breakfast. I gave a small laugh at seeing the young siblings groan out "Aww come on Moommm!" she gave them a stern look before they removed themselves from the pool.

I turned back to the breakfast area only to see the crazed fan. I can't help but roll my eyes at this…please not now, I'm not fully awake yet…and just because you can't go back to sleep doesn't mean you're fully awake! "Can I help you?" I ask the lady. She's acting differently than she was yesterday.

_Did Hanision get to her?_ She hands me a slip of paper before saying, "Sorry about yesterday I was just so excited. A girl with blueish hair asked me to give this to you." I was stunned but looked at the folded piece of paper before opening it up to read its contents. The girl didn't move.

The hand writing was definitely Ami's, 'Phone's gone, the girls will be on an assignment in 2 hours at the Flower Pagoda on route 84. You'll have a 3 minute window only. Make it count.' I folded the paper back up again seeing the look on the girls face. She looked a bit scared now.

Poor thing she probably had no clue as to what was going on. But better yet…_Ami! Did they confiscate her phone…no cause if that as the case there'd be Hanision agents here at the hotel. Could have been dropped or lost and she needed to get the information out somehow_.

Putting it in my pocket I looked around for her and saw a head of blueish hair fitting her own. But before I could get to close to her she walked off leaving me to wonder if she thought she was being watched. I looked around again, sure enough I saw two operatives tailing her.

She wasn't compromised that much I could tell since they had not once closed in on me during the exchange, nor did they close in on her. That's why the fan girl. Ami used her since she couldn't make direct contact. But they were out and about on her tail. It made me glad I came out the way I did.

With my jeans on I fitted my boots back with a hoodie. Thankfully it was still hiding most of my face. Too much for them to try and confirm a facial recognition. I walked out of the area grabbing a bagel on my way out and nibbling on it as I left for my room. On the way there I saw him.

I knew it before anything else, Kinko was there. It was the look in his eyes that told me who he was. He also knew who I was. Thankfully we were in a crowded area near the front desk so I knew he wouldn't be dumb enough to start anything here. Getting just close enough with speaking range I went first.

"You're really going to try something now?" I asked confirming what I already knew. He simply smiled, "You know that would be tactically a bad move. Can't afford exposure. Your boyfriend should know that, the one who escaped with you and killed my other team member." Yeah I remembered.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Besides my head on a plate." I added on sarcastically without a care in the world. His lips twitched in annoyance and in slight mirth, "Its simple really, you are being given a once in a lifetime opportunity." I was a taken a back by that.

Narrowing my eyes I asked, "Really?" His smile was a lie in and of itself, "I won't kill your boy toy if you join us now and forget all this ever happened. I'll even take the intel you have for free." I laughed in astonishment at the half truth whole lie in his 'offer' if you consider _that_ an offer.

"That last part was the first and only thing I've believed to come out of your mouth that **wasn't** a full out lie. Besides how would I know that once I gave you the intel you wouldn't cross me over to Mr. Kou for the daily double. You do work for him after all." I cross my arms over my chest.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Enough with the bullshit then. You have something we want and I have a partner to replace." _He was serious about me joining?_ "You were serious?" I asked deliberately showing him how much I didn't believe a word from his mouth. "You have talents that she didn't." Not to mention more sanity and less ego.

But still that's not going to happen…maybe a year ago but now… "Not interested in ANY of what you have to 'offer'." I made sure to emphasis to him that I didn't believe his lies for a second. His face tightens, "You might want to take the offer before it expires and I take what you value the most." I straightened up.

He doesn't know where Mamoru or Mamoru's family is_…does he?_ "Or would you really let an innocent get caught in the crossfire?" I furrowed my brows at him. He indicated behind me. I saw Motoki being pulled by another man as he was still in the same clothes I had last seen him in.

I didn't think they would try and use him, "Did you really think we wouldn't use every option you made available to us?" I turned my head back to him, "He has **nothing** to do with this. And no I didn't think the company would turn to cowardice and use an innocent person like this." I played to his ego on that front.

"Tonight at 9, meet us where it all began, and we'll settle this score. If you win the fight I'll agree to never go after you again and tell Mr. Kou that the intel was lost, however if I win you must give me ever piece of information you have that Mr. Kou wants plus you come back and work for me." that didn't bode well but…

"I'll call you in three hours to confirm. After all making life decisions can't be made in a matter of moments." I concluded. He didn't seem to be backing off, "Learn. I'll see you tonight. If you don't show up I'll know that you don't care about innocent lives and he…" he indicates Motoki, "Dies."

I may not love Motoki but he doesn't deserve anything like this, "You're a bastard." I reply to him. He smiles once more, "I'll be sure to remember that…" He walks forward passing me by, "When you're under me." My eyes widen at the insinuation, but then he mock covers up, "Under my liege that is."

I bit out, "Go to hell. And take your assholes with you." He snaps his fingers about and they leave with Motoki with them. He looked so lost and confused. I had less than two hours to leave before I got the girls to safety and seven hours to prepare for Kinko and his men.

I held no doubt they would be waiting for me, probably with snipers and whatever else was there. I had to have someone as back up to help me out but save for Mamoru_…who was NOT coming along…_I had no one else. I had training in that area but I can't be in two places at once.

Only one person came to mind but she might NOT do it. She was a sub contractor that Rei knew. She formerly worked with Hanision and had most of her contact with Rei, both of them had their issues with me. Rei's for her previously discussed reasons and Haruka the help I was calling for, had her reasons to.

Mainly because on a few of the jobs I was given by at Hanision I ended up taking from her as a subcontractor. They had subbed me out a few times to different companies and they decided on a job or two to take my skills over hers. It didn't bode we'll for any real future co-existing relationship.

So calling her for help was a freaking LONG shot, but it was my only shot to avoid bringing Mamoru into this. There was no one else I knew that I could trust to come out and NOT kill me on site for what I've done. Her limited contact also meant I had to remember exactly how Rei contacted her.

There was a place where she was leasing out from that you could call and she would monitor the line there. Or someone she knew would and tell her of the contact. So I made my decision. I saw him still asleep on the bed_…must have really have tired him out…_I can't even be proud about that I'm so over worried.

I grab the phone I had snatched with the battery and SIM card and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. It honestly felt more degrading doing it this way, not telling anyone and using outside sources but Haruka was the best wet work asset and sniper in the business.

Calling the place up I make contact with the voicemail, "Haruka, I hope your listening to this, I know you either monitor it or someone you know does. I need your help." I choked the words out, not liking bringing in other people in on my problems. I tried to keep my voice down.

"I'm in such deep shit its not even funny. Though you might find humor in it considering the circumstances." I couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle at the smirk that would be on her features, "I'll even take on a job for you. Something you need to have done that's how important this is."

I open the bathroom door to be sure he's still asleep. "I'll be at 339 Waverly Ave, it's off Crinshaw. I'll be there for a meet with Kinko and his men whom I know will be aiming to put a bullet in my head. Despite what he says." Any one whose any one at Hanision know's Kinko's not the type of man to not have a back up plan.

"I need a sniper to get my back and there's no one else I know who can come out. If you come I'll owe you one BIG time." I hung up the phone mentally begging for her to make it there_...please come_. If she came I'd owe her big…HUGE and she knows it. I walk back out of the room just as a sleepy Mamoru wakes up.

His sleep mused hair is sticking in all directions making him look like a little boy who'd just got woken up. "What's going on?" His voice full of sleep cracking towards the end a little. Not wanting to worry him I say, "Not much. Just have a meeting in a little over two hours, shouldn't take to long though." All lies.

He looks to see if there's anything in my face to give me away…I hid it well…even from him. "Why don't we enjoy the next hour or so before I leave for my meeting?" He smiles, before reaching out for me, "And what exactly did you have in mind?" he asks as I walk into arms length of him.

"Well I was thinking about a shower, we could both use one." He pouted, "What?" I inquired. He looked up to me sleep still in his eyes but lust in there as well, "I don't want to shower when we could be doing naked body things together." I smiled in actual humor for the moment.

Leaning in I ask him, "Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm usually not these days, but doesn't taking a shower require one to be naked?" His sleepiness gone he threw the covers away and proceeded to drag me to the bathroom door all the while saying, "Good point." I giggled as we went in.


	11. confronting Kinko & plans to move on

**Sookiesook**: thanks!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** nope guys minds really have no motor function in the mornings, believe me I did have a bed partner at one point and his mind in the morning was 'whahun?' a LOT! Lol!

Also I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this where its like ten years later…maybe longer and something happens to drag usagi and mamoru back in. if you would like to see it I have a poll up and running so tell me what you think.

And last but not least REVIEW! Its such a small little button to press in the little corner its in…

Usako ch.11

I was waiting for the drop time of when they were coming down the road to commence in just a little while. Sun was high in the sky making me sweat nearly as much as I had been in the shower just 45 minutes ago with Mamoru, not like you could tell since it rolled off us both along with the water. Some very pleasant things done in that shower.

I briefly wondered what number couple we were to have christened it and how many others there were. Shaking the thought from my head, I waited for the van to come down the road. The plan was to hit the van, knock out the agents, then hit both Makoto and Minako with a traq dart.

After that I'll load them into my rented car out from the rental place four blocks from the hotel and ride off to grandpa Hino's place. From there I can drop them off there before going to my meeting with Kinko to save Motoki's ass. I still felt so bad for Motoki that I thought that since I'd hardly had any contact with him in the end the company wouldn't spare him a glance when it came to me.

I had been wrong. Seeing the confusion deep inside of Motoki's eyes hurt me deeply inside. I could help but note in the way he was going to expect it. First off, I needed a safe place guaranteed by Hino, and that's where this stupid van came in, if it would just show up!

I had been impatiently waiting for 20 minutes now, I wasn't known for patience when I was on edge, and I had way too much sugar in my body. It was good for energy, but when that energy couldn't go anywhere, I felt like a kid on a sugar high. You know it's bad when you're literally bouncing on your feet, waiting for some action.

The need to kick some ass was definitely there, but the need to keep my position in place while I waited seemed like a more fool proof idea. Finally, I saw the van coming up and I scrambled, making sure to look my best for my approach. The game here was to get them to stop for a passer by and let me on.

As soon as I was on, I would take out the guards as maybe only two or three of them max, and hit the girls with the traq darts. I only had two so I had to make them count. Seeing the van coming up fast, I stood in the middle of the road hoping to hell that they stopped and didn't try to run me over.

They slowed down to a stop and talked to each other as one guy gave me the signal to come up and in. Thankfully the cover of darkness prevented them from seeing my face completely as I walked up. Stepping inside through the side door, I see the girls; they looked exactly as their pictures portrayed them.

Looking back to the guard, he sees my face and immediately becomes alert. Before he can make a move, Grabbing his taser from his side, ripping it from his holster in the process, smashing it across his face. He would be down for a second. I looked over to the two stunned girls…right before Makoto made a move.

I grabbed my tranq gun but she kicked me before I could get close enough. I should have taken it out as I walked over, my mistake. I used my whole body to kick her back to the opposite side of the van. I re-grabbed my gun and shot her once. She struggled for about three seconds before she passed out.

Minako asked me, "Why are you doing this?" I looked over and saw a shadow come at me from my right. I pushed the button and aimed to tase the driver only to get kicked again, this time by Minako. I look back to her, "Believe it or not I'm here to help you." Kicking out both my legs, I kicked both Minako and the driver back.

Shooting her with the gun she passes out as I taser the driver next, taking him out. Any other day I would have beaten their asses but now wasn't the time. I didn't have the ability to maneuver around comfortably…I mean I could do it fine but my goal wasn't in killing; it was in retrieving, and I was successful in that.

Dragging each girl out, I took them to my car before shoving the van into a ditch onto the side of the road. Any passerby wouldn't see it beyond the brush it was in. As for the girls, I made sure however, to keep them both secured safety in the back seat. I didn't want to piss off Hino by locking them in the trunk.

Thankfully, I had managed to get my hands on some plastic ties, like the ones cops used to tie up thugs when handcuffs weren't around. Securing their hands and feet, I made sure to put jumper cords and gags around and on them as well. I didn't need them to try and knock us off the road by smashing their legs into my back seat if they woke up.

I still had to drive them all the way back to Hino's place which reminds me, grabbing my phone I called him, "Hello?" He answered, "I've got them. I'll be at the Flower Pagoda in…" I look at the time on the phone, "in an hour. It's the only safe place I could trust to take them so you could pick them up." He seems weary about that.

"I thought you'd bring them back here." He nearly asked. "I was going to but I have a date with a certain Kink in my ass that I can't miss. He's got his own leverage against me, so I need to be there. The timing just wouldn't work." I heard him mumble a few choice words to low for me to comprehend to someone in the background, "No problem. See you in a few." We hung up.

I had been driving for a while when I start to hear groaning emanating from the back seat, "You girls awake?" I asked, looking in the rear view mirror. Makoto's eyes shot me a glare full of lightning bolts. I almost cringed, "I guess that could have gone better." She shoots me another glare that says, 'Yah think?'.

"Listen, I did what I did for your own good. Hanision the place that took you isn't what you think it is." I looked in the rear view to find surprise and shock hit her features before she masked it with indifference, "Yeah, I know all about Hanision mainly 'cause I used to work for them…nearly a year ago."

_Damn has it really been that long…? _I think to myself. "Yu ys t wrk fr tm?" Was the muffled response from her mouth. "I can't believe that I actually understand what you just said." I grunted in response. She rolls her eyes at me. "The people you were about to be officially working for are bad guys." She rolled her eyes again.

"And yes, I used to work for them…'til I learned what they were truly capable of." her expression was obvious, she didn't believe me or a word coming out of my mouth. I sighed, "Fine, believe what you want but I needed to get you out and to safety." I continued on driving. Eventually Minako came around but it only possessed as another problem…two highly pissed off girls at me.

I wasn't surprised though; they both probably thought I was the bad guy and that anything coming out of my mouth was a complete and utter lie. I had technically in their terms kidnapped them…even if it was a 'rescue' of sorts. It made attempt at talking mundane and gave a predictable ending but after two endless hours of silence I was dying of boredom so talking became my only salvation.

Even if it was pointless in the end…I was desperate; even pointlessness was a good way to make the time go by, "So you're related to Grandpa Hino?" I asked. _Pointless question but hey what the hell?_ then I realized that their mouths were still muffled. I couldn't help but nearly slap my hand to my face in stupidity.

_I'm trying to elicit a conversation from a girl I've muzzled…good one._ "I want to take the gag off but you have to promise not to yell out, try to get away or hurt me. We have a deal?" I asked her. Makoto had fire in her eyes but resignation as well. I stopped the car on the side of the road.

Placing it in park but not turning the engine off I reached into the back seat and took off the tape from Makoto, "See what happens when you cooperate?" I did the same for Minako and then turned back around into my seat before pulling back onto the road again. "Why are you no longer working for Hanision?" Minako asked when she fully came to.

"Because I found out what they were really doing behind those closed doors. Found out some nasty shit. I plan to help the people get out of there; people who were convicted of shit they didn't actually do by exposing Hanision." I'm probably running a huge risk by telling them what my plan is but more than likely they won't ever see me again anyways so I didn't see the problem.

"How do you know?" Makoto asks completely in disbelief and more than a little bit skeptical. "Because my last target found out the truth about them and was planning to expose them himself. Turns out he's not all that good at seeing a sheep in wolf's clothing." _Hence me_.

Makoto just snorted. Minako however had her own questions, "So what did you do for Hanision to take you in?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I had a poor reaction to the deaths of my family that got framed on me. Diamond picked me up at the jail, woke up in the room they had for me." That about sums it up.

"Who did it?" Makoto asked sympathy within her voice. "Couple of rich assholes that Hanision as it turns out was protecting. I never knew until a little while ago." Makoto then turned away, "Yeah right…" I looked to her sharply. "Look, I didn't ask for any of this to happen." She turned back to me.

"Hanision protects the people, the men who took everything from me, and did it even while I was working for them. They lied to me, right to my face, didn't even blink. In the end, you and Minako would be nothing but pawns to them. Trust me you'd be better off with Hino." I managed to get out with a bit of victor.

Makoto grunted something under her breath while Minako seemed to wonder if I was right in what I was saying. "Do you know who they are?" She asked me, "By name no, but I know that Hanision protects them. I will kill them once I find out who they are." That was a stone cold promise.

I'd have to ask Ami for help on getting those details on who they were-are-whatever but for right now I'll work on getting these girls to safety. As much as I'd like to talk to her I needed to wait until she called me again. Her cell being out is troublesome and I know I can't_…can I call…?_ I look over for my phone.

Seeing it in pieces I laid them out on the passenger's seat and put it back together, not an easy task to do on the road but manageable…IF you're the only one out there. Luckily, it wasn't a common road to travel on. I made my call. Ring…three times it rings before anyone answers. It shocks me a little bit.

I wasn't expecting that. Trying to alter my voice, I say her name, "Ami?" I ask in English to further alter the tones in my voice. "Usagi?" she asks in Japanese…I guess my voiceover was lamer than I thought. "Yeah, it's me. Can you do me a favor?" I seem to be asking that a lot lately.

"Depends…" she says, "I need to know who the men were that killed my family. I want this to end with them. It has to end." She sighs into the phone, "Okay. Give me at least two days to look through all the intel on the hard drive." I sigh in gratitude, "Thank you. You really have no idea how much this means to me."

"You get your stuff together and we'll meet up with a plan of action. I want to help you out on this." That was so sweet but… "I would like that, but…I need to do this alone. Kill them alone. They are my personal targets and they won't get away with what they've done any longer."

"Usagi I understand what you mean, but you can't do this all by yourself. Taking on the world won't get you any closer to your goal. You need to let other people help you or else at some point, you will crack under the pressure." This sounded similar to what Rei had told me back at the temple.

"I'll put more thought into what you said, but for now I have Hino's girls to drop off before a date I have with Kinko tonight." The line went silent. Hell it went silent for so long that I thought she hung up, "Ami?" I question. "Sorry, I'm still here. Kinko came to you?" she asked.

"Yup…he has Motoki. He's an innocent guy and Kinko's using him since he can't get to Mamoru's family or me." _Bastard…_ "Kinko will kill you-you need someone to help-" I cut her off, "I called for help…sorta." She asks back, "What do you mean sorta?" I sigh, "I called Haruka for help as a sniper."

"Are you serious? After ever-" "Yup." I cut her off again. "Be careful with that. She's a trigger happy, dark-blonde, Usagi. And she's not your biggest fan." No argument there… "After I finish off this 'date' then I'll be with Mamoru and his family. Call me in two days, I'll be waiting." I responded.

"Sure." She nearly hung up the phone when I asked her, "By the way what time will you be calling back? After all this line I'm working off of isn't secure." She takes a moment, seemingly in a mentally debate with herself, "Meet me in two days at the Chinese border. I'll have your information and a completely secured line for you to freely communicate with me on."

I nearly wept with happiness, "Thank you so much. Everything you're doing just…thank you. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you Ami, really. I owe you so much." I can hear the 'no big deal' in her voice, "It's fine, Usagi, just make sure you survive Kinko and return to Mamoru." "I will." We both hang up.

I had turned on the radio for a bit, in search of anything that could fit the bored awkward silence that had filled the air. However there was nothing that I cared for to listen to and was nearly worse than silence so I decidedly turned it off within a half an hour and sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

_Oh this'll be fun…_I thought sarcastically. Finally getting to the location, I see Rei and Grandpa Hino both there. I get out, open the side door, and taking first Minako then Makoto out. Sitting them against the car I say, "Here they are. Where are Mamoru and his family?" I inquired.

"His family is safe at this location." He gave me a piece of paper with the address on it, "Mamoru wasn't with them so I was unable to take him there." I nodded, "Yeah, little eejit decided to try and play spy with me." I still felt he was making a stupid mistake in following me. "It's okay, when I get done with Kinko I'll make sure to take Mamoru there as well."

I walk back to get into the car when Rei asks, "You're going to kill him aren't you?" I turn back half way, not revealing my whole frame, "I'm going to save an innocent person he's keeping prisoner before I expose Hanision and kill the men responsible for my family's death." All true…I just hadn't decided on killing him.

She walks up to me and hands me a knife, "He gave it to me for protection two years ago." She murmured to me. I take it as she looks up with determination and tears in her eyes, "When you get there…" even though she didn't finish I could feel what sher was thinking…she wanted me to kill him. He had used her for his own personal gain and now she wanted him dead too.

I take the knife, noticing it has red rubies encrusted into the handle and a nice balance between the blade and the handle. "Consider it done. Do me a favor though alright?" It was a last minute thing of me to ask but considering what was about to go down in a few hours, I had to ask, "If I don't make it after I kill him…"

It was as if it suddenly hit me that after I kill him, his people were more than likely going to kill me for killing their payroll man. Rei looked on as if she was surprised at what I was asking, "Check up on them. And make sure Mamoru…" It hurt to say it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Make sure Mamoru lets go and can still be happy." She sees where I'm coming from, "And as a favor to yourself…" She looks to me with a raised brow, "Give Yūichirō a chance to prove to you that he's the right man for you." She seemed surprised before she nodded dumbly in acceptance.

"You just make sure you get back to Mamoru safely." I knew what she was trying to say, and it helped a little bit, "I will." I started back for the car. "What about us?" Makoto asked, "You're with your family now, you're safe." She grumbled, "This is complete and utter bullshit."

Grandpa Hino looked at me with a 'thanks' in his eyes. I heard him say to Makoto and Minako, "You girls will soon learn the truth of Hanision and all it represents." I got into the car and drove off. Halfway back to my destination, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to the hotel, time wouldn't permit for it.

I pulled out the cell and made a call, "Toyama Chitetsu Hotel how may I help you?" The receptionist asked, "Yes I have a room there, number 209. Can you give me the number to that room?" I ask her, "One moment please." I wait till I hear her speak again, "Dial 903-0013 then extension 0212."

I thank her before hanging up and dialing the number, "Hello?" Answered a weary Mamoru, "Hey." I said, trying to avoid sounding weak as I waited for the outburst I knew to come, "Usako! Where are you? I've been so worried. You said you had a meeting and that was over..." He took a moment, "Over three hour's ago." _Yikes I didn't realize it was that long._

"I'm sorry but there's something I need to do. It's really important. I'm not sure if I'll be back at the hotel tonight." I cringe at the, "What?" I hear from him. "Please Usako let me help you out." He wasn't begging just yet and I wouldn't let it get to that point. "It's better this way." I tried to convince him.

"Better for who? Me or _you_?" It hurt to hear it come out like that, but I was asking myself now too, "You. This is for you Mamoru. I love you and that's why I'm refusing to let you get hurt in this maelstrom." I briefly heard something crash hard in the back round, I hope he didn't hurt himself doing that.

"DAMN IT! Usako! Stop making decisions about us by yourself! You keep thinking you're doing these dangerous things for me but it's for you. You're so afraid that I won't be able to handle myself, that I can't protect my own ass, that you're throwing away your future…our future!" _That's not at all what I'm doing!_

"You know that's not true! I'm trying to avoid-I'm trying to protect you! You're not trained for any of this! You can't-I refuse to lose you! I can't lose anybody else don't you get that?" I felt like I was on the verge of crying. He sighed, "You really don't think I can help you out?" His tone of voice had dropped significantly.

"I think you think you can do nearly anything you set your mind to but this isn't a wing-it deal. There are lives at stake here. I refuse to let anymore innocent blood spill. I can't train you in under two to three hours with year's worth of skills. It doesn't work that way." _Why doesn't he understand?_

"Look your family has already been taken to a secured location. Get a pen and paper out so you can get the address and join them." He grumbles something as I give him the address. "Got it?" I inquire, "Yeah." He responds, "Good…I love y-" Dial tone, I look at the phone_…did he just hang up on me?_

He's just hurt and frustrated…I think to myself. I have just about an hour left to go before I reach this meeting. I'm both dreading and anticipating this for multiple reasons. First off, where it all began was pretty straightforward…my old home… where it all began that fateful night.

I rode into the old neighborhood and memories began to flood my mind. Memories of Sammy on his bike, of mom before the sickness took her, of dad when he'd chase us with the hose, of Setsuna when she finally made dad happy again after so long of being alone. I saw that the old house had occupants in it but I knew Kinko wouldn't care.

I need to somehow get them out so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Getting out of my now parked car I approached the house debating on talking or going around the back and making it look like a burglary. As it stands, I don't think they'll be too happy even if I tried talking, so either way they're going to be angry.

So next best solution, do both…talk first, then if they don't respond well, tie them up and put them someplace safe. I'd release them when I was out of the woods…so to speak. I approached the porch light seeing it flicker at some bugs. A lot of old memories are coming back to me now.

_Maybe this is why Kinko picked it…because the memories would throw me off my game…but only if I let them._ I knock on the door. A little boy about ten answers it, "Dad! A lady's at the door!" His dad appears in the doorway, "May I help you miss?" He's obviously a little weary since it is nearly nine at night.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this but about 4-5 years ago I lived here in this house and haven't been here since then." I told him. Judging by the look in his eyes he was incredibly skeptical, "My father's name was Tsukino." I said hoping that the last name would jog knowledge about the history.

"Tsukino, Kenji?" he inquired, I smiled, "Yes he was my dad." I stated proudly. He looked more disturbed now, "But his daughter's dead. She killed him and his whole family then was executed herself. It was in the papers." _Oh shit I knew they had executed me on paper but the newspaper too?_

"You're mistaken I am his daughter but not by blood." I corrected myself. I didn't want him to think I was some deranged girl that claimed to be a dead daughter_…even if I technically was that!_ "Well, either way it's very late. Perhaps you could come by tomorrow." There was no time for this.

I push my way in, shocking him, "I am very sorry but I don't have time for this. There are men coming here to meet me and they will not care if you get caught in the crossfire. I'm doing this for your own good." I take my stick taser out and smack him in the face with it knocking him out.

His son rushes in, "DAD!" He yelps out. "Relax kid he'll be fine. Is there any place you, he and whomever else is in here can go to for safety?" He looks a bit warily at my question, "Yeah…" He says, "Good, is there anyone else here?" I inquire. "No it's just me and dad." _Good, I guess…_

"Okay well, we're going to take you and your dad there so you both can be safe 'cause there are bad guys coming here and I want you both to be safe. Okay?" I asked him trying to be on a neutral child-like level with him. He nods his head more eager now to help his dad than he is about caring about the bad guys coming but I don't care. I just want them to be safe.

After I got them out and to a safe haven, I look at my cell for the time. 8:55 p.m., I still had time to waste here. I took a quick look around, and I saw the way the father and son had changed the living room. The furniture was new, which was to be expected of new owners. Carpeting put on the stairs going up to the second floor.

Looking at the living room in more detail I see a makeshift fire place with a coffee table to my right it's left and in between it and the couch. To the right I saw that they had remodeled the kitchen area and put in a revolving door…at least I assumed it was. The place had changed a lot.

I was snapped out of reminisce when I suddenly heard noises coming from the kitchen. I cautiously made me way over and saw Kinko's men coming in. I should have known Kinko wouldn't have played fair. Bad guys never do. Seeing that the family living here had a gas stove I pulled the hose for the gas out, exposing it and letting it filter through the kitchen.

Then I watched four men come in through the back door and the two windows in the kitchen. I smiled, taking my gun among the arsenal of weapons that I brought with me and shot one of the men. The kitchen erupted into flames taking the rest of the others out and blowing out the windows.

I survived…thanks to the revolving door I passed through to duck behind the wall. I fully entered the living room where I saw Kinko, "You're a clever one, aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question. It suddenly hit me. His men through the kitchen, was a trick to get me to turn my back long enough for him to get in through the front door. He knew I'd be guarding it.

"Kick your gun over there." He was referring to the fire arm he knew I had used. Who knew how long he'd been there since I walked into the kitchen? I threw it over by the staircase as I watched him put his own gun down. It was well known he preferred his sword as his leading weapon of choice.

I saw Motoki sitting on the couch staring at me in confusion and wonder. Kinko saw this, "I bet you don't even know who or what she really is." He said. Motoki answered him just the same, "She works for my neighbors." Kinko was unfazed by this replied, "That too, I guess. See, she's actually an agent of the government."

Motoki was clearly stunned. I turned to Kinko in shock, "I'm surprised you didn't tell him sooner." He shrugged his shoulders, "My offer remains the same, Usagi. Join me, Mr. Kou will forgive you once the data is given back. And me…" he smirked, "I'll forgive you for killing my team." _Yeah, well it wasn't just me._

I refrained from telling him that though. "I'm not going to join you and I'm not going to give you the intel so why are we still standing here talking?" I was curious. He approached, urging me to keep my guard up "We're negotiating." He replied, I scoffed at his words. He shouted out a command in a language even I didn't know.

The men exited the room, I looked over to Motoki, "Sorry for getting you involved." I pulled my Sai's out and took a defensive position. He took his swords out, his custom made Hatori swords. Those blades alone were known for their ability to cut heads in half in seconds in the right hands.

He took me completely off my mental stronghold with his next statement, "To think, you're going to die in the very house your family was murdered in all those years ago. Now you'll get to join them." So this was why he brought me back; so he could torture me with this knowledge.

I ignored it the best I could and replied, "I have a new family now." Without another word, we started to clash. Metal hit metal repeatedly as we went in for strikes. Most of them kill strikes that didn't hit flesh or bone but opposing metal. He ducked down a bit to try and cut at my feet.

I jumped up, flipping to my side in the process and landed on the coffee table that I had barely the time or momentum to strategize for. Seeing that my land wasn't going to be directly in front of him he shoved nearby furniture out of his way and gave a primal yell of hate.

We continued exchanging four to five more blows and I could see that his aggravation was growing…and I knew he wasn't known for his good temper after all. He threw one of his swords at me. I threw my legs out, doing the splits onto the coffee table as the sword embedded itself into the wall behind me.

I was momentarily stunned. Then I remembered he still had another sword to use. Jumping off the other end of the table he came at me again only this time he ducked to his knees sliding as he aimed the blade at my legs once more. I slid across the wood floor of the living room and jumped up over his blade.

I could feel the rush of air beneath me just before I landed. He got back on his feet within mere seconds before pulling his other sword clean out of the wall before rushing back at me with them both once again. We exchanged over a dozen more blows before he tired of getting no where with me and tried a different tactic.

He combined his feet with his latest sword attack and once his sword was connected to my own he slammed his right foot up into my face. Not expecting it, I took the full hit and took a second to make sure he hadn't broken my jaw with the move. Getting frustrated with myself and not one for losing a fight, I retaliated.

I turned and threw a sai at him. He backed up a foot before managing to just barely bring up his sword to deflect the hit. The sai fell to the ground, and now I was the one with just one blade to work with. We came at each other yet again and he attempted to take my head off. I ducked the blades and could have sworn I felt a slight tug at my ends.

It was too close, and he came at me once more. Only one to work with but I used it as best as I could. Avoiding the blades in his hands from hitting me, I captured them both within the side pieces of the sai. Now my weapon of choice was tangled in his.

Both of our faces fell as he said in an almost regretful tone, "I told you, you'd be working for me." He jerked both blade's as hard as possible, forcing me to let go or risk losing mobility and possibly more in my hand. I let my eyes follow the blades to try and gauge the landing but my glance was all he needed.

He caught me under my chin with a hard left kick that sent me backwards. I flew over the coffee table and crashed into the makeshift fire place. After falling complete down the initial shock left and I felt the pain of hitting the coarse fake brick against my back. _That's going to leave a mark_.

"All that time of no training has left you slipping. You should have stayed at Hanision. At least there you had someone to watch your back. Someone to help make you your toughest. This life you want to lead now…" he indicated around the room where I used to live in as if it were a mock up.

"It's making you soft, Usagi. And here you were supposed to kick my ass." He indicates himself before walking up, only to kick me in the chest. I barely was able to brace myself in time. But for some inane, unknown reason I was grateful it wasn't my stomach. "Let's go!" He yelled, walking away.

It was as if my unconscious knew I needed mental encouragement, it showed me flashes of all my happy times, it showed me that I had something to live for…to fight for. My new family, my friends that I had made…I was going to win this fight. Images of Mamoru, of myself by the lake…of Hotaru and me studying.

It gave me the added strength I needed to continue fighting. Silently, I stood up. When I was nearly up I said, "I will beat you down." He turned around with more than shock written on his features. "Because I do have something to live for. I have my family, my friends, and you have nothing but a woman who hates you for using her."

My words washed over him and I swore I saw a vein in his neck twitch at the insult. I knew my sai, both of them were too far out of reach. He came at me with his swords for the final kill blow. I reached back and took out the knife that Rei had given to me to kill him for her.

I missed his first blow and stuck him in the gut before he could touch me with his second sword. He looked down at the blade and it slowly registered to him whose it was, "She sends her regards as well." He stumbled back, blood dripping from his mouth as he crashed into the table, breaking it in the process.

I disregarded him and released Motoki from his bindings. "Who are you?" He asked me, more than surprised by the confrontation he just witnessed. I guess it's not everyday you witness a fight between double blades going at it where one is a lion with the strength to kill versus the other who is a panther with skills, stealth and speed.

"The good guy." I responded. Partially out of breath, he sprange from the couch once he was freed, and distanced himself from me, "Just please get me home." He seemed to beg me, as if I were going to hurt him. Angered and saddened by his reaction I replied, "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

I saw the look in his eyes, "Physically that is." I amended recalling the emotional blunder I put him through recently. Gesturing for him I say, "Let's get out of here before the cops show up." I held no doubt that once the kid felt it was safe enough he would leave to go find a neighbor or a family friend for help.

Motoki made sure there was distance between us as we left the house. I went to the car, "Here's our ride we need to go." I remark as I used the keys to open the door and leaned over to open his side door. After he was inside we left. After nearly an hour later he finally said, "Thank you." Under his breathe.

"It was the least I could do since everything you went through because of me." _I think now we're even…I think._ "So you like, kill people for a living…like a hired gun?" He asked. I sighed. "Not exactly…we didn't actually get paid. More like we had a contract with the company." I replied.

He seemed intrigued so I continued, "Basically our payment is free food, shelter and more training. I went to Mamoru's father's house to prove he was a bad guy. Turns out the people I worked for were the bad guys." I told him. "Sounds like a B rated movie plot. And so now your company is after you and Mamoru's family?" That was more of a statement than a question.

"You catch on fast. But I have something on them that will blow their roof over their heads. They can't hide forever." _And neither can the men that took my family away from me…_ "Just be careful. They seem like pretty powerful people. I wouldn't want anymore danger coming to you or Hotaru's family."

What he said struck me, "You want to see her?" He looked to me, "Can I?" He looked over hopeful. I smiled, "Yeah I'll take you there." Though it wasn't over just yet, I knew Mamoru would not approve. After several hours, we arrived at the safe house Hino had set up.

It wasn't overly far away from where they were originally, but it was at least a good six to seven hour drive. It was a nice big house, big enough for everyone. Getting out of the car and stretching my legs I saw that Mamoru was doing acrobatic training with Grandpa Hino. Even Hotaru seemed to be getting into it.

I signaled that I was there as I walked up. Mamoru dropped his bamboo stick and came to envelope me in a hug, "If you ever scare me like that again, I will handcuff you to the bed. Am I clear?" There was happiness and authority within his voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I promise this will be the second to last time I ever do it." _Can't forget the reason why this all happened to begin with…_he pulled back, "NO, I mean it! This is the last time you go out there without me." I tried to wave it off. Further argument was interrupted by a "What the?" From Hotaru's dad.

Apparently the couple couldn't help themselves and started to kiss…in front of everyone, including said parents. They were stunned and her father was angered by this change in events, "How is he here? Why are you kissing my daughter?" He asked. Not being in the know can make one slightly irritated over things they don't understand.

Motoki tried to put his best calm face on, "Short version, Usagi saved my life and brought me here so I could see Hotaru. And I kissed Hotaru because we're together…as in a couple." He put his arm around her waist and she lovingly graced him with her arms around his as well.

Hotaru's father issued him a threat, "You break her heart and I'll break you." Motoki accepted it with a nervous nod. Suddenly a thought occurred to me as I watched the scene. "Motoki how are you going to explain this to your family?" I asked him. He turned around before lowering his head.

Mamoru touch my shoulder, "They've been dead for over two years. Car accident took his parents and younger sister." His response made sense now. "Sorry." I said to Motoki as he half smiled, "You didn't know. It's fine." Obviously, it still hurt him. But he had new family now…same as me.

After a few hours of settling in, I got a call…the one I had been waiting for. "Hey. I gather you have the information I want?" I asked Ami. "Sure do, but its going to be hard to get in. The place they reside in has Meikani Security." I cringed I knew of that company, they've been running a contest once a year every year since they've been in the security business.

If you could beat their company's security system they gave you a job at their security place along with a $50,000 contract. Then they studied the footage and used it to better their own system's response and effectiveness against break-in's and what not. It was a worthwhile investment…

…If anyone ever managed to beat the system, that is. The contest had been going on every year for nearly ten years now and with the whose who of even ex cons showing up, NO ONE had yet to beat their system or get paid. It was told to be quote, 'impenetrable'. Only company that I knew of that could give them a run for their money was Hanision and that's only if they had Ami trying to break in.

Now I was frustrated. Getting in would be harder not impossible but harder. It meant that you either needed the perfect opportunity to get in or you needed a genius like Ami around you, "Lovely. All that's missing is the giant sign saying 'not happening' in ." My sarcasm was apparent.

"So tell me, where is it?" I asked. She gave me the address and I went inside after thanking her and hanging up. Inside, I 'mapquested' it and found that it would need some recon before I went in. I was going to get justice for my family. I started to head out when Hotaru caught up to me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, curiosity written on her face. I was debating on whether or not I should her the truth and she saw right through me, "Please don't lie. I think there's been enough of that lately. Plus I don't think Mamoru would like it if you left us or **him** again." _But I…_

"I didn't leave him, not like that…I was protecting him. It was for his own good. Kinko would have killed him and I can't protect Mamoru and kill Kinko all at once. My head is too compromised for that." It was completely the truth I would have lost focus during my fight with Kinko if Mamoru had been injured.

She sighed, "I know why you did it, I understand that, but Mamoru is not a simpleton. He can take care of himself. He's a strong guy and he's skilled. That Hino guy even agreed to teach him. Mamoru wants to be able to protect not just you, but us as well. He can't not help. It's not in his nature to sit back." My head fell a little.

She was wise for his little sister, "You're a pain, you know that?" I smiled at her and she smiled back, "Just like you." I grinned and asked her, "Promise you won't tell him? I need to do this on my own. This is for my own family that I lost. Hanision isn't even an issue anymore…" _At least not right now it isn't._

"Just come home. To us…to Mamoru." Nodding to her I reply, "I promise I will…and I don't make promises I can't keep. I'll go in, face the men and finish our business. Then I'll go home, and once the information gets to the right people this will all be over with. Hanision will NOT hurt anyone else ever again." She hugged me.

"I'm serious, you better come back. If you're not back in two days then I'm telling Mamoru." I pulled back and saw her defiance set on her face. She was serious, "I guess that night with Motoki really did mature you and turn you into a woman." She then went from serious to blushing ten different shades of red in the span of three seconds.

I laughed lightly; apparently even Hotaru isn't exempt from the tides of blushing. I indicate my face, "That blushing thing, won't be going away for a while. I know from being with your brother I don't think it'll ever go away." I couldn't help but grin at her expression from blushing to disgust.

"EEWW! That's my brother!" She exclaimed. I gave a laugh, "Yeah I know. Figured it'd help with the blushing. But now I think I've given you some bad images of your brot-" She cut me off making cutting motions with her hands, "NO! Don't say it! I don't have any images just let it go!" I could have gone on but I needed to go.

I put my hands up defensively. "Okay, I got you. I'll see you in two days." I turned around and drove off. I made sure to leave a note for Mamoru telling him that I had a business venture to take care of and that I'd be back soon. Only Hotaru knew the time frame. Didn't want him thinking I was leaving him…again.

I just hoped that the last time we were together WASN'T the last time. We hadn't even done anything here yet, and that was mostly due to his parents being not to far from where his room was. I was wondering how we'd work things out when I came back here, permanently. _Oh well…._

Three hours into my trip, I started searching for my phone. My search became frantic when I suddenly remembered the last place I had it. I hit the steering wheel, "I left it on the desk up in the room with Mamoru." I had just taken the battery and SIM card back out when I was changing.

_I can't believe I completely spaced it off as I left the house…_I wanted to hit the steering wheel again but it was useless. The house was too far away to go back. I'd just have to snatch another cell and remember Ami's number again. Thank goodness Hanision trained us have eidetic memories when it came to numbers.

The drive took another five hours. If felt like forever when I finally drove into the area of my destination. I looked at the houses, if you could call mini-mansions that, and saw one of them. His face still firmly implanted in my memory. He was slightly older now and he had even gained some weight.

The other one wasn't too far away, just three mini-mansions down. He had managed to maintain his figure and still clearly looked like the man that had invaded my home all those years ago. It wasn't the area that was tricky to get into, that was obvious. No, it was the mini-mansions themselves.

Once I figured out their systems I could get in and exact my justice. I would not just let go of my family_… they can finally rest in peace tonight…_I drove on, ideas for my plan buzzing around in my head like angry bee's. I smiled in victory at this chapter in my life finally coming to a close.

Oh you'll get what's coming to you and the last thing that'll come out of your murderous mouths before your life leaves you will be the names of the people you took from me. My family you murderous sons of bitches. I couldn't help but grin even deeper at my thoughts of tonight.

_Oh tonight will be a victorious night…_


	12. high noon meeting & morning mamoru

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: they are the best together. Ssoooo sorry for the looong update, my beta reader had real life issues that got in the way. I have the chapters completed their just waiting to be edited.

Again sorry for the long update. Hope you all are still interested!

Usako ch. 12

Two days later, I realized my justice would have to wait. Amy wasn't going to be able to deliver the intel to her contact on the inside. Apparently, Mr. Kou was doing an internal sweep of his facility since he still had no clue who set the bombs off. So now I had the intel and I was going to deliver it myself.

Only problem was I had no clue what this contact looked like. Amy's last message was pretty much 'stuck inside, can't get out, deliver intel, password is 'carrot cake'. _I mean seriously, who picks 'carrot cake' as a password?_ I don't like it personally, but that's a whole other subject.

I had to meet said person at 'Ojing Bak' restaurant. It was good, a nice,public place that I had to make sure Mamoru didn't frequent to. I didn't need him tailing me or finding out that I was going to be later than the expected two days. I had called Hotaru to tell her the update without giving out to much inforamation.

She was none too pleased,but even worse was Mamoru overheard my voice over the call and grabbed the phone from her without hesitation, demanding answers from me while Hotaru yelped in anger over her phone being taken away. That was a call I could have and would love to have avoided.

10 hours ago…

'_Usako where the hell are you? Did you seriously think a note would have been enough for me to be content with you gone for more than a day, especially with all this bullshit going on?' He didn't know whether to be pissed or worried, so he seemed to be settling for both._

_Walking around the hotel room I had commandeered temporarily, I held back my initial sarcastic response of, 'At least I left you something.' I knew now was not the time for such things…not to mention it would piss him off even more, something I didn't want to do at all._

I scratched my head in aggravation…this wasn't how this was supposed to go…_then again I was supposed to be back tomorrow, but now I had to deliver first and exact justice later. _Stupid Mr. Kou…if he only knew how well Ami was in there or how badly his systems would run with her gone…

It made me wonder if I could just take Ami from there, but knowing my luck he would find another 'Ami type' and 'bargain' them into working for him…more like blackmail them into working for him._ Trying not to get to off track, I tried to reason with him. 'It'll only be an extra day…or two.' I told him._

_I cringed at his reaction. 'What? You weren't even supposed to be gone, let alone for an extra two days!' I could hear him breathing hard on the other end and Hotaru trying to talk him down I had my reasons as to why this was a priority right now._

However it didn't mean that this wasn't gonna take a bit of time to get over this…_ 'Look Mamoru,__I will be back, I promise. I just have these two things to take care of and everything is done…over with. Handision will never again be mentioned…unless it's in passing.' I had to put that in there so I wouldn't be lying in the future._

_He seemed to be breathing hard as if he was trying to calm himself down. 'Usako.' I involuntarily gulped, 'If you're not back by midnight Saturday then I'm coming after you.' I believed him too. _He would find a way to find me. Hell,they knew Hino-san now so maybe…_ 'Deal.'_

Now…

That was last night,which gave me only a 96 hourwindow at the most to kill these assholes tomorrow night and meet with this contact to deliver the intel_…if the ass even shows up!_ I was just grateful that I knew how to do things in such a small time frame. I knew that patience was one of my strong suits so it was no wonder I was able to get things done so fast.

But as it stood I was getting frustrated that I was once again waiting. Did I mention I wasn't very good at playing the waiting game…? Not when my own time frame was as limited as it was that is.

The only problem I saw was that the restaurant we were meeting at had a giant glass window as the front. I looked out and made sure I didn't spot any foreign nuisances. Part of my training was to make sure we weren't followed…or that our contact for whatever the mission was didn't come with their own back up.

Last thing I needed was a paranoid dick with a back round in being an ass and messing everything up,making situations 10 times harder than it had to be. It always happened; they thought they were doing what was right, what was by the books. Newsflash! By the books means getting our asses in the crossfire…

Or killed. I sighed…this was going to be a long few days. I was anticipating the fight I was going to have killing my targets over this contact. I didn't know one thing about them and here I was, waiting to meet them.

_All in all, not an easy few days. _A few minutes later, I felt a cool breeze from the restaurant's door opening. It did little to calm my raging nerves. It dawned on me that I was feeling more off than normal. My temper was feeling more 'short lived' lately. Could be that I was getting close to my period.

I barely resisted the urge to jump when the waiter brought me a glass of ice water. My mind was that on edge with what was going to be going around. Nodding my head in thanks I didn't realize he had left so when I noticed a tall shadow standing _over_ me I was ready to tell him 'not ready to order'."So what are you having to eat today?" I looked up; ready to tell the invasive waiter 'not ready to order', when I saw he was no waiter.

Business suit all decked out. Sweat matted his forehead_…no doubt from panic or even running over here…_he even had a napkin in his hands, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my face at the sight before I remembered his question_…so this was the contact…_

"I'm having the carrot cake." He sat down across from me in the booth. He didn't bother to take his coat off even though the restaurant was pretty warm. If anything,he just looked anxious, ready to take a breath before leaving again…kind of reminded you of a scared possum that didn't know which way to turn.

I took a better look at him now that he seemed to look a little bit better now that he seemed settled in. He was only a few years older than me, not overly muscular, with dark hair that fell over his brown eyes, and a worried look etched across his face… "Ami give you the details?" I asked him. He nodded briefly before hailing a waiter over.

"Water please." I felt kinda worried for him. "You okay?" I asked,crossing my arms, "Yeah. I just, didn't want to miss this meeting. Ami said you had valuable information for me and I was trying to avoid running late." _Poor guy…_

_Ami never did give me his name._ "What's your name?" I asked. He looked up to me as he opened his briefcase up. "What? Why?" He looked at me defensively. I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just in case you don't deliver I know who to go looking for." Panic crossed his face. "I wouldn't do anything to intervene," he argued.

"Then you have no reason to not tell me your name." He sighed. "My name is Urawa, Ryo. Ami and I have a long standing friendship that goes back since we were in junior high." _He knows her a lot better than I do…_ "So you know who she works for?" I asked in assurance.

"I didn't believe her…at first…" _I can understand that…hearing the words, 'I work for a secret unit of the government that I recently learned went rogue,' is kind of hard to believe…for anyone..._ "But now…?" He shifts himself nervously after the waiter comes back with his water and gulps half of it down quickly.

_Thirsty much?_ I questioned mentally… "But now after looking into budgets that I've run across, there are some puzzle pieces that don't fit. Ami says you have the missing pieces." I took the darkly colored folder from the inside of my coat where it had been residing all this time.

I was thankful that the long trench coat that I wore had thin lining in it. Maybe not the best for old weather,but if you wanted to make a seam and stash important papers for hiding purposes it was perfect. I slipped them out along with the rest of the intel that was on the flash drive.

He took a quick look at them before putting them in his own briefcase. "You sure this will get to the proper people?" I asked, wanting to be sure. I_t just seemed so easy…_ "Yes, I promise you." He stood up. I looked back, now up since he was standing. Suddenly, I noticed a red dot lined up on his forehead.

Realizing what it was, I lurched toward him; just in time apparently, as the giant window of the restaurant shattered. Glass flew everywhere and I was curious to know as to what weapon was used to make the whole window shatter. No time for that now, though. Right now my thoughts were on making sure Ryo was safe.

I pulled him up and away from the window. I was ready to pound him with questions when I saw the look of fear on his face, "I thought…they weren't suppose to…I…" He was in shock. Whoever that was, I had a deep foreboding feeling that he knew them.

I grabbed him, and like everyone else, I ran with him out the back door where the employees showed us to get out. Everyone filtered through and stood outside whereas we ran off down the alley behind the restaurant. I rounded the corner seeing the police outside now. I looked up and I heard more than saw a bullet.

Trying to figure out where the direct was headed, I followed my gut instincts and dragged Ryo with me away from where bullet might have landed. Pulling the poor man along with me, we headed to the roof. I kicked the door in and pulled out my gun just in case.

We circled around where the front of the building was oversaw the restaurant we had just been in. then I looked over and saw a blonde haired man…no wait…it was- "Haruka?" I was stunned. I hadn't seen her at the house with Kinko so I thought she decided to say 'screw you'.

She looked back to me. "You owe me one…big time." She made to leave and before I could stop myself, I was running forward. Ryo was now rooted to his new spot as I grabbed her arm. "Just…please…I…do you know who he is?" I asked, referring to the man she had shot. Haruka smiled snidely.

"Ask your new friend. I knew the mook wasn't on your tail since your…well…you…a pro that is…" her voice trailed off. "But him, he was being trailed long before the restaurant. Idiot probably didn't see it coming. His own people…" So that's what he had meant.

I turned around and saw the look on his face…betrayal. I knew the feeling. "You knew him?" It was a stupid question. "He was the only other person I told about this. He said he'd help. Liar." I don't think we were meant to hear that last piece and wisely, we both choose to ignore it.

Then something hit me…I turned back to Haruka. "How'd you know we were here?" She looked back at me like 'are you joking?'…a snort seemed ready to erupt from her, "Only a pro like **me** could find a pro like **you**. I followed you from the house with Kinko." My head nodded…_Oh…_

"So wait a minute, while he was handing me my ass, you didn't take the shot?" My voice was now rising with anger. "I could have been killed!" I protested. The need to push out at her in anger was fast approaching. She waved it off harmlessly. It only made me more angered by her callus attitude.

_Then again why should it be any different than before?_ "You were fine. "Besides, if you had really needed my help, I would have known." I frowned in confusion. The anger dissipating, "It's one of those things we see on our own. If the other is down and really can't get back up then we see the look, recognize it and go in to help. If not then…" Right. I had half a mind to call her out but she was right.

"This, however, you should know better than to meet at a place with a giant window. Its like screaming 'target one'." She gestured towards the man laying in a pool of blood. I looked down at him. "Thanks…for saving my ass." I wasn't going to not thank her; she did help me by taking out someone that nearly took me and the contact out. "Like I said, you owe me…large." I acted as if to wave it off.

"I know, but first I need to get him to safety so the intel can get to the right people." I hadn't thought anything of it to tell her this. "You do realize that whatever incriminating pieces are in that will ruin lives." "Lives are already ruined," she stated. I turned around to face her. "Think of all the innocent people that got framed for something they didn't do." She shrugged.

Should have seen that coming…she wasn't about the bigger picture…only the bigger paycheck, or in my case, the favor one pro can do for another. "Who were you going to give this to?" I asked Ryo. Having come out of his funk now, he replied, "My—my boss." I felt bad for this guy.

"Think you could arrange a meeting?" I asked. He looked away for a second. "Yeah I could." He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. Haruka looked to me, "Think that's safe? Letting him talk to his superior? What if his superior called out the hit?" That was true; it was possible.

"I don't think so. If anything, his boss might be our best shot." I didn't want her to be right; it would mean that the agency Ryo worked for had been infiltrated and had possibly or definitely been infiltrated on more than one level.

He flipped his phone closed. "Okay. He said he can meet us tomorrow at noon. He has an important meeting that'll last him-" I cut him off before he could finish. "Yeah, no big deal. I just have to keep your ass out of harm's way 'til then." As I took his arm, I heard Haruka's parting words, "Careful…Odango."

I resisted the urge to screech out like a little girl at the nickname. She was in good spirits if she was calling me that. Once she saw my meatball buns years ago she called me that just to spite me, but over the years, I discovered she was in a happy mood when she called me that.

I grumbled something else instead and walked away with Ryo in tow. Four hours later found us back at the hotel. He was still nervous and I had a feeling that once that hit had been put out on him, they probably had tapped his phone…hopefully, later rather than sooner…

Plus, wherever he lived was probably being watched too…not to mention his job; which was why I made him use a different cell when he made another call to "warn" his boss of any impending danger. Speaking of impending danger it was also why I hadn't called Mamoru up.

I really didn't want him to come down here looking for me and getting caught in the crossfire. It's why I limited where I let Ryo go to on his own. The most I had let him do without me was use the bathroom, otherwise, I hadn't let him out of the hotel room.

And getting in had been a lovely event. The clerk had been a dick thinking I was a hooker and Ryo was the man I was about to blow. That had been a teeth gritting moment…

Three hours ago…

_We walked into the new hotel since my old one only had that two day hold on it.__With everything that had happened, I had forgotten to extend my time and so when we went back, they told me that my belongings had been removed and placed in a different room while they booked it for someone else._

_Needless to say I hadn't been a happy camper, so when I walked into this admittedly nicer hotel, the clerk immediately had the look of snob written on his face. _You'd think they trained these dicks to look like snobs…_We walked up to him and politely I asked, 'can we get a room?' Trust me; this was being nice._

_He looked to us with a fake smile. 'And the name is under?' Damn…it's one of those reservation only places… 'Kuyo.' I responded, my smile just as fake. He checked his books and obviously found nothing…well there goes hoping we could have nailed another room._

_The ploy had hardly EVER worked. The odds of guessing the name of someone actually at the hotel with a reservation is remote. It's only ever worked like 10% of the time. So I did the next best thing, I acted my ass off. 'Honey, I thought you made the reservations?' I looked over to Ryo._

_Ryo looked at me in shock before getting his head into the game…a little.__He shook his head before throwing on a nervous fake smile of his own. 'Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately.' He directed his words first at me then at the clerk behind the desk. I pulled out a wad of cash I'd been saving._

_This charade wasn't working at all. No use in assuming the clerk was an idiot and pissing him off. Recognizing the obvious bribe, he took what I offered before seeing what he had available. This trip was starting to become more trouble than what it was worth. I just hoped things were continue on without a hitch._

_The clerk looked back up. 'Any bags?' We shook our heads no as his hand flew up to signal for a bellboy to come over and escort us up to our room. As we were leaving, I saw the clerks gaze and it was proof alone of what he thought I was. I ignored the 'hooker' assumption he threw my way._

_Who knows if I'd be able to ignore it again 'cause__I'm really not in a position right now to be fucked with. I'm getting more and more irate by the minute and I don't need someone throwing an annoying little obstacle in my way that will only serve to delay my business here. I had work to do. _

_That was hours ago…_right now we were watching some show on t.v. about two brothers searching for some chick named 'Lilith'_…name itself sounds evil…probably something to do with that biblical stuff back in the day. Mom was a tad religious and did try to teach us kids a little bit._just to pass the time by.

'_And here in one corner of the room we have the reluctant, panicking contact, while in the other end of the room we have the reluctant, cold blooded killer with a messed up past and unknown future.' Great combo…_I rolled my eyes at the thoughts rolling around in my head.

_This meeting better work out and I better get to avenge my family's deaths or else I'm gonna…_I struggled to think of something that didn't sound over the top or overly exaggerated. After a few minutes of contemplation, I let it go.In the end it wasn't worth wasting my time on.

"I'm going to go shower," Ryo stated out of the blue. I looked up in acknowledgement, not caring since the shower was only ten feet away. Thank god this hotel had a bath house, else wise he'd be an awfully stinky man. I hadn't had the heart to tell him that his nervousness made him sweat…profusely.

It was why I had made him sit on the bed while I grabbed two pillows to prop myself up on the chair, angled to the window. The window sillthere provided the perfect way for me to lean back and prop my legs up in comfort. Only my sense of balance kept me from falling backwards.

The hotel room itself was nice. One bedroom, one bathroom, one window and one small desk next to the chair I claimed ownership over. As small as it was, I was cool with it. I was just grateful that Ryo didn't have any claustrophobia issues. "Okay, but don't be in there for too long."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the water running before the shower was popped on. Two minutes had barely passed when I heard a light knock at the door. In what seemed to be an instant, I was on my guard with my gun ready to emerge from my jeans.

Looking through the peephole, I saw the bellboy bringing our food in. I had refused to let Ryo leave the room so I was forced to order room service to gain some food. Plus, I was starving. I opened the door, hand ready to grab my gun just in case. He rolled the metal cart inside.

Seeing the wine on the cart I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "Man ordered it." _Poor Ryo…he was probably feeling anxious so he decided to try and loosen up…_I gave it back_…he has to be tip top if he's going to be at this meeting_. "Here, knock yourself out." The bellboy raised his brows but then gave a nod, a look of surprise etching his features, "Thanks." He looked pleased as punch.

The obvious 'Free wine!' clearly stamped across his face, I nearly laughed. Closing the door after his retreat, I called out, "Ryo dinner!" The meal that he'd ordered looked and smelled good. _Why in the hell did I only order a friggin salad and a few cookies?_ Didn't stop me however from taking a fork and sampling his foodreally fast before smoothing some potatoes over again.

It took a minute of no response before I called out again. "Ryo, dinner!" Then it occurred to me that with the shower running he probably couldn't hear me very clearly. Walking up to it, I knocked on the door only to find it wasn't completely shut. Things didn't feel right so I called out again.

"Ryo?" I slowly opened the door. I felt like I was invading his privacy but that soon went away and was replaced by anger when I saw the shower stall empty and the window I hadn't noticed before wide open. _The towels that had been there must have been covering it up…_I deduced.

"You've got to be…" I dead panned after slammed the door shut. "Shit!" The meeting was in less than 12 hours if I remembered correctly and the friggin' contact just up and bailed.All this plus I had to go kill these guys and make it back to Mamoru so he wouldn't come after me.

I rushed out of the room, curious as to how Ryo reached the ground without breaking something. Granted we had only been on the second floor but he didn't seem the athletic type. Getting to the main desk, I hoped to hell that the clerk had seen him.

"Can I help you?" My response, "The gentleman I checked in with, you didn't happen to see him leave…did you?" He simply smiled. "Yes. I arranged for a cabthat is picking him up now." I looked over and sure enough there it was. However, by the time I got outside, the cab was already down the street.

So I walked back in, anger across my features. "Do you happen to know where he's going?" _It's not like I can run after a cab going 30-35 miles an hour!_ Completely ignoring me he pointed his pen to himself, "Where's my cut?" His comment pole-axed me. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" _He didn't seriously think…_ "If you don't pay me now, I'll make sure you never work this hotel again." His threat was low and it made me feel bad for those girls who didn't have the option to make a better life for themselves. I felt the urge to do something about it…not just for me, but for them too.

Grabbing him by his throat, I put a lock on him to be sure he couldn't slip out…not that he could have… "You're trying to slip your lazy ass palms into the pockets of the working girls? You think you deserve a piece of their paper when all you do is look your nose down at them? I don't think so!" I said all this merely four inches from his face while he struggled for breath.

He was gasping now. "I can't…" I tightened my grip against his breathing passage. I knew when he would lose consciousness. I had about 30 seconds left. "If I ever hear about you shaking down those girls again, I'll come right back here and put the smack down on your lazy, scraggly ass, you got me?"

He gasped out, "Yes!" harshly. I let go…more like threw him back. As he regained his breathing and I fixed my bangs up, I decided to try again. "Now tell me, where did the gentleman go?" After coughing briefly, he finally answered. "North Belmont and Western." I nodded. "Have a pleasant day. Don't work to too hard now,"the sarcasm dripping out of my voice.

I hurried out to the parking lot I started the car and turned the system's GPS on to find the location I had been given. I arrived there just in time to see him stuck in a line to some unnamed building point. Parking in the back lot, I searched for him and positioned myself behind him.

He was obviously scared to see me. "Miss me?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest. "I…" I grabbed his arm before he could finish and I pulled him out of the line and into the alleyway beside the building, "Let me connect the dots for you here." I shoved him against the brick of the building.

"There are now people that want you six feet under. I myself want to keep you alive mostly 'causeI don't want to get on Ami's bad side, but also because you're my only connection to making sure the information gets to the right people. That means that you need to stay with me at all times. Comprende'?"

He let his head fall before saying, "I just needed to get out. My head was spinning, I was hyperventilating…" He lifted his head up. "I just needed to get out." I relented a little; but only just a little. "Ryo, I would have let you come out but I need to stick with you. Or did you not get the part of people wanting you dead?"

He glared at me. "I don't need a babysitter!" "No you don't, but you need a bodyguard and since you have what I need, I've become your un-official one. So suck it up." I smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Now then, we need to get you back to the hotel so we can get a decent night's sleep before tomorrow."

He reluctantly agreed and as we were heading back to the car, we were stopped by a few guys. _This is so not happening,_I thought to myself. A couple of neighborhood morons thinking they can jack us for the paper in our pockets. They looked to me. "Well, well, well boys. Look what we have here." _Oh please, can you at least be original?_

I positioned myself in my usual 'don't mess with me' stance. "Can we not do this? I'm really not in the mood to-" I get cut off as one of them comes up behind me…something I should have seen coming…and puts a blade to my neck. "I don't care what you're in the mood for."

"Oh I don't believe this…" I muttered. I sighed. Then I shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" The guy never knew what hit him…literally. Whipping my right arm back behind me, I knocked the blade out of his hand before looping my arm around his neck, forcing him to hit my upcoming left palm.

I then smashed my knee into his face before shoving him down. His crew was to stunned to react. I smirked, "Leave now and I won't tell anyone how a size 3 handed you your own asses." They seemed to contemplate that for a few moments. "Man, just get away from the crazy chick."

Mr. Macho-Manly, however, didn't agree with that. "She's just a stupid girl, what the hell are you afraid of?" The other guy who had spoken up earlier pointed to the ground where their buddy laid. I took a quick look over of the place and noted that there was a total of five guys; two in front and three in the back.

Ryo was practically ready to have a heart attack. _Poor guy. _I was thinking that a lot lately. _Probably didn't have these types of things happening in his life…ever!_ "I'll say it one last time…I won't tell if you won't." Seeing their expressions, I made a break for it and grabbed Ryo's hand. I threw him forward and knocked the other guys out of the way.I grabbed him again and ran.

It had been a risky, and let's just face it, moronic, move if you're not trained how to use it and get away. We didn't have time for these petty games; we had business to get to. Ryo followed as best as he could on the way back to my car. Driving off I asked him, "So what was that place?"

"Club Moon Sphere. It has a really mellow atmosphere that people use to calm down and relax." Makes sense… "Next time tell me. And FYI, you're lucky that the room is paid for in full 'til the morning 'cause the intel is still inside." The spare key card was locked away inside of my coat.

I had thrown the spare in there as we were on our way up stairs the first time. _Didn't think I'd actually need it since I was in a hurry to catch his ass…_ "I understand, no more leaving," he agreed. The rest of the car ride went on in silence. Once we got back to the hotel, we went back to the room where we watched TV and ate our cold dinners. After a while, he seemed to be ready to talk.

"What were your plans after this?" "Get you to your guy, get the intel delivered…" I patted his briefcase to the side of the bed, "And then go after the men that took something very important from me." That was said in a lower tone. "What'd they take?" he askeda hint of hesitation in his voice.

I looked over to him. He was sitting on the bed and I was facing him from my chair. "They took my family I lost my dad, my brother and my soon-to-be-step-mom. Everyone I had loved, they killed." I felt myself beginning to tear up but I quickly stopped it. I couldn't allow myself to get emotional now…there was too much at stake. "They made it look like I did it." Memories of the cops accusing me assaulted my brain.

Anger surged up. "And no one even bothered to question them because of their status with high power. They were untouchable…at least 'til now…" _God, I could use a vodka tonic._ "Until now…?" he asked, a little fear in his voice. I smiled at that. "I learned that the people I had been working for…"

He nodded with comprehension as my voice trailed off. "They'd been protecting him the whole time…legally that is. But tomorrow night…I know where they are and once I'm past their security systems…" I left the rest unsaid. He gulped. "But won't the police know it was you?" He asked me this with more confidence than he probably held.

I snorted. "According to the police records I've been dead for over three years, probably four by now. If they do connect it then it'll be a dead end...after all you can't fight a ghost now can you?" Seeing my point, his fear faded.

Tomorrow morning we'll make the meeting and the drop, then I'll set him up with a place to be at 'til the heat blows over. Then I'll take out my marks and go home. I smiled at that thought. I hadn't had a home in years…and the closest thing I had now was with Mamoru and his family.

My stomach gave a sudden twinge. I had probably just overeaten. I had decided that my salad was not enough and ordered the beef steak with potatoes. It was filling, to say the least. I had been content at first, but now my stomach was having second thoughts. Feeling the nasty sensation, I ran into the bathroom to let it out.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked from the doorway. "Yeah, I guess the steak didn't agree with me." I laughed it off._ I guess their meat was nearing its expiration date or something_After two minutes of fixing myself up, I felt hungry again. Deciding that ginger ale and crackers would be best, that's what I ordered.

_I cannot get sick! This is terrible timing!_I decided to sleep it off…after all, it was just a bug, right? As a precaution, I handcuffed Ryo to the bed while I slept in the chair. In the morning, sunlight piercing through the curtains woke me gently. I got up and stretched out my back before waking Ryo up.

"Come on, we have to leave. Got a meeting to get to." He nodded his head before asking, "Coffee?" _I'll never understand people and their need for coffee. _We passed by the clerk that was now scared of me and suddenly, I saw a face that I never thought I would see here.

"What the…" _Mamoru? How the hell did he…?_ He looked over and saw Ryo and myself. I looked back and forth between Ryo and him, not sure on what to do, other than yell at him for coming out here,of course. I approached him cautiously. "I told you I'd be another two days-and how the **hell** did you find me?"

He didn't even look remotely unsettled by my glare. _He was supposed to be safe at home; not here!_ He glanced at Ryo, giving him a look. Stupid men… "Answer the question," I demanded. He turned back to me, "What can I say, I couldn't wait." I was stunned. Then I smacked his arm. "You big jerk! You weren't supposed to come out here! How the hell did you find me anyways?"

Now I wasn't sure how this was going to effect my plans. We still had a meeting to make and it was already 10 a.m. "Miss? Is everything okay?" I turned around and saw the clerk. Must have been on a double shift or something…plus he still had that edge to his voice. "Everything is fine." Oh Mamoru was going to pay! The clerk that I really hadn't cared to notice directed his next line of words towards Mamoru.

"If you could take your 'business' outside, that would be great." That's when I noticed we had gained a small morning audience. Grabbing both men, I roughly walked them out of the building. Finding a little area in between two buildings, I stopped only to once to smack Mamoru in the arm before grabbing his face to kiss him.

"How did you find me?" I asked again. He was so stunned by the kiss he answered without hesitation. "I called Hino-san up, he called Rei up, who then called Ami up, and she told Rei, who told Hino-san where you were doing your business. I came out from there." I sighed now.

"You weren't supposed to come. I was handling things." His eyebrow arched up before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Really?" he inquired. I was taken aback there for a second. "So you weren't the ones that were in the café the other day that got shot up?" My eyes widened in shock.

_He knew…?_ "It was just a setback. We're meeting the-his contact today to deliver the intel." I motioned to Ryo who was just watching this whole thing. Mamoru arched his brows before pinching the bridge of his nose. "If being targeted by a sniper is a setback, I'd hate to think of what a downfallis to you."

"I had someone watching my back…it was cool." _Not that I knew about Haruka __till__ until I went to the rooftop, but he didn't need to know that_. His eyes narrowed. "You won't let me come to help but you'll let someone else? Who?" Don't get me wrong, I happen to find Mamoru's possessiveness endearing…at times.

"Me." This came from a voice off to my left behind me. Haruka jumped down off a fire escape that she'd been using to listen in on. I hated it when she did that sneaky crap. It was like she was one with the wind sometimes. Then I saw the look in Mamoru's eyes…slight jealousy.

He looked at her cautiously and asked, "What's your name?" Haruka, seeing the jealously riling up within him, decided to have herself a little fun. "Tenou. And you are…?" Mamoru's pride took hold of him. "Her boyfriend, Chiba, Mamoru." Haruka shrugged her shoulders, walked up and threw an arm over my shoulder.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed further. "Haruka, stop fooling around." I shrugged the arm off and explained. "Mamoru, Haruka is female. She's another assassin like me. That's why she has my back, she knows the score." The jealousy went away almost instantly and he became red from embarrassment.

Haruka threw her arm back over my shoulders, to which I ignored. And that's why I'm here. Seeing as how you've been watching 'paranoid boy' here, I knew you'd need a hand with the meeting today and decided to stick around. This place isn't as boring as I first thought it'd be." Haruka, mind you, was also an adrenaline junkie.

It would have been like me on heroine all over again…a thought I had to I resist the urge to cringe at. Mamoru tried to slink back while Ryo finally spoke up. "Now that we're all introduced, we should go to the meeting." I agreed and we headed out of the area to my car in the parking lot.

As we drove, we came up with a game plan. "Okay, so I'll be next to Ryo to help him out. Mamoru, I want you to stay with Haruka-NO buts-NO arguing-NO complaining!" He grumbled something under his and crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"Haruka, I need you on sniper duty." She agreed. She knew her underlying duty was to also keep Mamoru safe as mine was to keep Ryo safe. Plus, she was a crack shot sniper. If I could trust anyone to make a hit in one shot, it'd be her.

Something good must have happened to her overnight to make her happy…then I realized what it could be. It was a known fact she was completely in love with the violinist, Michiru. It was a known fact that Michiru played over half of her concerts in this town.

"So…you have fun with a certain violinist?" She shot me a glare from the rear view mirror. The look was filled with glee and a tinge of 'don't even go there' _I wonder if Michiru knew…? Nevermind…_Soon, we got to the building where the meeting was supposed to be taking place. We exited the car and went to our destinations. I was grateful that we had the right equipment.

Including the earpieces in everyone's ear, thanks to Mamoru's insistence. Taking the elevator we rode it up twelve floors. Once we reached the top floor, we skimmed past many of the doors until we reached a small hallway to take us to the roof access. We only had a fifteen minute window before this guy showed up. "You sure your boss isn't the type to set someone up?" I asked, feeling a little anxious.

He shook his head. "I trustmy boss." _I hope you're right. _The next fifteen minutes were silent. Then we saw_…them? Them? As in plural?_ I was on guard now, the pistol in the back of my jeans ready for use. There was only supposed to be one. "What in the hell is going on?"

My own paranoia was coming out. "It's my boss and his bosses,"Ryo replied. I still wasn't trusting this. "I have a clear shot." Haruka said, switching channels in my ear. That was one thing we loved about these ear pieces; while everyone was on one main line, we could switch over and be on our own line just in case.

"Not just yet. Let'sgive this a minute." Not that I fully trusted it, but things were getting worse. His boss's boss came into view. I nearly dropped to my knees at the absurdity of the situation. _His boss's boss is one of my family's murderers? No! No! NO! This isn't happening!_

It's a trick, it has to be. He's protected by Hanision; of course he would get wind of this and arrange a meeting. I strode forward, gun ready to kill. Ryo looked on, shocked. "What the hell are you doing?" "That bastard right there in Hanision!" I shouted. He was stunned that he'd been discovered.

Then he looked at me like he might have recognized me. "Oh, you starting to remember?" He still looked like he was searching. "Let me help jog your memory for a second." Couple of years ago, you and a friend of yours broke into my home and murdered my family." This got his attention.

In a rather undignified manner, he sputtered out, "Y-y-you're supposed to be dead!" I smiled. "The organization that protects you legally is who made that possible. Who'da thunk it, huh?" I kept the gun on him. "I have one question."Actually, I had many, but one kept nulling around in my skull.

"Why?" He looked surprisingly confused. "Why did you kill them? Why didn't you kill me too?" To this he smiled. His partner looked at him confused. "What the hell is she talking about? You're working for this so called 'Hanision'?"

I cocked the gun. "WHY?" I demanded. "Because… it's a high unlike any other. Heroine was okay, cocaine was not bad, but killin'…that's something that strikes an inner cord." I was appalled. My family's death was a friggin' high for him? "I see," I said lowly, feeling my anger beginning to boil. "Well then…allow me the same pleasure!" He raised his hands up defensively.

"Wait!" Ryo called out. I looked back to him for a second. "Why?" I demanded, itching to shoot one of the asses that killed my family. "He…, "referring to the other guy, "…is safe. He can deliver the intel." I looked over to the other one who nodded his head. "Get out of my line of sight!" Haruka ordered.

I stepped to the side slightly to allow her visual to be cleared. I had Ryo walk to the other guy and leave the rooftop. "Haruka,"I whispered out in harsh tones. "Yes,"she replied. "Make sure he leaves the building safely. Keep your eyes on him." She nodded in agreement. Now all that was left was the man who killed my family.

I was a half second away from pulling the trigger when I heard sirens out on the street. It would only take a second to kill him. Just as my finger was pulling, cops broke out on the rooftop and the ass smiled. I turned my direction to aim at the cops.

Making shots, I purposely avoided kill targets as I ran off with Ryo in tow. We ran to the other side of the rooftop seeing the cable we had set up during our 15 minute time gap. I smiled, thankful that Mamoru had been annoyingly insistent upon it. _Thank you Mamo-chan, thank you!_

Grabbing Ryo, we swung down together, getting over halfwayto the other building before the cops started to shoot at the rope. Once it broke, we were able to swing and hit a billboard, slowing our path down enough to jump off, get down and run away.


	13. from beratment to trails and tribulation

Sorry it's been ridiculously long time since I updated. My beta wherever she is, I'm sorry girl but I needed to update this so…I hope you understand…if your reading this that is…anyways there are only a few more chapters left so I would like to thank my long time reviewers out there for your support.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** I love a jealous Mamoru. I do, but jealous in a way that he trusts her just not the guy.

**Loveinthebattlefield & CharmedSerenity3:** sorry it wasn't the speedy update you were hoping for, but at least I didn't take over six months to a year like some writers do- and they do. I've read some great stories out there but the authors haven't written them in over a year.

**moon86:** all of your Q & A's will be answered before the end….I hope.

**KellayeRouge:** I wish I had went back and read your last review again on editing this story. Plus I did technically have a beta reader…at that time, so that's also another reason why. But hey its get updated now.

**moonxxprincessxx18:** glad you caught up and here comes the next chapter!

There are only two chapters left after this so…hope you like it.

Usako ch.13

Once safe we left for a hotel. Walking in, I threw the keys down on the table near the door. "I can't believe he was with an agent." Ryo was obviously stunned. "I shouldn't be." _I should have looked at every angle before I went in…_my stupidity. "NO you shouldn't be!" Haruka stated coming in with Mamoru in tow. I looked back at them as Mamoru shut the door.

"You knew they were protected by Hanision and yet you still didn't-you need to take every factor into consideration!" Haruka's berating of me was stunning Ryo but Mamoru wasn't liking it. Butting in-between us he started to yell back, "Hey! Don't you-" but Haruka and I knew better, "Mamo-chan! Stop!" I interrupted him, he looked back to me, "She's right. I should have looked and thought of every angle." _I messed up…and it almost cost us Ryo…_ "Usako…" he started to protest.

"Let it go Mamoru. She made a mistake, she'll rectify it." Haruka told him as a way of 'attempting' to pacify him. "She's right and we will. Ryo!" I called over to him. He jerked his head up in surprise that the conversation shifted to him, "Can you make another date with your friend?" he looked stunned. "We still need to get the intel to him and he is safe to go to." I told them. "What's going to be different? Cause we can't make the same mistakes again." Haruka asked.

Looking to her I see that she has a point, "It will be different. We'll do it at midnight tonight. Make the call." I order Ryo. He nodded his head while pulling out his cell. I looked back to Mamoru who seemed to be silently fuming to himself. "Mamo-chan, you okay?" I asked him. _What if he thought differently of me again? What if it finally hit him that I'm not a regular girl? That I have and can do dangerous things? What if it's like he's finally clued in to the fact that I'm seriously not like other females?_

He turned around, "Usako I…I was ready to abandon my post with Haruka to try and help you. You held you're own and I…" _please don't do this Darien…_ "This is why I felt it was better for you to be with your family. I…" he looked to me as if I misunderstood something, "You don't get it…" he told me, "I want to be apart of your life, even this past life of yours." It was my past it was my current life.

"Mamo-chan…" I took his hands while Haruka was talking to Ryo, "This life that were in isn't mine. Its theirs, I'm just trying to do the right thing before we disappear off into the sunset." My words hit home for him. "I love you." I whisper out. He smiles before tilting my face up and kissing me. "Sorry to burst this bubble of yours but we need to prepare before tonight's meeting." It was a mood killer but there were other ways to have be in the mood without people around.

I'm thinking shower this evening before we leave out. Haruka had her own set of plans that I made sure to incorporate into the met tonight. I figured if I had Haruka back as my sniper-kept Mamo-chan back with her-and had Ryo wearing protective Kevlar this time I could take a bit more risk than last time. Of course I knew Mamo-chan wouldn't let me go without wearing any but as long as I could convince him that since I had Haruka as my Kevlar-i.e. my sniper-I wouldn't need the actual Kevlar…he didn't buy it.

Almost midnight…I saw the clock on the wall. It was nearly an hour till, it would take at least 30 minutes for us to get there, and another 15 to set up for Haruka, and the last 15 to make sure we don't have tails, extra people that DON'T need to be there. "We ready?" I asked. Everyone looked prepped up and ready. Mamoru himself looked nervous but ready to. "Okay lets get this bitch over with." I lead the way out as we all left and got into our vehicle.

Thirty minutes later we were there. Haruka and Mamoru had stepped out around the block to set up a good 50 yards from us. It had plenty of viewing footage and from where we were it was perfect to keep an eye without being seen. "I hope this goes better than last time." Ryo said nervously. "It will…" _it has to…_ "How much longer?" I asked to no body in particular. "Ahh…" he went to look at his watch, "That was rhetorical." I eyed his watch.

Seeing a black SUV roll up seemed ominous but it was just another step towards a completed mission. We watched the guy get out and two others. They just looked to be back up support, hired body guards. Considering how the last one went I don't blame him. "Ryo thanks for coming out here with your friend…again…." he said. I was weary still but I knew I had my back up not to far behind myself.

"All clear over around you." I hear Haruka in my ears with the com's. I give a small nod thankful that Ryo's contact had briefly looked to me so my nod could be taken as an acknowledgement to him as well. Ryo barely answered back, "You'll have to give him a minute, he's still shaken up from earlier." I answered in response to the man's expression. Its not everyday your involved in a shoot out on a roof top then have to still complete your assignment within the same day.

"I can understand that. You all were shot at." He responded, "I'm fine. Really I am. Just a little shaky is all. They okay?" he asked with regards to the body guards. Asking my questions for me. "Their fine, I had them completely checked before coming out here tonight. As for this…" he indicates the meeting, "Never happened." I nod in understanding, "No problems. The less that people know about me the better." _For more than my sake…for theirs too._

"I think it'd be best if as soon as I gave it to you that I could just be gone. I need to disappear, at least until this all blows over." Ryo asked of us both. "I understand. As soon as I take care of this and my own loose end I'm done with everything too." He nodded as he and I both gave the flash drives and the file folders to his contact. I still had a copy of it all that could be burned but was kept just to be safe.

He's Ryo's contact not mine. "Thank you for coming out here again." Ryo's contact said once the package was handed to him. "Let's just hope we never have to meet like this again…" I told him, "More like ever again." Mamoru spoke over the com's. I gave a brief smile to appease both parties that I had made the right decision. "Please be careful with that information. My life and well as many others are on it and in it. I don't' want to loose what I've built in this last near year now." I told him.

"I understand. All in all when this hits the fan you might want to take extra measures, 'E & E' just to be sure." He advised. I nodded my head, "I will, promise." "E & E?" Mamoru asked, "Escape and Evade." Haruka answered for me. "Just promise me one thing?" I asked before we set off to leave, "What?" he faced me, "When the shit hits the fan, promise me that those that have been hurt from it all, that their family's know the truth." _It's the least that could be given_.

"You're a brave woman to have done all of this. What was your name again?" he inquired holding out his hand to shake my own, "Not brave, I think in most cases for people like us it's more of not having a choice before. Now, this…" I indicate what we've just exchanged, "Not bravery, just want to do the right thing. Maybe the one good thing I do here will take me one step away from hell." He looked at me strangely, like he didn't believe there could be anything that bad on there about me.

He was wrong, "We're all going to hell at some point in our lives, might as well enjoy the ride and try to do right by it. Oh and…" he lets go of my hand, "I didn't give it." I didn't want to leave any traces of me here. Hence the leather gloves, the black outfit, hair pulled back into my signature buns. Not one trace of me was going to remain here tonight; after all technically I'm dead.

We both walked away steady and not to fast. I didn't want his contact to get spooked or think this was a trap. Once we were safe we left back to the hotel. "Well I'm gone." Haruka said as she gathered her equipment up and headed for the door. We'd been at the hotel for all of an hour when she started to head out, "Haruka!" I stopped her. She turned around, her dark blonde hair hanging over her eyes, "I couldn't have done this without you back there."

She gave me the strength I needed just by being back there and making sure Mamoru was safe as well. Giving me a wink she remarked, "Well it's not everyday that we get ourselves into fucked up jams like this. You did good." When I only nodded she had a tinge of concern flash through her eyes, "I'm fine." I tried to re assure her. She merely laughed at it. "What?' I asked confused. "I learned a little while ago what FINE really stands for." She commented.

"And what does it stand for?" Mamoru asked coming up behind me. With a glint in her eyes she replied, "Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional." I laughed as did Mamoru on this one. "Next time you need some help remember something though." Her seriousness was back, "Don't call me unless you have the cash or your near death otherwise I won't be coming out." I nodded in understanding, it was miracle enough she came out as she did, plus I still owed her.

"What do I owe you? For today and yesterday?" she looked thoughtfully at me before a grin spread throughout her features, "Your already doing it." I tilted my head in confusion, "Huh?" she smiled, "Your quitting this business. Can't have the competition out there. After all were the best in our fields." I smiled as she slipped out through the door. Mamoru's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"You going to miss it? This life?" he questioned into my ear softly. I shifted around in his arms till I was facing him. Bringing my own arms around his neck I replied, "Never. You are my life now, and once Ryo is safe and secure and once those men are gone I am done with it all." _Promise…_my eyes told him. He leaned down and kissed me as Ryo came out of the bathroom. "Sorry to interrupt but I need a safe way out of this mess." We let go reluctantly while I made a call.

Thirty minutes later I found safe passage out of the city, hell even out of the country if it proved to be really across the border, for Ryo. His help had been greatly appreciated so as a way of thanks we sent him along making sure he left the harbor safe and sound. As for me, myself and I, I had one last 'errand' to run before this life was over with for me. I could say goodbye. "So what next?" Mamoru asked as we walked back to the car. The wind air chilly as he held me.

After sending Ryo off we left the dock and walked around for a few before heading back to the car. "Getting even, the getting a life." I replied. He didn't seem to like it to much. I took his hands, "Mamoru you know I love you, I do, but this is something that I have to do. Those men took everything from me…" a flash of my family entered my head briefly, "They have been getting away with murder for over four years now. Living a luxurious lifestyle. Tell me does that sound right to you?" I ask him.

He bites his lip, "You know the answer to that." I responds, "Then answer me this…" he looks to me, his full attention on me, "What would you do if your family, your parents, you sister had been murderer before you, and you were powerless to do so? Then on top of it all you know who did it but because of your past you can't do shit to make sure the ones responsible get the needle." He looks away in defeat.

"I don't want to do this because of some sick need for revenge. I want to do this to avenge my family's death. I loved my family…" I couldn't help but choke slightly on my words, "They meant the world to me. It's why I joined that place to begin with!" I nearly shouted in the end. I grabbed a hold of my shoulders and held me as I gained control over my body. "I never even got the chance to say goodbye…" I mumbled into his jacket, he held me closer.

"When this is all done and over with how about we go someplace together? Just the two of us, then an extended trip." I smiled a little, "Extended? Are we coming back?" I tease him, "Not if I can help it." He smirks out. "First these asses then the extended trip." I promise him. He agrees as we get into the now located car. Already having done my surveillance of the place days ago I look to see if anything has been changed. I sigh, it hadn't been wise to tell that other ass about who I was.

He was sitting in the guys living room, "Change of plans, he's been tipped." I tell Mamoru, he looks over surprised, "The other guys with him in there and from the looks of it there are a few guards patrolling around. And not the dull cheap ass rent-a-cops either, those two right there are the real deal and that one right there…" I show him the different guards out on patrol around the manor, "Yeah?" he asks noticing them, "If you can read body language well enough you can even tell those that have hand to hand training." He notices why I looked over at them.

"We'll hit it tonight. When we'll be less noticeable." I drive off. Earlier after an extended conversation with Mamoru I relented on letting him help me. I'd already ditched out on him a few times and didn't want him to leave me due to my own 'inane sense of protectiveness over him' as he dubbed it. So I had to reluctantly agree to let him come along, although it seems as if things won't be happening till later on.

Hearing a buzz I find that Ryo had forgotten his phone in the car_…forgotten or left?_ My mind asked me. Grabbing it I opened it to an unknown number ready to tell them that the owner lost his phone, "Yes-" but the voice surprised me, "Usagi its Ryo!" _wasn't expecting that…_ "Ryo what are-" he didn't let me finish, 'I have a way for you to bring your original case to the national committee." _My case…_

"Ryo are you sure?" I didn't want to get my hopes up, for someone to hear my side of the coin was a whole other ball game. "Yes all they need are the names of the men that murdered your family and proof that they did it." I deflated, "Ryo there is no proof of it." I nearly snapped at him, "The weapon they used." Now he had my attention. "The weapon…?" I asked remembering now how the police had acted when they showed me the mutilated bodies.

"Ryo…I…" _I don't know what to…_ "The weapon had your prints on it but what the forensics weren't able to figure out in the time frame given was how they were on there." My hand went numb, "Like they were planted." I confirmed, "Yes. But the forensics team was rushed. The police rushed you to the jails because of the status of the men who claimed to have seen the event-BUT…" I hate buts, "A few people who weren't copasetic friends with the guys decided to investigate."

I nearly leaned against the steering wheel forgetting completely that Mamoru was there waiting patiently for me to talk to him, "That's when they noticed the odd fingerprint angle." I surmised. "Yes but due to the time constraint's put on them they couldn't explain it or process the evidence for further prints. The only thing I can't figure out is why the timing." _I knew…I fucking knew…_

Hitting the steering wheel in anger I snapped out, "It's a fucking 'dead lock maneuverish type of thing'. You put a time restraint on it by hiring lawyers that set up a speed date for the trial. It gives Forensics only 72 hours to figure out their evidence and process it. But some tests take longer than others. If the evidence by that time isn't strong enough the judge drops the charges on the suspects." _Fucking great._

_You learn something new everyday…_ "They'd have the forensics speeding up so fast they wouldn't have been able to make sense of their own evidence. Lawyers do it as a way of helping their client pull a 'Pulanski', a get a 'get out of jail free' card if you will, and guess who was probably supplying the bountifully brilliant lawyer at the time." I added snippily.

"If anything its right up their alley ways, Guilty rich clients, high profiled cases. It reeks of them. Where is that evidence?" It finally clicks that producing the weapon could be my legal ticket, "Destroyed – but…you find the original paperwork used, the hard copy that's more than likely with the forensics that worked the case for the brief amount of time, and you could find a loop in your link. At least enough to support your claim and grant you a way of legally binding the guys." I didn't think it would work.

"Could work." Mamoru supplied, listening in, "I think we should try it." I didn't want to was it anymore time, but_…it if threw these guys off their game…_even if it was only as a battle tactic it could work. The case for an 'appeal' would get thrown out since there's no evidence and the guys would let their guard down, and not see a 'justice driven - soon - to - be - former assassin' about to kill them. "I'll use it." Thanking Ryo I took the phone apart, destroyed the memory chip before throwing the SIM card out.

I knew I had to get the original reports to at least get their guards down, and once I found where they were being held it posed no problem to see their security – and how lame they were – to my standards, and get past their first 'perimeter'. Using rope I looped it around one of the buildings partial statues on the edges of the building. A decidedly classic old look for such a modernized new building.

Getting Mamoru to stay at the hotel had been no small feat. A couple of sleeping pills and he was out like a light. I had tried to take to him earlier that day but he refused to let me go alone. Something about me doing something alone that might be dangerous kept hitting a nerve for him. He couldn't explain why he suddenly felt more over protective of me lately.

I ignored it – like I ignored the gut feelings I was having during my fight with Kinko – a favor of dealing with what was more important. Gathering my rope back up I left it at its post that way I could use it to get back down much quicker. I just needed to secure it first and foremost. I didn't need it falling down and alerting anyone to my presence on the second story of the building.

Securing it in place I slipped in through a partially opened window. Ten to one the worker of the office had wanted fresh air but didn't close it as much as he or she thought they had…their bad fortune is my good luck…fully inside and keeping the crack open for my easy access to be there when I came back I slipped out of the office and down a few hallways to my destination. However unfortunate there was a fucking nine digit security combination lock on the door.

Something I hadn't been told about. Barely hearing the security guard in time as he was singing a tune to himself – some western tune if it sounded right – while checking the rooms he was opening up. Seeing a moment of opportunity I looked up to see the way the ceilings were designed. The groves in the ceiling proved just barely a good way to keep in sight of the code and out of sight of the security guard. I knew jumping straight up wasn't going to be enough.

So I took an extra two seconds – that was needed –, gave a small two step – hence the two seconds – running start to bounce off the wall long enough to catch the ceiling design and pull myself up. unable to pull myself full up I shimmed the tiny half a fucking inch trim with my finger tips and knew I only have one shot of landing this grip with my feet before the security guard heard or saw me.

Swinging my feet up I just barely caught it. I think even Diamond would have been proud of that one. Seeing him coming around, he stepped in front of the door, punch in the code, which I memorized of course. However during my memorization unknown to me my hair had slipped loose from it tie down my back. It was still up its buns but otherwise it was hanging loosely…right behind the guard.

It had been the first time I had cursed my hair_…and only time…_I was starting to sweat with hope that he wouldn't turn around and see my hair. He looked in, saw nothing, closed the door, and left. I sighed in relief as I slipped down and gripped my fingers. I hadn't realized it till now but that grip had hurt the tendons in my fingers. Entering the code in I looked through the evidence files that would be here.

_Please let Hanision NOT have gotten to this to…_by sheer force of luck or will power – or a combination of the two – I found the papers. Smiling at them I really had wanted to make copies but it seemed that during my small search the guard came back around. Stuffing the files into my leather jacket and zipping it back up I knew there was no where to hide. The stacks of files were specifically placed vertically to the door as a way of making people such as myself unable to hid.

_Well at times like this who wants to hid…ME!_ However unfortunate I didn't have that luxury. Seeing the guard enter in the numbers again I raced the door and placed myself straight as an arrow next to. His light flashed inside, I held my breath. I was trying to make this in and out, easy and simple. But his light flashed to far to the left catching the disturbance my small frame made with the wall.

"Shit!" I let out a mild curse just as the guard radioed in for help at spotting me. He attempted to pull out a gun when I grabbed it myself, jerked, and smashed him in the head with it. But the damage had been done, the alert for the building had gone off and I could already hear yelling coming in my direction. "Fuck!" I cursed louder as I went back into the room. I locked it first off to give me time to come up with a plan. Looking at the stacks they looked heavier than they probably were.

Moving one around it was lighter to drag in certain spots. Obvious drag marks were the residual effect. The door's lock wouldn't hold much longer. Seeing the window that was in there I knew this was a one shot deal. I had to nail that ledge fucking perfectly or fall two stories down – unprepared – which wasn't appealing. The door busted open I gave a half assed smile, "Here goes nothing…" and pushed the stack over on its side. It took all my strength to do it but its effective knock into everyone that ran into the room proved effective and direct.

I took a running jump and broke through the window and just barely grabbed a hold of the ledge that was outside. Scrambling back up and shacking off the feeling of what could have happened I scuttled my way around the ledge as fast – and safely – as possible. Finding my rope I threw it down – watchful of guards roaming around on the ground – and ran to the form of transportation I had 'commandeered'.

Gotta love the ninja's…though I did feel a tad guilty for jacking it off the persons property on the way here, but in reality, you really should have locked it if your were going to leave it against the curb. Jump on it I started her up before going around the building till I found my one and only vehicle driven exit. The guards with helmets and batons, no match for a motorcycle though. Revving up the bike I heard one guy say, "Get off the bike now!" before I let go of the throttle and speed through them.

I gather their last words must have been 'what the fuck was that?' as they tried to explain my escape to their boss…along with what you jacked from the place. Now all I needed was to set up this meeting with Ryo's people. That would be a pain, explaining to them who I was_…should I tell them…? Or just that new – YUP – new evidence came in and needs to be reviewed._ Cause for all intents and purposes, I'm dead. I can show up but not I.D. myself directly. _This should be fun…_

Setting up the 'court hearing' at the Department of Justice was easier said than done. Too many damned channels to go through even with Ryo's contacts at my disposal. Finally I had just barely managed to set it up with some heavy reluctance on many parts_…and truth be told, even my own as well._ The court house itself was the biggest in the city, which proved its deposition as also it's most guarded building and up most held with its 'employers' to boot.

The best of the best worked here_…hence the many channels to go through._ Dressed to the nines in a Ralph Lauren business suit, courtesy of Ryo's contacts, I walked into the private court room. Its size, like a dinning room, a long one at that, to accommodate its most influential people in the city…two of them being murders sitting in comfortable chairs right in front of me. One looked more confident than the other as he sat back in his chair silently regarding me.

This would be harder than I thought. I prepped my papers from the suitcase I had commandeered to show off my hard copy paper work that even Hanision's hands couldn't reach. Though I was beginning to question Ryo's whole idea on this one. I was starting to wonder if I could contain myself long enough to avoid killing both men. I could but then I'd be under arrest in a heart beat, taken from Mamoru and taken back to Hanision faster than I could blink. No I'd restraint myself.

But seeing these men brought back memories, but knowing what they did to me, to my family gave me the strength that was needed. Mamoru acting as another defense lawyer for the long ago 'dismissed' case, sat dressed to the nines himself, only his business suit- "What the hell am I doing here? I've got NOTHING to do with this case!" the chubby non confident one asked, out right irritated at his predicament.

Face becoming red as if he wasn't sure how to act. Confident and cocky or fearful that he was going to prison for a murder count he and his friend had committed just a few years ago. _A murder that they willing threw me to the ground to let me take the wrap for._ I hope their fucking high they that night was worth it, cause their not getting away. Either way their going to DIE tonight and theirs not a god damn thing these fuckers can do to save their asses.

Ignoring him the man on the left started to introduce the people at the table, "This is attorney General Kunzite…" he was at the head of the table. He seemed to look at me oddly, like he recognized me. But then he looked away making me wonder if I had ever met him before, "Director Jadeite…" he was sitting next to chubby, both men nodded. Still the last guy, mister 'cool and collected' didn't make much of a move. "Mrs….Chiba, you called for this meeting…and against my better judgment…"

He pauses for emphasis and if it weren't for my years of training I would have been sweating under his intense gaze, "I've agreed to it as a favor to many other people who were in your favor. May we know the exact parameters of this meeting? All that was issued to use was the case number and name." Kunzite asked me. I couldn't help but steal a glance into Mamoru's direction. If anything he seemed to have straightened up a little bit…probably at the 'Mrs' bit.

"Yes sir thank you." I felt a little more pressure now knowing how he was making his displeasure of the meeting known. Chubby was getting himself into bigger trouble though with his next out burst, "There is NO reason I should be here." he sneered out, getting Kunzites attention, "Call the-" he was about to demand for him to call someone_…more than likely his dear old daddy…_when Kunzite, whom didn't seem to like his ass to begin with cut him off.

"No need for that as I have already received over a dozen calls from highly ranked and well placed members of society – most of them if not all of them oddly enough friends of your **fathers** – TELLING me to let you go." _Yup his dad was still protecting his golden boy prodigal son. Go fucking figure._ But you know what…_Now I get it…_ "But there are laws out there that say that I am indeed allowed to tell them to quote 'FUCK off'." _GO kunzite!_ I was doing mental cheers.

"This hearing is about evidence and the truth, so you sit tight and be quite." Not a spectacular ending but effective, "Mrs. Chiba you have five minutes. I'd advise to use them wisely." As much as he seemed to enjoy pissing the over weight one off he still didn't want to be here, "Thank you. I have hard copy proof of the **real** murders of one Kenji Tsukino, Samuel Tsukino, and fiancé Setsuna Meiho."

Handing the hard copy over past the chubby one and his friend who was now giving me a death glare to rival some of the most evil people I had ever met, the other three people in the room saw the papers, "This is hard core proof that their murder was NOT Mr. Kenji's daughter, Usagi, but in fact an outside source." I looked over coldly at the chubby one, remembering how he had smashed my head down.

"That outside source then had m – **her** arrested and tried for murder against her own family." _Retain your emotions girl… _"When it was clear as day with those papers she couldn't have been the killer." They were listening intently, "And due to the sources **resources** she was then killed by lethal injection within the day – which was two days EARLIER than her rushed trial of 72 hours!" _Now come on nothing about that is strange to you guys?_

"Doesn't make any sense, a rushed jury is one thing but to have her be executed by lethal injection before the courts could process the evidence…" Jadeite stated. "The young woman in question was obviously the one who did it." After he gained the attention of everyone there he balked, "I read about this in the papers." He surmised. "Just because you feel she deserved to die doesn't mean she did it. It is possible that someone else was there that night." Jadeite was giving me the benefit of the doubt. If he only knew who was in front of him…

"So let me ask you boys, do you **normally** let something like this slip through the systems very often or was it only by chance this one time?" Kunzite looked up, "Because whose ever fault it was to let her death pass by she is an innocent dead woman in the eyes of the law. The paper work in front of you is proof of that." I remarked. They looked amongst each other silently for a few minutes, my precious minutes to be exact. I couldn't let them rattle me with timing.

Un-like theirs mine would be flawless tonight. I would take them out, but this meeting was all about rattling their chains and getting them to let their guard down. There had been no doubt that once Ryo and I had met the one guy he had warned his friend so now the trick was to get them to think the system fought and won for them. "Chiba." I looked to Mamoru, "Do you believe this young woman murdered her family?" I asked. Like it was the most natural thing in the world he responded, "Nope."

He shook his head, "No she didn't." my face turned to a stony expression, "You have any proof that she didn't? Other than the paper work presented here?" I inquired. He refrained from smirking, "Nope." I then refrained from smiling, "Do you have trust in me?" I asked. He answered without hesitation, "Yup." _That's my man…_now to bring this one home_…rattle…rattle…_

"So if I were to tell you she was murdered herself by those select members in charge and then put in that position due to the actions of the two men sitting casually right here would you believe me?" I asked him directing my fingers between my family's murderers. Really this was hear say at this point – but – Kunzite had concrete proof of hard copy paper that something was fucked up in the system.

"Without a doubt." He answered leaning forward in his seat. I look to Kunzite, "These men right here…" I point to them, "Are responsible for the home invasion that happened that night. For the three people that were murdered. For sending an innocent girl to die by lethal injection." Kunzite looked like he was having a hard time sorting through what evidence he had just been given and how to sort through what he was about to do next, "Sir." I stated.

He looked up, "These men that this city protects with its unfathomable life are murders and have been roaming free with out consequence and been living free lives even after everything they got away with." I stole a glance at both men, they looked nervous for a few moments_…good…_I needed them rattled. "Way I see it I took an oath same as you Kunzite to protect the innocent from all enemies, even the domestic ones that lurked behind the very walls sworn to protect us." It was a goad at both men.

Letting my emotions get the better of me for a few moments I raised my voice, "Neither of you sons of bitches can hide from the truth. It's out there and you will be brought to justice for your crimes!" at this Kunzite raised his hand but before he could talk the 'cool' one spoke up first, "Whatever. Who gives a shit about some 'drugged out bitch', who killed her family while on a high?" I narrowed my eyes.

_Did he have any CLUE as to who I was?_ He leaned forward and gave me a sickening leer. I managed to keep my cool, "You trying to blow smoke up our asses to get a better position sweetheart? Cause that's' not the way to go." _Ass…_his leer made his choice of words made his intent obvious. "It was a cutie arrangement, but none of this can stick to either of us." Both he and chubby stand up, "I think this meeting is over. Done with." As if he had the right to end the meeting that he was only a part of.

Kunzite didn't like this guy_…AT ALL!_ "However unfortunate there is no real concrete proof that he or Baker here killed this family." At this Mamoru handed Kunzite my family's death pictures, "Sire can you really see a woman whom loved her family more than anything being capable of doing thing while being high? At the level she was at she couldn't stand on her own two feet let alone committee a crime. Girl would have more than likely been afraid of her own shadow."

A bit much on the shadow part Mamoru…Kunzite looked up finally seeing the truth, "My god…" Mr. 'cool' didn't like this now, "Take a look around you, this isn't that district of Japan. This is Tokyo." Kunzite sneered out, "Baker your morality compass is so over the top fucked up I'd be surprised if you found your way to your car. No matter how I may feel about this there isn't anything I can do." I already knew that…but it was worth a shot.

"These events occurred outside of my jurisdiction and I have no hard core proof to try and open up an internal investigation for a years old case, or to hold and try Baker and his friend for crimes they may or may not have committed years ago. Sorry there's nothing I can do." I forced out, "So there's nothing? They go free?" I asked, still angered even if I had already known the truth of it all. "However unfortunate….yes." Baker came up to me, "We win this round…" he smiled, but I smiled back.

Leaning near him in the slightest I said out in low tones, "You sure about that?" he backed away momentarily before smirking and walking out the double doors that lead us inside the room. Kunzite stood up and walked to the front where I was. His tone was low as well, "For the record, I'm not fond of this turn out any more than you are. But this is the world we live in." _doesn't mean I had to like it…_

"Justice doesn't always prevail…Usagi…" I widened my eyes but otherwise gave no indicated he was right about his assumptions_…how had he known? Did that look he gave off earlier…was that his way of warning me…? _"It's not like the good old days anymore where you can exact justice on the old dirt roads that of our ancestors with a gun…" _where's he getting at with this…?_ "Even if…sometimes…that's exactly what's needed to be done."

I looked to him to confirm what he pretty much gave me outright permission to do. I looked to him and in low tones keeping the truth from the rest of the room, "How?" he knew what I was asking. He leaned in closer, "Your father was an exceptional man. He was very proud of his daughter and how she over came the struggles she went through after her mom passed. It was that proud girl I saw walk in here today." I struggled to keep the tears from my eyes.

"Once I had found out which case file this was, not that I knew what it was about but I did know what case it was, I grabbed this picture in hopes that my belief you were really still out there was found to be true." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed me the photo of my and my dad from when I was 15. I looked so different, so young…even a little innocent. "She'll be at peace…soon enough." I responded back. He nodded and left as did Mamoru and I.

Leaving the front doors of the building I heard Mamoru speak, "What was that about?" I sighed, "He knew who I was." Mamoru turned to me sharply, stunned by the revelation, "How?" he asked looking forward once more, aware that we were still on court grounds, people milling about, going in and out. "He said he knew my dad…how proud my dad was of me." I smiled. I knew dad was happy that I got clean, that he'd become less stressed but to brag about me…

Getting into the rental we drove off, making sure to avoid getting any extra police attention, "Tonight will be the last kill…the last job I ever do." I tell him matter of fact right to his. His eyes are all telling, "Then it's off to wherever we want for however long we want." I smile, "You bet your sweet ass it is." He smiles now, "Now that's something I can sink my teeth into." I furrow my brows.

"You can sink your teeth into your own ass?" I ask, he looks to me as if it were obvious, "No…yours." I smile…though slightly pained, "As long as it's a nip…" I remark, he smirks. A few hours later with surveillance work done all I have to do is make sure everything does to plan. The main parts that Mamoru stay in the car and that both men are inside the manor. "You read?" I ask putting my gear on. Arming myself with four separate guns, two knives and if need be – rope – we leave out.

Mamoru drives there parking half a block away. I didn't want any possible street cameras to spot him nearby. Our last piece of surveillance had been to make sure the neighboring manor's were emptied. Not an easy task when you have to first find out who lives in them and make false phone calls to get them out even if only for 30 minutes. That's all the time I would need to go in and take them out.

Once the neighbor's were gone I made my move to get out of the car when Mamoru stopped me, "What's wr-" I was cut off by his lips crushing my own. Letting the moment hit by me I kissed back. What had started out as a kiss of 'good luck' turned into a kiss of 'please come back'. Pulling away from the temptation that was Mamoru, I leaned in for two extra seconds telling him, "Stay here, I promise I'll be back." he make to grab me again, "I lo-" I cut him off, this time with words.

"I promise. Tell me when I get back." I left and shut the passenger door. Finally this night has come. Getting to the back door I swiftly took out four men bringing them down before seeing the code to get inside. The back door and front door had separate codes – paranoid bastards - luckily with my newest handy 'Amy inspired' gadget, I now had a way to slip in the back door.

Putting the code scramble key inside the doors key I waited a few seconds only for one of the men I took down to come back to life. I was trying to make this quite, guess that won't be possible. He went for my gun_…bad move…_twisting his hand I broke his wrist eliciting a half cry in pain till I clamped my hand over his mouth. But it was too late, I could hear the men inside.

Now aware and now scrambling while the protective guards that were normally there did what they could to assess where the threat was coming from. "Ever heard the expression 'oh my leg, my leg'?" I asked. He looked to me briefly before he went for the gun on my leg. I kicked him on the inside of his knee, causing more cries of pain to come out from him, "Fuck! My leg!" he cried out, I cocked my head, "See now were communicating." I snapped back.

Grabbing the gun he was going for I smashed it across his face rendering him unconscious. I looked around thankful that I hadn't alerted the neighbors, "At least I didn't wake the rest of the block…yet." I mumbled, moving back to the door. Pressing the key to continue its code unlock I looked around once again to make sure they were all out this time. Gaining access I knew I two rooms to hit before I'd be in the safe room where they'd be now.

Gaining access to the living room I saw only two secured operatives, the men weren't there…at least not in here. Seeing they had their backs turned to me I snuck up behind them. Smashing my boot into the back of a leg I pulled the man head back with my knife angled at the back of his neck, his partner held his hands in front of him…but whether it was to ward me off or to figure out what to do I wasn't sure.

"Unless you want a Columbian Neck tie I suggest either you or your friend tell me where Baker and his chubby friend are." I threaten out. "You won't get away with this!" his partner sneered at me, "Really?" I closed the tip of the blade closer to his pals neck, "Wanna test that theory?" I asked them both, "Don't! We'll tell you!" neck tie guy answered in a plea, "Shut the fuck up Maaku! Don't tell the bitch anything. Mr. Baker and Mr. Yakobu will kill us both!"

_Huh…names to the faces…_ "Trust me when I say…" I smashed the guy head that I was holding into the wall in front of us as the other went for a weapon. "They aren't…" I kicked it out of his hands, "Your biggest…" kicking him down I held the he formerly had and pointed it up under his chin while his friend tried to leave. "Concerns right now." grabbing a knife a threw it nailing the man in the back.

Turning my attention back at mr. tough guy I tell him, "Unless you want to end up like your friend tell me what I want to know…or I make you an organ donor." He seems to be in deep though, "I tell you, you kill me." I shake my head, "Oh no silly see that's what bad guys do. I'm not the bad guy. I'm the good guy who wants to fucking kill the bad guy. Compendia?" I cock the gun. He starts to shake, "Their at Lake Chuzenji. Baker has an estate out there he uses for relaxing." I nod.

Good boy. Now you stay right down there and I'll be out of your way." I walk to the doorway when I feel the shot miss me by inches, leaning back I grab the knife out of the one guy's back and throw it at the partner. He looks to me then at the knife in his chest, "That was fun…it's to bad your on the wrong side." He dies shortly afterwards. I leave the manor and make my way out to the car at the end of the block. Getting in I tell Mamoru, "Looks like were going to Lake Chuzenji."

He looks to me funnily, "It's where the men are. Turns out my little plan of getting their guards down didn't do it. They bailed out of town." He asks, "But doesn't that make them look bad?" I look to him, "It would if anyone cared about the case. No if anything people would say 'oh take some time off' and 'you deserve it'. No they did something very smart, they ran." _Cause they knew something was going to happen…and that something is me…Lake Chuzenji it is…_


	14. wrong side to back & final battles

**LoveInTheBattleField:** Here's your new chapter, only one more to go then its done.

**Emmamoons:** glad you like all my work! I have a new story just out called 'sailor moon r 'roses and diamonds'. I think you guys will like it.

**CharmedSerenity3:** yeah she'll do what needs to be done here.

**moon86**: I've had to do the same thing to with stories I haven't read in a little while.

Usako ch. 14

The mountain terrain was a bit rough on the car we had but using the few back woods roads that were paved with dirt instead and not full of rocks made a difference…took us an extra hour to get there…but made a difference…at least time wise. At least this way once I made my ki – once I served justice on my family, we could have a safe, none break down way back to the main roads, back to Tokyo.

It was nearly 11 at night when Mamoru pulled up to the outskirts of the generously sized log cabin styled manor - you might as well say to - that had plenty of space surrounding it. Packed to the gills once again with knives and guns I set up to go inside. Already I could hear hearty laugher outside coming from the inside as Mamoru watched things everything play out from the car.

Not seeing any immediate threats within my peripheral vision I used the night as my camouflage and used it to get closer to my mission at hand. Though I did have to admit the manor looked nice from the outside. It was two stories and had three trees within 12 feet of it with an expanded porch in the front that curved into the right side.

Getting closer I could hear their loud boisterous conversation more distinctly, "I can't believe he – oh this is rich – gave us his 'checks and balances' speech!" Baker's laugher was thick and rich – and judging by his pause during ''this is rich' I bet he used hand quotation marks to - and on a mock note continued on.

"This is about evidence and the truth!" seconds later both men erupted in laughter hard enough to cause one of them to fall to the ground…had they been standing. You'd think one of them was about to piss themselves. It was about to get bloody annoying bloody fucking quickly.

"I loved your 'fuck youuu' attitude!" Mr. Yakobu annunciated in an emphasized voice. I looked around realizing why this place was so far from the main roads. No one could hear – though if that was good or bad I wasn't sure at this point - how fucked up these guys sounded.

"The truth my wonderful law abiding Malachite, is whatever the fuck I say it is!" his words becoming slurred. Good…these guys were drunk…it would be easier for me to tell them what I had to say if they were caught unawares, coming up here had been smart, but leaving half of your moron protection detail behind wasn't.

Giving one more though to that I mentally added…on second thought if they were the moron bunch of the group then yeah I can see why now. But still, if you know someone's hunting you, hire extra help. I shook my head at the stupidity of their thought processes and then it hit me. I smiled in the hilarity that I was mentally reprimanding them on NOT hiring extra protection, something that would halt my mission progress.

Wiping the thoughts way I went around back seeing three men all with semi's. I took a step forward only to snap something beneath my boot. Sensing I had caught ones attention I took the offending branch and threw it in an opposing direction even if part of me – a childish part - wanted to snap it in half for making noise.

He looked but kept on within my direction, "Lovely…got the smart one." I muttered dryly under my breath. Ducking into a small hiding area less than three feet away I watched him stop, look around before grabbing his walkie. Taking the opportunity I grabbed my phone and recorded him just in case.

Checking in with patrol he said, "Neko, perimeter check secure." Securing the recording I waited till he moved around a little bit more. As soon as he got close enough I reached back into the small knapsack I had with me, and used the rope I had to hook around his neck, wrapped each of my legs around each of his to prevent him from attempting to kick my own out from under me.

Feeling his pulse still strong but fading, I felt for him to pass out. I didn't need to kill these men…they were just in my way…I just needed to get to the ones inside. Feeling him down I pulled his unconscious form into nearby bushes, "Fun times." I muttered under my breath. Then, grabbing his walkie from the side strap, I listened in for the rest of them.

Not hearing much on the chatter besides perimeter checks, I took out the other two at the same time…mostly since I had no choice. I made way for one when the other spotted me out of the corner of his eyes. Grunting was all that was heard. I had knocked the gun out of one guys hand first off to avoid a shot being fired. I didn't need to attract unwanted attention.

Luckily only he had a gun the other two had knives that I had to dodge at every turn possible. Gun man went to back hand me. Catching it I instead used my other hand to backhand him before grabbing his left shoulder and smashing my knee up into his groin then his gut.

A classic move that had me smiling. Seeing the smile the other two men stunned that one of the own went down so fast brought their blades up to guard themselves with. One had a double edged blade on either side of the knife while the other had single more designed blades on either side of his knife. Either way both types were deadly and dangerous when used properly.

I dodged several swishes for two sets of blades before I managed to block the hand behind one blade, swung myself under his arm so that I was behind him, twisted, kicked him in the gut then swung my leg and kicked the other before he could swing his knife at me, temporarily knocking him away long enough to force the hard point of my boots up to kick the offending blade from the guards hand.

Grabbing it up I gave the guard a knockout punch before he could recover fully. Like I said the mission wasn't to kill these guys…only the people inside. Now having the blade myself I put my own defenses up against the last guard out there. Angered that two of his buddies were on the ground he bit out, "The hell are you doing?"

_Trying to reason with me huh?_ "Your professional I see but what gives you the right - " I stopped him mid sentence, "The men your working for are dangerous, and guilty of murder. I'm only here to end them. I'm not here to kill anyone else." I told him, hoping he was be appeased with it.

He didn't seemed to mind though, in fact even as he shot his eyes to the inside I knew it wasn't enough to try and make a move, "I kind of figure it out a while ago, but you see here's where the problem lies…" I was stunned. _He knew and he was still protecting them?_ "What's that?" I replied angrily. He smiled, "Those men in there are my pay check. You think I'm going to let you destroy that?" _Well shit…_

"You could walk away. No one would be the wiser. Create a new life for yourself." I suggested casually, blade still poised up for any move he might make just as he did. He merely smiled, "You see that's where you're mistaken." I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to avoid letting my confusion at his answer show. There is no life for me but this one." he smiled.

"I happen to enjoy what I do for a living. So if backing up the bad guys is part of it, if protection the men who pay me is my end game then I'll gladly do it." Okay so he was just a bad guy. Not hired guard but actual 'I don't mind being a bad guy, bad guy'. I felt the sting of time filtering by me. I needed to get my mission accomplished and not let this 'guard' as I was now skeptical to call him keep talking to me.

I knew he was just doing it to waste time. But I figured to try to get through to him. Luck just wasn't on my side with him. "Little piece of knowledge…" he looked to me with the 'what?' question in his eyes. I knew I was going to have to dispatch him and not in a wholesome 'just knock you out' type of way. He would kill to protect these guys and I was going to have to be the killer.

What I had failed to notice before was during my decision making process he had sized me up. I had managed to catch the last lingering look in his eyes as his face met my own gaze. "You're a professional." He stated. I avoided answering by raising the knife higher deciding which way would be best.

"So why dispatch them? They weren't convicted of the murders, in fact - " I cut him off, "They did murder that family. I'm here on behalf of them." it was as much as I was willing to divulge. He smiled, "That family…" he almost laughed, "Isn't worth this." He indicates around us both.

I look at him with disgust, "How can you be so cavalier about the deaths of innocent people?" it made me sick. "How can you be so cavalier about a man's job?" I nearly snorted in reaction. "A job is just a job get over it – those were people's lives – INNOCENT lives." I nearly shouted. I lowered my voice in order to prevent others from hearing me.

He shrugged his shoulders before getting ready to fight, "You choose the wrong side to back." I told him remembering what I was going to say before. He looked confused before it clicked. "We'll see." Both of us reacted at the same time. Blades clashed some heavy breathing happened but otherwise no cuts or wounds had been made.

We both dodged blade slices left and right. Even dodged a couple of elbows and kicks along the way. Seeing this wouldn't go anywhere till one of us made the final blow I went for a move to easy to catch. He knocked the blade out of my hand, then used the same one to catch me by my throat.

Blade ready to slice the visible veins in my gullet he spoke, "I should have disposed of you earlier. This was too easy." His words only made me smile. Finding it odd that I smiled he loosened up for all of a second before the blade I had slowly been sliding out of my side pocket, came up and slammed into the side of his neck.

Shock and fear encompassed his features as his grip fell completely, before he fell to the ground. The blood filling his lungs would take under a minute before death would overcome him. "Yeah you should have. And ah FYI…" he tried to focus as his mouth filled with blood to, "I told you, you choose the wrong side to back." he gurgled for a few moments before his body shut down.

He lay there bloodied, stabbed, and dead. Three men down. I turned my head from the sight. Seeing that the key access wasn't an access card to get in nor a pin number, I realized I'd need my lock picking kit. Going to grab it from the side pocket I found it was missing. _Probably lost it from the fight with the guys…trying to avoid gun fire…_I looked around carefully not being able to see it in the dark of the night.

The moonlight didn't providing enough of an illumination to spot it and the dimly lit bulbs on the back porch not providing nearly enough for me to attempt waist time in looking for where it dropped during whichever struggle it had been. Seeing a way to the roof I climbed up the back porch.

Reaching the roof of the porch I then saw that one of the windows on the second floor had not been locked. There was still a hint of a shadow playing on the sill. Reaching for it I opened the window, grateful as ever that I had slim fingers, up slowly before shutting it slowly and silently.

Didn't need the cool air to making its presence known to any other occupants in the manor…at least not yet. After all I wanted to make an entrance, not let some catch on to my game plan. Walking out of the room I spotted another protection detail. He was walking the circumference of the hallways that lined the second floor.

I looked up to the center of the living room to see a nice big chandelier. Below it were the men talking, lounging around like 'who gives two shits'. Missing the rest of the conversation from my spot outside I ended up walking in on, "Did that lawyer bitch look familiar to you?" Baker asked half drunk. "Sorta…a little…couldn't figure out why though…" _maybe I could jog your memory…_

However by listening to them I had made my position vulnerable. The detail person spotted me peering over the banister down at the men he was protecting. Not bothering to ask who I was he simply shot silencers at me_…probably didn't want to alert his bosses to danger he thought he could handle…_dodging each hit I pulled out my own gun and placed the silencer on it as well.

My intent may not have been to kill…at first…but this fucker was shooting clip after clip at me. Shooting back at him – thankful for my own silencer – I hit his hand. He let out a grunt of pain and dropped his weapon. Running up I used the wall for momentum as I stepped on it and angled my elbow into his face.

I smashed it into his head before grabbing said head and smashing him onto the edge of the banister. Out cold. Much like everyone else I've come into contact with here. I was beginning to wonder if I should have just come up here as the lawyer to get in, then have brought my gun in through the brief case. _Nah…they would have shut the door in my face before I even got close._

I leaned down making sure my latest victim was knocked out cold. "Shouldn't have shot at me, you weren't my target." I muttered into his ear_…not that he's conscious enough to hear me…_before getting an idea. Thinking 'die hard'_…the first film…_I took the details warm body, pulled him up before hauling his heavy ass frame up over the banister I shoved him as hard as I could.

The effect was priceless as he weightlessly fell down, grazing the chandelier and crashed through the coffee table effectively shocking and scaring the living hell out of everyone in the room. Wiping the glass fragments from themselves, not seeming to care about cuts and moving around in their seats frantically I saw the one guy look at the body.

"Who the fuck?" Yakobu stated in shock looking around frantic for the source if the disturbance. I walked down the banister. I make sure to appear as if **I** owed the joint and not these serial low life's. Gun ready and waiting in my calm palms, "Oh you should remember me by now. At least I hope you do." I sing - songed down, "You're the lawyer bitch." He said in realization.

I shook my head, "Not a lawyer, a wrongly accused woman." He was looking at me funny now and bewildered now, "What, you can't tell who I am still? I didn't realize my disguise was that good." I dropped a few things that I had put on myself to disguise who I really was.

He shuddered in shock, "You…you're…" I put my other hand to my ear, "What was that?" I mocked out, he stuttered, "Impossible…I thought they killed…" I shot him in the neck remembering who it was that first struck me, who first started the rampage on my family that night. Baker was scrambling around now, "Now I'm sure we could make some kind of arrangement." He tried to reason with me.

The sweat he was exerting showed proof just on how scared he was. It was something to thrive off of in these moments. To know that the reason for your family's death was now sweating bullets in hopes that you spare them mercy and let them live. _Like I'd pardon him for anything he's done…_

"An arrangement?" I asked as if balking at the idea, "Of course whatever you want I'll give it to you." I made it look like I was considering it, "Okay…give my back the family you stole from me that night." He looked shocked that I knew, "That fami…" he looked more closely at me, "I see…now you remember me." I tell him, "I…" he pulled himself back into his seat and looked at me.

"Is this the part where you kill me, just cold?" he asked, resigning his fate. "NO, not yet." I stated coolly. "I wanna know why? He told me it was for a high, but what was your reason?" I asked moving closer, "Same thing. Once we realized you were still alive, that the shot of drugs didn't kill you we knew we had to do something to cover it up. Hanision was recommended to help out. Just didn't know they'd saved you instead." He muttered out the last part.

"Yeah they did that, and a whole lot more. See once I found out who you two were I made it my sole mission in life to kill you." He gulped at the words. "Do you even know what your little night did to my life?" I asked, he gritted his teeth together knowing he was screwed.

"It turned me from a simple girl trying her best to make it in life when everything got ripped away from her. You two pulled me into a life I NEVER would have dreamed of being in. This here…" I angle the gun slightly, "Was all thanks to your efforts that evening." He pursed his lips together.

"It brought me here tonight, it also took away three people that mean the world to me." he didn't seemed to look regretful at his past actions. I thought he'd at least say 'a crap ass, 'my bad'…but nothing. He didn't regret anything_._ Even in his dying moments and he KNEW he was going to die, he didn't even try to say he was 'sorry'. I MIGHT and that's a pretty BIG ASS MIGHT – have let him live…for another five minutes.

He wasn't going to live past tonight no matter what. His own lack of regret prevented him from gaining an extra few minutes of life…well a few minutes longer than what I was giving him now. "So let me say two last things…" I cocked the gun, "What's that?" he asked taking one last sip of his scotch.

"First off I hope your fucking high that night was fucking worth it…" I aimed the gun at his head. He blinked and figited but didn't protest the action. Maybe he knew it would happen someday, that someone would kill him in this manner, though I don't think he suspected at all that it would be me. However, I didn't care how clichéd this was getting I wanted this done with.

"Cause this is for my family. You mother fucking son of a bitch." I was ready to shoot the fucker when he sputtered out in protest, grasping at anything to save him. Though at this point there was nothing… "Are you out of your god damned mind? You won't get away with this. I'm the prog-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't give a fuck. Never have never will." I shot him cold as night in the head. A sense of utter relief hit me so hard, so intense, that I almost fell to my knees on the wooden floor boards. Instead I managed to grasp onto the couch's arm for support. I wanted to cry in it. The joy that came with justice. The happiness knowing that integrity had won out in the end.

I wanted to bask in the feeling of retribution, of righteousness, finally after all these years, being served. But alas I had to depart. Mamoru would be getting worried about me by now and I didn't need him coming in here to see my mess. Getting up from the bent position I was at by the arm of the couch I walked away.

All set to leave I see the kitchen nearby. Getting an idea, I grab a lighter on the table next the now dead Baker whom without a doubt used it to light his cigars, and light the fire in the fire place up. I give it a minute or two before letting it go. I wanted to be sure it wouldn't go out on me before leaving the place.

Leave the living room I go for the kitchen. I pull the stove away from the wall exposing the gas line. Smiling at my own bright idea I hit it with my gun a few times before it finally breaks off. Hearing the gas hiss out I leave the manor out the front door. Knowing I had a few moments I jogged partway back gaining safe enough ground before hearing the rippling of the gas explosion behind me.

The entire manor blew up from it right behind me. The heat rolled off of it in waves as it destroyed everything inside of it. I could see Mamoru's face behind the windshield, he was amazed as I got back into the car. "Now what?" he asked, I sighed, "Now…" I reach my arm around his neck.

"Now we live our lives. I'm done with all of this." I truly was. Giving him a kiss he smiled and drove off as I looked out the window. "Can we do one more thing?" I asked, he looked over at me…unsure of how to answer to my question. He probably thinks I want to do one more mission…but that wasn't the case…not really. I smiled at the expression on his.

A month later…

The chilled afternoon weather found Mamoru and myself at my families grave stones, their names etched smoothly into the stone. 'Kenji Tsukino', 'Irene Tsukino', Samuel Tsukino'. They buried dad next to my mom, how fitting it was that they wanted them to be together even in the after life. It made me wonder how that went after dad and now Setsuna both died.

_Was he with mom, or her? Were they all together? Did mom accept her placement?_ To many questions I would never know the answers to bounced around in my mind's eye as I looked over the stones that held their names. I had already gone and visited Setsuna's grave stone, telling and thanking her for how happy I was that she entered my father's life and made him happy.

Now it was my father, mother and brother to say goodbye to. Mamoru had been quietly staying back giving me time and comfort when needed to say goodbye, "Dad, I just wanted to say thank you…for having faith in me. Other parents would have sent their kids off, not wanting to bother with them, but not you. I owe you my life back." _I wish he could have had mine…_sometimes I truly wish that.

He could have had more kids, had a renewed sense of life and happiness. He had life and happiness with us but to have more kids to give you more joy was a process that any loving parent wanted to have. I had a feeling if that night hadn't have happened he and Setsuna would be married and have had another little girl by now.

"Mom, dad's a good man that moved on and learned to live again." Remembering mom I wanted to get my next words out smoothly. I didn't know if their together right now but I want to tell her anyways… "Just what you would have wanted of him." I looked to Sammy's grave, "You'll always be a little spore Sammy, but you're my little spore, I love you to much, and you deserved a better outlook on it."

Tears had been pouring from the moment I saw Setsuna's grave. I didn't even mind the headache that had been slowly forming with it. It wasn't anything in comparison to the over whelming emotions of finally being able to visit their graves_….after all these years…_Mamoru leaned in placing a supportive hand on my shoulder. I clutched it like a life line, "This is Mamoru, mom, dad, Sammy…" _Setsuna…_

I laughed out at how he was being introduced. He gave me a quirk of a brow at it as well, "He's the man I love, the man that loves me with everything in his heart. You'd like him dad. He's the perfect son – in – law you always wanted. Though you might have had issues with how we met." Even Mamoru laughed a bit in mirth on that one. But now came the hard part.

It hadn't been the best way of telling him but I wanted to tell everyone, dead or not…I had found out just two weeks ago myself…contemplating on how to tell him of our future and let go of my past all at the same time. _Sides with death comes rebirth…right?_ _Or something to that extent…_

"He's also…" I looked up to him pulling him down with me. He complied and got on his knees, wrapping an arm around me in comfort, holding me to him, "He's also…the father of my child…your grandchild…and your niece or nephew…" It took a second for it to sink into his head of what I had said. He turned to face me, his face filled with shock and growing joy.

"Are you…?" the question lingered in the air as his brain was rolling the words through his head, processing it to fast even for him to figure it all out. I'd thought I'd been pretty blunt about it to, "I took five pregnancy tests a bit of time ago. I just didn't know how to tell you." _Till now apparently…_he looked stunned.

_Did he not want it? I thought he wanted to be a dad someday…maybe this wasn't the best time…maybe…-_ my thoughts were cut off with a soul searing kiss. "As if there wasn't anything else you could do to make me love you anymore you carry my child." He said happiness clear as day on his face as he touched my stomach. I looked back at my dad's grave, "He's the other half of me…" I whisper out, "And you are the other half to me, my precious, little kick ass Usako." We both laughed at his analogy.

Yes indeed…this was going to be a whole nother new chapter in our lives. One that would take us as far away from Hanision as possible. I smiled already thinking of the different things I wanted to teach our child. Would he or she be interested in sports? Or other physical activities…? Maybe Kick boxing, or cheerleading.

Either way this was one adventure we were jumping into full throttle. I looked around at the rest of the grave stones and thought to myself…what a nice happy moment to have during a time of lying to rest spirits of the past. No longer did I think about what kept me going cause now I had a new reason to go on.

No more justice, no more vengeance, now…it was only family. My new family. And not just with Mamoru and the baby but with his family as well. Hotaru was pretty much my sister and his parents had accepted me…for the most part. I finally found my inner peace Mr. Hino mentioned to me.

He did say 'my heart was pure' that I needed to see it for myself. I don't think it was a matter of seeing in his light. I think I had to see it after I had made my accomplishment with my past. I had to deal with my past so I could move on and see the light for what it truly was. And…I was. When I felt that burden lift, it made me feel mind boggling in a great 'thank you universe' way.

One thing was for sure, I was going to make sure my child knew he or she was love, cared for, and cherished. Just like my parents did. Those memories were what kept me going when things got to rough in Hanision…well that and vengeance…either way this child would be loved.

Six months later…

Wobbling around I felt like a walking fucking incubator. Mamoru was more than excited at it all. He'd wanted to be a dad for a while, even back when he was married to his ex bitch of a wife, but she kept subtly pushing the issue to the side, trying to back burner it till in her mind's eye he'd forget…like that'd ever happen and subtly pushed him away with it.

Once he'd gotten over the shock that I was pregnant and we got back to our new digs he called up his family on the scrambled cell I had arranged for them to have. They were ecstatic as anything that they were going to have a grandkid and Hotaru would be an auntie, but then were confused and a bit worried as to how I managed to kick ass while being pregnant.

Mamoru was angered at me for a little minute realizing that I had ultimately risked my life – and that of our unborn child - to fight Kinko and kill Baker and his friend, but in the end we both knew that I hadn't even been fully aware of it. Not that I would tell him I had had strange feelings at different intervals. As for Ami and Rei, they both got out of Hanision within months of each other.

Rei whom had given birth not to long ago went by a different name on the outside, Roslyn, while Ami had found Ryo within those few months, they were now living in a town house as just 'roommates'. At least that's what their cover story is. Their new names were Amelia and Greg.

I had found out later on that Amy had taken it upon herself to use a new computer program to have all of the new recruits go to a 'new' training facility. Cache was there was none. She set them free into the open world with new identities and new jobs in the REAL world awaiting them – it was a nice little trick no one had ever managed to accomplish before.

She was able to erase their pasts and give them a new chance at life. Once the last group had been set free she erased the last evidence of it all and left while in response to the incriminating files Ryo dropped off and what the government agencies 'found' they took immediate action.

Mr. Kou's entire Hanision was 'scrubbed' from the area. I know cause Ami had gone back there to confirm it. The place was gone. Mr. Kou was nowhere to be found while the facility members like Diamond were 'reassigned' to different departments and given a STRICT confidentiality clause. The government made sure to cauterize the site and others that were like it.

It had never occurred to me that there were other places like Hanision, but now that I think about it, it made more sense. _Why keep all your weapons in one storage locker?_ I looked down at my ever expanding stomach and thought about the life that was growing inside.

One day she or he would be my age and no matter what I'd teach my child everything I knew so they could survive in this world without me. My skills surpassed some of the best out there and I wanted my own child to someday surpass me in the best of ways. It brought a smile to my face.

And yes while I did want normalcy for my life and for my child, it wasn't something granted these days…it was something you had to fucking fight tooth and nail for. I was fighting for that of my child. Mamoru himself kept going out every week end to train with Hino.

I didn't like it completely, mainly cause I couldn't train with him but he refused to be on the sidelines while I fought. It took him three days worth of love making after my retaliation for him to tell me that he hated waiting for me outside, his thoughts were going to fast, he'd been worried.

He didn't give me much of a choice though, he could easy move around where as I needed help just standing and sitting. He helped out but I was also given strict orders that later on in the pregnancy to not move around as much. I pouted and argued till I was blue in the face but it didn't do much.

After a bit of time I caught up on some news worthy events. Turns out Ami and Rei had been giving the recruits from the different sites that weren't from our own lessons in how to lay low with their new jobs and how to take care of themselves, without the need for violence…unless it was needed.

_After all how can a recruit who spend three months inside an elite fighting unit – or an elite killing unit - go back to normal, let alone one who in there for three to four years?_ It was a difficult transition to make. It still lurked in the back of my head that Mr. Kou, Seiya, hadn't popped up anywhere.

_Was he building another Hanision somewhere? Was he trying to relocate so he could continue to recruit people for the program, to try to bring it back? Or was he dead? His enemies having over taken him…I hoped it was that last one…either way…_it was too many questions and no answers for them.

Minako and Makoto ended up training along with Mamoru at Hino's temple. It still bothers me on how he can freely talk to either of them outside, laughing and smiling at different intervals and gets back to the 'ball and chain' he seems slightly different. I know this due to Rei's constant chatter.

When she gets high on Pepsi and Monster beware of her mouth. Figuratively speaking of course. Of course it probably didn't help that Mina was my virtual twin, or the fact that she gushed one time that 'Mamoru-san was hooot!' she would get her ass kicked by a prego if she didn't ease up.

Thinking about it now...getting up from my seat I grabbed a light jacket before walking outside and spent the next five minutes getting into my car. The one we commandeer was long gone and this one was bought legitimately under our suede names of Serena and Darien. Pulling the seat back all the way I put the belt on before making the half hour trip to the temple grounds.

Getting out took nearly as long if not longer to get in. I felt ridiculous every time. I know Mamoru though it was cutie…when he was with me to help. Otherwise he installed a hand grip on the left hand side of the interior of the car. It was something to help me out with. Yeah...I bumped my head into it as many times as I used it.

Closing the door I made my way to the center mass where Hino did most of his teachings to the new and current students. Seeing Makoto there was like looking at a formidable opponent. Her mid back length – if it was down - brown hair flew over her face as she blocked a blow by Mamoru.

My smile widened as I shifted my gaze to him. I could definitely get used to only seeing a pair of long pants…preferably jeans…like the ones he had on…Hino had agreed with me long ago that not every time you fight someone you'll be in knit type of pants, so he had all of his students at one point or another wear jeans.

I wore them year round…except now…now I was in stretch pants. Anyways…looking at him…sweat was flying off of him like lightning bolts. I suppressed a whimper of pleasure at the sight. Only other time you saw him sweaty like this was either working his ass off or sex. This brought me back down to reality. We hadn't had sex in over a month and it was slowly killing me.

The loud thud brought me back to actuality. Makoto was down on her back, out of breath and releasing a groan of defeat as Mamoru the reigning victor, gave her a hand to help her up. I walked up to the padded arena area where Makoto was easing her way off with a few bruises to show forth.

Passing her as she winced I set my eyes once more to him, "I see your training is paying off." I teased. He smiled a cocky smile and stepped off. Minako came in like a hurricane and in a move faster than I would have given her credit for, looped her arm into his gushing about how he used his moves.

I bite my lip in irritation at her practically drooling over MY man. Jealously sprang within, seeing as how he wasn't pulling her off of him. Biting down harder I distracted my words with pain to help calm me down before speaking, "So nice to see you again Minako. How are you?" I asked making sure to let her know I had seen the display. Her bubbliness was on display as well.

"Oh hi Usaki!" cheeriness in her voice as she waved with her other none clutched Mamoru hand, "Its Usagi." I tried to resist grumbling, even as I bite it out. I noticed how Mamoru was now trying to pull Minako from him. _Probably saw the glare I was trying in vain to hold back._

He smiled his words to Minako, "You can surely learn the moves from Hino." His words caused Minako to go into a whiney voice, pleading with him to stay and teach her his tricks. Flames of jealousy and anger were licking at me. I tried damned hard though to keep myself from exploding on her.

No offense to Mamoru I knew he was in love with me but his past as an actor had his used to deal with fan girls who were always groping him. He forgot that he didn't need to be so damned nice all the time. Plus with me being pregnant it kind of made me feel less…_way_ less attractive, "Well if it's really that important that you go, Mamoru…" he looked to me same as Minako did.

She was trying to con him into staying and I was so flamed up in anger that I couldn't tell if his look to me was one of 'help, get her away me' or I'll meet you back home'. Not wanting to be around either of them I made the decision for him, "Your unborn **baby** and I will be at home waiting for you."

I also knew that if I emphasized on the right words he'd either come scrambling to me with apologies galore or pinch the bridge of his nose and go train with Minako now as she so 'conningly' asked. However apparent, my words had more of a desired effect than I thought.

Minako's eyes went wide as saucers as her brain processed the information, "Baby?" she asked stumped_…did she not know yet?_ I smiled in pride, "Yes I am carrying his child. Is there a problem with that?" I asked letting some mild irritation slid through. I was terming it as my fierce need to keep what was mine, MINE! She backed away slowly as if any closer and she'd just gotten royally burned.

"Oh yeah that's cool – see you!" and she was gone. I swear a tumble weed passed by once she was out of sight. "Wow…girl can move…" I stated in slight admiration, Mamoru turned back to me, "You know you're going to have to deal with women coming on to me." he tells me.

I look at him, "Oh okay, so when a guy starts to hit on me, hang on me, then you have to just 'deal' with it." I shrugged knowing he wouldn't go for it. He was more jealous of me than me of him. He narrows his eyes, "I didn't mean for - …" he pinches the bridge of his nose as I cross my arms over my chest.

"What I meant was, being a former actor I'm used to women clamoring for me. Only difference now for me is that I don't have a couple of body guards-" I cut him off, "A dozen to be exact." My voice comes out with an edge to it as my brows raised for him to defy me, or deny me.

His eyes narrowed at the jab, "My POINT…" he emphasized is that I'm used to women wanting to be around me so that…" he points into Minako's direction…wherever that is now, "Is nothing." His casual way of dismissing it had me irritated. Now my attitude slightly changes.

"Oh really?" sarcasm in my voice, "Her doing this…" I latch onto his arm in the exact same manner before getting as close as she just was in. "Was **nothing**?" there was now an edge to my voice as he stuttered, "I…ah…it wasn't…" head hung, he mutters out the words, "Want some ice cream?" I knew it was a small ploy to get my forgiveness, "You know me to well." I smile out and drag him bodily to the car.

Lately I had been dealing with women trying to hit on him, then when they see me they get scared off. Apparently prego's scare other females to. But its consistency gets increasingly annoying at times. I know he's hot, I'm WITH him for cripes sake! Believe me I know.

I would say married but, not only do I not believe its necessary but he…ah…hasn't really asked…not that he needs to…not that I'd say yes…or no…like the little girl within wants me to, and so does my pregnant self, but the rest doesn't want to listen…unless its in cases like this.

He smiles as we start walking, "Oh wait I have to go grab my gym bag. You know for shoes, shirt…" I look down seeing the slippers Hino had his students wear while on the center matt. "Yeah your boots would be better." We walk to his little room over by the end of the temple.

Walking in, I shut the sliding door behind me. Turning around I see him shucking his sweat pants off. I lick my lips before biting then in want and need as his ass comes into view, "You don't have to get dressed so fast…" I let the words linger on my lips as he sprints about.

He turns around to watch in amazement as my maxi dress drop in a puddle to the ground around my sandal covered feet. While I dislike to the _max_ the use of wearing dresses or skirts in anyway shape or form it's so much easier to get dressed and undressed with them on.

He got stunned as I revealed to be wearing a barely there matching pink and silver bra and panty set. "Whoa…" was all that managed to come out of his mouth as he stopped everything he was doing. I smiled at the ability to still get him to get stumped, "Cat got your tongue?" I ask walking up to him in my two and half inch wedge heels.

They were great for adding height to my frame and providing arch support…and apparently they were helpful in stepping gracefully out of a long maxi dress. Mamoru didn't waist anymore time and enveloped me in kiss full of passion even as he grips me a way that prevents him from crushing my stomach. _Never in a million years…reborn or not this will there ever be a more pleasurable sensation in the world than this…_


	15. epilogue

'Moon86' & 'LoveInTheBattleField' hope you like the ending.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorite this!

Epilogue

Usako ch.15

"Mamo-chan, make love to me." I let out on a guttural groan. I had barely managed to suppress the needy whimper with it. He smiles as he turns and lowers me – gently mind you – to the table behind him. I was curious on how this would work since I wasn't sure how the table would handle our soon to be combined efforts.

Seeing where he placed me, he changed his mind and pulled me back off and down to the thin rug cover floor where he spread my legs apart. "Your going to come so hard…" he - not said - but told me, I nodded, "Don't tell, sh-" my words ended on a shout as his head dove in and his tongue played me like a fine piece.

Hormones aside the pleasure was amazing every time Mamoru had something of his inside of me. Breathing was getting higher and breathes shorter. My teeth becoming numb, short barely audible gasps of, "Mamo-chan", "Don't stop!" and "Please" were all that was able to leave my lips.

His lips were hypnotic and magical, but compared to what I really wanted down there it was merely a teaser trailer. "If you don't make…love to me…sooonn…I'll kick your ass…worse than…" I was struggling to come up with anything as his tongue traveled up through my pubic mound, to my very enlarged stomach, leaving kisses and a moist trail of heat in its path.

Reaching my breasts he toyed molded them till they were hard firm peaks. Having had enough foreplay I pulled him by the neck down, "My turn…" I went to turn him but my pregnant belly refused to let up get the momentum up enough. My eyes widened in disbelief at the change in course.

_This isn't happened…he's gonna torture me with pleasure and I've had enough._ His smile reeked of smugness, "Ahh…so…my little Usako can't be as dominant as she's used to being." I narrowed my eyes at his evilness as he pulled my legs up and over his shoulders. He was gonna torture me! He sat up on his knees and angled his cock just right to slide in quick and deep.

My head flew back as my back arched…as much as it could with my being pregnant…as I rode his slow and drawn out thrusts. This was why I wished to be on top, he did this once he found out I was pregnant. Every time we made love he made sure it was slow and soothing. In the beginning it was nice but his carefully controlled rhythm was too controlled. He was too afraid he'd hurt the baby.

I whimpered in need. I just wanted a little bit of speed, just a little, just enough to orgasm to the points I used to. Slow and steady over time when you're an overly hormonal pregnant woman whose used to getting speed and depth for great love making but now is stuck with slow and steady…it was frustrating.

And now with my stomach in the way – I love my baby, don't get me wrong but I wanted to be taken like he used to - I couldn't take control. I whimpered only this time it was more in the loose of control that I had over the situation rather than pleasure filled agony of getting laid.

But maybe just maybe…if I clenched as tightly as I could around him…I heard and felt his rhythm stutter as he wasn't expecting for me to do that. Last ditch effort in place I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to level with me, "IF you don't give me some speed and depth I'm gonna replace you with a vibrator!" I threatened him.

"But the ba-" I was ready to throw him off, I'd rather not have sex at all if everything was

going to just be slow and torturous for the rest of the pregnancy. It wasn't enough when he controlled everything to barely anything. We're very passionate people, I'm a highly _energetic_ person to be in a relationship with.

I got ready to shove him off when he thrust back in with more power and depth behind his thrusts, "That better…?" he grunted out. _Much better…_my mouth began to open wide in pleasant satisfaction….and…_I'm nearly there…!_ I gasped for breath as the orgasm started right as I was gaining control.

"Almo…." My words ended on a scream when he thrust in harder – but still controlled – into me. The added pressure in the pace was something I was grateful for. It hit the spots I loved harder putting more pressure where I needed it. I watched his face as he seemed to be struggling.

Like I was the one put him through torture…try the other way around. "Mamo-chan!" I screamed out as my orgasm rushed onto me. I exploded all around him. I felt the scalding heat that spoke of his own as his hit him mere seconds after my own. My fluid leaked out and made a mess of where we were.

Sitting back, still snug within me, as it was our only way to connect without him crushing my stomach I heard him gasp out, "Weak…threat." I smiled in languid content, "Got you moving didn't it?" the smug was evident in my voice as his face turned slightly as his tone turned more serious.

"Threaten to replace me with an in adamant object again and I'll throw out ALL of your toys. I know where you keep them. Remember that." I widened my eyes at his own hope – willed weak threat. "You wouldn't dare. In fact as I recall you enjoy them to." I called his bluff.

He smiled and caressed my face with the tips of his fingers, "I do get some enjoyment yes, but not as much as you. Sides all I need is you…" he gave me a look that was enough to send out more wetness from me around him, "In fact just the sight of you right now…beneath me…"

Nothing more was needed to say as I felt him swell up within me, stretching my confines yet again, "Oh Mamo-chan…" I cooed to him as he began to move slowly inside of me, but with a hard thrust at the end. It made me unable to complain about the speed of it, "Tell me again how you're going to replace me with a piece of plastic." He gritted through slightly clenched teeth.

"Mamo-chan…" I begged him, "Tell me." his face was serious and though he himself was struggling with his own need and power to move, he wasn't going to give it again till he had his answer, "Like I could ever replace you with anybody let alone **anything**." He smiled and gave me more speed but less depth.

I was nearly there when he let me have one good thrust that went in just that much further. The feeling of his hot seed set me off and I once again shook in mindless pleasure. Feeling him go slightly limp he muttered out, "Replace me my ass." I reached over and slapped it for good measure.

He smirked then gave me a mind blowing kiss as he bent and angled himself over my stomach. A small knocking was heard against the thin wood of the door panel, "Mamoru-san its Minako-chan. Can I come in?" the sound of her sweet voice as if she was a tasty treat for him had me moving.

No body but me was a tasty treat for my Mamoru…my Mamo-chan. And my next action would reassure that with her. He thought it was over kill but let it go. Grabbing a small blanket from the side of the bed we'd never officially made to, I told him to stay put while I – with his help of course – got out from under him, stood up and wrapped the blanket partially around myself.

Walking barefoot to the sliding door I wanted this girl to get the message that Mamoru was mine…and mine alone. Opening it she saw me and my attire, the blanket was wrapped around me like a towel as I held it in place with my hand, giving indication I wasn't bothering to keep it on me for long.

I was glad that I did in fact look like I just had mind blowing sex. My messy 'just had great sex hair' was proof of that as it hung haphazardly all around my form. "Help you?" I asked her. Shock was evident in her features, "Grandpa Hino wants to see Mamoru-san." Her features spoke of embarrassment, "Gomen a sai."

Waving her hands in front of her face in embarrassment – as if that was going to help - she left soon after. "Guess I'm needed." Mamoru shuffled his clothes – his jeans and t shirt - on before he helped me do the same with my dress, "Wait for me I-" I didn't let him finish, "I'm coming with you."

He went to protest when I was already walking out ahead of him. Benefits to dress remember? "I'll see you there!" I called out over my shoulder. I smirked for all of a few seconds when in mock satisfaction he caught up and jogged backwards just to further irritate me.

I groaned in aggravation. "Jerk." I snapped out. He now smirked, though it was playfully done, "You wanted to tag along." I narrowed my eyes, "I still am." I started to jog slightly but could only do it every five feet, "Fuck." I cursed in exasperation over my predicament. Back in the day I could run circles around him and though untested I would loop around him, I just know it.

But this?! Totally not fair. "You just so enjoy being able to beat me in even the simplest of measures. Aren't you?" I goaded him with a half mock half serious glare. He stopped, "Usako." He chided, "I enjoy watching the woman I love being pregnant, now we haven't decided on baby names."

This had been an ongoing conversation for us. I wanted to name our child Endy for the mythological warrior 'Endymion' and if it was a girl I wanted to name her Serena. I really had back in the day like the show 'Bewitched' and that was one of my favorite characters. Sides she was fun loving and though treaded on the darker side of things, she was still a good person deep down.

He however if it was a boy wanted Darien, something to do with an anime Hotaru used to watch growing up, and if it was a girl he wanted to name her after me. I protested…_what kind of mother names her little girl after herself?_ Didn't want people to think I had a complex or something, after all we were trying to live normal lives.

_Why draw attention if you name your kid after yourself? Never understood why George Forman did it…and he has how many kids…? I'm getting off track here…_ "I stand by my names." I told him, stubborn as ever as he sighed and I crossed my arms over my chest. I already knew my tough girl image was going to need an over haul after this pregnancy was over with.

"How about we flip a coin?" he asked, "How about we go with my names and be done with it." I snipped. I wasn't going to let this argument go, not to a coin toss. He'd already won too many of them over the past few months since the start of my pregnancy…no more. I refused.

Sides there was still a 50/50 percent chance that he'd win, not very favorable odds in my book. Nope. "How about-" Hino stepped in before Mamoru could protest or try to reason it out, "I sent for you." He told him blunt and to the point. "I'm coming, Usako insisted on coming along." Despite his attitude I smiled, "Yup."

Hino rolled his eyes at my attitude and began walking away. We followed. Walking up into his rooms a couple of tented rooms later we sat down - me with my help - onto the pillows on the floor. Old man was a die hard for tradition. He gestured for the lady inside to give us some tea before she left.

Taking the proffered drink we sipped, "I have good news from Rei-chan." I perked up a bit, "She and her baby have been doing well. The babies name is Rodan." I smiled though a strange baby it was as long as she was happy with it. "Yes she is staying at the temple but already is surrounded by some of my best guards long been loyal to her and myself, there is no need for worry on her end."

I felt better. I didn't want anything we had done to affect her while she was raising her child. He continued on. "And it seems Hanision has completely diss-banded as well." as he sipped his own tea I was slightly shocked, to say the least. I wasn't expecting things to have progressed so fast.

It caught Mamoru's attention as well. "Once news of their 'operations' were exposed to the press their funding for it disappeared nearly over night. Nobody wanted to take accountability for a program that legitimized 'black – budget missions'. Operating on the 'black' were made it illegal for a reason." I knew that much.

I grimaced at all the ones I did on the black. How many people I killed for the name of Hanision. Shaking it from my head I listened on, "So it was expunged. Records everything. The government is even set to make a big public outrage at the news. Hanision's net worth for the jobs they had done recently went along with it." I smiled at the news.

_So our plan worked after all…it's over…_ "Ami-chan is on route to this location as we speak. She's been cleaned of any trackers that might have been on her and changed everything to assimilate as you all have." That was good. Once she was more assimilated she could begin to pick up a career again. She was smart enough, she could get any type of job.

"How far away is she?" I asked. He sighed before answering, "Three days away. She's coming to pick up her package." He held it before us. The brown manila envelope was out stretched in his hands. I looked from it to him. "In it will contain everything she needs to stay afloat."

I nodded. "I'm telling you this so that you two can safety see her off to America." I was shocked. "Wait she's coming here only for us to take her to America?" _why not just go on her own? Not that I wouldn't love to see her but…_ "Here." All he did was hand us a second package.

I opened it, "These are passports and I.D.'s." I said. Mamoru didn't respond. "I was going to throw in ticket to the Lakers game but I know your not a huge sports fan." The smile was enough to tell me his brand of humor. I saw our photos on them to. "With our pictures on them."

Mamoru turned to me then to Hino, "What is this Hino? I haven't even finished my training here yet." Mamoru stated worriedly. Hino calmed him down, "Mamoru had you ever asked Usagi how often she trained with me you'd know you were practically done already." Mamoru looked on like a confused little boy.

"Usako?" he questioned looking to me, "We trained nearly six hours a day, five days a week. It was over a year's worth of training, You?" I asked. I don't know how long he spent training. I assumed he took hour long breaks same as the rest of us. Mamoru smiled at seeing the point.

"I've been training double that time." Hino smiled, "I fast tracked your training so that I could send you both off when needed to. However unfortunate Japan isn't the place for either of you right now. Dangers will be looking for you." I looked worriedly at Hino, not liking his words.

"What do you mean? What kind of dangers? Hanision is gone, you said so yourself." I tried not to sound panicky. I don't think I managed it since he put his hand up to pause me, "I said Hanision, NOT Kou." I stopped mid thought. _Could he still have an effect on things? Everything he had is gone…_

"He lost everything he ever built because of you. He lost his home office, his employees, his funds…and soon news of it will reach his connections." _Oh shit…Kou will want my head on a plate…bloodied… _"He'll want to get revenge. As long as Kou is alive your safety and the safety of your child would be threatened by staying here any longer." My hand went to my stomach in protest.

"He'll go through any and all channels that are trustworthy and still usable before he tries locating you outside the states. You'll be gone for months before he even comes snooping around the dark corners of Japan. After all he doesn't know you have access to me or my own connections." He tries to assure us both.

I looked up at his smiling face. "After all he never truly thought an old man like me could still teach something worth while let alone have my connections. In the end it was Beryl who thought it might provide more usefulness." Never thought I'd hear her name again, nor on a pleasant note either.

"So he can't hurt you if he can't find you, and he can't do that if his resources are mostly in Japan. The ones across seas are in select states. You can hide more easily in the states than here." He was protecting us. "So we leave with Ami to the states, and what never see you again?" it was a harsh thought to never see grandpa Hino again. He was our teacher, our sensei. I didn't want to leave but…

"Believe me the safety of your child in the end will heavily out weight any need you may have to be in a place, no matter how nice and safe it seems now, that could potentially be your end and well as your babies end to." He stated while pointing to my belly. I couldn't help but feel the pull to touch my stomach, as if to ease the worry.

He was right…once again. "So we leave in three days then huh?" Mamoru questioned out, "Plane tickets are already bought. All you'll need is to find a place NOT within these states." Hino handed him a list of states to avoid even driving through. "Guess we better state packing." I commented. My head off and not completely focused with the news we just got.

Walking out I immediately left for our place to start the three day pack up. It wasn't as easy as I though it was. Turns out we had somehow accumulated more than what we realized we had. Mamoru determined furniture wise what we could salvage and ship down there as I looked up potential apartments.

There was one place that was very nice looking, only potential problem I saw was making sure the neighborhood was safe. Too much drama and I didn't need to get caught up in anymore of it. Apparently I was a trouble magnet – according to Mamoru - that I needed to stay away from.

Looking at an apartment with a virtual tour online had been nice and after I checked with the local schools and surrounding business places I was satisfactory with its ability to stay on the lay low and avoid persisting problems with law enforcement or any potential nearby gangs.

Plus we had the funds set up – courtesy of Hino for being responsible to taking down Hanision - to put a down payment down and pay as we went. We didn't want to draw any unwanted attention by just buying a place right off the bat. I knew for a fact it would raise 'red flags' somewhere out there. I didn't need to give Kou any clues to where I or Mamoru were.

Last thing I needed was for him to find Mamoru, our child or me. It wasn't a win, win scenario in my book. Just the thought of it made my stomach quiver in slight fear. But I knew with what Mamoru had learned and the skills that I already had we were pretty well set off.

Third day came, Ami arrived at our place as scheduled. She hauled up her suit case into the old grey truck we had borrowed from Hino, and was told to leave for the airport, right after us. Then she helped me load up the rest of what we had packed up. Clothes and shoes only, two bags worth.

Nothing else in our place since the furnishings had been sent by him the day before so that by the time they got there we'd have already been in the apartment for a day and a half. Nifty little timing idea he came up with. Plus it would also prove useful to avoid any theft before we got there.

"I can't believe after all of this we finally made it." Ami said smiling with her eyes closed basking in the light of the morning sun. The shading really brought out the blue in her hair and made it shine a bit. I lounged in it for a few seconds myself before I felt the tell tale heat of it then I looked back to Mamoru.

His look was one of heat…another kind of heat that had nothing to do with the sun. I smiled at it as I felt a trickle of sweat fall down my neck. His eyes were glued to it. It made me smile even wider. Seeing the fighting that was going on between Makoto and another potential fighter was greatly entertaining. But in watching her I felt my own doubt start to rise.

"Please…please don't let them be like me." I silently begged into the air. Hopping whatever deity out there heard my barely there plea. Shooting a quick glance around I noted that anyone closer than Mamoru couldn't have heard my words. My body nearly didn't a comical body topple at hearing a voice right behind me.

"Why not?" I resisted the urge to grab my now wildly beating heart to put it back into its place as I narrowed my eyes at the man. Around here things were quite so when a voice booms out from behind you it can almost seem scary. Turning around I covered the narrowed eyes with ones of confusion.

"Like my life isn't proof enough." I narrowly avoided the urge to bellow. "You didn't turn out so bad." _A compliment?_ "In fact considering your past history here and other places you're a success." Refusing to let the effect of surprise of his presence show up I turned back around.

"I don't it want to be so rough and hard for them." I explained to him. He didn't know me as well as he thought he did or else he wouldn't be saying that. He walked forward in front of me. "That's really up to them and how far they decide to go in the training. Right now it's all about self defense and learning how to be one with nature more."

I nodded agreeing, "I'm trying to eliminate the violence and tragedy out of their fighting, much like I did with you." I lowered my head_…that was why I didn't want them to be like me. I was spoiled by that and it enabled me to kill…and kill…_till there was hardly any of the old Usagi in her place.

"But they've both been through a lot. It will take some time. As did you." I nodded, "What if I had failed…" I asked him. "What if I wasn't strong enough? What if - " he he'd his hand up to halt my words, "There's no need to dwell on the 'what if's' of life when you've already accomplished as much as you have.

I guess…I mutely accepted that as I looked back to Makoto - chan. I still had attitude problems to this day much like her, but they weren't as severe as before. "Well it's like they say your second chances are never really like your first ones, or was that something you said?" I grinned out. My first chance was Setsuna.

Getting me clean was a huge high light. Now this with Mamoru…Hino smiled in agreement before speaking again, "Sometimes the second chances were given in life are even better than the first ones. Your first chance granted you new options in life, your second one…" he lowers his eyes to my ever growing stomach.

"Has given you so much more in return. Now you have the opportunity to do so much better, not only for yourself but for Mamoru and your baby." I smiled at him as he walked forward two steps. "Usagi I know it pains your mind to hear it but Hanision was a good project to have started out with." My smiled faltered.

"Kou changed it to his personal and financial benefit. He took a promising idea and warped it for himself. And because of who he knew and the people he kept things from no one saw anything to stand in front of till it was to late." I lowered my head, "Till Diamond brought you in…" my smile began to come back along. Even Mamoru smiled at it.

"He saw your potential, and told Kou that you'd be a wise investment. I don't think the events that followed were anything of what he imagined would happen next with you. I tried to tell him you'd be the change no one saw coming, he brushed it off." The smile was back to both of our faces only his brightened as if in remembrance. "What's the smile for now?" I asked.

"I was just remembering some words I had with Kou at the beginning of your training. I told him there was something different about you. Something special. He didn't see much so I told him 'Your not going to see her coming. No matter what she does you won't see the difference she will make to Hanision. He told me I spoke in riddles and walked away." Now I was truly smiling.

Hino had damn near warned Kou and he still ignored it. But his words also made him realize what was most pertinent at the moment, "Which brings me back to our conversation a few days ago." Serious face took over again, "Until I call you, either of you, it wouldn't be wise to contact this place again." I agreed, sadly as he gave his list of reasons why not.  
>"I know Kou, if he's anything like his father then he's a relentless, immoral, sadistic man that will stop at nothing to either get back what he's lost which is impossible now, or to take his anger out on those who took what was most precious and valued from him." hence Hino's need for us to leave.<p>

But that made me wonder, "His father?" Hino replied, "His father was the original funder for the concept. It was Kou's idea from the start but his biggest contributor was his father, some I used to know many years ago. His greed imprisoned him." he went silent so I'm guessing there was no more further discussion on that point.

"Please be careful Usagi." He turned to Mamoru, "I don't think I need to tell you." Both men nodded with a confirmation in their eyes. "So have you two come up with a name yet?" Hino asked. We gave a small snicker, "Actually we've been debating about that for a while now. We'll come up with something…in my favor that is." Mamoru perked a brow up at me.

Looking back to me we all over heard Ami's, "You ready?" as she attempted to flag us down. I waved her off that we'd be there in a short moment. As per custom I bowed to Hino in respect of his being my sensei for many different skills. Not an easy task given my large belly.

He only smiled before bowing to me as well. My shock was evident, "You became a master yourself a while ago Usagi, you simply needed to let yourself go and let people in to finally accept all parts of your training. Letting in emotions and keeping them from interfering is one of them."

I couldn't have kept the smile off my face if I'd tried. I nodded as I knew anything out of my mouth would have come out to emotional for me at the moment to sound like actual words. He understood though. Mamoru and I walked to the truck, "Speaking of second chances…" he glanced to me.

"If you had the chance to change all of this, go back to normal, would you?" he looks stunned, "Lets see, not getting my ass beat down would be nice, not being on the run, not keeping up with my fans…" my face started to fall when he started to laugh, "Usako…" he stopped and took my hand. "This life that were living IS my life now. I wouldn't trade it if I got the chance." I couldn't help but protest.

"Yeah but its like you said - " his hand shush me, "Lets see I got a reality check with my ass beat down, made me realize I need to train harder for my self as well as for you - " he stopped my protest against him, "Being on the run…Usako were settling down, for good, and lastly I have no crazy fan girls trying to literally jump me." I smiled, "You could discover a fan girl in America." I threw in.

"It MIGHT happen, but all I'll have to do is deny who I am and just tell them that I'm living with my wife in a suburban area." I smiled at his attempted at humor. "What about you? Would you take any of it back?" he asked. I could only smile, "Never. Everything we've done here, accomplished, made for ourselves…I could never want to undo it." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

I gave a small sigh. He then brought his head down to mine and touched foreheads with me, "No matter what happens in my life Usako, you will always be my truest love. No amount of curve balls or obstacles will change that. So if time reverses itself all I'd know is that it gives us more time to be together, so a chance at more time yeah, but a chance to change it all…never."

I grinned from ear to ear before pulling him into a soul binding kiss. I felt his arms encase me as I felt the air get sucked out of me through it. Ami called out…again, much to our displeasure, we separated, then got in and drove off with Ami in the passenger seat, me in the middle and Mamoru driving.

"So off to our final mission." I comment. Mamoru and Ami both look at me then to each other, worried expressions crossing their faces, it made me smile, "The new mission is getting a normal, happy life. Free of the past." They joined in on the smile, "That's one mission I'll happily carry out for the rest of my life." Mamoru commented as he looped his arm around my shoulders.

"Definitely. This'll be a whole new world for us." Ami mentions, "It may have been a hell of a long time but we can re-adjust. We no longer have to look over our shoulders, just be normal people." I look up to Mamoru, "Raising our child, and doing what we want to do. No one to tell us how to run our lives…" I trailed off trying to keep the atmosphere positive.

"Maybe now I can even try to train to be a doctor." Mamoru's words had me smiling at him. "I wanted to be one when I was younger but found my talents also in the acting field." He explained. My smile widened, "Whatever you want I'll support. What about you Ami's?" I asked looking over to her.

I saw the smile forming on her face, "I don't know yet. The two things that I would love to do are in the fields of 'high chance exposure'. Guess I'll get something small time till the majority of the heat blows over." I agreed. "There's the airport." She spoke up. I hadn't realized we'd been talking so much we'd made it to the place.

Getting help out of the grey truck we parked it in its place as Mamoru took most of the luggage and headed off to the terminal. I turned around and for a brief moment took in the surroundings we were leaving for good. Memorizing the feel of the air, the scent in it, the scenery around me. I wanted to bask in its glow before the plane took us from it…possibly for good.

Hearing a plane go off behind me I sighed. It's now or never…taking my bag I waited for Mamoru and Ami to get through with the lines before I entered. Getting inside and through the terminals were going to have me on edge for a bit. Our passports and I.D.'s were all faked. I felt nervous at it. _Probably the hormones…_my mind reasoned with me as we walked.

The lines were ridiculous and just made the waiting worse for me. The attendee checked our tickets and put us through the systems without a hitch…so it seemed. Her manager came up behind her took a look before walking off. For the next 20 minutes he made me a nervous wreck.

Mamoru grasped my hand and kissed the tips of my fingers, "Relax would you. Your more wound up than a mother hen." I snorted at the insinuation. "Shut up. I am not." I folded both arms across my chest as a way of defying him. He sighed, "Usako. Be nice we're in an air port and our plane is due to take off soon." I merely stuck my tongue out at him before walking off.

I was not that bad. Walking through the metal detectors it went off. "Wire bra." I explained to the guard. He nodded and passed me on through. I guess they knew better than to try to detain someone over a wire bra. Next went Mamoru before Ami to. Of course theirs didn't go off…I grumbled in mild irritation at that.

we sat waiting for our plane to be set as Mamoru started to read a book. I felt nervous about all of this. Other than a few missions that never lasted more than a few days I've never been out of Japan before in my life. It was a scary concept to live in an unknown world. Sure the language was no biggie. I knew five of them including English, Spanish, Polish, French and obviously Japanese.

I think I really was over reacting. Didn't mean I was going to admit it to Mamoru any time soon. "Flight for one Chicago, Illinois, one way, now boarding." The over head com's said. "That's us." We grabbing our bags and got in line. Here we go the final steps from Japan.

If we didn't make this boarding we didn't have very good chances of getting into America. Again the manager showed up, but again said nothing. Its official, I'm paranoid. I had to laugh at myself. As we were escorted to our seats I couldn't help but think…_See you around…Japan…_it was my last thought before the stressors of moving finally took its toll.

I fell asleep on Mamoru's chest as he looped his arm around me. "Were safe now Usagi, no more worrying." He soothed. His other hand caressing my face as I fell asleep. Amy herself was sitting a few seats from us and I shared with her a smile before my eyes drooped shut. _Oh baby…your going to lead a good life…now if only I can avoid ever telling you the truth about my past…_


End file.
